


can you hear me now?

by josettemikaelson, sixsaturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Burn, Some handon, background freelin, background jaleb, band au, no supernatural, some posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 109,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josettemikaelson/pseuds/josettemikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsaturns/pseuds/sixsaturns
Summary: Josie Saltzman and her twin sister Lizzie Saltzman have been looking for a bass player for their band, saturn’s rings ever since their ex-bass player left. That is, until one night a mysterious person messages Josie and asks if they could fill in their needed spot. Later that same night, Josie meets eye to eye with someone she would have never expected in her own driveway.orThe Hosie Band Authat no one asked for <3
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 652
Kudos: 574





	1. friends go?

**Author's Note:**

> this a band au :))))
> 
> LMAO I PROMISE YOU THE WRITING GETS BETTER AS THE STORY GOES ON SO BARE WITH ME PLS
> 
> i wrote the first few chapters when i had little knowledge in writing and i guess i improved over the next chapters... 
> 
> um if you can get through chapters 1-12 you won’t regret the rest yeah 😺
> 
> anyways :)

“Come on Lizzie we gotta at least try to look for one.” Josie struggles to keep up with her sister walking down the hall. A pile of books in her arms, because Lizzie refused to carry hers to her next class. God how she wished her sister would stop doing that. They’ve been trying to find a bass player for the longest time, but had no luck.

“Fine, But I’m not doing it.” The blonde was staring at her phone this whole time and suddenly turned a corner, causing Josie to slightly stumble at the sudden movement. Josie frowns and gets confused because they don’t usually go this way.

“Lizzie, you’re the manager of this band, and where are you going, class is the other way.” Josie whined.

Lizzie groaned and stopped before turning around facing her sister. She crossed her arms. “Well, now I’m giving you permission to find the new bass,” She took the books from Josie’s arm and Josie started smiling excitedly to find a new bass.

The last bass left, Jade, after she had to move out of Mystic Falls. Jade and Josie were together for most of the time Jade was in the band,but when she left she had to break up with Josie, and it left her completely heartbroken. Now she has healed, and is in a happy state, somewhat.

“Now, I promised I’d meet MG so, goodbye.” 

Josie had been left standing in the middle of a hall confused but then came to a realization. Josie had noticed how close MG and Lizzie were getting. Her confused face left and all she had left was a small smirk. She turned around heading to her actual class. 

She made it just on time to her class, it’s the last week of school before summer break. She quickly rushed to her seat and got her notebook out. It was her last class of the day, AP Chemistry, the only thing she looked forward to in the class was Hope, she had long straight auburn hair. They mostly only talk in this class, but Josie has liked the girl since they first started talking. She knew Hope was way out of her league. A little crush wouldn’t hurt….right?

Hope came in a couple seconds after Josie and sat next to her. As Hope got out her notes for the class she gave the brunette a sweet smile. Josie smiled shyly back and turned her head so the auburn haired girl wouldn’t see her slight blush. 

“Hey,” Hope said softly, her voice sorta husky at the same time. “Do you have the notes for yesterday?”

Josie was confused, Hope almost had her notes every time. But yesterday was- she snapped out of her thoughts a remembered to respond. “Oh, uh yeah.” Josie snapped out of her gaze and handed her the notes. 

“Thank you.” Hope goes to grab the notes and slightly grazes Josie’s hand with her finger. It was a slight touch but it sent shocks into both Hope and Josie.

They both sat in silence for the rest of the class since there was no time to talk, their teacher talked non stop. Before they knew it the bell rang, Josie hasn’t paid much attention today since she was stressing over finding her new bandmate.

Kaleb was already on the keyboard and made sure the computer that runs all their music worked. Landon plays guitar both acoustic and electric. Finally Rafael is on the drums. Lizzie is their manager, but doesn’t actually really do anything she usually gets MG to do the work for her. 

“See you tomorrow.” Hope interrupted Josie’s thoughts as she put her stuff in her backpack and stood up.

“Uh, yeah, see ya.” Josie silently cursed herself for being so weird around the other girl. She shook it off and grabbed her stuff and left the class. She walked out into the parking lot where she sees her twin leaning on their car. This car was given to the twins as a 16th birthday present. 

Josie walks up to the blonde and crosses her arms.

“Hello?” The blonde had been engulfed by her phone this whole time. Lizzie looked up and smiled at her twin.

“You ready?” Lizzie says enthusiastically. Josie feels confused, she hasn’t seen her this happy in a while.

“Um, yeah,” Before Josie got in she raised an eyebrow at Lizzie, her smile only got wider, Josie was now scared. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Lizzie closed her sister’s door and ran to the driver’s side. She turned on the engine and pulled out the parking lot. It was a hot summer day and the sun was beaming, so Josie decided to roll her window down, Lizzie did the same. Josie had control of the AUX cord today so she decided to put on one her favorite songs, **Electric Love by BORNS.** Josie closes her eyes and lets the wind hit her face as the song overwhelms the sound of everything. Even Lizzie is moving her head to the song. 

After 20 minutes of driving the twins finally arrived at their home.It was a fairly large house in the middle of a field, perfect for band practices, they can be as loud as they want. Their dad had to work extra late today so they had the house to themselves until midnight. They had about three band practices a week. Josie quickly rushed upstairs to her room and opened her laptop. Luckily today she didn’t have any homework. She logged on and went to a website and advertised her band and the need for a new bass. 

Josie sat there for about five minutes, fidgeting with a pencil, and chewing on the ends of it, until a notification popped up.

Josie immediately propped herself up from her chair and opened the notification.It was a message about the wanted bass player.

**Hey, I saw that you were looking for a bass player, and I wanted to apply for that. Reach me when you can.**

_Hey, I can send you details and an address, since we’re having band practice tonight._

**That’d be perfect. Thank you.**

Josie smiled, she got someone to play bass for them. She quickly sent them the details, like to bring their own instrument, and the address to their house also to be there at 5. It is currently 4 PM. She closed her laptop and ran downstairs to her sister.

“Lizzie I did it!.” Josie was basically squealing and jumping around the living room.

“Woah, calm down,” She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. “Did what?” Josie didn't seem to notice that MG was also there and standing in the kitchen.

“I got a bass player, they’re coming over tonight.” Josie was still smiling and saw MG. “Oh hey MG, when did you get here?” 

“Like five minutes ago.” His mouth was stuffed with a sandwich he had just made. Josie just pressed her lips into a fine line and nodded.

“Cool, anyways the other’s should be here soon.” As soon as Lizzie said that the doorbell rang, she groaned and rolled her eyes then headed to the door and opened it. She opened the door wider and let everyone in. She saw that Landon was the last one, so she swiftly stuck her foot out to trip him. He lunged forward but managed to catch himself before he planted his face into the floor.

“Again?” He was still recovering from the scare. Lizzie only snickered and he scoffed. Everyone else couldn’t help but laugh a little. Kaleb brought Jed with him, they’ve been inseparable for the longest time. 

“Alright so we might be getting a new bass today.” Josie smiled and bit down on her lip slightly. 

Everyone seemed excited, it was time to set up everything in the garage. It took about 10 minutes to set up Kaleb’s little station, hook up Landon’s guitar and set up Rafael’s drums. During that Lizzie was zero help she had been talking to MG for the longest time. Josie is starting to think something is going on between them. It;s 4:47 pm so they should be here soon.

“Hey guys wanna start practicing the cover we’ve been trying to perfect?” Josie says as she sets up her mic, everyone nodded in agreement. Josie loved singing this song. “Ready?” She smiled and signaled them to start.

_They started playing a cover of “Friends Go” by Maggie Lindemann Ft. Travis Barker_

_“Where did all my friends go?_

_I miss those late nights_

_Just you and I up in my bedroom 'til sunrise_

_Could spend the whole night talking to you”_

MG and Lizzie got up and started dancing like crazy. A figure started walking up the driveway of the house, carrying a bass guitar on their back.

_“White jacket, white pills_

_Told me I would feel better_

_But now, you ain't here_

_Will I ever feel better?“_

Lizzie realized who the figure was and stopped dancing and nudged MG to look too. He looked too and was in shock. The figure was now standing outside the open garage door smiling at the band playing. Josie was so into the song she hadn’t realized the person had arrived.

_“I'm all by myself (All by myself)_

_Where did all my friends go?“_

Josie finally looked up and stopped singing, her throat immediately got stuck and the rest of the band stopped playing, she realized who it was.

“Hope?” Josie said through the mic.


	2. ain't it fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooooooo another chapter

The figure that was standing outside the garage was indeed Hope, and she was in awe of the brunette’s singing ability. She smiled awkwardly and waved towards the group of people in the garage. “So you guys are the band?” She mostly kept her gaze on Josie but glanced on the others every now and then.

Somehow Josie managed to regain control of herself and speak up. “So you’re the bass?” She had walked away from the mic and towards Hope. She was hesitant to get close, but the sight of being close to Hope calmed her. 

Hope was playing with her fingers and looking down. For a second she looked up and nodded. Was she nervous? “I guess.” She finally had the guts to speak up. Josie bit down on her lip and motioned Hope to follow her in the garage. So she did, and set down her case leaning against the wall. Lizzie was eyeing her suspiciously and Hope was confused. What Josie noticed is that Landon looked like a dog in heat staring at Hope. Josie knew he liked Hope and probably has a better chance with her because Josie doesn’t even know if she’s.

“Josie are you alive?” Lizzie cut her thoughts short. Josie blinked a couple times trying to regain focus on the real world. “Can you stop dozing off?”

Josie looked around like she was lost for a second then took a deep breath. “Yeah I’m good, uh Hope if you would I’d like to talk to you in uh private.” Josie put her hands in her jean pockets, Hope nodded and followed Josie inside the house. Josie suddenly turned around which caused Hope to stumble back because she was too close. “So, you can play the bass?” Josie seemed amused.

“Yeah, uh I’ve been playing since I was 10 and my fingers could barely reach the other end of the neck.” Hope laughed lightly and so did Josie. Josie noticed the small dimple Hope had when she smiled, she found it quite adorable. 

“Well if you’re gonna be in the band I guess I gotta tell you the details.” Josie looks anywhere but Hope’s eyes. “Uh band practices are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 5 to well whenever. Sometimes we take turns like singing when the other needs a break. We usually pick cover songs and we choose them together as a group. Lizzie is our manager but MG mostly does everything, and if you don’t think you’re gonna make it to practice you should contact me, cause I know Lizzie won’t answer.”

“Is being in a band fun?” Hope’s tone was soft and serious. “Like do you just forget all about your problems for a couple hours and have fun?

Josie’s face softened. “Yeah It’s like that, I enjoy being in this band because it makes me feel closer to my friends because we can all bond through one thing.” They gaze into each other’s eyes until Lizzie interrupts them. “ Hope, stop drooling over my sister and show us what you got.” Josie tried to hide a small smile and Hope quickly turned as she was trying to hide a blush and stood up.

Hope does as she’s told and follows her back into the garage. She grabs the case and grabs her bass, she puts the strap connected to the bass around her then plugs it into an amp. “Oh uh Hope? Do you know **Ain’t It Fun by Paramore**?” Josie turns around to see Hope with an amused smile and a big nod. Josie knew this was one of Hope’s favorite songs because she kept humming it in class. They’ve practiced this song for a long time and now that they have a bass, it should feel complete.

“Ready when you are Kaleb.” Josie says through the mic. Kaleb nods and is definitely ready. 

_(Starts playing the cover of Ain’t it Fun by Paramore.)_

Kaleb starts on his electric keyboard that acts as a xylophone. Rafael starts at the same time with a small beat on the bass drum. Landon slowly fades in the electric guitar, and at last when it drops Josie starts singing and Hope starts playing the bass.

_“I don't mind_

_Letting you down easy but just give it time”_

Josie was amazed at how clear and amazing the bass sounded with this song. She knew she found the perfect person to be the bass player. She smiled at Hope’s talent.

_”So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you?”_

Jed, Lizzie and MG were all up and dancing to this song. Everyone in the room felt complete of how the song sounded.

_“Ain't it fun?”_

A couple minutes later the song ended and Josie was almost out of breath of how long that song was. Everyone was cheering for Hope. Hope was smiling really big at the sudden compliments. Landon has been clinging onto her for a while, it made Josie kinda disappointed but also happy for Landon because he has the guts to make a move. Hope completed the eye gaze and it looked like she was blushing. Josie lightly bit her bottom lip before walking over to Hope.

“That was amazing!.” Josie said very excitedly. 

Hope smiled shyly, looked at the ground and put her hands in her back pocket. “Was it? I absolutely love playing that song, It’s one of my favorites.” Josie just nodded.

“So, would you like to be in our band?” Josie was nervous that she'd reject the offer.

Hope looked like she was thinking hard. “I mean… of course i’d want to be in _your_ band!” She smiled widely. Josie had never seen her this happy, first Lizzie now her. Josie made a mental note to ask Lizzie why she was so happy today. “ Uh, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I gotta go, my aunt is picking me up.” She quickly put her bass back into the case, she gave a sweet smile to everyone before she headed out the garage. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Josie said as Hope left the garage. When she was out of sight Josie jumped excitedly. 

“Woah what has gotten into you?” Lizzie asks, trying to calm down her sister.

“I could ask the same thing to you.” Josie raised an eyebrow at her twin. “Is there something you have to tell me?” 

Lizzie let out a breath. “Okay okay,” She turned to everyone. “MG and I are officially dating.”

“I knew it!” Josie suddenly blurted out and covered her mouth immediately. “Anyways, I’m tired and will see you all tomorrow.” She waved them goodbye and went upstairs to her room. She quickly took a shower and went to bed, happier than needed.

//////

The next morning Josie woke up like she was ready for anything to come. She quickly got up and got dressed then met her sister downstairs for breakfast. They quickly ate breakfast and it was Josie’s turn to drive. Since she felt energized she was more than happy too. Lizzie knew how bright of a person Josie was, but never this bright. She shook the thought out of her head and grabbed the AUX cord.

The morning was a bit cold, I mean it is Mystic Falls. Josie parked at a spot closest to the entrance. She was a bit eager to get out the car, Lizzie now was so confused. She made a mental note to check on her later.

As Josie entered the school, it seemed that Landon was basically running to her and was smiling like an idiot.

“Woah what’s up with you?” Josie lightly laughed.

His smile grew wider. “I asked Hope out.” Josie’s stomach dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg WHAT!


	3. pit feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh another chapter :)

5 minutes earlier:

_Hope had just walked into school when out of nowhere Landon walked up to her. He seemed really nervous because he was playing with his hands. Hope has always admired the guy, he was always kind and sorta funny, maybe even liked him. The thing is she’s been trying to figure out her own feelings for another person._

_“Hey.” Landon said as he cleared his throat and put his hands into his front pockets._

_“Hey.” She gave him a small smile. He looked like a million thoughts were running through his head. “Do you need anything?” She was now fully confused, they never really talked, but when they did it wasn’t this awkward._

_“I was um,” He cleared his throat again and looked the other way. “Wondering if you would go out with me?” He let out a big shaky breath._

_Hope was shocked that he just asked her out. She needed a way to figure out her feelings, maybe this was a good choice, find out if those feelings are just nothing. “Yeah, okay.”_

_“Well I hope we can sta-,” He paused. “Wait, you said yes?” He started smiling like an idiot. Hope just nodded and smiled. Was this a good choice? “Oh there’s Josie, I got to go, I’ll talk to you later.”_

Present:

“Uh what do you mean asked her out?” All the energy and the excitement that stuck onto her this morning was all gone. Now she was feeling upset, I mean sure she had a small crush on her, but it shouldn’t feel like this.

  
“I asked her out like a minute ago and she said yes.” He looked like a puppy that was ready to go play outside.

A lump formed in Josie’s throat, she mentally cursed herself that she’s not supposed to feel like this. “I’m happy for you.” She gave him a fake smile. “ I gotta get to class, see you later.” She got out of there as quickly as she could and headed to her first class of the day.

Josie kept shifting in her seat uncomfortably every now and then. The classes seem to go by fast for Josie. First thing she’s in class and the next it’s at lunch time. She was walking down the hall when she ran into Lizzie.

“Lizzie, can I take the car, I kinda wanna go out for lunch today.” Josie seemed impatient. Tapping her fingers on her wrist as she waited for an answer.

“I was gonna go with MG anyways so sure.” She looked at MG and back “You got the keys?” Josie nodded and practically left immediately. She was walking down the halls when she almost bumped into somebody. They both jumped before they crashed.

“Josie.” It was Hope. “Hey.” Josie was taken back.

“Oh, Hey Hope.” She cleared her throat, then she thought of an idea. “Are you busy right now?”

“I don’t think so why?” Hope looked very confused, they usually don't talk out of that one class, until yesterday. 

“Wanna go get lunch with me?” She holds up the car keys. “I’ll drive.” She smiled at Hope hoping to say yes. Hope rolled her eyes and smiled, then nodded at the brunette. “Okay, come on.” Josie walked out the school with Hope trailing behind her. They finally made it to the car and got in.

As Josie got into the car she put the keys into the engine and turned it on. “Since you’re my guest, and the passenger you get the aux cord.” She smiled brightly at the auburn haired girl. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” Hope teases as she grabs the aux cord. She starts playing **I Can’t Handle Change by Roar**. 

A couple seconds in and Hope has already started moving to the music. “So where are we going?” Hope finally registered that they were on the road.

“We got an hour before we gotta head back so,” Josie was tapping the steering wheel with the tips of her fingers. “Mystic Grill?” It really only is the only good place in town. Luckily Hope smiled and nodded before she went back into the music.

About 10 minutes later Josie parked the car in front of the Mystic Grill, turned off the engine and faced Hope. “You ready?” Hope smirked then got out the car at the same time Josie did. As they entered they were hit with a cold air, from the AC. Outside it was warm and neither of the girls wore sweaters. A waiter took them to a booth by a window. They both sat in silence in an awkward state before the waiter came and took their drink order. Hope ordered a peanut butter blast with whipped cream at the bottom, and Josie ordered a simple strawberry milkshake.

“So?” Hope looked up to the sudden noise coming out of the brunette. “Do you have any plans for the summer?” 

Hope didn’t really know how to answer. “Uh, I guess you could say I’m free, I mean there isn’t much to do here. Plus my family is really busy this year so I can’t really go to New Orleans.” The waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they’re ready to order. Josie ordered an ordinary salad since she was a vegetarian. Hope ordered a burger and fries, though she felt bad about eating it in front of Josie.

“Well, the band has wanted to play some gigs around the state if you wanted to come along. My dad has this RV that we can use, to travel. I mean if you want, there’s no pressure.” Josie forced out a small laugh and smile.

Hope’s face lit up. “Wait, actually, like real gigs in places instead of a garage.” 

Josie faked scoffed. “The garage isn’t that bad.” Hope laughs with a big smile, her piercing blue eyes gazing into Josie’s soft chocolate brown eyes. “But, um yeah like we play covers of songs in clubs, or restaurants, and don’t worry we have permission to get in, I think.” The waiter comes back with their food and hands them to each girl.

“I’d love to come play at gigs.” Hope says as she takes a small bite out of the hamburger. “If it means hanging out with you… and the band.” She quickly recovered.

“ So Landon told me that he asked you out.” Josie swirls around the straw in her strawberry milkshake, completely ignoring the salad that was in front of her.

“Oh, right.” Hope wiped her hands on a napkin and cleared her throat. “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter was a bit boring but it's okay cause I have ideas for the next chapter.... anyways have a good day :)


	4. but I didn't mean it and you didn't see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh another chapter whattt??

“Well, yeah I mean, Landon is a good guy, and maybe going out with him might be good, for multiple reasons.” She mumbled the last part as she took a sip from her drink. Hope seemed to rethink her choice of saying yes to him.

Josie only nodded and went to dig into her food. They talked a bit about their favorite things. After they finished their food they came up with a couple songs to practice tomorrow. Josie checked her phone and realized they only got 15 minutes before class starts again, her eyes widened and immediately looked at Hope, who looked very confused.

“We got 15 minutes.” Josie said, pulling out her wallet. “Also I’m paying for lunch.” She got up and went to go quickly pay, leaving Hope stunned because there was no room to argue.

About 3 minutes Josie came back to the table. “Okay let’s go.” It was like she was in such a hurry she almost ran out of breath. 

“You know I’m definitely paying you back right?” Hope said as she grabbed her stuff and followed Josie out the door. 

“No, I gladly paid for everything, you don’t have to do anything back.” Josie rushed to get into the car, and so did Hope.

“I’m not giving you a choice… I am paying you back in some way.” Hope had a light smirk which caused Josie to frown.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Now we gotta get going or we’re gonna be late for our next class.” She quickly turned in the engine and backed out of her parking spot. Hope had the aux cord again and decided to play **Ain’t it Fun by Paramore.**

“I can tell you really like this song.” Josie teased.

“I really do, ever since I learned to play bass, this was one of my favorite songs to play bass on.” Hope gets really excited when she talks about music.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the school. Josie again parked at the spot closest to the entrance. She turned off the engine, before Hope said something.

“Oh Josie.” She quickly grabs her backpack from the backseat of the car. “I forgot to give you your notes back from yesterday.” She hands them to Josie, and like last time their fingers brushed up against one another, and felt a spark. 

Josie visibly gulped. “Oh uh thank you.” She forced a quick smile as she stared into those blue orbs. “We should get going.” Hope only nodded so innocently, like she didn’t know what she was doing.

They walked through the school doors, said their quick goodbyes then turned to different sides of the school. Josie has one more class before her last period. 

She was dreading this whole week, it was the last week and couldn't wait to play gigs. She has been chewing on the tip of her pencil during most of the class. Her leg bouncing up and down, anxious to get to her next class just to speak to the shorter girl again.

At last for what seemed like hours the bell rang, meaning Josie could finally go to her final class. She picked up her things and quickly walked down the hall to her next class, not even waiting for her twin.

She was the first to arrive in her class, she saw Mr.Williams writing something on the board, but didn’t bother to read it. She sat down as calmly as she could. She brought her notes, during the time the same auburn haired girl she hung out with earlier came to her seat. The brunette finally looked up on the board and realized what it had said. **'** **Summer Plans Project’**

“Hey stranger.” Hope had that very famous Mikaelson smirk. Which made Josie lightly blush and gently bite her lip.

“Hey Hope.” She gave her a sweet smile. “What do you think the Summer Plans Project means?” 

Hope looked up to the board and scrunched up her nose in confusion. Josie found it kinda cute how her nose crunches up like that.

“Okay class listen up.” Mr. Williams interrupted the ongoing chatter in the class. “For your last project slash presentation of the year, you have to tell me about how you’re gonna spend your summer.” Both Hope and Josie were confused, they’ve never done a presentation in this class, but why now?

He continued. “Be creative with your project, and they will be due on Thursday, you can partner up with multiple, or maybe ask people from a different class to help you with this.”

Josie knew exactly what they should do, so she turned to Hope. “You’re partnering with me, and I know exactly what we’re doing.” 

“Well, okay, so do you want me to like, come over… or?” Hope was mostly confused, don’t get her wrong, she was excited to be partnered up with the brunette, but Josie was giving her no hint of what they were going to do.

“Yes, come over tonight and i’ll explain a few things, plan out everything, and then if you want we can either hang out until you need to leave or I can give you a ride back, as soon as we’re done.” Josie felt really nervous, especially knowing hanging out means being mostly alone with the girl.

“Alright I’ll be there after school, but before that I gotta do something with my aunt.” Hope didn’t mention anyone other than her aunt because she is scared of what people might think of her aunt Freya and her wife Keelin. She shook the thought out of her head and put her attention to Mr. Williams who seemed to be talking to another student. 

He finally went back to the front of the class and clasped his hands together. “Okay, now I know this might seem like a fun project, but it’s also your final grade of the year. We still have about 20 minutes before the bell rings, so just hand out and wait to leave.” 

Both Hope and Josie looked at each other and lightly laughed. For the next twenty minutes Hope taught Josie some cool things about the bass. Josie found out something else about Hope, apparently she can also sing but likes playing the bass more. Josie will definitely use that as an advantage.

What Josie dreaded this whole time happened, the bell rang and it was time to leave. Josie let out an annoyed groan and simply got up from her seat. She quickly put all her things in her bag then turned to Hope. “You have my number right?” She quickly shifted in her standing position. 

“Only the one you messaged me with.” Hope shrugged her shoulders. That’s right Josie messaged her the phone number of their house phone. 

“Right okay, here.” She signaled for Hope to give her her phone. She quickly typed in the numbers and gave back Hope her phone. “I’ll see you later.” Josie tried not to show her amused smile so instead she bit down the inside of her cheek.

There it was again the famous Mikaelson smirk, the smirk that left Josie almost faint. Josie tried to shake away the thought and left. Josie quickly walked out the school doors and saw that Lizzie wasn’t by the car yet. She thinks it’s probably because of MG. Sooner or later she finally sees the blonde head towards the car.

“Took you long enough.” Josie pushed herself off the car. “Now let's go, we're expecting company soon.” Josie couldn’t hide her excitement anymore.

“And who exactly is this company?” Lizzie crossed her arms.

“Hope, now get in.” Josie opened the driver door followed by Lizzie opening the passenger door. “Aux cord.” Josie hands her the cord and Lizzie takes it almost immediately. She puts on one of her favorite songs **Getaway Car by Taylor Swift.**

Josie couldn’t explain the feeling this song gave her. It filled her with serotonin. It was no secret how big of a fan Josie was of Taylor Swift.

Before she knew it herself she pulled up into the driveway of their home. As she got out of her car she felt a buzz coming from her phone, she took it out of her pocket and it was a text from a random number, it was probably Hope. She opened the message and she was right.

**Hey, it’s Hope, I can be there in an hour.**

_Okay, great see you then :)_

She turned off her phone and headed inside. She looked around and realized Lizzie had already gone inside, this time their father was home. Josie walked up to the kitchen counter where she saw her father making a sandwich.

“Hey dad.” Josie said almost uncomfortably, placing her bag down on a chair. “Is it okay if I have someone over later to work on a project?” She leaned over across a table with her elbows against the top of the table.

“Who, and sure but don’t let them stay too late.” He said before taking a bite.

“Hope Mikaelson.” Josie got up from her position and stood up straight. He just nodded and headed towards his office. Josie didn’t have much to do before, she should probably make sure everything is clean in her room. She darted up to her room, she saw that she had some extra clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. Some skin care things out of place, but other than that her room was quite clean. Josie wasn’t a fan of messes so it made sense her room smelled nice and clean and looked perfect.

Josie didn’t even notice it’s been an hour before her phone buzzed again. 

**I’m outside :)**

_okay :)_

Josie didn’t know why but that smile in the text made her feel butterflies. She tried to calm herself down and walk down the stairs. The brunette heard a small knock on the door and opened to be welcomed by a certain auburn haired girl.

“Hi.” Josie said enthusiastically which she immediately regretted doing. She noticed Hope looked a bit tired, Nonetheless she still smiled brightly at the brunette.

“Hi.” She responded softly, also just standing at the outside end of the door waiting for the brunette to invite her in.

“Oh, come in.” The brunette moved out of the way to let the shorter girl in. At the same time Lizzie came walking downstairs. 

“What is the short girl doing here?” Lizzie scoffs.

“Lizzie!” Josie glared at her. Lizzie just put her hands up in surrender. Hope only laughed.

“Nice to see you, Lizzie.” Hope said sarcastically then fixed her gaze back on the brunette.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you-“ The brunette stumbles in her speech.

“Josie, I don’t need anything, I promise.” She smirked which made Josie’s breath hitch.

Josie tried to clear her throat and get rid of her thoughts. “We should get started then.” Josie headed towards her room, Hope following shortly behind.

Hope entered the room and was amazed at how clean it was. It also smelled like Josie’s perfume, cotton candy with a hint of peppermint. 

“Okay come over here so we can plan this thing.” Josie said as she plopped down on her bed with her computer. Hope awkwardly went to sit by her, she didn’t trust herself to be alone with the brunette.

For the next couple hours they planned the most exciting thing to happen this whole year for them. Afterwards the two girls have been talking about their lives.

“So, is your dad the only one home?” Hope immediately regretted saying that. “Actually you don’t have to answer, I'm sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay, my mom died during Lizzie’s and I birth, we didn’t know her at all. It would be amazing if I had a mom, my dad tried dating but it hasn’t worked out.” 

“I’m sorry that happened, both my parents died during a car crash when I was 15. I live with my aunt.” She looked at her hands. Josie gently grabbed one of her hands. 

“Well now you have me if you ever want to talk.” Josie looked at her with an inviting and soft smile.

Blue eyes returned the gaze to the chocolate brown eyes, she visibly gulped, and had her lips parted. Maybe it was her mind that was tricking her but she swore she leaned in and the brunette was too, inches apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait wtf why did it end there?


	5. at least i cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiii <3

“Hey Josie have you seen-“ Lizzie unexpectedly busted through the door, making Hope stumble backwards almost falling off the bed. Josie’s head was spinning, did she almost actually try to kiss her, and did Hope feel the same way? She couldn’t meet Hope in the eye. “Oh, you were busy, sorry.” Lizzie said just above a whisper.

Hope didn’t say anything; she just stood by the edge of the bed opposite from Josie, discretely wiping her hands from the oncoming sweat. None of them say anything both Hope and Josie feel embarrassed and a huge awkward tension surrounds the air. Josie looks at the ground putting her soft bottom lip in between her teeth. The sound of silence was disrupted by the loud ring coming from Hope’s pocket.

“Hello?” A small crack in her voice so she quickly cleared it away. “Yeah, okay.” She ended the call and let out a big breath. Had she regretted leaning in, she has to, she’s going on a date with Landon. Josie is still standing shyly with her head still down. 

“My aunt’s here, uh I should go.” She quickly looked up to Josie but Josie couldn’t make eye contact, Hope was… _upset?_ Hope struggled to walk out the room. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hope tried hard not to stumble on her words, she bit down on her tongue noticing Josie finally decided to look up, Lizzie is switching looks from between the two. Josie just nods and gives her a small but comforting smile. Lizzie moves out of the doorway so Hope could quickly walk out. Lizzie slightly followed Hope to make sure she was absolutely gone, then walked back into her twin’s room and shut the door. 

“What was that about?” Lizzie raised an eyebrow at her twin. Josie presses her lips into a white thin line and just shrugged.

“Nothing” Her voice coming out a bit higher than expected. Her eyes panicked at the sudden high pitched voice. She gulped in hope that her lie worked.

It didn’t.

“That wasn’t just nothing, you’re lying through your teeth.” Lizzie now has her arms crossed and scoffed. “You’re not telling me something, so spill.” It seemed that she was on thin ice, and Josie had no other choice than to tell her sister the one secret that’s been nagging at her for... _weeks? days?_

Josie internally groaned, if that’s even a thing which led her to let out a huge sigh. “Fine, you wanna know what happened.” She throws her hands up then pinches the bridge of her nose. “I think…” Her heart starts beating faster from the thought of the recent memory that happened not ten minutes ago. She is so convinced her brain fucked with her, and convinced her almost kissing Hope was a good idea when Hope was gonna go on a date with her best friend.

“ I think I like her,” She blurred out but rushed to save her sentence. “I’m trying really hard not to, but I cant and she’s going out with Landon on saturd-“

Lizzie was not amused by the last part.

“Wait wait, you mean BIRDBOY?” Lizzie’s tone sounded disgusted. Josie bit down on her cheek and nodded. Lizzie’s hands went up and the air and she groaned. “You need me to take care of him? So you can get the short girl?” Lizzie tried to lift up the mood but seemed to fail...miserably.

Josie’s face was full of concern, she didn’t know if her own sister was kidding or not. She quickly shook her head before her sister could do anything else. “No Lizzie, I just gotta stop thinking about it.” Yeah that’s all, just stop worrying about it, it’s probably just a small crush, nothing to worry about… I mean it’s not like she’s gonna fall in love with her. “ I mean I don’t even think she’s… you know.” 

Lizzie’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and makes a clicking noise with her tongue. Josie presses her tongue up on the roof of her mouth and squeezes her eyes shut just for a moment. Josie feels… _disappointed? upset? angry? confused?_ She can’t describe the feeling she gets when Hope is around or the thought of her being with Landon. Is it supposed to hurt like this? 

She shook the thought out of her head and tried to stop thinking about it. “It’s getting late, and I’m tired.” She gave Lizzie a warm smile before she walked past her and grabbed some clothes.

Hope was in the car drive home with her earbuds plugged in. Her right leg bouncing up and down anxiously. She didn't realize until her aunt said something. “Hope is something bothering you?” 

“No?”It was a lie. Hope stared out the window trying to tear her thoughts about the almost kiss that happened between her and the brunette. 

“ There’s obviously something, your legs always bounce when something’s bothering you.” She takes a left turning into the Mikaelson's driveway.

“ Aunt Freya?” She turns her head to face Hope as she parks the car and turns off the engine. The lights in the car suddenly turn off and it’s just the two of them in the dark. “How did you know you were-“

Suddenly there was a knock on the driver side’s window. Both Freya and Hope jumped back in fear to realize it was only Keelin. Freya held her hand on her chest as if she was having a heart attack. She opened the door and gave Keelin a big hug. Hope didn’t want to interrupt so she just got out of the car and headed straight towards the front door. Hope hadn’t realized how sweaty her palms were until she tried to open the door and her hand slipped. She blinked a couple times before actually opening the door.

Freya and Keelin had a large house, from the Mikaelson inheritance it wasn’t a surprise. As Hope entered the actual house a gust of cool air had impacted into Hope. Outside it was warm. Hope quickly walked up the stairs to her room as quickly as she could. Took her shoes off as she quickly entered the room, closed the door and let herself go on her bed. She sighed in relief, even though her head was spinning a million miles a second. 

She heard the door open and realized the conversation she dreaded earlier was gonna happen whether she liked it or not. “Hope?” It wasn’t Freya or Keelin. It was her five year old cousin Nik, he was named before Hope’s father died, and now he is honored with that name. Hope sat up on her now messed up bed and smiled sadly at the boy trying to fight back the tears where Hope didn’t know was coming from. He just frowned and walked up to the girl. “ Why you look sad?”

Hope released a sigh and patted on the bed as a signal for Nik to come sit next to her. He struggled to get up on the bed but made it the third time he tried to jump on it. He made his way comfortable on the left side of Hope and laid down. Hope did the same and laid down to stare at the ceiling that had worn out glow in the dark stars all over. She stared at the ceiling tracing every star on the ceiling before she spoke.

“I’ve been having trouble finding out some stuff about me.” She tried not to make anything of her situation obvious. She played with the rings on her fingers. Studying each detail she had forgotten her cousin was there, she turned to face him only to find him fast asleep. She lightly laughed at how easily he can sleep with no trouble. She quickly covered him with her silky sheets and got up to go to the restroom attached to her room. Her eyes were droopy as she looked at herself in her mirror. She quickly brushed her teeth almost lazily, and slipped back into bed. She closed her eyes, the memory of earlier kept replaying over and over then seconds later everything became dark. 

Josie winced at the sudden bright shine of the sun as she opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times before she got used to the light. She got up and walked over to her bathroom and took her time brushing her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror and decided to wear her hair down today. She walked out of the bathroom and headed for a drawer, she got out a pair of black jean shorts, a gray shirt and a brown suede leather jacket, nothing complex. She sprayed a bit of her favorite perfume _Cotton Candy_ fragrance. She yawned once, grabbed her backpack and headed out her bedroom door and towards the kitchen downstairs. 

“Josie, come on.” Lizzie yelled across the room. Josie just laughed, then it hit her, everything that happened and almost happened last night. Immediate guilt washed over her but she decided to shake them off and walk up to Lizzie.

“Well, Hello to you too.” Josie said sarcastically as she grabbed a pancake and put it on an empty plate on the counter, she went into the pantry and got out the syrup. The breakfast was mostly silent. They exchanged a few words then and there. “We should go or we’ll be late. You’re driving.” Josie gets up and puts her plate in the sink, and cleans it , unlike Lizzie who just tosses it in and walks away. Josie scoffs and cleans her plate too, then grabs her backpack and follows Lizzie towards the car.

Since Lizzie is driving Josie has again control of the aux cord. She plugs in her phone and starts playing, **at least i look cool by Sasha Sloan**. It wasn’t one of those songs that you can basically rock out to, it’s a low tempo one that has a good beat. Couple of songs later they arrive at the school’s parking lot. The whole car ride, Josie hadn’t stopped thinking about what last night meant. “Hello, are you gonna get out or not?” It was Lizzie, interrupting Josie’s thoughts.

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Josie got out and closed the door a little too hard for her liking, she flinched and scoffed then walked off. 

Hope had just been dropped off by Freya and she’s entering from the front entrance. She was walking down the halls when she got yanked into a bathroom by her arm. Hope let out a high pitched yelp which was immediately covered by a hand. Her back was now against the door and Hope realized it was Josie. Josie’s hand was covering Hope’s mouth and the other arm was on her shoulder. Josie finally took her arm off of Hope’s mouth and backed away.

“Can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will they about tho???
> 
> anyways the songs in this au are the songs i like and would like to see played by a band :))


	6. there's nothing to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg new chapter yayyyy, its a short one but next one will have some... stuff

Josie was waiting for an answer, but Hope was still in shock by the sudden movement of being pulled into a bathroom. She blinked a couple times before snapping back into reality. “Uh what?” She was perplexed.

“Can we talk?” Josie had her back against one of the stalls now. 

“Um, okay… what about?” Hope stepped away from the door.

“About last night, when we-” She stopped herself, Hope feeling disappointed. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry that it almost happened.” She visibly gulped

Hope moved closer to the brunette, now being inches apart.. “No, don't be sorry it was just an accident.” Hope regretted saying it was an accident, she contributed as much as Josie. Josie felt a lump form in her throat after Hope said the 8 letter word. 

“Yeah, an accident.” Josie tried to say it as casually as she could. Hope repeated with an inaudible ‘yeah’. Hope stares into the brunette’s chocolate brown eyes. Hope felt as if she was under a spell, she tried to back up or move, but she couldn’t. She felt the need to lean in again, they’re inches apart, one big move and it’s over. Josie has the biggest urge to close the distance, she is resisting with all her strength. Unconsciously Hope leans in slowly, and Josie does the same, they’re now centimeters apart.

“We can’t.” Hope whispered and finally gained control and backed up, wiping her hands on her pants to stop the sweat from leaving her hands. 

Josie bit her lip until she tasted a copper taste. “Why not?” She let go of her lip, her voice just above a whisper. She played with the zipper of her shirt, feeling the urge to just walk out of here and never come back, she just embarrassed herself in front of Hope Mikaelson. 

“Landon.” she responds holding back a choke. 

Josie nods. “Right.” She smiled sadly and walked past Hope avoiding her gaze. Opening the door faster than anticipated . Hope tried calling after her but Josie ignored her. She didn’t know why she was feeling upset or angry, She couldn’t control who Hope liked, why was she mad. She promised herself she would not fall for her, and she tends to keep that promise. 

Hope sighed and put her face in her hands in frustration. She walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror and mentally cursed herself for messing this up. She promised herself she’d give Landon a chance, she is a Mikaelson after all, never breaks their promises. She forced out an exhale and splashed her face with water to cool off. Next thing she realized the bell rang, her eyes widened realizing her first period has started.

She groaned and rushed out the bathroom door, but not before drying her face with the hem of her shirt, slightly revealing her toned stomach.

Hope had her arms crossed across her stomach while walking down the halls after the first period had finished. Her mind having millions of thoughts one after the other, when she was stopped by a 5’8 figure. 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you all morning but I couldn’t find you.” It was Landon in his sweet tone as usual. The memories of the morning flashed through Hope’s head so she quickly pushed them deep behind her head. Hopes still had no reaction. “Are we still on for Saturday?”

Hope swallows thickly and nods. “Yeah.” She thinks about something in their moment of awkward silence. 

“So can I have your number?” Landon seemed obviously nervous because he was playing with his hands, darting his eyes everywhere other than Hope. “For the date I mean, and so we can text.” Hope can tell how hard he was trying not to seem awkward but the tension in the air says otherwise. 

“Oh yeah.” Hope says much more casually, Landon bops up in excitement, he pulls out his phone and gives it to her. She quickly fills up her cheeks with air and lets it out as she types in the numbers and gives his phone back. “Text me.” She gives him a sweet smile before walking off. All she could hear behind her was the jumping and excitement of Landon.

She could actually make this work.

It was lunchtime and Josie hadn't eaten, only poking at her salad while MG and Lizzie were giggling about something in secret, Rafael was talking to this random girl, and Jed and Kaleb were gone and nowhere to be seen. The only person who wasn’t occupied was Landon and Josie didn’t feel like talking. She noticed Hope across the cafeteria, and made eye contact which she immediately ripped away and looked down. Hope tried scanning every inch of Josie’s face to read it, but she couldn’t 

“Is something bothering you Jo?” Landon whispers carefully trying not to alert the others. Josie snaps out of a trance.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She finally decides to stab the lettuce with her fork and take a bite. “Just tired.” Landon frowned because he knew when Josie lied, they’ve been best friends since childhood. He tried to speak but was unfortunately interrupted by the bell, signaling lunch was over. Josie was relieved she didn’t have to tell him the truth. She quickly got up, threw away her food and headed straight to her next class. She didn’t stop for anyone, her footsteps light and quickly she made it to her second to the last class of the day.

The bell rang to go to the last class of the day, the one Hope was dreading all day. She knew she had to spend some alone time with Josie, not on purpose, it was for their project. She slowly walked to her next class, when she saw a certain brunette walk through the entrance of the classroom. She gulped and took a deep breath then walked in. She made her way to her seat next to the brunette, who was facing the opposite direction of her. Hope immediately felt the awkward and comfortable air around them. The final bell rang and class was finally in session. 

“Okay class today you are either planning your project or setting it up.” Mr. Williams eyed at Hope and Josie, as soon as they knew what they were doing they told him.. “You have about an hour so get going. Hope, Josie.” He signaled them to come up to his desk. Josie was hesitant to get up but forced herself to do it anyways. They stood awkwardly by his desk while he was organizing his papers. Hope shifted on her feet every once in a while.

“The auditorium is free, so you can head down there and set everything up.” Mr. Williams said as he gave Josie a hall pass. “Now don’t stay there too long.” They nodded and Josie left immediately not waiting for Hope, which made her feel a little hurt, okay maybe it hurt more than it should’ve. 

Josie was head by a couple feet, her arms crossing around her chest, looking down, not even bothering waiting for Hope. Hope had to jog to catch up to her. “Hey can we talk?” Hope was now beside her.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Josie’s voice was cold, she just shrugged her shoulders and didn’t say anything else. 

They were near the auditorium, when Hope decided to speak again. “Can we talk about what happened this morning?” Hope’s throat felt thick, like it was stuck. “Did you actually-”

“Like you said it was an accident.” Josie went to open the doors of the auditorium as she cut off Hope. “There’s nothing to tell.” Josie sounded irritated, like she didn’t want to talk about the rejection that happened earlier. 

They were walking down the auditorium when they saw a figure standing in the middle of the stage. “Hope, Josie, hey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay who's there???


	7. when i’m getting bored i start some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii im back:)

Josie mentally cursed herself, she had completely forgotten that she asked Landon to help set up today. Hope and Josie walked down the slim aisle. Josie’s hands are now down by her side, the same with Hope. As they were walking down the back of their hands slightly brushed. A shock of electricity shot through Josie. Hope felt nervous about the slight contact. Josie quickly picked her arms up and crossed her chest then redirected her gaze to Landon. 

“Landon, Hey.” Josie swallowed her thoughts.

Hope just smiled at Landon and he smiled back, with heart eyes. Josie now felt like a third wheel, and she wanted to run, as far as possible, she couldn’t. Their gaze lingering, Josie just cleared her throat and clasped her hands, she felt uncomfortable being in this situation. Hope snapped out of the gaze and looked at Josie.

“Should we?” Josie pointed at the stage with instruments in the back. Landon and Hope both nodded. Thank god for the school band to have extra guitars, bass’ and drum sets. Josie quickly sets down her jacket on the edge of the stage.

Hope and Landon were talking the whole time they were setting up the drum set. The drum set was a nice wine red color and it seemed brand new. Josie would’ve at least appreciated being included in a conversation. Josie has been dead silent moving the guitar and the guitar stand to the left front side of the stage. She went to the back of the stage to grab a mic stand. As she walked past them she heard Landon say something. “You look cute when you smile.” 

That earned him a blush from Hope. “Kill me now.” Josie muttered under her breath, she felt like she was on thin ice. As she placed the mic stand down she walked towards them.

“Are you guys done, I could use some help setting up the mic stands?” Josie’s voice sounded very unamused. Hope realized they’ve been done for the past 5 minutes and felt guilty that Josie had to do everything else, while her and Landon just talked, on the floor. 

“Oh, yes we have.” Landon said quickly as he got up from the floor, a big toothy grin was smeared across his face. Josie gave a quick small smile and turned around. “Josie are you okay? You’ve been off today.” 

The ice has been destroyed.

She quickly turned around. “You know I’m sick of you asking if I’m okay.” Landon just frowned and a wave of guilt washed over Hope. “What? Am I not allowed to feel other emotions other than happiness? I can take care of myself, and I know you’re just trying to be there for me, but this is something I can't discuss with you.” She quickly glanced at Hope who just visibly gulped. Josie tried swallowing a lump in her throat and stopped the tears from exiting her eyes.

She bit her lower lip. “You know what.” Josie sent out an unamused laughter, and picked up her jacket from the edge of the stage. “You guys can finish here, I’m going back.” Her tone was now soft, and clearly upset. She walked up the aisle, in a matter of seconds she was out of eye range for Hope and Landon.

For the remaining time Josie was seated in her seat that she’s been in all year. She had pulled out her song book and written down lyrics. Finding it hard to decide what to call the song, she nibbled on the end of her pencil. Before she knew it she felt a presence behind her.

“You write songs?” It was Hope and her tone was soft. She sat down next to Josie. She looked at Hope and showed her a sad smile.

“Yeah.” She closed the notebook and let out a sigh, not wanting to make eye contact with the auburn haired girl Josie played with her pencil.

“Look Josie, I’m sorr-” Hope was quickly cut off by the brunette.

“Don’t.” A small whisper coming from Josie’s mouth. The bell saved her from being stuck in another conversation. Josie quickly stood up and started walking before she stopped and turned around. “Don’t be late for band practice today.” The corners of her lips quickly perked up and back down. Hope just nodded and started packing up herself in somber. 

As usual Lizzie was already waiting at the car, and Josie was not in the mood. Josie quickly opened the passenger door, not saying a single word. Lizzie didn’t seem to care as much, she just sighed and rolled her eyes, she opened the drivers door, and started the engine.

Lizzie knew something was wrong with Josie because she usually plays very mood lifting music, but today it’s low tempo. Lizzie thinks to herself that maybe tonight’s band practice would get her mind off of things. Josie connects her phone to the aux cord and starts playing **affection by BETWEEN FRIENDS.** The brunette closed her eyes and let all of her problems be swept away, she started swaying to the music and singing it out loud. Her sister has always admired her singing voice, the way it can sound so soft and innocent, but then when she’s singing at band practice, the dynamics are usually loud. 

She played a couple more songs from her playlist until the twins arrived at their home. Josie didn’t even bother saying anything, so she just got out of the car and went straight for the door, only to find it locked. She groaned in frustration and waited impatiently for her sister so she could unlock the front door.

“ They’ll be here soon.” Lizzie blurted out as she unlocked the door and opened it. Josie checked her phone and it was only 4, band usually starts at 5.

“But practice usually starts at 5.” Josie was confused, like deeply confused.

“So, we gotta start rehearsing more songs.” Lizzie said as she set the keys down on the kitchen counter. “This was supposed to be a secret but, I might or might not have got us our first gig on Monday, the first official day of summer break.” Their dad wasn't home again, he must be working late.

Josie’s face immediately lit up and turned into a big toothy grin. “Lizzie!” She hugged her sister. “This is huge!.” 

“So I told everyone, including Hope.” The name made Josie’s mood dim. “They should be here, I don't know in about 10 minutes.” 

“I’ll order a pizza.” Josie gives her sister one more smile before she goes off into the living room and calls the local pizza place. She orders about three pizza’s because knowing the guy's, their stomachs are an endless pit. She quickly hangs up the call and now has to pick the song she is going to sing. She knows one song that they’ve played for a year and recently mastered, so that will definitely be put on the list. You know Josie has been obsessed with this song ever since her and Jade broke up, and now it has another meaning to it, so why not add it to the list, she wrote it down.

Landon is the only one who knows what this song means to her. She decided to let Landon choose the last song. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing sound of her doorbell. She quickly propped herself up from the couch and walked towards the door. As she opened the door she saw Kaleb first, she gave him a smile and welcomed him in, he had his backpack which he uses to carry all of his equipment. Next was Rafael and Mg, Rafael had his drumsticks in his hand and a backpack. Landon entered cautiously with a guitar case near his face to protect him not knowing if Lizzie was near. When he saw that it was safe sighed in relief, he dropped his arms down then was immediately hit with a… nerf bullet?

Many nerf bullets headed straight towards the curly haired boy made everyone laugh. Landon moved out of the way as soon as Lizzie shot her last bullet, it flew past Landon and onto Hope’s bass guitar case. 

“That’s what you get birdboy.” She grinned. “Also, sorry not sorry Hope.” She smiled and went to go give MG a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Hope just pressed her lips together and Josie motioned her to come in. Everyone was now seated in the dining room and Hope was seated next to Landon on one side and Josie was on the other side of Landon, when the doorbell rang again. MG got out of his seat and opened the door, it was the pizza man. He quickly paid with the money that Josie set out near the door. 

About 2 minutes later MG came into the dining room with three boxes of pizza. He set them down in the middle of the table. Everyone got their slice of pizza and now Kaleb has his computer open and is ready for song suggestions.

“Landon you should sing at our first gig, so I can have a break.” Josie says after swallowing a bite of cheese pizza. His face immediately lit up.

“Really?” He bit down on his lip in excitement. “Because I know the perfect song. Kaleb, do you remember that song we used to play, but we didn’t have a bass so we gave up, now we do ?” He now looked at Hope.

Kaleb nodded in understanding and wrote it down. “Oh can we play that one song that took us a year to actually complete it?” Raf cut in on the conversation. “That way Hope and Landon don’t have to play. It’d just be me, Kaleb and you for that song.” He looked at Landon with a reassuring face. Kaleb has a synthesizer that actually helped the band play this song.

“You know Raf, I was thinking the exact thing, before you guys arrived here.” She thought to herself. “We should also play **luv is stooopid**.” Josie said casually leaning back into her chair. Landon furrowed his brows.

“You mean the one that reminds you of-.” Josie cleared her throat before he could finish his sentence. He got the memo and stopped talking, which left Hope confused and curious about what the song meant to her, Hope knew the song too. 

“So Hope,” Hope redirected her eyes to kaleb. “Have you remembered the tabs for tomorrow?’

She nodded.

“Okay, and our first gig is on Monday, are you allowed to go, it’s at this club, and we really need your bass skills. Also I can send you the tabs for the two songs you’re playing.”

“Oh, yeah I got my permission from my aunt. And I just need the tab’s for Landon’s song, I already know the other one.” Hope responded as she casually played with the hem of her shirt. Josie had realized Hope knew the song, and the lyrics and what they meant.

“Your aunt?” Kaleb didn’t know her parents died and was expecting permission from one of them.

“Kaleb.” Josie immediately cuts in, then looks at Hope with sorry eyes. Hope slightly nodded and pressed her lips together.

“Okay that’s all, we should now practice for tomorrow.” He closes his laptop, and stands up from his chair. Everyone else follows his movements, and gets up from their seats as well. 

The band was now in the garage, and Landon and Hope had the guitar and bass plugged into the amp. Kaleb had his little station of different types of confusing things that Josie didn’t understand. Rafael was now on his stool with his drumsticks ready in his hands. They were all waiting for Josie who had just set up the mic stand. She turned around for a second and saw Hope and Landon all giggly with each other. It made Josie roll her eyes. She counted down into the mic and as soon as she hit one.

**_( WIsh You’d Make Me Cry by UPSAHL… starts playing.)_ **

_“When I'm getting bored, I start some drama_

_And when I'm too fucked up, you let me yell“_

  
  


Josie still gets amazed by how clear the bass sounds with this song. The backup vocals that Kaleb pre-recorded, sounded amazing with the song put together. 

_“Tell me, don't you hate it? Perfect's overrated“_

Josie decides to take the mic and start dancing. She turns around and sees Hope and Landon playing right next to each other. She could basically see the heart eyes Landon gives her. A wave of jealousy washes over her causing her to fumble over her words.

“Damnit.” She puts the mic back up onto her stand. She hates it when she messes up the words because it causes everyone else to mess up. She runs a hand through her hair and picks up her backpack from the garage door. She grabs out a pencil and her songbook, and quickly walks down the driveway. 

This rarely happens, Josie doesn't always forget the words, and when she does she likes to take a breather, but this time it looked more like anger than frustration. Lizzie tries going but MG stops her. “I got this.” He quickly runs after Josie.

As soon as he catches up with Josie she sees her writing down lyrics. MG is the only person Josie trusted with her songbook, since he never asks what it's about or judges her. She stops writing and gives it to MG to read. MG stops walking and so does Josie. MG knows the one thing Josie likes to do to process her emotions is by singing. “Let’s turn this into a song.”

“What?” She crosses her arms since the temperature has dropped and she was only wearing a grey shirt. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask Kaleb to borrow some of his recording equipment, and turn this into a song.” MG smiles at her like a superhero would.” 

“Thank you MG, you really are a good friend, I’m glad Lizzie has you.” She quickly hugs him.

“Now come on we should finish the song.” MG gives her the songbook back and they start walking back to the garage. 

Once Josie is back in the garage she sets her songbook on a small shelf. She walks up to the mic stand and looks at the others. “Start from the bridge?” Everyone else nods.

Once practice was over, Hope and Landon cased up their instruments and Rafael fixes the drum set to the corner of the garage since it’s actually not his but the twin’s father. Josie puts her mic stand in a different corner. Hope was the first one to leave. 

“Bye everyone.” She gave a little wave but mostly lingtered her eyes on Josie, who smiles and waves back. Kaleb left next, leaving Rafael, Landon, MG and the twins. 

Finally, Landon and Rafael left. Lizzie had a hard time saying goodbye to MG. But about 5 minutes later he actually had to leave. Josie went to go grab her songbook off the shelf.

It was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, come clean, who stole it? Also I didn't really reread this or edit it cause I had to post this in a hurry :)


	8. addicted to the filters to impress you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back from my week break and this is basically a filler chapter :) next chapter will be better <3

_Last night_...

_All last night Josie couldn’t stop worrying about her songbook. She kept pacing around the garage, texting the groupchat. Barely anyone responded to the text, anxiety and stress entered her body, and made themselves feel at home._

Present time...

Josie walked past the school doors and quickly made her way to a specific locker. She saw a figure standing next to the locker. Just the person she was looking for.

“Do you have it?” Josie leaned her back against a different locker.

“Have what exactly?” It was Hope, her locker was slightly open.

Josie stood up, and turned to Hope, her arms crossed and looking slightly down. “A notebook of mine.” Hope closed her locker and faced the brunette.

“A notebook?” Hope was now leaning against her own locker. Her eyebrow slightly raised. Josie brought her bottom lip between her teeth, slightly staring at Hope. She shook off her thoughts and tried to get back on topic.

“A songbook, but it’s a very private thing of mine, so do you?” Josie was now getting impatient, her stomach twisting at the thought of someone reading her very private words.

“Sorry Josie but, I don’t have it.” Josie lets out a frustrated sigh and Hope thinks to herself before speaking again. “Why would you think I-“

“Josie!” A familiar voice came behind them. Cutting off whatever Hope was gonna say. Josie immediately turned around to see it was Raf coming up to them.

“Raf, Hi.” She tensed up, he quickly walked up to her and grabbed his backpack. He pulled out a notebook that had a worn out black leather cover, with the name Josie stitched on the top left. “I found this in my backpack this morning, I don’t know how it got there.” 

Josie quickly took the notebook out of Rafael’s hands and skimmed past the pages making sure nothing was ruined. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. “Thanks Raf,” She was about to turn away but stopped. “You didn’t read any of the pages did you?” 

“Uh,” He scratched the back of his head. “I accidentally read a title.” Josie’s eyes widened and Rafael gulped visibly.

“That’s all I swear, I closed it immediately realizing what it was, and that was before I saw your name on the top.” Rafael put his hands up in surrender 

Josie just rubbed her forehead and nodded, he quickly left before he actually got yelled at. Josie turns back to Hope who seems to be smiling at her phone. Josie doesn’t wanna bother her so she puts her songbook into her bag and starts walking away. A couple seconds later a hand grabs onto Josie’s arm.

“Hey wait.” Hope still had her hand on Josie’s hand, she realized and quickly took it off, leaving a hot lingering touch. Josie turns around not realizing how close the auburn haired girl is. The brunette immediately takes a couple steps back. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me today.” Hope was rocking back and forth in her feet. 

“I’ve realized we haven’t talked much after…” She trailer off. “But if you don’t want to It’s okay.” She quietly played with the rings on her fingers, which cut perfectly on her. 

“Um, yeah okay.” Josie wipes her hands on her pants to stop the sweat that was forming on her palms. “I have my car we can take tha-“

“We don’t have to, I actually brought my own today, my aunt Freya didn’t drive me today.” Hope was quick to reassure Josie.

The bell rang signaling students that school has now started. “Can’t wait. I’ll meet up with you later, okay?” A small blush forms on Hope’s cheeks as Josie smiles at her. God how she missed Josie’s smile. Hope just nods and Josie turns around to leave. Hope can’t help but smile to herself like an idiot and head to her first period as well.

First period Josie had nothing to do. It was the same for Hope, The last week of school students thought it would be more productive and have fun. Oh how wrong they were. The only thing fun happening today is the project Hope and Josie are doing. 

First period was now over and Josie was walking impatiently waiting for the clock to speed up. Josie was stopped in her tracks

“Josie!” It was Landon, and he looked out of breath. Did he run all the way over here? He took a while to catch his breath. “Okay, I have a question.”

Josie raised her eyebrows and nodded. He continued. “Okay, do you think if I ask Hope to be my girlfriend, she’d say yes, but I mean like if our date goes well, because I really like her and maybe she likes me too, since she agreed to a date.” He stopped talking realizing he was saying too much.

Oh.

Josie swallowed a thick knot in her throat. “I mean, she seems really interested in you.” Those words felt like lava on Josie’s tongue. “Go for it.” Her words made her own heart ache. 

“Thanks Josie.” He put both hands on her shoulder and then ran, and by ran, Josie literally saw him run down the halls. Josie sometimes thinks why Hope would choose him. Then she remembered how sweet and funny of a guy he actually is, even if he is a bit dorky.

The next three periods went by in a flash for Hope. She felt relieved knowing Josie was actually willing to talk to her. She texted Josie her whereabouts while she was standing next to her car. The scorching sun pierced straight at Hope. She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on, so the sun doesn’t basically blind her. 

About two minutes later Josie had finally shown up in Hope’s field vision. She stood up from her car and took off her sunglasses. 

“Have you been standing in the heat this whole time?” Josie sounded concerned. It was her natural instinct, to worry about others rather than herself.

“Yes, now come on, don’t want you standing in the heat either.” Josie rolled her eyes playfully and walked towards the passengers door. Hope gladly opened the door for her and Josie let out a small scoff. 

“I can open my own doors.”

“I know.” Hope smirks before she closes the door. A hot rush flowed through Josie, and she knew for a fact it wasn’t from the sun. That goddamn smirk will be the death of Josie. Hope has entered the drivers door, then she turned on the engine immediately setting the air to cold. 

“Can we play your music, I wanna know your taste.” She realizes what she said and quickly recovers herself. “Taste in music.”

Before actually driving off, Hope gets her phone out and hands it to Josie. “The password is 0112, you can play any of my playlists.” She trusted Josie with her password. Hope gave Josie a trusting smile then turned her attention back onto the road. Josie types in the password and finds Hope’s playlist of songs. She chose one that seemed interesting enough. She starts playing a song called **chewing gum by iiola.**

Hope rolled down the windows to give the song more of a free feeling. She loved listening to this song because the mood of it makes her feel like she’s in a dream. Hope could definitely see Josie moving to the song. 

“Just be lucky you found a playlist with no Paramore in it.” Hope slightly chuckles, her auburn hair flowing in the wind from the windows fascinated Josie. 

“Oh trust me I know.” Josie bites down on her bottom lip. She plays a couple more songs from Hope’s playlist, finding herself completely addicted to them, when they arrive at a diner called Woody’s. It was new and there seemed to be no one here. 

Hope turns off the engine. “So, you might notice it looks a bit empty.” Hope says carefully. Josie looks very confused. “I may or may not have got us access to it before it actually opens tomorrow.” 

“What? How did you?” Josie was even more confused.

“I know the owner.” She quickly gets out of the car and rushes towards Josie’s side and opens the door, Josie just glares at her.

“Can you stop opening the door for me.” Josie whines, Hope looks like she’s thinking about it.

“No.” She smiles at Josie who just gets out of the car and makes her way towards the entrance. Hope quickly gets an idea and rushes towards the entrance as well. She opens it for Josie, and the brunette stops dead in her tracks.

“Hope, I swear to god, do that one more time.” Josie glares at her.

Hope pouts. “It’s called having manners and you’re welcome.” Josie just shakes her head and smiles. 

“Come on you dork.” Josie teases Hope. Hope couldn’t hold down her smile of excitement. As they went in, Hope immediately saw a small stage to their right, small enough so it doesn’t take much of the area, but big enough to fit a whole band. To her left were booths and a counter with stools. She even saw an outdated jukebox in the corner. Hope goes up to the counter and rings the bell.

“Aunt Keelin!” Hope calls out. Josie whipped her head towards Hope and mouth the word ‘aunt?’. “Uh, I’ll tell you in a minute.”

Suddenly a middle aged woman came from the back. “Hope, you’re here!” She looks to her right and sees Josie. “And you must be Josie, I've heard about you, I’m Hope’s aunt Keelin.” Josie had realized that Hope talks about her out of school grounds. 

She turns to see Hope’s head facing the other way. Hope was trying to hide a blush. “Hi, all good things I hope.” She lightly chuckles.

“Most definitely,” She blushes at her words, knowing Hope says good things about her. “Now can I get you girls a booth?” Hope finally turns back and nods.

Keelin signals them to follow her, they end up at the booth farthest from the counter. They sit across from each other while Keelin sets out two menus for the girl. 

They order their drinks, Hope ordered a strawberry lemonade while Josie ordered lemon water. “So, how's your day going?” Josie broke the silence between the two.

“It’s been boring, but um I’m excited for this afternoon.” Hope lit up a smile, her face then softened and she put her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m sorry, I mean everything between us has been, I don’t know, awkward?” 

“No,” Josie shook her head, Hope had put a sorry face on “It’s my fault with the whole thing, I should be the one apologizing. So I’m sorry.” She refused to make eye contact with Hope. Sooner or later Keelin came back with their drinks and was ready to take their order. The sorry expression left and replaced with a bright face. 

They ordered their food and they were alone again. “We can put it behind us though, I just want us to be friends.” Hope’s voice was filled with...desperation? Yes friends, Josie can just be friends with the one person she has liked since Jade.

Friends. Totally.

“Yeah, I'd like that.” Josie gave her a warm smile.

“The band is meeting at the Mystic Grill this afternoon for a little hang out and I don’t know, figure out some stuff, will you come?” It sounded like a plea, like Josie wanted Hope to be there.

“Of course, anything for-“ Hope stopped and gulped before she could finish her sentence. “Yeah sure.”

“So how are you and Landon doing?” Josie asks cautiously, playing with her straw.

Landon... right.

“Oh, well I guess things are good, our date is still on for saturday.” She took a sip of her strawberry lemonade and cleared her throat.

“Have you thought about making it official?” Josie felt nosy, but she also needed to know. 

Hope was caught off guard by the question.

Official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t get mad at me in a couple chapters :(
> 
> also bet you thought it was hope who stole it huh 😖


	9. wish you’d make me cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi new chapter :))  
> also i’d like to say jealous hope shall be arriving soon ;)

“Well, I mean, I guess you could say I really like him, and if he were to ask me I wouldn’t be opposed.” Josie noticed that whenever Hope is nervous she plays with her rings. She doesn’t bring it up. Josie remembers how Landon is gonna ask Hope that question. The thought of it made Josie’s stomach drop twisted and burn. She felt as if she had just lost her appetite.

She’s never felt like this.

Keelin came back with their food, the girls said a quick thank you and started to dig in. “So, about the song you picked, what did it mean when Landon said it reminded you of something?’” Hope was eager to know.

“Oh, that,” Josie swallowed thickly. “I had just broken up with my girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now.”

Girlfriend?

“And I don’t know, I just felt like love was useless after that.” Josie lightly mumbles the last part but Hope managed to catch it. Now Hope feels bad for bringing it up, she mentally curses herself.

“Girlfriend? Well I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Her tone soft, Hope genuinely looked sorry for the brunette. “But, you’re okay now right?”

“Oh, yeah.” Definitely, it's not like her best friend is gonna go out with her only person she had liked after Jade. She gives Hope a reassuring smile, then goes to sip on her lemon water.

“Why did you think i’d have your songbook?” Hope was curious. Josie was thinking all last night maybe it was Hope, it had to be Hope.

“You were the first person I saw.” She decided to go with this response. Hope just hummed in response.

“So, Hope, your aunt owns this? I thought your aunt’s name was Freya?” Josie jumbled.

Right.

“Oh, well, aunt Keelin is aunt Freya’s,” Hope paused before she spoke. “Wife, and they’ve been there for me ever since...” She hesitated. Josie went through, shock, amazement, then feeling sorrow all at once.

“Im so happy for them.” Hope looked up to meet the brunette’s eyes. “And I’m glad they’re there for you.” Josie’s voice is soft and thorough. They locked eyes until Keelin came over with the check. Hope was the first one to remove the gaze from the brunette.

Josie went to grab her credit card from her phone when Hope put a hand on hers to stop the brunette. Josie’s eyes shift to Hope‘s hand on hers, Hope must have noticed because she slowly took her hand off, leaving a hot mark on the brunette’s skin. “I’m paying this time.” Hope assured her, causing Josie to pout. If it weren't for Keelin, Hope would have melted at the sight. 

“Fine.” Josie huffed and sat back in the booth. “Im paying next time though.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Hope said as she gave Keelin her credit card. Josie just playfully rolled her eyes and checked her phone, they had about 15 minutes before class started again. Keelin came back with a receipt and both girls started making their way out, but not before saying goodbye to Hope’s aunt. 

Hope unsuspiciously walked to the front door before Josie and opened the door for her. “Hope.” Josie whined. Hope just gave her a smug smile before walking towards the car. Josie sees Hope about to open the passenger door. She scoffs and stops walking. “You know what, I'll just walk back to school.” She starts walking down the sidewalk. 

“Wait wait Josie I’m sorry.” Hope rushes to stop the taller girl. She quickly grabs the brunette's wrist. She turns around and brown eyes meet blue. Her hand is still on Josie’s. “I’m sorry.” Hope really did look like she was sorry. They held contact until Josie bursted out laughing.

Josie always does this lip thing, which made Hope feel a rush she hasn't felt before. The sound of laughter fills Hope’s ears with music. Hope lightly chews on her bottom lip. “Okay come on, or were gonna be late.” She had now realized her hand was still on Josie’s so she quickly pulled away. Her hand now feels cold, weird because of the heat of the weather. Josie nods and Hope allows her to open her own door. 

“We’re playing your paramore playlist, no buts.” Hope goes to protest before processing but she realized what she actually said and nodded quickly. Hope quickly hands Josie her phone and starts the engine. Josie started playing the playlist and the first song that came on was **Hard Times by paramore.**

The whole drive back was silent, but neither girls minded. Josie was just enjoying the music, her eyes closed. Before they knew it Hope had parked the car and turned off the engine.

“We’re here.” Hope says interrupting Josie’s thoughts. Josie nodded and opened her door to get out, she grabbed her bag out from the back seat and headed towards the entrance. Hope barely managed to catch up with her before they reached the door.

Hope just stood there by the door remembering the brunette's words. Josie couldn’t help but smile at the clueless girl in front of her. Hope was just rocking back and forth on her heels, looking amongst the sky.

Josie just shook her head and knew the only thing that’d make Hope do something. “Go ahead.” She just sighed. Hope immediately brightened up and headed towards the door. 

This time as Josie entered she looked Hope up and down, making Hope feel flustered. Hope quickly closed the door behind them and noticed a couple students in the halls.

“I gotta get to class but i’ll see you later this afternoon okay? Josie suddenly blurts out as she quickly turns on her heels to face Hope. 

“Well we have the same class so,” Hope teased “I’ll see you later.” Hope finishes her sentence as the bell rang. Both girls headed different directions.

Sooner or later it was time for the last class of the day. Josie hadn’t realized how nervous she was until it was time for the presentation. Josie had walked into class earlier than usual, seeing a familiar auburn haired figure take up her eyesight. 

She quickly takes her seat next to the girl and smiles. “I’m so nervous.” Her leg started to bop up and down. Hope realized the action and gently put her hand on Josie’s thigh to stop the fidgeting. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay, you’re gonna do great okay?” Hope tried to calm her. Josie couldn't comprehend what Hope was saying, she was too distracted by the hand on her thigh.. “Trust me, you’re one of the best singers I’ve met, and I’ve met plenty.” The brunette blushed at her words and started to calm down.

“Yeah, okay, we’ve practiced this song multiple times.” By the time Josie was now fully calmed and not as nervous before she realized the class had filled up. The bell rang signaling all the students to pay attention to the class. 

Mr.Williams wasted no time in these presentations. One student explained how he got a summer job. Another student explained how she was going out of state and traveling the world. Most of the presentations were nothing compared to what Hope and Josie had prepared.

Snapping out of a gaze Mr. Williams called out Josie’s name a couple times before realizing it’s their turn. “Do you need anything beforehand, water, I don't know anything?” Hope asks, playing with the rings on her fingers again.

“No, I think I’m good, but are you?” Josie responded back softly. Hope didn’t say anything just fixated her eyes on the ground. “Hey, like you said to me, you’re gonna do great, plus don’t tell anyone but your bass skills are better than our last.” Hope lightly laughs and nods her head.

“Okay class, for the last presentation, we‘ll all be going to the auditorium. Hope, Josie go right ahead we’ll be there in a minute.” 

Both girls nodded and quickly and scurried from their seats. They were quickly walking down the hall. Their hands slightly brush sending shocks throughout Josie’s body. “The rest of the band should be there.” Josie just smiled at Hope before opening the doors of the entrance to the auditorium.

As soon as they entered they saw Kaleb working on plugging in his keyboard and Raf was already sitting at the drum set ready to go. Landon was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden the doors from the other end of the auditorium swung open.

Landon _._

He looked like he was out of breath, his hands in his knees panting, he held out a finger signaling the rest of them to hold on a minute. He finally calmed down and stood up completely. “I ran all the way here, I should really be more active.” That earned a laugh from everyone. He smiled at Hope who was all out laughing, Josie noticed and decided to look somewhere else.

MG and Lizzie were sitting in the audience area. Josie hadn’t realized they were there, when she did she just waved at them. She quickly ran up the stage followed by Hope and Landon. They were giggling about something, causing Josie to roll her eyes. 

Perfect timing, the rest of the class entered the auditorium and took their seats. Nervousness flooding her body, Josie remembered what Hope said and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. 

She looked behind them, everyone else was ready it was just all up to her. She walked up to the mic and flipped the switch to the on bottom. “This summer our band, Saturn's Rings will be playing around the state at gigs.” This was the first time Josie had actually revealed their band name. “Today we’re gonna play you one of our songs we’ve covered, hope you enjoy.” She smiles at the audience then signals Kaleb to start.

Josie began with the beginning vocals of the song. Everything she felt before this washed away. Feeling better she gained confidence.

_“When I chew you out you're so unbothered_

_I'm tryna stir it up, I need your help”_

MG, Lizzie and everyone else started bobbing their heads to the tempo. Josie smiles at how good they actually sounded. Josie’s loves the bass in this song, for multiple reasons.

_Sometimes I wish you'd make me cry_

She sang another verse, a pre-chorus and the chorus once more before the bridge came, Josie’s favorite part of the song. All the students were up and dancing cheering the band on, boosting everyone’s serotonin levels. 

_“Can we just forget that we're in love real quick?_

_I wish you would tell me of_ f”

The final chorus to be sung is the one part of the song that Josie can really play with the vocals to fit the song.

_“Sometimes I wish you'd make me cry_

_Sometimes I wish that we could fight”_

Near the end of the song the energy in the atmosphere the band created was...astronomical. 

_“I wish you'd make me cry”_

Once the song finished the crowd roared, even though it was just a class full. Josie’s smile went wide, corners of her mouth basically reaching her eyes. She turned to her bandmates who were also clapping for her. Her eyes specifically laid in Hope, who had a sweet smile on her while clapping. Her blush caused her to turn around and bow to everyone. 

Mr. Williams walked up onto the stage and clapped at the band. “That was seriously amazing, I hope you guys have a fantastic summer.” Josie’s smile wouldn’t go down; it was glued onto her face.

Mr. Williams told the band that they could stay here and help pack up the instruments. Again Josie saw Landon and Hope flirting away. She tried her hardest to not let it bother her. She decided to go backstage to put the mic stand back where it was.

“So, who is it?” Josie felt startled, she quickly turned around and saw Rafael.

“Who is what?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi don’t hate me next chapter and a couple chapters after that


	10. staring in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi don’t get mad at me for this <3
> 
> but you won’t be as mad as you will in a few chapters

“The title of the song!” Josie abruptly stopped and turned to Raf.

“What about it?” Josie now has her arms crossed in front of him.

“The title of the song was **Crush on You.** ” Rafael saw Josie start to leave.

Damnit.

Josie rolled her eyes and continued walking. “Is it Jed?” Rafael was following Josie who was walking down the stage. Josie didn’t say anything. “Landon? MG?” Actually it was none of them.

Josie kept walking and saw Kaleb ahead, she quickly picked up her pace and went to Kaleb. “Hey Kaleb, Raf here needs to tell you something.” She said with a smile as she shoved Raf into his direction.

Raf has no choice but to stay there. Josie quickly walked away dropping her smile and letting out a deep sigh. She just avoided a conversation she didn’t want to have. As she was walking down the hall she almost collided with Hope and Landon who had just walked out the auditorium doors. 

“Oh, sorry.” Josie couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. She tried walking when Landon walked in front of her.

“Wait Josie.” It took all her strength to look him in the eye. “Are we still going to the Mystic Grill tonight?” She was relieved it wasn’t anything regarding herself. She just nodded not saying a word.

“Also you seem a bit quiet, do I need to get Lizzie?” he said in a panic.

“No, no I’m fine.” Yes, she is fine, it’s not like the way Hope and Landon act towards each other hurts her or anything. She looked at Hope who seemed to be reading her expression, Josie quickly looked away, smiled and walked past them. 

//////

The twins were the first to arrive at the Mystic Grill, shortly behind them was MG. They quickly got a booth and sat down, it was one of those booths that could hold multiple people. MG and Lizzie sat in their own little area and Josie had made her way to her own spot. Josie had been to the Mystic Grill ever since she was little; she basically knew everyone that came here, but never once saw the short brunette wiping down a table. 

Maybe she’s new?

A bell rang from the door, it was Hope. MG signaled her to come sit by them. Josie got out of the booth to let Hope in. She didn’t like sitting in the middle because she sometimes got claustrophobic sitting so closely to so multiple people at once. 

Finally, the last three guys arrived. Josie once again got out of the booth, and so did Hope. “Why’d you get out?” Josie raises her eyebrow at her.

“I want to sit by you.” She shrugged her shoulders and climbed back in as Kaleb, Rafael then Landon entered the booth. That left Josie speechless, how could a little sentence affect her so much? She hummed in response before sitting back down again.

The booth could barely hold seven people, so they kinda had to squish together to fit, Hope and Josie’s thighs touched sending butterflies through Josie’s stomach. The waiter came and took their drink orders and left the table.

“Have you guys heard about Jed’s party?” Kaleb said as he brought out his laptop. Everyone shook their heads. He looked confused, has he only told Kaleb?

“Anyways, he told me to invite as many people, so I want you all to come.”

“I don’t do parties.” Josie said playing with a napkin on the table. 

“Come on Josie just this once please?” Her sister practically begged her. She looked at Hope who was already looking at her with comforting eyes. If everyone else wasn’t here, she wouldn’t know if she could control her impulses. It was now that she realized Landon was right next to Hope.

“Okay fine,” She looks around and decides to take a breather. “I’m gonna go to the restroom.” She quickly gets up and heads to the restroom. She puts her hands in the pockets of her light sweater and passes some tables, when she accidentally bumps into someone. It was the unfamiliar brunette, and she had spilled water all over Josie’s sweater.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” The shorter brunette quickly rushed to get napkins from behind the bar. “Uh here, again I’m so sorry.” 

Josie just smiled at the girl, knowing it must be her first day here. “Oh it’s okay, don’t worry.”

Hope looked over to see Josie talking to a girl. She felt this unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Hope saw Josie take off her sweater revealing her spaghetti strap shirt. Hope’s eyes were glued onto Josie and felt attracted to her neck, almost like a vampire. Josie’s small waist made Hope gulp and turn back around not wanting to stare any longer.

“Are you sure cause I’m really sorr-“ The shorter girl panicked.

Josie thought she kinda looked cute. “Hey, it was just an accident and it's just water.” She was finished with the napkins and threw them away. “I’m Josie by the way.” She stuck out her hand.

“Penelope.” She met Josie's hand halfway.

“I gotta go back, but um I’ll see you around.” Josie smiles at her, Penelope just nods and goes back to work. 

Josie comes back to the booth finding it hard to keep in a smile. As she entered the booth, everyone was quiet. “What?” She couldn’t keep her smile in anymore. 

As she sat down she could feel Hope tense up. “Who was that?” Raf was the first one to speak up, she forgot she had her sweater in her hand and almost dropped it. 

“Uh, a new employee I just met.” She gently bit her bottom lip. “She accidentally spilled water on me, but at least I had a sweater.”

Hope tried so hard not to look at the closer view of Josie’s collarbones. “It seemed more than just that.” Landon interjected. Josie tilted her head in confusion. “She was obviously staring at you with heart eyes.”

“Oh.” She shyly looked down to her hands which were in her lap. “It was probably nothing.” As soon as she finished talking the waiter came and took their orders. 

Kaleb was typing something when he spoke up. “Okay so Monday, we gotta be there by 8 pm.” He types more stuff down. “Tomorrow we’ll practice the songs, and Saturday is party time.” He said the last part enthusiastically. 

Josie was mostly distracted at how close Hope was, their thighs were touching once again and their shoulders brushing every once in a while. The waiter soon came back with their food, Josie only ordered fries since she wasn’t that hungry.

She finished half her fries before noticing a little area in the back corner of the Mystic grill. How had she not seen this before. It looked like a karaoke place?

She then looked to her left and met eyes with Penelope. The short brunette gave a small wave at Josie and she returned the wave with a smile. 

Hope saw the little gesture and her stomach turned upside down.

What was this feeling?

Josie looked over at everyone who were deep in conversation with each other, even Landon and Hope were talking and arguing about which Star Wars movie was the best. Wow, didn’t think Hope watched Star Wars.

Josie got an idea and slipped out the booth before anyone could notice. She walked up to Penelope who was at the cash register. 

“So is karaoke open, or is it just for decoration?” Josie walks right up to the shorter brunette.

Penelope lightly laughs and shakes her head. “It’s a new addition I’ve been told, why do you wanna sing something?”

Josie catches her gaze and nods in response. Penelope cocks her head signaling Josie to follow her. “So what you wanna sing?” 

This wasn’t a typical Karaoke place, there was no machine, it was just a laptop with a speaker and a mic stand. Not that Josie was complaining, she was used to setups like this. 

Josie whispers in Penelope’s ear and she immediately types it in. “Press play when you’re ready.” Josie gives her a quick smile.

“Thank you.” She waits a second before she presses play. Once the music started playing everyone in the building looked up to her direction. One pair of eyes caught Josie’s attention.

Hope’s.

_“I haven't seen my ex since we broke up_

_Probably 'cause he didn't wanna grow up“_

She grabbed off the mic from the stand. Josie was lucky the mic wasn’t connected with a cord. 

_“Cause you hold me like a woman_

_In a way I've never felt before”_

Hope had her mouth partly open, her mind only focusing on the brunette’s alluring vocals. Has her vocals always been this attractive? Hope’s train of thought passed by when she caught the shorter brunette staring at Josie.

_“Guys my age don't know how to keep me”_

Penelope also had her mouth open, she didn’t know such a beautiful girl could have so much talent. Josie walked around the Mystic Grill until she landed at the booth.

Whenever Josie sings she gets a boost of confidence, confident enough to put an arm around Hope. Hope felt extremely flustered at the sudden physical touch. Josie left again and went back on stage. Everyone who was there was clapping for her.

_“No, I'm never going back”_

Once the song finished she heard claps all around the room, especially from Hope and Penelope. Her friends over at the booth cheered loudly for the brunette. Josie smiled widely, put the mic back on its stand and went back to the booth. She slid in next to Hope who immediately tensed up.

“That was amazing Jo!” Landon was the first to speak up. She grinned in response. Hope was drifting off into nowhere. “Hope?”

She snapped out of it and hummed in response. “Are you okay?” Landon seemed a bit worried. Josie was mostly confused.

She took her hands off the table and looked at Josie before answering Landon. “Yeah, just tired.” She reassured him with a smile.

Josie saw Penelope at the cash register again and an idea popped into her head that she might regret. “I’ll pay.” She quickly says before running off in Penelope’s direction leaving everyone confused. Hope’s stomach twisted at the sight of Josie wanting to go talk to Penelope, what is this feeling? It’s making her go crazy. 

“Hey, again.” This time more awkward than the last. “I’m here to pay.” She ended her sentence with a smile.

“They didn’t force you too did they?” She teased Josie who just blushed.

“No, I came here willingly.” She hands Penelope her card. She quickly swipes it and hands it back to Josie. The receipt quickly pulls out.

“Sign this.” Penelope gives one of the receipts and writes something down on the copy. “And this is for you.” 

Josie picks it up and sees that there’s a number on it. She looked down and blushed before smiling at the shorter girl. 

Josie then returned back to the booth again. “Are you guys ready to go?” She nicely puts the receipt in her back pocket. Everyone nodded and got out of the booth. MG and Lizzie were out the door first followed by Kaleb and Raf, then Josie, and Hope and Landon behind her. 

Hope saw something fall out of Josie’s pocket. “Hey Josie you dropped something.” Hope went to pick it up at the same time Josie turned around. Hope looked at it closer and it was the receipt, with the number on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope is j word oooo


	11. summertime sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the short update, i’m a bit busy this week :(
> 
> also don’t hate me :D

Landon looked over Hope’s shoulder. “Ooh you got her number?” He said excitedly. Josie panicked and quickly grabbed the receipt. Everyone else didn’t hear him so they kept walking.

“Yeah.” She quietly mumbled putting the receipt back into her back pocket. A wave of disappointment washed over Hope’s face. She quickly fixes her expression and gives Josie a liptight smile. Josie returns her gesture with a quick unenthusiastic smile. 

“Congrats Jo.” Landon squeezes her shoulder then walks right past her. Leaving just Hope and Josie.

“So what's her name?” Hope suddenly broke the silence between them.

“Penelope, why?” She furrowed her brows in confusion. 

“No reason.” Hope just shrugs and walks past her. Josie didn’t believe her, she quickly walked up in front of her.

Josie scoffed a small laugh “Are you sure because it seemed like you had a reason to ask me.” 

Hope sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, I- I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Josie tilted her head in confusion. Hope stepped closer to her “You told me how your last relationship went, I just don’t want you to see you heartbroken.” Hope mumbled most of it, Josie managed to hear it.

“And why would you care about my love life?” She says coldly at Hope. The auburn haired girl’s eyes widened and swallowed a knot.

“Be-because I’m your friend.” Hope rushes to tell the brunette. Josie pulled both her lips in between her teeth.

“Right,” She turns around. “Friend.” She starts walking towards her sister when Hope calls for her, she decides to ignore it. She entered the car without a word, she quickly grabs the aux cord and plays **Things Are Better by PVRIS.**

Lizzie doesn’t say a word either, she just lets Josie stay quiet. The brunette is looking at the sky, all those stars, they’re all unique and special. She likes listening to this song at night because it makes her feel the music. Each song, in her head represents a different time of day. 

Actually every song she listens to is unique to her.

Before she knows it, they’re back at the house, and their father's car is in the driveway. Josie wastes no time and quickly gets out of the car. Once she made it past the front door, she didn't even bother speaking to her father who was sitting in the living room.

The brunette quietly shuts her bedroom door and opens her phone. Quickly typing in Penelope’s number, she’s hesitant before she sends the first message. After a few moments of pacing around her room she hits send.

_Hey, It’s Josie._

Okay, so no immediate response, Josie is okay with that. She tossed her phone on her bed and laid down.

Ten minutes later, still no response. Josie is getting anxious. Maybe it was too soon, or not soon enough? Was she too desperate? She heard a ding come from her phone and immediately picked it up.

**_Hey, It’s Penelope, sorry I got caught up at work._ **

She smiles at her phone.

_Oh no it’s okay. I was just making sure if this number was real._

**_Well now you know ;)_ **

_So… Penelope, do you have a last name? Or will that remain a mystery forever?_

**_Hmm, I don’t know… It’s Park, Penelope Park._ **

_Penelope Park. I like the sound of that._

**_And does this mystery Josie have a last name too?_ **

_Saltzman, Josie Saltzman._

**_That’s a pretty name for a pretty girl._ **

She bit her bottom lip to stop her from smiling like an idiot.

_Could say the same about you ;)_

**_Wow, pretty, talented and flirtatious, what can't you do?_ **

_Speaking of ‘talented’ I was wondering if you work tomorrow?_

**_I actually have tomorrow off, why?_ **

_I know we just met like an hour ago but I was wondering if you’d like to come to my band practice tomorrow?_

**_Band practice?_ **

_Oh yeah, I’m in a band, did I mention that?_

**_No, but that’s pretty hot. What’s in it for me?_ **

_You get to hear me sing ;)_

**_Okay you’ve convinced me, I’ll come._ **

_Great, I’ll send you the address and time. I’m gonna have to go, but it was nice talking to you._

**_It was nice talking to you too._ **

Josie plugged her phone into the charger and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

//////

Aunt Keelin picked up Hope this time, and Hope didn’t feel like talking. She had her headphones plugged in at full volume playing **Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey.**

**“** Hope?” Keelin says, snapping Hope out of her deep thought. She quickly takes an earbud out and turns down her volume.

“Yeah?” She turns to her aunt.

Keelin turns down the volume of the car. “I wanted to ask if the band you’re in would want to play sometime at the diner?” Hope’s face immediately brightened.

“Yeah okay, I’ll bring it up with them tomorrow.” She puts her earbud in but took it out again when Keelin called for her again.

“Are you alright? You seem a bit upset.” Keelin’s tone had a bit of sympathy. 

Hope bit her bottom lip then slowly nodded. “Yeah, just a bit tired.”

Keelin just hummed in response.

//////

Friday morning, Lizzie was the first one awake. Finally it was the last day of school and Lizzie was excited for the summer.

Josie woke up to the sound of her sister busting into her room. She groaned at how loud her sister was yelling at her.

“Josie, come on it’s the last day, now get up!” Josie hadn’t realized how strong her sister was until the sheets were ripped away from her.

“Ugh okay!” She abruptly sits up causing her twin to jump back. Rubbing her eyes, Lizzie was still there. Josie furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you okay?” Lizzie straightens herself out. “I mean with the whole Landon and Hope thing.”

“Lizzie.” Josie throws her a glare and the twin throws her hands up in surrender. “And yes I’m fine.” She didn’t want to make eye contact.

Lizzie studies her for a second. “If you’re lying to me, you’re gonna regret it.” She walks and stands near the door. “And hurry up we’re leaving soon, and you’re driving.” She opens and closes the door quicker than Josie could blink.

Josie scoffs and gets out of the bed.

////// 

Hope hadn’t had breakfast because she woke up late. She was still tired from practicing all last night. She could really go for a coffee.

“Hope!” She quickly took out her headphones and turned around to see a happy Landon, with two coffees in his hand.

“Landon, hey.” He smiled at her and held out a cup of coffee.

“I accidentally got two of the same order, so I thought why not give one to you.” He smiled even wider causing Hope to smile.

Hope happily took the cup of coffee and thanked him. 

In the far distance Josie was at her locker, cleaning it out when she noticed the two. Her mood was very normal, well, until now. She looked at them and the small smile off her face was now long gone. She bit the inside of her cheek and looked down. She closed her locker louder than she anticipated but it didn’t bother her. She walked the opposite direction.

Hope turned around to see a familiar brunette walking down the halls, immediate guilt flows through her.

“Thank you Landon, I’ll talk to you later?” He nods and walks away. 

Hope likes how respectful he is about her personal space. She can’t help but look back, the brunette is now out of her field of vision. She sighs to herself and heads to her first class of the day. 

//////

For the last day of school, the day felt dead. Everyone was excited to get out of school, but the classes were still boring. Josie was dreading her final class of the day and year. 

During lunch, Josie spent her time with Raf, since everyone else had their own little conversations with someone. Hope and Landon, MG and Lizzie, even Kaleb and Jed were talking and hanging out. 

Josie and Raf mostly talked about their plans for the summer. Sooner or later Hope and Landon come up to them. Hope sits next to Josie and Landon sits next to Raf. Landon started small talk with the group. Hope sits close to her, closer than needed, Josie’s palms start to sweat. She needs to get out of here.

“I gotta go.” Josie ultimately stands up. “To the library.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Hope insists. Josie gulps and gives Hope a lip tight smile. The one person she was trying to avoid. Josie doesn’t wait for her, she just heads out of the cafeteria.

Hope stands up and catches up with Josie. “So, why the library?” 

Josie’s arms were crossed around her waist, and her head was lowered. “I have to figure out some things for the band.” She lowered her voice, almost like she didn’t want to talk. 

“Oh okay.” Hope doesn’t want to push it so she keeps quiet. 

It takes them roughly three minutes to make their way to the library, the walk there was silent. Hope unknowingly opened the door for them. Josie just scoffed and walked in. Hope muttered a quick sorry at the brunette. 

They found a spot in the back of the library, Hope found a seat next to Josie who was already writing something down in a notebook. It wasn’t her songbook, Hope knows what it looks like. 

No sound from either of them. It was dead silent, well until Hope decided to put her book down. “Are you mad at me?” 

Josie stops writing, and sets down her notebook. “Why would you say that?” A hint of confusion was in her voice. She didn’t look at Hope, just stared at her notebook. 

“Well, you’ve been kind of distant, ever since…” She trailed off not wanting to speak of the night in Josie’s room or the almost incident in the bathroom. 

“Before that we only ever talked in class.” She crossed her arms and finally looked at Hope.

“I mean, we don’t speak as much, I like talking in that class, and I kinda miss it.” Hope starts playing with the rings on her fingers. 

The bell rings and Josie stands up, no she isn’t mad. “Why? Did you want to talk about my love life again?” Maybe a little mad, she regretted those words as soon as they rolled off her tongue. 

Hope looks hurt, and she feels the need to apologize a thousand times. Josie’s words actually hurt her, usually when someone is mad at Hope it doesn’t bother her, but with Josie it’s different. 

It stings.

“Don’t be late tonight.” Is all Josie says before she completely leaves the library. 

As expected neither of them talked to one another in their final class. Hope felt guilty, and now she might have to spend the rest of the summer guilty. Josie spent the whole class working on something in her notebook.

//////

Everyone had just arrived for tonight’s band practice. They were all excited for the summer. Hope and Landon, something that has become a regular thing, were sitting on the couch in the living room talking about which Harry Potter movie was the best. Josie was upstairs freshening up, and everyone else was in the kitchen. 

Hope heard the doorbell. “I’ll get it.” She seemed to notice no one paying attention. Landon was the only one that heard the doorbell as well.

She walked up to the door and opened it, only to be face to face with someone unexpected. 

“Is Josie here?” 

Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...


	12. ...ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WKKEKKXKKD hi i’m back

“Who’s here?” It was Josie walking down the stairs. 

“Penelope!” Josie’s face brightened. 

Hope twisted her body to face Josie, almost giving herself whiplash. She furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette. Josie glared at her, then turned to Penelope letting her face immediately soften. 

“Penelope, come in.” Josie’s kind tone brings a light smile on Penelops’s face. The shorter brunette steps in and lingers near Josie while Hope huffs and walks back towards Landon.

She plops herself on the couch, arms crossed in irritation. If Landon saw her mood switch, he didn’t comment on it.

Hope heard the sound of the shuffling footsteps behind her heading towards the kitchen, ultimately she decides to get up and head to the kitchen as well.

With Landon following right behind her Hope sees Penelope and Josie giggling, making her nose scrunch up. Not looking where she’s going, Hope almost crashed into the two but stopped herself before any impact happened. 

She awkwardly stepped back and walked towards Landon’s direction. Lizzie was talking to MG when she finally noticed the four next to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and stood up. 

“Everyone,” Kaleb and Raf were looking through the fridge when they turned around. “This is Penelope, the one from yesterday, and I invited her today.”

MG, Kaleb, Raf and Landon all said their hello’s. Lizzie was eyeing her suspiciously, until she finally took her eyes off her and just nodded. 

Everyone turned their heads when they heard a small scoff come from a certain auburn haired girl. Hope immediately realized what she did and cleared throat quietly, then introducing herself to Penelope.

“I’m Hope.” She extended her hand and gave her a brittle smile. Penelope hesitantly meets Hope’s hand halfway and shakes it. 

Hope looks at Josie who was staring at her with annoyance written on her face. Hope felt a shiver go down her spine as the brunette’s eyes stayed put on her. Eventually, Hope returns the gaze and locks eyes with the brunette. Lizzie seemed to have noticed the tension between the two.

“I think we should go, and,” She cleared her throat and signaled towards the garage. “Practice.” The two girls stop staring at each other and look at Lizzie. They both murmured in agreement. 

The boys hurried out to the garage first excited to start playing. Josie easily picked up a conversation with Penelope, leaving Lizzie and Hope alone in the kitchen.

Hope half smiled at Lizzie and proceeded to stand in front of her. Hope abruptly stopped and furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde.

“What’s going on with you?” Lizzie puts all her weight to her right foot and crosses her arms.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hope might have an idea of what she is talking about, but she doesn’t want to say it.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I mean what’s going on between you and my sister.” She cocked her head to the side.

Hope tensed up, there’s nothing going on between them.

Right?

“There’s nothing going on.” She managed to spit out, without stuttering. She chooses to shrug her shoulders.

Lizzie squinted at her. “Really?” She walked closer to Hope. “Because it seems-” 

“Are you guys coming?” It was MG and he peeked out the door between the house and the garage. Hope sighed in relief and stepped to the side of Lizzie and walked towards the garage. 

Lizzie groaned. “You’re not getting away with this.” She adds while hurrying to get into the garage. 

Hope walked in the garage to see Josie at the mic stand talking to Penelope. Guess now she knows how funny Penelope is because she’s making Josie die from laughter. She stared at them feeling a small sharp pain near her heart. Well it wasn’t actually there, but she felt it.

“Okay, are you guys ready?” Raf sat down by his drums and twirled a drumstick around his finger. Hope doesn’t play the first song so she decides to hang by the door, away from everyone. Josie finished talking to Penelope, and Hope looked at the ground. 

Josie turned on her microphone while Kaleb got his synthesizer and computer ready. Landon didn’t play this song either, and he decided to take a walk around the house, something he usually does when he has an upcoming solo. 

Hope finally looks up to see Josie talking to Kaleb and Penelope standing near MG. Lizzie was carefully eyeing Hope, who pretended not to notice and keep her eyes somewhere else. 

Josie finally walked back to the mic stand and signaled Kaleb to start. The first thing Hope heard in the song was the scrape of a knife.

Hope’s head perked up when she heard Josie’s voice. It was soft, almost like a whisper. Hope found her voice alluring, sending immediate shivers down her spine when the beat dropped. A wave of heat washed over her, and it definitely wasn’t the sun. 

Josie had the mic close to her mouth, her lip sometimes grazing the tip of the mic. The way Josie was moving along to the beat made Hope bite the inside of her cheek to stop her from dropping dead. Hope never knew Josie’s voice could do that, until last night when she sang a song with a similar voice. 

Josie’s voice seemed to have the same effect on Penelope because her face reddened and her mouth was partly open. She gulped and shifted uncomfortably in her position. 

Landon finally came back from his walk, ready for his song. He walked in bobbing his head to the music. Landon was enough for Hope to snap out of her trance, and focus on him. He waved at her with a bright smile on his face. She waved back and she noticed the song finished. Hope felt relieved, she didn’t know if she could go another second before feeling hor-

“Hope, you ready?” It was Landon, and he was putting the strap of the guitar over his body. She nodded and picked up her bass and put the strap over her own body. 

Hope had never heard Landon sing, and she was big impatient to hear it. From what everyone else had said, he was good. Hope has practiced this bass line for a couple hours last night and somewhat managed to master it. She listened to the song a couple times before actually trying the bass line.

She heard Kaleb test out a few sounds on the synthesizer until he found the right xylophone for this song. Landon counts to four before he starts. 

His voice was low and there was barely any rasp. The xylophone was very subtle in the beginning. A small bass drum beat fades in. There was a small pause where there was no instrument, just Landon’s vocals, a beginning drum beat and then the drop where the xylophone and bass join in.

Josie is standing next to Penelope, she starts moving to the song. She grabs Penelope’s hand and starts dancing with her. 

Hope looked up to them and completely messed up the bass line. She quietly groans in frustration. Landon notices the bass line has gone quiet so he stops and turns around.

“Sorry, I don’t know what happened.” She looked at the ground then put her hands on her face.

“Don’t worry about it, this is why we practice.” Landon gives her a reassuring smile. Hope just nods and finds her hand placement on the bass again.

Lizzie seemed to notice the cause of Hope’s mess up when she noticed Josie and Penelope dancing. Lizzie made a mental note to bother Hope again later.

Josie seemed to frown at Hope’s sudden mix up. She knows Hope rarely messes up when she tries her hardest. Ever since Penelope had arrived Hope had been acting weird, different even.

Penelope had no clue of what had just happened, she was just enjoying the music. She didn’t think anything of it.

This time the band actually got through the song. Everyone grabbed a water bottle when Penelope decided to talk to Josie. 

“I wanna sing something with you.” Penelope just comes out and says it.

Josie’s eyes widened. “You- you want to sing? With me?” She stuttered. 

“Yeah why not?” Penelope shrugged. “But karaoke style.” She winked at Josie.

Josie was at loss for words. Penelope could sing? “Yeah, okay.” She managed to croak out. “I’ll go get an extra mic.” The extra mic was in her room. Penelope nodded and Josie walked past her.

Lizzie saw this as a chance to talk to Hope again. Hope took a sip from her water when she was suddenly yanked outside the garage.

“Um Lizzie!?” Hope felt startled with the sudden movement. She almost dropped her water but managed to get a better grip and hold on tight to it. 

“Seriously what’s going on with you?” Lizzie deadpanned completely ignoring Hope’s trance.

“Lizzie, I told you there’s nothing going on.” She let out a nervous laugh.

“Seriously?” She raised an eyebrow at the shorter girl. “Because it seemed like the reason you messed up is because you saw them together.” Lizzie has a smug smile showing and Hope didn’t like it one bit.

Hope rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one foot. “You don’t know that. I could have just messed up because I didn’t practice enough.” Not wanting to make eye contact with Lizzie, she stared at the RV in the driveway. “Has that always been there?” She pointed to the RV.

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Lizzie snapped at Hope. “Now is something happening between you and Jo-”

Josie walked back into the garage holding an extra microphone in her hand. Penelope was talking to Kaleb when she turned around and walked towards Josie. 

Josie plugged in the extra mic and gave it to Penelope. The shorter brunette whispered something in Josie’s ear and nodded. 

Josie walked to Kaleb and gave him the song suggestion. Kaleb quickly typed it into the computer and made a click noise to tell Josie he’s ready.

She made her way near Penelope and signaled Kaleb to start the song. Right as it started Hope knew the song right away, and knew what was about to ****

Penelope smirked and held the mic close to her mouth. The beginning of the song was more of a rap part.

_Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him_

_“Wonder how many girls he had loved and left haunted“_

Hope was taken back. She definitely didn’t expect this much to come from the short brunette. 

_“I-Island breeze and lights down low_

_No one has to know”_

Hope is excited for Josie’s part, which luckily for her was next.

_“In the middle of the night, in my dreams_

_You should see the things we do, baby”_

Just as she knew, for Hope it was complete bliss, the sound of Josie flowing through her ears made her feel on cloud 9. Even though she’s heard Josie sing many times before it still amazes her every single damn time. 

Penelope was walking around with such confidence Hope wished she had. Josie was smiling uncontrollably at how comfortable Penelope was. 

The duo sang for a couple more minutes before the bridge came in.

_“Baby, let the games begin”_

Then it hit her. She was jealous. Jealous that Penelope was singing with Josie instead of her singing with Josie. No, she can’t think like this, it’s fine she has Landon, right? 

_“I know I'm gonna be with you_

_So I take my time”_

Josie looked over at Hope, who’s pupils were wide blown. She gave her a smug smile, making Hope gulp and looked back to wherever she was looking before.

Another rush pumped through Hope, who then picked up her water bottle and downed the whole thing in seconds.

After the song was finished Hope did everything in her power to avoid making eye contact with Josie or she might shatter.

Penelope looked at her phone. “Oh my, I gotta go.” She quickly rushes to tell Josie and maybe everyone else. It was barely seven, and a friday, where did she have to go?

“O-oh okay.” Josie goes in for a hug. Penelope tensed up but hugged back anyways.

“I’ll text you.” Is the last thing Penelope says before rushing out the driveway. Josie bit her bottom lip and waved her off.

Her cheerful expression stays on until Penelope is out of eye range. She turns to Hope and her face immediately hardens. Hope internally panicked under her gaze. Josie walks up to Hope.

“What was up with you tonight?” Josie harshly whispered, making Hope feel overwhelmed with nervousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, dont hate me in a couple chapters 😁


	13. i'll take the truth over the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go somewhere private to talk.” Josie suggested while at the same time giving everyone a certain look as to say ‘stop being so nosey.’ Lizzie simply shrugged as the others started to get ready to play their next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well-
> 
> so... haha. this is a fair warning for next chapter :’) 
> 
> heh.

For what seems like hours, the pair stood in silence. Josie waited impatiently for Hope’s response. Hope’s eyes darted around the room realizing everyone else was staring at them, particularly Lizzie. The blonde’s eyes were narrowed at the two, watching them like prey.

After noticing that Hope seemed uncomfortable, Josie stopped her intense staring to look around the room, as realization dawned on her that they were the center of attention. 

“Let’s go somewhere private to talk.” Josie suggested while at the same time giving everyone a certain look as to say ‘stop being so nosey.’ Lizzie simply shrugged as the others started to get ready to play their next song. 

Hope, still not making eye contact with her, nodded slightly. As soon as Josie got the confirmation, she grabbed Hope’s wrist ignoring the spark she felt, and tugged her upstairs towards her room, that way none of the other members could hear their conversation.

Immediately after they’re both in the room, she shuts the door and turns arounds facing Hope, who still has not once made eye contact with her. “Explain.” Seeing the girl playing with the rings on her fingers, she softens sensing that she’s nervous. 

“Do you want to sit down and tell me why you’re acting like this.” The brunette points towards her bed. Hope’s eyes widen as she has a flashback to when they were on the exact same bed not even a week ago. When they were merely seconds away from kissing. The thought only makes Hope’s nervousness increase, and she visibly starts shaking.

“Hope? Are you okay?” Hope’s definitely acting differently, but Josie can’t tell if it's for a different reason now. 

“Uhm. It’s nothing.” She hasn’t made any indication that she’s going to sit down, so Josie assumes this talk is going to be quick. It better be, because she’s pretty sure the rest of the band is waiting on them. 

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Josie presses on, egging her to confess what’s been bothering her for this whole practice. 

‘I-.” She looks up and finally makes eye contact with the brunette, before completely freezing. All they do is stare at each other for a few moments before Hope rushes past her, and down the stairs. All Josie can do is stay frozen to her spot, before following suit and chasing after her. 

“Hope, wait, where are you going?” Josie silently curses at the stairs for having so many steps, and at her slow pace. By the time Josie makes it to the front door, Hope has already left and she can slowly see her fading away from her peripheral vision. 

Josie loudly sighs, and contemplates if she should chase after her. She then remembers how the whole band is currently in the garage and how annoyed they’d be if she just left, seeing as she’s the lead singer. 

“Josie! What’s taking you and Hope so long?” Lizzie’s voice can be heard from the front door, and to Josie it sounds slightly suggestive, but she won’t comment on it. When she returns to the rest of the group, all of them are waiting on her, looking impatient.

“Where’s Hope?” Landon asks after noticing only Josie has come down. The question is normal, but Josie still feels a spark of jealousy. She’s still mad at Hope for her behavior today, but also upset that she didn’t confide to her what was bothering her. Most importantly, she's worried. _Where’s she going? Why did she run off like that? Did I do something wrong?_ A million questions were going through her head and none of them could be answered.

“She-.” Josie pauses, knowing she couldn’t say that Hope ran away because she scared her off. “We talked for a little bit, and then she got a call from her Aunt Keelin. I don’t know exactly what happened, but she said it was an emergency and she needed to get home. I really hope everything’s okay though.”

She gives everyone a tight-lipped smile, and Landon visibly deflates. Everyone seems to believe her, but Lizzie is still staring intently at the brunette twin. 

“So can we get back to practice now?” Her tone seemed irritated trying to remove Hope from her mind.

The overlapping voices all agreed, Lizzie’s eyes still on her sister. Josie chose to ignore her sister’s stare and continued to her mic.

“Since there’s no bass for tonight, Kaleb you know what to do.” It took all her strength to not sound disappointed, or mad for that matter of fact. Kaleb, or anyone else didn’t want to push her tonight, and thank god they didn’t.

Surprisingly the band made it through the song, after about seven tries. Landon kept messing up the guitar part multiple times, and the other times were Josie messing up the lyrics. None of them judged one or the other, it’s practice after all. 

Another hour flashed by and practice was over.. Josie was now sitting in her bed, bored out of her mind, that is until she feels a buzz come from her phone. She picked it up just to see it was a notification from Penelope. 

**Josie, I have a question for you, and if you say no I totally understand.**

_What is it?_

She waited a couple minutes before another buzz came from her phone, she immediately opened it and read the message.

**I was wondering, if maybe, oh I don’t know, if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow?**

Josie froze. 

Penelope just asked her out? 

She internally panicked and didn’t know what to respond with. Did she want to go out with Penelope? Or did she want to spend the rest of her life falling for someone who obviously doesn’t feel the same?

_Yes, of course I’d like to go out with you._

This was either gonna be the best choice of her life or the worst mistake of her life.

No going back now.

//////

Hope arrived home after about twenty minutes standing outside waiting for Aunt Keelin to pick her up. Hope made the excuse that band practice ended early instead of telling her the truth.

As she went inside, she made sure not to forget to greet her aunt Freya and little cousin Nik. 

Hope had just come out of a much needed shower. The warm water always helped her relieve her stress. She turned on her stereo that had always sat in the far corner of her room. The song **Easily by Bruno Major** came one. She loved this song, it always managed to ease her thoughts. 

She laid down on the bed and closed her eyes gently humming along with the music. The song ended sooner than her liking, she frowned and got up to change the stereo, nothing seemed to catch her ears so she ultimately decided to turn it off.

Hope takes the towel off her head to let her hair air dry. Usually she’ll leave the towel on for much longer but she was desperate to get some sleep.

//////

Josie could barely sleep, she didn’t know if she was nervous or excited or both. She was practically freaking out over what Penelope had asked her. 

This morning she merely woke up at six am. Penelope gave no context, only to meet her at the Mystic Grill at six pm. sharp.

This would be her first date after...Jade.

She wants this to go well. 

Currently Josie is cleaning up her room, something she does when she needs to calm her nerves. 

What didn't help was her sister Lizzie, barging in like she had no respect for personal boundaries. “Josie, what are you doing up this early?” 

Lizzie was still in her sleeping clothes, her blonde hair tangled and ruffled up. Josie had already taken the time to fix herself up for the day. 

“Oh, sorry Lizzie, was I being loud?” She Innocently apologized.

Lizzie looked too tired to try to argue so she just nodded in response. Lizzie finally focuses on what Josie is doing and frowns. 

“Josie?” She steps into the room. “You only clean when something is on your mind.”

It’s not only something, it’s two things. In one corner of her head, she couldn’t seem to get Hope out of it. She’s been worrying if Hope running away was her fault. She was frustrated why Hope didn’t tell her what was going on. Josie respects the privacy of others, but something inside her yearns to learn more about why Hope was acting off. Currently she didn’t know if she was upset or angry at the girl, it just won’t get out of her head.

On the other side of her head was Penelope. She doesn’t wanna mess up, not in the slightest. The excruciating thought of her messing up the date caused her head to spin. Josie was not one to like surprises, it always made her anxious. And since this time it’s with a person she had barely known for one, two days, it’s even worse.

“Oh um,” She quickly collects her thoughts. “P-Penelope asked me out last night.” She unknowingly plays with her fingers. 

Lizzie just narrowed her eyes at Josie, waiting for more information.

“And I said yes.” She lowers her head, fixating her gaze to the floor.

“Ugh finally.” Josie looks up almost offended. “I mean you’re finally getting over Mikaelson the short.” Lizzie shrugs and goes to sit on the brunette’s bed.

“Speaking of Mikaelson we need to have a small chat about her.” Lizzie continues. Josie visibly tenses.

“Why?” Is all Josie could say without words getting stuck in her throat. 

“Have you not been paying attention.” Lizzie fully laid down on the bed. “Last night, it’s like she was staring at you with heart eyes.” 

Josie’s heart skipped a beat. No she wasn’t, she was not. “Lizzie don’t be stupid.” She scoffed. 

“Are you sure because yesterday when you and-”

“Lizzie what should I wear tonight?” The brunette cuts off her sister in an attempt to change the topic. Luckily for her, Lizzie dropped the conversation and started babbling about something to do with the color yellow. Josie was just relieved she didn’t have _that_ conversation with Lizzie.

“You know what!” Lizzie said excitedly. Josie knows exactly what’s gonna happen. “We’re going shopping!” Lizzie squealed and left the room, probably to get ready.

Josie remembers the last time they went shopping together. 

It was a pain in the ass.

//////

“Lizzie how long are we gonna be here?” The brunette whined. They’ve been walking around the same store for four hours. 

Four fucking hours.

Lizzie groans, she had Josie carry all her bags from the stores before, and their dad was certainly not going to be pleased with the credit card bills this month. 

“Please.” Lizzie rolls her eyes. “You haven’t even found a solid outfit for your date yet.” As much as Josie wanted to go home, her sister was right. Sure she had gotten a few shirts throughout the numerous stores they had been at, but nothing she was planning to wear tonight.

After her and Lizzie finally leave the store, they walk into another one a few yards away from the one they were at previously. It was filled with a bunch of teens their age, although she silently judges the two eight-year olds walking around like they own the place. Lizzie immediately goes to one of the racks that interest her and pulls out a crop top.

“Do you think I’ll look fat in this?” The blonde puts it against her body and looks in the mirror, inspecting herself.

“No, you look amazing as always.” Josie says absentmindedly. She’s been saying that same phrase everytime Lizzie asks for her opinion on a shirt or a pair of jeans. Nonetheless, she was telling the truth. 

Not really expecting to find anything she’ll like, she simply stays with her sister, walking alongside the blonde as she skims the articles of clothing from rack to rack. Every once in a while, Josie pulls something out, having an internal battle with herself on whether or not it would look good on her. 

Just as they’re at one of the last few racks in the store, something yellow catches her eye. She moves away from Lizzie and finds a collared yellow shirt with short sleeves.

“That looks cute, try it on.” Lizzie demands as she and Josie start heading towards the dressing rooms. At the last minute, Lizzie grabs something from a rack and shoves it towards Josie before pushing her into a dressing room.

“Lizzie.” The brunette groans, looking down to see the plaid navy blue skirt that her sister had given her, or rather roughly shoved at her. 

“Just try it on together. I think it would be the perfect outfit for your date.”

Josie sighs, but nonetheless starts changing into the outfit as Lizzie goes into the stall next to hers. She decides to tuck in the shirt, and unsurprisingly the blonde was right, it was perfect. 

She looks at herself in the mirror for a few moments, turning and inspecting her body from all angles to see if it looked pleasing.

“So what do you think?” Lizzie says from the stall next to her, sounding smug. 

“I like it.” Josie tries not to sound too excited. It’s absolutely perfect, is what she wants to say, but she doesn’t want to boost her twin’s ego higher than it already is. Once she’s done changing back into her regular clothes, she waits outside for Lizzie to finish trying on her own clothes. It takes a while, but she doesn’t mind, happy that she’s found an outfit for her date.

When Lizzie finishes, they make their way to the cash register, Josie being giddy for the whole time.

//////

Hope had roughly three hours before she had to meet up with Landon at the Mystic grill. They confirmed the time and location the night before, shortly after Hope arrived home. Hope had been rummaging through her closet for the past thirty minutes struggling to pick an outfit. 

For the most part Hope wasn’t as nervous as Josie. 

In the back of the closet Hope saw something blue. She shoved the messy clothes out of the way to reveal a navy blue blouse. Behind the blouse was a black leather jacket, she hasn't seen it in forever. Her father gave it to her as a birthday gift. She pulled the leather jacket out and tried it on, it still fit.

Along with the blouse and leather jacket she had decided to wear a pair of graphite colored jeans. 

She went to her jewelry box and put on a family ring and a couple necklaces.

//////

There was thirty minutes left until Josie’s date. She had already changed into her new outfit, and Lizzie was doing her makeup. 

“Okay there.” Lizzie says adding the final touches of blush on the brunette’s cheeks. 

“Thank you Lizzie,” She looks at her phone. “I should get going.” She gives Lizzie a quick hug then heads to the door.

“Oh and if she does anything to you, I won’t hesitate to hurt her.” She hurriedly pushes her sister out the door. “Go, or you’re gonna be late.”

“And don’t be late to the party tonight, bye.” Lizzie sends her off.

//////

The sun was partially up, it was only six pm, and the party didn’t start till nine.

Hope was near the Mystic Grill when she got a text from Landon that he was there, and that he’ll wait for her outside. After reading the message she turned up the radio and rolled the windows down feelings the wind hit her face.

The radio started playing **iloveyou by BETWEEN FRIENDS.**

She parked right next to Landon and got out. On the far end of the parking lot she saw a familiar car. She didn’t think about it and shrugged it off. 

“Hey.” Landon had a large grin on his face.

“Hi.” She said so innocently.

The short silent walk to the restaurant was soon stopped by the small ringing of the bell when they opened the door.

She saw Landon looking around the place when he froze. Hope furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to the direction Landon was looking in.

It was Penelope and Josie.

In a booth.

Together.

Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA. 
> 
> don’t hate me next chapter? :D
> 
> anyways, yes i got a co-writer and they’re pretty awesome :)


	14. that's what you get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to hate it is welcome to this chapter only <3
> 
> it hurt sage and i to write :(
> 
> also sorry in advance :P

For a moment Hope stood frozen in front of the entrance of the Mystic Grill, the thought of Landon and their date far from her mind. 

At the same time Josie looks up, her conversation with Penelope cut short as the bell rang, signaling that someone has entered. The two stare at each other for what seems to be ages but in reality is only mere seconds, before both of their dates break them out of their trance. 

Penelope turns around and follows Josie’s stare and notices two familiar faces. “Hey, aren’t those two in your band? I’m pretty sure I saw them yesterday at practice. That girl opened the door for me, I think.” Penelope recalls.

“Uhm, yeah. They’re kinda… together.” Josie says, unsure of herself. She knows that Landon is head over heels for Hope. She doesn’t really know how to label their relationship, since they haven’t even announced that they’re dating yet. Heck, she doesn’t even want to hear that they’re dating, because once they're official, she knows her chances with Hope are gone. 

“They look like a cute couple.” Penelope comments, making Josie’s heart ache slightly. _Hope and I would be a cuter couple,_ is what she wants to say, but Josie knows saying that on a date with someone else isn’t exactly ideal. 

“Yeah, they are.” Josie lies straight through her teeth, but Penelope doesn’t notice. 

From the entrance, Hope watches as Josie breaks off their staring contest to put her focus on Penelope. She feels the same feeling she felt when Penelope gave Josie her number, or when she showed up to band practice. 

Landon clears his throat. “Let’s just ignore them. We’re here to have fun, and besides, Josie looks like she’s enjoying herself. She needs this, after everything that happened with Jade.”

He gives Hope a goofy grin, and Hope returns the gesture by nodding, a small smile on her face. 

Josie can see Landon clear his throat, and then say something to Hope, to which she smiles and nods. Josie ignores the slight tinge of jealousy she gets from watching them. She tries to pretend they aren’t there, but from the corner of her eyes she can see them sitting down at a booth not too far from where her and Penelope are currently sitting. 

“So I’ve never seen you at the grill before.” Josie says trying to get rid of a certain someone out of her mind. 

“Maybe you’ve just never come at the right time.” Penelope teasingly suggests. “There is the slight possibility that you’ve just never came to the grill during my shifts.”

Josie can’t help but to roll her eyes. “I’ve been coming here ever since I was little. I’m sure I would’ve seen you here before. Besides, it’s a small town, I see a lot of familiar faces all the time, even the ones I don’t talk to. I noticed the first time I saw you how I’ve never seen you before.”

Penelope smirks. “You noticed I wasn’t familiar.” She states it with a certain tone to her voice, and Josie can feel the blush rising to her cheeks.

From afar Hope is facing Penelope’s back, and she has a clear view of the pink tinting Josie’s cheeks, and she finds it frustrating how she’s not close enough to hear what Penelope had said that caused Josie to react this way. 

“Shut up.” Josie groans, her now red face doing nothing to help the situation. 

“If you must know.” The raven-haired girl began. “My family just moved into town. I saw that they were hiring at the Mystic Grill, and I guess I could use the extra cash. Besides I don’t have anything to do this summer anyways.”

“Zero stars, I mean, you did spill water on me the first day we met.” Josie teases.

“Hey, in my defense you were the one who bumped into me.” Penelope retorts as she holds her hands up, in mock surrender. 

“I-,” Josie starts stuttering, she truly has no response to that, it’s true after all. She was the one who bumped into Penelope, which led to her spilling water all over Josie's sweater, and caused a chain reaction leading up to this very moment. For a second Josie thinks about if she hadn’t bumped into Penelope, would she have ever had the courage to go up and talk to her. Maybe this was the universe’s way of telling her to move on from Hope? 

All of a sudden, Penelope bursts into a fit of laughter. “You should see your face right now. I can’t tell the difference between you and a tomato.”

Josie pouts, _am I really that red,_ she wonders. “I’m sure I can’t look that bad.”

“It doesn’t look bad, I think it’s cute, and I’m pretty sure you could never look bad.” Penelope says casually, as if this was a normal thing to say on a first date with someone who was practically a stranger. 

Josie could feel the heat in her cheeks intensify. “Thanks.” She responds back timidly.

Watching them interact, Hope felt multiple emotions course through her; anger, sadness, and… jealousy? She still has yet to determine if that’s what she’s been feeling; jealousy. Overwhelmed, Hope cuts off Landon in the middle of his rant about ewoks.

“I have to use the bathroom.” She excused herself and swiftly got out of the booth. As she started walking, Hope accidentally made eye contact with the brunette. The auburn-haired girl clenched her jaw and forced herself to look away and continue walking to the bathroom.

The door of the bathroom is forcefully pushed open as Hope rushes to the sink. She puts her hands against the sides of the sink, breathing heavily and greedily taking in oxygen. Yet, it felt as if no air was entering her lungs. She turns on the faucet, cupping her hands and splashing her face with water. Her makeup partially comes off, and when she looks up in the mirror above the sink, she sees it dribbling down her neck. She doesn’t mind however, because the cold water feels refreshing against her skin. A few moments later, she feels herself starting to breathe normally again. 

She busies herself with washing off the rest of the makeup on her face, feeling lighter and refreshed when it's all off. She faintly hears the door open, but ignores it, assuming someone had come in to actually use the bathroom. It’s relatively small, with only three stalls and a single sink. 

When she looks up, her eyes meet familiar brown ones through the mirror, and she feels unable to breathe once again. 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your date? Hope tries not to sound jealous, but it fails miserably.

“She had to take a call.” Josie ignores her first question, not really knowing why she followed Hope here. 

“Landon and I had this date planned for a while now, and you just suddenly show up with Penelope at the same place and time? It doesn’t seem coincidental.” She comments, annoyed at having to see them flirt at each other. A part of her also thinks Josie wanted to purposely ruin her date.

“It was very last minute. She asked me yesterday night and I didn’t have anything plans for today, besides the party tonight.” Josie replies softly. 

Hope turns around and looks into the brunette’s eyes, nodding. “I understand.” 

They stay in silence for a few seconds while Hope walks over to the paper towel dispenser.

“So, you really like him?” Josie says, referring to Landon. 

Hope pauses in front of the dispenser. “Yeah, he's a good guy.” She says before grabbing a few paper towels and pressing them against her still slightly damp face.

Josie’s heart shatters at the words, and she can only manage to say a faint “Oh.”

“What about you? Do you like Penelope.” Hope says, though her eyes are now focused on drying her hands.

Josie thinks about it for a moment, trying to form the right response. “I don’t know yet. We’ve only just met a few days ago, and it’s too early for me to recognize my feelings for her.”

“Oh.” Hope reacts in a way similar to Josie. The brunette doesn’t notice however, too busy sulking from Hope’s previous words. She’s staring at the floor, still right in front of the door, while Hope’s eyes are trained on the wet crumpled up paper towel in her hand. 

She feels uncomfortable as silence drags on between them.

“Well, I hope you have fun and enjoy the rest of your date.” Josie says before turning around and facing the door.

Her hand is on the knob when her head starts throbbing painfully, so suddenly that she leans against the door and puts her hand against her head.

Hope instantly notices the brunette’s discomfort. “Jo, are you okay?” She asks, concerned, walking towards her. She hadn’t realized how easily the nickname had rolled off her tongue.

Before she can walk any closer, Josie puts a hand up, signaling for her to stop. “I’m fine,” is all she says before opening the door and walking out.

Hope’s heart stings as she watches the girl walk out, and once again she’s by herself in the empty bathroom.

//////

Hope felt jittery, almost anxious. Her right leg has been bouncing up and down nonstop ever since she left the bathroom and had crossed paths with Josie. She felt as if she was going crazy and will explode any second. 

Hope had always used two methods to calm herself down because obviously going to a quiet space didn’t help. Anytime she was feeling anxious she would play her bass or sing. And since she doesn't have her bass here, she has no other option.

Hope learned last time she was here that there was a new addition to the restaurant. 

Karaoke.

She hasn’t sang in front of anyone before, but she felt very uncomfortable in this situation. Her mind a million miles away from the conversation she and Landon were having, she couldn’t comprehend a single word he was saying.

Her stomach twisted, she had felt as if the walls around her were suddenly closing in. Her breathing rapidly sped up and became heavy.

Oh.

She was nearing a panic attack.

Hope didn’t think anymore of it, she rushed out of the booth leaving Landon stumped. As soon as she arrived at the computer on the small stand she entered the first song that came into her head. She took a big breath and pressed play. Walking towards the mic she saw multiple eyes on her, Landon, a small kid smiling with multiple front teeth gone, Penelope, several adults, and even…

Josie.

_”No sir_

_Well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn_

_So take a seat, we're settling the final score”_

Josie was caught off guard by the sudden music filling her head. She focused her listening and instantly recognized the song it was **That’s What You Get by Paramore**. Ever since she learned about Hope’s passion for Paramore, she took her time to listen to most of their songs. 

She had listened to this song so much, she knew the words by heart. Sometimes she would even hum it to herself while doing work.

This was also the first time Josie had heard Hope sing, and she thought it was beautiful. The way Hope’s vocals overwhelmed the whole restaurant, Josie would say it’s jaw dropping. 

Hope felt immediate relief. She didn't care who was in the room anymore, it was just her and the music. The areas where she had to change the dynamics from _mezzo forte_ to _fortissimo_ she took the mic off the stand to gain better control of her voice.

The pattern of the drums, along with the guitar riffs in the background was enough to fill the whole place with sound. 

Hope connected eyes with Josie in the middle of the song. Josie felt a mix of bliss from Hope’s voice but also awkwardness from their previous encounter.

Josie is the first to look away, her face filled with guilt? 

She had propped her elbow on the table and started rubbing her head, the same way she had in the restroom.

Hope furrowed her eyebrows in concern but continued singing.

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

A few seconds later Hope finished the song and the whole restaurant cheered for her, which died down in a matter of seconds.The whole point of this was for Hope to wash away her anxiety. And singing did just that. 

It took all her strength to not look at Josie on her way back to her booth.

“Hey, that was amazing!” Landon sounded like a little kid while he claps his hands.

Well he always acts like a kid. So is it really any different?

“Thank you.” Her small pants indicated she was out of breath. Small trails of sweat were shown on her forehead, she wiped them away with a nearby napkin and took a sip from her drink. Hope’s anxiety must’ve left but her guilt in the pit of her stomach was still lingering.

//////

It had been moments after Hope sang when Josie felt yet another sudden throbbing pain. She ignored it and focused on whatever Penelope was saying, but this pain was far more intense than the one she felt in the bathroom. 

Penelope stops talking when she realizes her date isn’t paying attention. She looks at Josie to see her eyes are closed, both hands on her head, and her eyebrows furrowed. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She struggles to get the words out. “Just give me a few seconds, I have a headache.”

“Am I boring you too much?” She teases, but immediately regrets it, seeing in her pain and discomfort. “Bad time to tease, got it. Are you sure you’re okay?”

She doesn’t say anything but nods, still having her eyes closed. When she opens them, she sees Hope and Landon getting up from their table.

Hope starts getting up from her chair once Landon has paid the bill. She insisted on splitting it halfways, but Landon refused, claiming to be a gentleman while flashing a smile. Hope rolled her eyes, but agreed nonetheless.

As soon as she’s up Landon smashes his lips against hers. She stays still, not kissing back due being caught off guard. His lips were rough and the prickly facial hair didn’t help. When he pulls away, he takes a deep breath before saying, “Do you want to be my girlfriend.”

Still shocked, she stays frozen for a few seconds, staring at his anxious face, his confidence slowly depleting as Hope has yet to give an answer. 

Hope breaks out her trance, nodding her head. “Y-yes.” She stutters the word out, still slightly in shock. Landon’s face instantly brightens, a wide smile making its way onto his face.

From across the grill, Josie watches their actions, jealousy instantly spreading throughout her whole body. Her headache is now long gone, and all she can feel is green.

“What happened?” Penelope says as she notices her change in mood. 

All Josie can do is shrug, before slowly inching closer, and firmly presses their lips together. She can feel Penelope still for a moment, before reciprocating the actions.

And all Hope can do is watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops :D


	15. party in the- oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the songs in this was from the Hosie fanfic writers gc lmaoooo so props to them :)
> 
> anyways
> 
> heh...

Hope watches them for what seems like an eternity, before Landon breaks off her intense stare.

“Hope? Are you alright?” Landon asks, still not noticing what she’s staring at, too busy gleaming in joy from officially becoming a couple. 

“Y-yeah.” She stutters, the air around them suddenly suffocating. She clears her throat, “I’ll see you at the party.” She gives him a weak smile, before rushing out of the grill. It isn’t until she’s far away from Josie that she can breathe properly again. 

After making out for quite some time, Penelope breaks it off, the both of them breathing heavily.

“What was that for?” She asks, still stunned at Josie’s bold move.

All the brunette can do is shrug. She can’t tell Penelope that she kissed her out of jealousy, otherwise she’d ruin whatever chances she had with her. Not to mention what Penelope would feel. At the same time, all she feels is guilt; guilty that she only kissed her to make her forget about Hope and Landon. 

She checks her phone, noticing the time and that she needs to get home to prepare for the party at Jed’s. She silently curses to herself, already preparing for the lecture she’s going to get from Lizzie for being home late.

“It’s getting late, and I have to get home if I don’t want Lizzie to bite my head off. But I had a fun time hanging out with you.” She says genuinely, and with a bright smile, to which Penelope returns. Suddenly, Kaleb’s voice rings in her head, _anyways, he told me to invite as many people,_ and a thought pops into her head. “Hey, my friend Jed is having a party at his house tonight. He said to invite as many people, so would you maybe want to come?” She crosses her fingers, a hopeful glint in her eye.

“Hmm I’ll have to check my schedule.” Penelope scrolls through her phone, pretending to see if she has any plans. As far as Josie knows, she’s new to town, which means she probably doesn’t have anything better to do. “Luckily for you, it seems as if I’m free for the night.”

“Great!” Josie beams at having a companion at the party, assuming each of her friends will be doing their own thing. “I’ll text you the details.”

//////

When Hope arrives home, she feels exhausted. She walks past her Aunt Freya playing with Nik in the living room, making a beeline for her room. Before she enters, a voice calls out to her.

“Hope!” She hears her Aunt Freya call, making Hope turn around and walk towards the sound of her voice.

“Yes?” She answers, now right in front of the living room entrance. Both her aunt and Nik are on the floor, a bunch of toys scattered around them.

“Are you okay? You seem a little off lately.” Freya’s voice is filled with concern.

“Yeah, just tired.” She lies. Freya nods, still unconvinced, but deciding not to push it. “I’m going to a party tonight, so I’ll be home late.”

“Stay safe, you already know the rules I have about parties.” Hope nods. Before she walks into her room, she gives Freya a hug, and Nik a kiss on his forehead. 

“What to wear, what to wear.” She mumbled to herself while she headed for her closet. 

After minutes of rummaging through her closet she settled on a simply black v-neck tucked into some dark blue skinny jeans, paired with her usual combat boots. 

She examined her outfit closely in the mirror feeling satisfied about it. Hope had about an hour before she actually had to leave. 

She was sure of one thing. Hope was bored out of her mind. That is until she saw her very first bass guitar sitting in the back corner of her room. It was a Squier Affinity Series Bronco Bass Guitar. The bass guitar had a deep scarlet colored body, with a white pickguard outline. The auburn haired girl hasn’t played it ever since her father died.

He was the one who taught her everything she knows about the bass. 

Hope saw the amp near the bass and decided for the first time in so long to play. She picked up the bass and plugged it in. 

The smooth wooden neck gave Hope nostalgia, the guitar still seemed new, it was practically shining. She played an open E and boy was it out of tune. Her nose scrunched from the displeasing sound. Hope shook her head and spent a few minutes tuning.

After she was pleased with the sound, Hope decided to play one of her favorite baselines. She played the baseline from **Paramore’s Here We Go Again** with her own little twist to it. As soon as she started playing pure bliss washed over her. Her passion for bass came from her father. 

She knew how much playing the bass meant to her dad, so the teenage girl decided to continue his passion.

She went through multiple baselines from **Michael Jackson’s Billie Jean** to **Dua Lipa’s Don’t Start Now**.

Hope hadn’t noticed how fast time flew by until she had heard a notification from her phone. It was Landon, she checked the time and realized she was thirty minutes late than the time she said she’d leave. 

//////

As expected, Josie received a long lecture from Lizzie when she arrived home. Luckily she managed to cut it short, reminding the blonde that they had a party to attend. After the reminder, Josie was quickly dragged into her room, being demanded by Lizzie to get ready fast.

“I don’t want to be late and keep the others waiting.” Lizzie complains. By ‘others’ Josie knows she’s referring to only MG. In reality, she probably couldn’t care less about any of the others. Not having much time, she sees a long-sleeve cropped sweatshirt, and quickly puts it on. She decides to pair it with some high-waisted jean shorts, leaving her room as soon as she grabs the essentials; her phone, some pepper spray, etc. She walks down the stairs to see Lizzie by the door, tapping her foot anxiously while checking the time on her phone. When the blonde notices her twin, she breathes a sigh of relief, “Let’s go, if we hurry we’ll still be on time.”

The ride to the party is one of the most traumatizing experiences of her life. Josie is sure that the blonde is driving way above the speeding limit, but she doesn’t say anything, scared that it’ll cause her to go even faster. Lizzie has a habit of driving poorly whenever she’s anxious.

When they exit the car, parked a few blocks away from Jed’s house, Josie can already hear the faint, yet recognizable tune of **Party in the USA** playing. It only grows as they walk closer and closer to the house. As they step in, the music is now on full blast, as it switches to a random rap song. It seemed as if their whole school had been invited, since the whole house was crowded with teens dancing horribly while being intoxicated. 

The two of them stay together, trying to find the others, which they succeed at once entering the kitchen, the only people being there are the band members and Jed. It’s quiet enough that they can be heard talking with their normal voices, the group being stood around the kitchen counter, laughing as MG made a joke.

“Hey.” MG is the first to notice the pair, immediately going to hug Lizzie and give her a peck on her cheek, to which Lizzie brightly smiles back.

Josie walks over and stands next to Landon, who hands her a red solo cup.

The brunette instantly rejects it. “I’m the designated driver, no alcohol for me tonight.” In all honesty, she didn’t complain, as she wasn’t the party type, let alone the type to get black out drunk.

“I know, it’s water, don't worry. I kinda already assumed you wouldn’t be drinking.” Landon replies, nudging the cup into her hand. Josie gratefully accepts it, taking a sip, trusting Landon that it wasn’t vodka or anything, which it wasn’t.

“Have you seen Hope? She left the grill in a rush and she said she’d be here.” Landon asks, taking a quick peek outside the kitchen, not seeing the auburn-haired girl anywhere.

“No, the last time I saw her was at the grill, when she was with you.” She purposely leaves out the part where they met in the bathroom. For a little while, the whole group talks amongst themselves, taking a sip from their red solo cups every now and then. She feels a slight vibration from her phone, and she takes it out of her back pocket to see a text from Penelope

**I'm outside, where are you?**

_In the kitchen, the rest of the band + jed are here_

Josie doesn’t get a text back, so she assumes Penelope is making her way towards her. Sure enough, she sees the raven-haired girl walk in a few moments later. Once she’s by the counter and her presence is noticeable Josie decides to introduce her to everyone.

“Guys, this is Penelope, she’s new to town.” The room erupts in a chorus of ‘hey, hi’s, and hello’s, before each person takes turns introducing themselves. Right as they’re done with the introductions, Hope bursts into the kitchen, out of breath and breathing heavily.

“So sorry I’m late.” She pauses to take a breath, before continuing, “Got carried away while playing my bass.” The group nods in understanding. 

Penelope steps forward and holds out her hand towards Hope. “I’m Penelope, I saw you at practice the other day, but we didn’t really get to talk.” 

Hope looks at her hand reluctantly, before shaking it. “Hope.” She responds shortly, not really wanting to interact with her. The memory of her and Josie kissing at the grill still fresh in her mind.

“Great, now that everyone’s here.” Landons begins, a grin forming on his face. He puts his hand on Hope’s waist, pulling her against her side. The action causes a spark of jealousy to ignite inside of Josie, and she bites the inside of her cheek to control herself. “Hope and I are officially dating.”

The group, excluding Josie, starts to cheer, congratulating them. Heck, even Penelope is happy, complimenting them on how cute of a couple they are. Landon smiles brightly, thanking her in return, while Hope awkwardly clings by his side and nods, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Thankfully, no one seems to notice.

Lizzie can sense that something’s wrong with her twin, and rubs her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She says, acting as if her heart hasn’t just been shattered into a million pieces. All she feels like doing is curling up into a ball and crying, but she can’t. She forces herself to put on a facade, and her mouth hurts from how unnatural her smile feels. “Congratulations.” 

Hope breaks out of her thoughts once hearing Josie’s voice, the tone of it sounding fake, but she blames it on her hearing. “Thanks.”

Before they can have any other conversation, Penelope pulls on the brunette’s sleeve. “Let’s dance.” Josie nods, thankful to get out of anything that involves Hope and Landon at the current moment. They blend into the crowd easily, starting to dance along with the people around them. Not only is Penelope good at singing, but her dance moves also impress Josie. 

It doesn’t take long for things to get physical. Due to the crowded makeshift dance floor, the two of them are already pressed right against each other. Trying to forget all about Hope, Josie leans in for a kiss, Penelope quickly catching on. Her tongue darts out, and Josie responds by opening her mouth. Penelope has one hand cupping her cheek, and the other on her neck, while Josie has both hands on the sides of Penelope’s waist.

She quickly understands where things are heading, and in all honestly she doesn’t want it to stop. All she wants to do is forget, and maybe sleeping with Penelope will do the trick.

The brunette pulls away, breathing heavily “Do you want to go upstairs?”

Penelope quickly nods.

//////

For the past twenty minutes Landon had been rumbling on about this new guitar he ordered and how excited he was to get it. Hope nodded and smiled every now and then to assure him she was listening.

That is until she saw a familiar tall, slim brunette walk down the stairs. Her hair seemed all ruffled up and her cheeks were completely flushed. 

Next came down a smirking Penelope.

Did they?

No they couldn’t have.

Hope’s head was spiraling, now a thousand miles away from Landon. Her stomach twisting. Feeling her own throat close up, an acidic taste overtaking her taste buds. 

If Landon weren't so oblivious he would say flames were coming out of her ears.

She felt as if she was going to be sick. 

”Hope?” Landon snapped her out of her trance. ”Are you okay?” 

Hope tried clearing her own throat, failing miserably it sounded more of a forced cough. ”Yeah I’m fine, I'm gonna go get another drink.” She hadn't even offered Landon to come with her, leaving him dumbfounded.

Hope soon enough made eye contact with the brunette, she clenched her jaw and bit the inside of her cheek hard enough until a metallic taste overwhelmed her.

She shouldn’t feel like this. She can't be jealous. 

Josie’s mood shifted from a small smile to a deep pout. The brunette was the first to look away, Hope could basically smell the guilt from where she was standing. 

At this point, Hope didn't care what she was drinking; she just chugged it down. 

Few drinks later, Hope had been stumbling around the place, accidentally bumping into people and lazily apologizing. Even slurring every word in most of her sentences. Landon had been preventing her from falling ever since he found her taking multiple shots over a group of guys that reeked of toxic masculinity.

Hope _insisted_ they played beer pong (that did not end well for them).

At last, Landon finally managed to sit Hope down on a couch, her eyes were droopy, ready to pass out any second. ”Stay here, I'm going to go get you some water.” He scurried off.

Hope couldn't comprehend a thing he said, she was more focused on keeping herself awake. Blinking a couple of times she heard footsteps in front of her. Her mind immediately went to thinking Landon was already back.

That was not the case.

“Oh my god Hope, how much have you been drinking?” It was no secret of the brunette’s concern towards Hope. She sat down next to the older girl and held her up from slouching over the couch. Hope noticed Josie fixed up her hair and her cheeks weren’t flushed anymore.

“Ohhhh, hi joz.” Hope’s slurring made it hard for Josie to understand her. The auburn-haired girl struggled to stay in one spot. Josie slightly panicked not knowing what to do with a wasted Hope. Josie didn’t try talking to Hope because what was the point in that?

“Oh Josie, hi.” It was Landon, he had a water bottle in hand and a slight startled expression. 

“Landon, hey.” Her lips quirked up a small smile before faltering. “H-how much has she had to drink?” Josie caught her small stutter and cleared her throat, finding it hard to make eye contact with Landon.

“I don’t know about ten minutes ago she just made an excuse to get a drink then I found her completely wasted.” Landon went rambling on and on.

Josie thought back to ten minutes ago when she came back from upstairs with...Penelope.

Fuck.

She knows.

She definitely knows.

“Oh.” She felt her own voice get stuck in her throat, it was beginning to feel dry and rough. She sat there frozen letting Landon give the water bottle to Hope. 

Landon suddenly turned to Josie, furrowing his eyebrows like he was about to ask a question. “Do you think you could take her home?” He hesitantly asked. “You’re the only one who knows where she lives.” 

It took Josie a couple seconds to register his question. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked around for Lizzie, who seemed to be dancing with MG. “Can you give me a sec?” 

He nodded and Josie got up and made her way towards her twin.

“Lizzie?” She tapped the blonde’s shoulder. Lizzie stopped dancing and turned around to be greeted by the brunette. 

“Josie!” Lizzie looked around confused. “Where’s Penelope?” 

“She had to leave early.” She shrugged and gave a fake smile. “I came to ask you if you could ride with MG home?” She paused gently biting her bottom lip.

“I need to take Hope home, she’s kinda wasted.” Josie looked back at the older girl then back to Lizzie. The blonde gave her a glare then looked at MG who just shrugged. 

“Okay, then.” She reaches for her pocket to get the keys. “Make sure she doesn’t try anything on you, don’t allow her to try and mount yo-”

“Lizzie!” Josie harshly whispered. Lizzie just snorted a short laugh and handed her the keys, making Josie roll her eyes and walk away.

“Wow, so commanding.” Is the last thing Josie hears come from the blonde before she was completely out of ear range and back at the newly wed couple.

“I’ll take her home.” She manages to say in a clear low voice. 

“Yeah okay.” Landon stands up and helps Hope up who slouches over his shoulder. Landon almost stumbles bringing Hope over to Josie’s side. 

Josie almost tumbles putting her arm around Hope’s waist. “Thanks.” She had to speak up fairly loud to over speak the loud music in the back.

The pair made it outside, the cool air slightly hitting their faces as they walked down the sidewalk. 

“You smell good.” Josie felt the soft hum of Hope’s voice along her neck sending her shivers down her back. Josie didn’t answer, she felt as if she talked she’d become a mess.

“Joz?” Hope stretched out the word. Josie just hummed in response. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Her voice cracked, sounding higher than anticipated. I’m fact she wasn’t, the older girl was laying her head on the crook of her neck. How could she be fine? She cleared her throat feeling as if something was blocking her from talking. “I’m good.”

Josie helped Hope get into the car opening the door for her. 

“Oh how the turn tables.” Hope bursted out laughing. “Wait.” She paused and scrunched up her nose as if she was thinking really hard. 

Hope got in and the first thing she did was lower the seat a little more. “This feels nice.” She smiled contentedly. Josie playfully rolled her eyes and closed the passenger door.

As soon as Josie got in the drivers side she turned on the engine and her car lights. “Your music or my music?” Is all Josie said looking straight forward. She felt a rectangular shaped figure fall into her lap, she looked down and saw that it was Hope’s phone.

Of course.

Josie didn’t think about and played the first song on her playlist which was **Imagination by Foster the People.** Josie was one to like Hope’s taste in music, she's loved almost every song Hope would throw her way. 

The car ride to Hope’s was mostly silent until Josie caught Hope staring at her. “What?” She felt embarrassed as she felt her cheeks burn up.

“Has anyone told you how pretty you are?” Hope said in a soft whisper her words still slurred. Those eight words almost caused Josie to swerve and crash into an oncoming vehicle.

“U-uh what?” Josie managed to let out a short laugh.

“Yeah.” Hope smiled to herself.

Josie didn’t speak afterwards and neither did Hope. 

Josie parked the car near the front of Hope’s home. She let Hope sit in the car while Josie went and got her aunt. 

Josie knocked three times before the door opened. Josie was faced with a blonde woman. “Hi, I came to drop off Hope, I’m Josie.” She has a sweet smile plastered on her face.

The blonde woman examined her and furrowed her eyebrows. “Josie Saltzman?” 

Josie nodded. How did she know who she was?

“I’m Freya, Hope has talked a lot about you.” Freya smirked.

Oh. 

Josie felt her cheeks start to heat up, she took her gaze and placed them somewhere other than the blond in front of her. “Oh.”

“So why is Hope in your car?” Freya cocked her head to the side. Josie went on to explain how she found Hope completely drunk.

Freya seemed a bit mad but she couldn’t help but laugh at the shape Hope was in. 

After Freya thanked Josie for bringing Hope back in one piece, Josie drove home in silence not wanting to put on any music. Hope’s words left a mark on Josie, she felt rattled. Everytime she would think about the scenario again.

Josie felt stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol slight drunk hope
> 
> anyways next chapter will play a major part so....
> 
> :D


	16. tell me it’s okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter gives you a bit of relief... just a BIT not too much... :D

Hope wakes up with a sharp pain. Her head was pounding, the room feeling as if it were spinning. She could still feel the contents of alcohol in her system, and before she knew it she was rushing to the bathroom, emptying her stomach of all it’s contents. She doesn’t stop until she’s dry heaving over the toilet, everything in her stomach completely gone. She uses all of her strength to push herself up, flushing the toilet and leaning against the sink. 

She searches the cabinet frantically, and thankfully finds a bottle of Advil in one of them. She washes out her mouth of it’s disgusting bile taste, before downing two of the tablets. It’s not until she finishes taking the tablets that she looks at herself in the mirror. Her mascara is smeared, and her hair resembles a bird’s nest. In all honesty, everything after she saw Josie and Penelope descend the stairs together was a blur. She can faintly remember the brunette taking her home, but that’s about it. She silently curses to herself, hoping her drunk self didn’t say anything embarrassing in front of Josie. 

She hears a buzz from her phone, signaling a text from someone. Hope opens it, seeing a text from Lizzie in the band group chat.

**saturn’s rings (7 people)**

Liz: Everyone’s probably hungover, but I don’t care. EMERGENCY MEETING IN AN HOUR! 

Kale: Huh? Why?

Liz: Our first gig is tomorrow duh. We need as much practice as we can get. And if we don’t make a good impression we’ll never book another gig.

The next few texts are a string of complaints from the rest of the band members. But, as always. Lizzie Saltzman always gets what she wants, so eventually they all agree on meeting up in an hour. 

Hope decides to spend the remainder of her time taking a shower, given her current state. Her aching muscles instantly relax under the warm water, and she sighs in content. Realizing she spent way too long in the shower, she decides to leave her damp hair as it is, letting it air dry.

Not really caring for appearances at the moment, she settles on jeans and an oversized rolling stones t-shirt. Now, she looked somewhat presentable.

She couldn’t sit down to enjoy her breakfast, knowing she’d be late and have to deal with a pissed off Lizzie. She rushes out the door, passing her aunts in the kitchen, and wishing them a quick goodbye. As she closes the door, she can hear the two of them laughing, assumingly at her. Hope just knows that they’re never going to stop teasing her about yesterday night, her coming home completely wasted.

When Hope knocks on the front door, Lizzie answers immediately and drags her in, pulling her into the living room.

“Um Lizzie, the garage is the other way.” Hope says, looking confused.

All Lizzie does is roll her eyes. “I live here, dumbass. I know that.”

“Then why are we here?” Hope looks as Lizzie as if she’s grown two heads. Hope also pleases her bass guitar case so it leans against the wall.

“I saw you yesterday.” Is all Lizzie says.

“Uhm, we were at the same party, of course you did.” Hope continues to stare at the blonde, still confused and hungover.

“I mean,” Lizzie starts, her tone slightly annoyed at the auburn-haired girl not understanding what she means. “I saw you get black out drunk after seeing Penelope and Josie together.”

Hope freezes, trying her best to keep her composure calm. She raises an eyebrow, “And? People get drunk at parties all the time. It was just a coincidence that I happened to see them prior.”

Lizzie continues, not believing a word Hope is saying. “Or, you wanted to forget.”

“What would I even want to forget?” Hope defends, still remaining calm.

“Seeing them being together.” Lizzie says it's the most obvious thing in the world.

The latter knows the blonde is right, but still continues with her lies. “Why would I want to forget that? It's not like I care about them being together.” Hope can’t help the jealousy in her voice.

“You're jealous.” Lizzie says with a scoff. Hope’s calm and relaxed expression changes to one of shock. She had always known what she was feeling, but to hear someone admit it out loud to her makes it sink deeper into her head. 

She can feel herself slowly cracking, and she rushes to leave. “I got to go.” She murmurs rushing to the front door. Just as she has her hand on the knob and the door slightly open, a different, paller hand comes out to shut the door abruptly.

“Nope, you’re not allowed to leave until you talk to me.” The blonde doesn’t move from where she’s standing at the entrance, scared that if she did Hope would try to flee away. “It’s so been so obvious the past couple of days. Whenever Penelope is around you’re always more agitated, it’s like anything can set you off when she’s here, especially when she’s with Josie.”

Hope remains quiet, the truth finally being told. She’s surprised that Lizzie noticed these small little details. The auburn-haired girl continues to stare intensely at the carpeted floor, as if it had the answer to why she’s been acting this way. 

When Lizzie realizes the latter isn’t going to answer her, she raises her voice, annoyed. “Do you like Josie or not? You keep sending so many mixed signals. First, you and Josie are acting all lovey dovey around each other, and the next, you’re suddenly dating Landon.”

Hope finally breaks. “I don’t know!” She too also raises her voice, not thinking about the others in the garage who may or may not be able to hear her. She can feel the tears that are quickly starting to form in her eyes, and tries to laugh it off. 

“What do you mean you don’t know.” Lizzie reponds, now being the one confused. 

“These things I’ve been feeling recently they’re,” she cuts herself off, forcing back a sob. “Everything is so confusing!” She starts to pace around the small entryway. Frustrated, she runs a hand through her hair.

“I thought that maybe going into a relationship with Landon will sort these things out but it only made everything worse.” She begins.

“Hope-,” Lizzie attempts to cut her off, but Hope only continues.

“I feel like I’m going out of my mind, everything is so overwhelming and it hurts, and I don’t want to say anything to upset Landon.” She laughs wetly filled with no amusement letting her tears fall freely from her eyes. “I don’t even want these feelings, I've always been scared to have these feelings, feelings for...” She trailed off not wanting to continue.

“Why not?” Lizzie questions, genuinely curious. 

Hope contemplates on whether or not she should tell the blonde about her past. 

Before she can decide, MG walks in, cutting their conversation off short.

“Guys, we’re done setting up.” He says to the two of them, completely clueless of the conversation prior.

Hope turns around not wanting MG to see the state she’s in. She breathes deeply trying to calm herself down. 

“Give us a couple minutes and we’ll meet you out there okay?” Lizzie smiles at the boy who just nods and heads back into the garage. Lizzie walks up towards Hope and makes her face her.

“This conversation isn’t done.” Lizzie immediately softens at a crying Hope and sighs. “Fix yourself up before heading out there, I’ll meet you there.” 

Hope shrugs and sniffles a few times before she starts to clean herself up.

//////

“This is why Billie’s songs are so complex.” Kaleb is showing Josie how he dissects songs. Currently, he has the song **Bellyache by Billie Eilish** displayed on his computer. “You see all these layers in the beginning? Well each of them are a different part of a harmony.” He presses play and listens to the beginning harmonies.

Josie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Kaleb sighs. “What I’m saying is Billie had to do numerous takes to get the perfect note and make it one big thing.” Josie mouths an ‘o’.

That didn’t help.

Lizzie came walking in at the same time Josie turned around. The brunette had heard when Hope arrived, but she’s nowhere in sight, making her frown.

“Where’s Hope?” Josie questions.

“Oh um, she’ll be here,” Lizzie paused. “Don’t be worried.” 

“I’m not worried.” Josie defends herself. “We just need all the band members here.” 

Lizzie shrugs and goes to stand by MG. Josie rolls her eyes and walks towards the door. Before she could open it someone beat her to it. 

“Oh.” Josie’s voice strained. 

“Oh, sorry.” It was Hope, and she couldn’t meet Josie in the eye. They’re inches apart and she looks at Lizzie like she needs help.

Lizzie clears her throat. “So Josie, do we need to warm up?” 

Josie redirects her attention to her sister and steps back leaving enough space for Hope to pass by. “Actually last night I asked Raf if I could hear one of his drum solos.” She twists her body to Raf.

At every band practice Rafael has to wear a tank top and basketball shorts because he sweats a lot when he’s drumming. 

“Yes!” He made a motion with his hand as a signal of excitement. “This is for you Travis Barker.” 

Before everyone knew it he started a persistent beat then went all out.

Hope stood in the corner distressed, her mind a million miles away. She couldn’t focus. Not after what had just happened. She was near letting it all go and breaking down. Not realizing how hard she’s been biting her bottom lip until she tastes metal, her stomach twists, she feels uneasy. 

Hope had blocked out the sound of Rafael’s drumming. Her head slightly in pain from last night's mishaps. She tightly blinked a couple times and took deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

“Hope are you okay?” A familiar voice snaps Hope out of her mind.

She opens her eyes to meet a pair of green ones; Landon’s. “Uhh, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She gives a liptight smile and proceeds to take her bass guitar out of the case.

After Rafael finishes his solo he stands up to grab a water bottle. Small trails of sweat were racing down his forehead and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Hope plugs her bass into the amp and without thinking she started to play the baseline from **all the good girls go to hell by billie eilish.** She hadn’t noticed all the eyes on her until everything around her got quiet. She abruptly stopped and looked up.

“Sorry.” She whispered and lowered her head. Josie pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth before looking at Kaleb and Raf. Both of them nodded meaning they got the signal. Landon stepped back amused, knowing what's about to happen.

Josie stepped up and grabbed the mic, she turned to Hope before whispering. “ _My lucifer is lonely.”_ Hope snapped her head up and before she knew it Kaleb and Rafael joined in.

Hope and Josie locked eyes. Josie raised her eyebrows then looked at Hope’s bass. Hope got the memo and picked up on the next measure. 

_“Peter's on vacation, an open invitation_

_Animals, evidence”_

It took all of Hope's strength and focus to not get distracted by Josie's low and husky voice. 

_“All the good girls go to hell_

_'Cause even God herself has enemies”_

What was worse is that Hope could see Josie looking in her direction. A small rush ignited in Hope, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from completely shutting down. 

_“You know I'm not your friend without some greenery”_

A few chorus’ and verses later…

_“There's nothing left to save now”_

Hope carried out the baseline for a few more measures of the song before completely ending the song. The band cheered, and for a couple of seconds Hope had completely forgotten about the events of earlier.

Josie had collected high fives with a bright smile on her face. The same for Hope, that was until they made eye contact, causing both of their smiles to fade as they mutually broke eye contact. Hope felt her throat bob. 

Josie cleared her throat. “Okay people we got a gig to prepare for.” She clasped her hands together.

Landon put an arm around Hope’s shoulder which she immediately tensed up to. Agreeing voices filled the air. This was going to be a long practice.

It was roughly 8 hours of them practicing, with a 2 hour break in between to eat.

Hope was the first one that had to leave. Prior to her departure from the band, she had gotten a text message from her aunt Freya, meaning she needed to be home soon.

She had said her goodbyes and started heading home.

Before Hope left she turned back around to the group. “I forgot to tell you guys that we could play at my aunt's diner.” She paused. “If you guys want to, tell me so I can talk to my aunt.” She pressed her lips together and nodded.

After that she leaves the garage, feeling a small sense of relief.

//////

When Hope arrives home, she shuts the door quietly and leans against it, trying to relax herself so she’d appear normal in front of her aunts. They always seem to notice when she’s tense.

Once she thinks she’s seemingly alright, she calls out. “I’m home.”

She walks around the house for a little bit, searching first the kitchen, then her Aunt Freya’s office, and finally finds the both of them sitting in the living room, waiting for her.

“Where’s Nik.” She asks, wanting to play with her little cousin. She realized she hasn’t been giving the boy enough attention in the past couple of days.

“He’s taking a nap.” Her Aunt Keelin responds, and then pauses. “We need to talk.”

_That can’t be good_ , she thinks. She’s already had one talk today and that certainly didn’t end well. “Look, I’m sorry for getting drunk last night, I was having a bad day.” Hope assumes they’re going to give her lecture about high school parties and what could happen while being intoxicated.

“It’s not that, I mean we didn’t forget about it, but we’re more concerned about you.” The blonde aunt speaks up.

“About me? What about me?” The auburn-haired girl is back to being confused.

“You’ve been off the past couple of days. I can practically see how tense you are.” Freya’s face is filled with worry. After a few moments of Hope staring at the carpet, she continues. “Is this about Josie?”

At the mention of the brunette’s name, her head immediately snaps up, which gives her away.

“So this is about Josie.” Keelin confirms.

“Yeah.” She murmurs, too tired to deny it anymore. She walks towards the couch and sits in between the two. 

“I thought you guys were getting along. You were so happy the last time I saw you two at the diner.” Keelin rubs a soothing hand on her shoulder.

“We were. But now I’m so confused. These things that I’ve been feeling for her, they’re more than what a friend should feel like.” Hope confesses burying her head in her hands.

Freya rolls her eyes. “Is that what’s been bothering you? You like her more than a friend.” 

Hope thinks about it for a moment, before nodding slightly. “But she’s a-” She has trouble finishing her sentence.

“A girl.” Keelin finishes it for her, to which Hope nods.

The two aunts stare at each other, seemingly having a conversation with their minds. Freya contemplates on what to say, before beginning, “Hope, it’s completely fine to have these feelings. You can’t help who you love.”

Hope takes a deep breath. “But it’s too late for everything, I’m too late.” The both of them look confused, before Hope continues. “Landon asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. I thought it would help me get rid of my feelings for Josie. Besides, he’s a good guy. He’s… safe.”

“These feelings that you’re having, you can’t exactly get rid of them that easily. You should let go of Landon and tell Josie how you feel.” Keelin suggests.

“Even if I did, Josie would never be with me. She started seeing this new girl in town, Penelope, and whenever I see them together it’s like I can’t breathe” Hope can feel her heart swell with jealousy saying the girl’s name.

“Never say never, you don’t even know if Josie’s feelings for this new girl are serious.” Freya says, her arm going towards her waist, pulling her into a hug as she tries to comfort her niece the best that she can. 

Hope thinks back to the talk she and Josie had in the bathroom. She never specifically said that she liked Penelope, just that she was trying to figure out her feelings for the girl. “You’re right.” Hope leans into the hug.

“Of course we’re right. We always are.” Keelin teases, before joining in on the hug.“And make sure you guys are on good terms, you seem to make eachother happy.”

At that moment Hope had never felt as comforted as she did then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah :)


	17. luv is stooopid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) don’t get too worried 😅

Josie wakes up the next morning, a bright smile appearing on her face when she realizes their gig is today. Her heart beats faster with excitement and thrill, imagining the crowd as her and the band perform for them.

She walks with a pep in her step to the bathroom. As usual, her father was nowhere to be found, as he was a pretty busy doctor with long work hours. She starts stripping her clothes off, getting into the shower and turning the water on to scorching hot; her preferred shower temperature. She starts to mindlessly sing random songs off the top of her head, as she does the typical routine of lathering her hair with shampoo, followed by body wash. Her mind drifts to Hope, and stays there despite Josie trying to get the girl out of her head.

She gets out of the shower, now humming the melody to **Ocean Eyes** without realizing it. She brushes her teeth, before beginning her skincare routine. Her soft humming slowly turns into singing as time passes.

_“I've been watching you_

_For some time_

_Can't stop staring_

_At those oceans eyes”_

At this point, she’s full on singing, without a single thought in mind. Her eyes are closed in concentration, as she focuses in on the sound of her voice

_“I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes”_

When she opens her eyes, she catches Lizzie’s stare through the mirror in front of her. She yelps, before turning around to face the blonde. “Lizzie! You scared me!” Josie says with her hand on her heart, feeling it race from being startled.

All Lizzie does is roll her eyes. ”You’re the one who didn’t lock the door.”

“You could’ve knocked or something.” Josie argues.

“Either way, you would’ve never heard me, with how loud you were singing. Great job by the way, it sounded great.” At Lizzie’s rebuttal, Josie widens her eyes. _Was I really that loud_ , she wonders, the brunette does have a tendency to get carried away from singing, after all, especially if she’s really into it. 

“Anyways,” Lizzie continues on, a grin on her face from winning their small quarrel, “Who’s the song you're singing about.”

Josie, pauses, thinking over the answer. She hadn’t realized until the question that it was indeed about Hope. The lyrics of the song match the feelings she has for the auburn-haired girl perfectly. She had thought the girl fully escaped from her mind once she started singing, but apparently not. Of course, she wasn’t about to tell her twin that. “No one in particular.”

Lizzie seems unconvinced, and raises an eyebrow. “Really? You only sing like that when you’re very emotional about the subject.”

“Uhm, it must just be me being overly emotional about our first gig tonight.” Josie lies, very obviously that it makes her cringe.

“You know you suck at lying, right?” Lizzie says. “There's only one person who you talk to frequently that has blue eyes, besides me, and we both know you’re definitely not singing about me.” The blonde has a knowing tone in her voice that makes Josie curse at her for being able to read her so easily. It’s basically become a sixth sense for the two to know when something’s wrong with the other. 

“Care to elaborate?” Josie continues to act like she has no idea what the blonde is talking about.

“Ocean eyes? Hope has ocean eyes. ‘ _I'm scared, I've never fallen from quite this high, Falling into your ocean eyes’_ explains how you’ve never had feelings for someone like the ones you have for Hope, and that scares you.” Lizzie begins to list multiple reasons, all of them being unfortunately correct.

The brunette cuts off the blonde twin in the middle of her rant. “Lizzie I’m over her. Things are good with Penelope. Maybe something can happen between us in the future.”

“Yeah yeah.” Lizzie sounds dismissive, not believing a word the latter says. Before she can argue otherwise, she feels her phone vibrate, reaching for her back pocket and reading the caller ID; MG. She answers it, not before giving Josie a look that says ‘This isn’t over.’

When she leaves the bathroom, Josie breathes a sigh of relief, silently thanking MG. Being too overly excited, she decides to get dressed with the outfit she planned to wear to the gig tonight. She puts on a cropped long-sleeve, the arms of the shirt being sheer and see-through. She pairs it with some baggy cargo black jeans, a matching belt which hangs, along with black doc martens. 

She passes by Lizzie on her way to the kitchen, earning a judgemental look when she sees the brunette in her gig outfit... at 9 in the morning. Thankfully, she doesn’t say anything, being too caught up with her call with MG.

//////

When Hope wakes, she looks over at the wall clock to see it tick to 12:16 p.m. She recalls going to bed a little before midnight, but spent the night tossing and turning, her head being full of thoughts. It also didn’t help that she was an insomniac. She can’t remember the last time she got a good night’s sleep, perhaps it must’ve been before her parent’s death.

She shakes her head, riding herself of any sad thoughts, focusing on today; the band’s first gig. She goes into the bathroom and does her usual routine of making herself presentable for the day. When she walks back into her room, she sees the both of her aunts seated next to each other on the edge of her bed. 

“Hey?” Hope’s greeting comes out as more of a question. She had expected Keelin to be at the diner and Freya to be in her office, engrossed in her work.

The two of them share a look, before Freya begins talking. “We let it slide the other day because we were more concerned about your wellbeing, but now it’s time for your lecture.”

Hope groans. “I thought you would’ve forgotten about that by now.”

The both of them roll their eyes. “You can’t escape us that easily.” Keelin teases.

Freya cuts to the chase, probably needing to get back to work soon, assuming she’s on her lunch break. “Do you know how irresponsible you were? You couldn’t even walk properly, imagine if Josie hadn’t found you.” 

“I know, I know. It won’t happen again.” Hope promises. That may or may not be a lie, but she wants the two of them to get off her back as soon as possible. 

The blonde looks like she’s about to speak up again, but before she can, Keelin cuts in. “I’m sure Hope had a reason for it, she’s a good kid.”

Hope nods along, agreeing with Keelin. She certainly didn’t have favorites, but in situations like these she was always grateful for having Keelin, who seemed to understand her on a different level. 

“Then? What’s your reason?” Freya asks, now in a more concerning tone.

“I just wanted to forget.” Hope murmurs.

“Forget what?” The blonde’s tone is more questioning now.

“Remember how I said Josie started seeing this girl? I saw them together at the party.” Hope clears her throat, before continuing. “I was so jealous. I regret getting drunk now, but at the time I just wanted to erase them from my mind, for just one night.”

The two of them listen intently to their niece, before seemingly having a conversation with each other in their minds. Once they’ve finally concluded on what to say, they turn towards their niece.

“You’re off the hook this time. But if this happens again there’s gonna be consequences.” Freya announces after a brief moment of silence. Hope squeals in delight, before pulling the both of them into a brief hug. Shortly after, Freya leaves to return to her work, and Keelin stays a little longer before telling the auburn-haired girl that she needs to return to the diner. 

Hope spends the rest of the day lounging around, going on her phone for a couple hours, before realizing it’s almost time to leave. She rummages through her closet, and settles on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and her usual black leather jacket. She slips on a pair of combat boots, before grabbing her keys and making her way to the gig location.

//////

The twins arrive earlier than expected. Apparently Lizzie’s bickering led them to leave the house earlier than needed, causing their early arrival. 

“Lizzie we’re early.” Josie deadpans.

“So?” Lizzie shifts in her seat. “More time to check the place out.”

Josie let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Raf should be here soon, he said his dad let him borrow the truck.”

“Perfect.” Lizzie added, she then looks around, bored out of her mind. “So are we gonna go in or stay here?” 

“Stay here I guess.” Josie sits back in her seat, her eyes following around the parking lot looking at the arriving vehicles.

“Since we’re here, care to carry on the conversation from this morning?” Lizzie glares at her twin, if she was going to make something happen, she’s gonna have to pull some strings. 

“Never mind, let's go check the place out.” Josie abruptly sits up and opens the door, which earns an eye roll from Lizzie. 

Josie starts walking to the entrance, internally thanking herself for the quick escape.

As Josie and Lizzie near the building they could immediately see the purple LED-lit sign. Sure they had gotten a gig at a club, and yes they were minors, but the owner specifically said they couldn’t use the bar, they were just there to play. 

The twins got through security with their special V.I.P. badges. Each one of the band members had gotten them beforehand, as they had to wear it the whole time or else they'd be kicked out.

As soon as they entered Josie immediately recognized the song playing loudly throughout the place, **Gimme a Minute by PVRIS** , it was in the middle of the chorus when Josie found herself moving along to the beat.

After a few minutes of exploring the place, occasionally bumping into random strangers, they found Landon and Hope walking around, completely lost. Josie felt herself feel sick, especially since they were holding hands. She didn’t know if it was seeing Hope and Landon together or something else, but a slight headache suddenly hit her. It wasn’t painful enough that she had to sit down, but still enough to make her wince and close her eyes tightly.

Prior towards entering, Hope had run into Landon in the parking lot, both carrying their cases. They talked for a while before going through security. While looking around for anyone they know, Landon slipped his hand into Hopes ultimately startling her. 

Hope found his hand sweaty, and definitely not soft. It felt uncomfortable, and just didn’t feel right. She tried her best to not think of it and looked around.

Suddenly, Hope met her gaze with a familiar brunette. She saw Josie reluctantly look away and shut her eyes. Hope’s throat visibly bobbed as she unhooked her hand from Landon’s and started making her way towards the twins. 

“Ugh finally.” Lizzie groaned. “What took you guys so long?”

“Uh Lizzie, we’re right on time.” Landon scrunched his face in confusion. 

“No one asked you birdboy.” Lizzie rolled her eyes and left the three standing there. 

Landon furrowed his eyebrows, being dumbfounded. 

The three of them stood in awkward silence, Josie fidgeting with her hand, Landon awkwardly patting the sides of his body, and Hope playing with the rings on her fingers.

“We should go get ready, we're on soon.” Josie finally decides to speak up. No one else decides to talk but instead follow Josie backstage. 

Once they arrived, Josie found Lizzie talking to Rafael, Kaleb and MG.

“When did you guys get here?” A small smile formed on Josie’s lips completely forgetting the pair behind her. 

“Like five minutes ago, the security told me I could come in from the back since I have most of the stuff.” Raf spoke up.

Josie nodded and walked off. Hope decided this was the perfect time to make amends with Josie.

Yay.

Josie found a nearby couch close to the stage and decided to take a seat. Seconds later, an auburn-haired figure sat next to her. 

Hope.

“Hey.” Josie could hear the delicacy in Hope's voice.

Josie’s head was low. Deciding not to speak, the brunette fiddled with her fingers. She felt her own stomach spiraling, the feeling as if her throat was closing, overwhelming her. If she couldn’t control herself she’d probably pass out. 

She heard Hope audibly sigh.

“Josie-” Hope started which led to being interrupted by Josie’s swift movement of standing up from the couch.

“I’m gonna go see if the others need help with anything.” Josie plasters on a small smile before hurrying away. Hope makes a click noise with her tongue before burying her head in her hands, sighing in frustration. It was now obvious. 

Josie is avoiding her.

Damnit.

Apparently when Josie had found herself back to the band, everything was ready. They were on in five minutes. 

So much for wanting to help.

Josie had been practicing her methods of calming herself down. She’s never performed in front of a huge crowd, but this year she decided to go all out.

It’s time.

The first song Hope and Landon don’t play, they get to sit on the couch...together.

Josie takes one more deep breath before walking up to the mic. “Tonight our band and I, **Saturn's Rings** , will be performing.” She looks at Kaleb and Rafael who look ready with a smug smile forming on both of their faces. 

The crowd was silent until the sound of a knife scraping on a plate breaks that silence. The first song was **you should see me in a crown by Billie Eilish.**

Everytime Hope heard Josie sing this specific song a rush of beat would overtake her body making her feel jumpy. The way Josie’s voice was low and husky. The way she would grip the mic stand. Even Josie’s outfit was enough to make Hope hor-

“Are you guys part of the band?” A guy walked up towards Hope and Landon, interrupting Hope’s trance. 

“O-oh um yeah.” Landon awkwardly laughed. That’s new.

“I’m Wade.” The young man cheerfully says.

“I’m Landon, this is Hope,” He paused, clearing his throat. “My girlfriend.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Wade stuck out his hand towards Landon. He then met Wade’s hand in the middle lingering there longer than needed. 

“I’ll see you around.” Wade smiled and left.

Josie came up to them, Hope heard small pants come from the brunette indicating she was out of breath.

“Landon you’re up.” Josie’s face lifted into a wide grin before looking at Hope, she then let her grin fall into a small smile. Landon jumped up and down really showing his excitement, he ran up to the stage, Hope following short behind. 

Landon took the guitar strap over his shoulder and walked up towards the mic. “Uh hi, I'm the guitarist of the band and I’ll be singing **Claudia by Finneas**.”

Josie was offered a soda from one of the bartenders who brought a tray over for the band. She could see MG and Lizzie helping themselves with the food they had gotten. 

_I think you’re gonna change my plans_

_With those_ **_Ocean Eyes_ **

Josie almost choked on her drink when she registered the words Landon had said. She soon connected the dots and she felt herself sink more into the couch. Of course Landon would switch up the lyrics without Josie knowing.

The whole song Josie could only focus on the bass, she found it so alluring. 

After that song finished, it was time for the final performance. MG and Lizzie were now in between the stage and the back room, getting a side view of the band.

“For this last song,” She thinks about it. “Just have fun, that’s all.”

Landon starts it off with the guitar solo of **luv is stooopid by renforshort.**

_“I don't wanna be the one to say it first_

_Why you gotta put so much weight on those three_

_words”_

Josie seemed to be really into it as the cheering crowd faded out of her mind and all she could hear was the music and her vocals. 

_I might have to tell you what you don't wanna hear_

Josie turned to look at Hope and glared.

_People in relationships_

_Just look ridiculous_

She turns back jumping to the song. Hope’s throat visibly bobs as she continues playing the strings in her bass. 

_Get out of your bed_

_Boy, I like you but_

She turns to look at Hope again like she was trying to indicate something.

_Love is stupid_

Josie dips down her dynamics getting louder, and as she stands back straight a wave of dizziness washes over her. 

She stops singing, Josie looks around confused, her head spinning. Hope seemed to be the first one to notice something was wrong. 

Hope panics as she sees Josie lose her balance and start to fall. She moved as fast as she could to be able to catch the brunette.

Luckily, Hope had been quick enough to catch Josie only to realize the brunette was laying in her arms unconscious...

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well-


	18. we're driving fast in my car...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Never trust your fears, they don't know your strength." - Athena Singh

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Hope slightly shakes the unconscious Josie in her arms, hoping she’d wake up, but to no avail. She drags her body backstage, while at the same time Lizzie and MG come to the front, apologizing to the crowd and making up an excuse that sounds incoherent due to how loud her heart was beating. 

Once the rest of the band snap out of their shocked daze, they all rush to help aid Hope with Josie’s limp body. Landon helps Hope carry Josie to the couch they were on prior, while Kaleb scurries around to find bottled water, and Raf tries to find someone who can help them. 

Eventually, Lizzie and MG return, the blonde immediately rushing to Josie’s side. It’s been about ten minutes since the incident and she has yet to show any signs of life, aside from the faint breathing shown by the rise and fall of her chest. 

Thankfully, Kaleb returns with a few bottles of water, handing one out to each of the members and saving one for Josie. Rafael however, returns with no one, explaining how the club didn’t have any medical staff for situations like these.

“How did the manager react?” Hope asks Lizzie once all of them are settled in the backroom.

“Surprisingly well, he was really concerned.” Out of all the members, Josie was probably his favorite, seeing as she was the nicest and they had actually had a few conversations prior to getting the gig. The blonde tries to be calm, but judging by her shaky voice, she was anything but. MG rubs soothing circles on her back, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. 

All Hope can do is nod. She can feel Landon wrap his arms around her shoulders as a sort of gesture to comfort her, but she simply shrugs it off. She paces around in circles, and every once in a while her eyes travel to the unconscious brunette laying on the couch. Lizzie and MG are sharing the other couch in the room, while the rest of them, excluding Hope, are leaning against the wall. 

Silence.

The only noise in the room is the faint sound of the AC running. Due to that, the room is cold and Hope feels it being empty, despite the amount of people in the confined space.

After what feels years but is probably only a few minutes, Josie starts to stir, and soon enough her eyes are fluttering open. At the same time, everyone in the room releases a sigh of relief, particularly Hope, but no one else seems to notice except for Lizzie.

The brunette tries to get up a little too quickly, which results in her instantly laying back down from being too dizzy. “What happened?” She asks groggily while rubbing her head.

Hope is the first to speak up. “You passed out on stage. We brought you here right after.”

Josie stays silent at first, processing all of the information in her brain, her memories of the events prior to the incident returning, before murmuring a soft, “Oh.”

Kaleb offers her water, and Josie takes it before greedily gulping the whole thing within a few minutes. She begins to feel slightly better after that, but the whole room is still looking at her with concerned and worried faces, Hope’s sticking out amongst all of them.

“Are you okay.” Hope’s voice is filled with worry, and Josie would be lying if she said her heart didn’t beat faster at that moment. “You really scared us.” _You really scared me_ , is what she wants to say, but the rest of the best would question her deeply, especially Landon.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She clears her throat before speaking again. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“You should get checked out at a hospital. I mean, what if it happens again?” Hope suggests. She doesn’t know what she’d do if this incident ever recurred again. 

“Trust me, I don’t need to go to a hospital.” She gestures to herself. “See? No bleeding or anything, I’m fine.”

Lizzie cuts in before Hope can argue more. “Sorry Jo, as much as I hate to admit it Hope’s right. You’ve never fainted before. It could be something serious.”

“But Lizzie-”

“Nope. You’re going to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning. End of discussion.” The blonde uses her authoritative voice, indicating she’s being dead serious.

The brunette groans. “Fine.”

//////

The rest of the night was a blur. Everyone was able to get home safely after making sure that Josie was okay. Hope hadn’t remembered much after the small incident.

The next morning Lizzie decided it was a great idea to drag Hope along with them. Lizzie had made Josie promise she’d visit a doctor, apparently that now included Hope.

Hope was currently in the car contemplating whether to go with them or walk back into the house and sleep in. Both of her hands were on the steering wheel, her thumbs tapping the smooth leather. **Bad by Lennon Stella** faintly playing on the radio. 

She sat back chewing the inside of her cheek. Ultimately she released the break and backed out of her driveway. Turning up the radio she lowered her windows, letting the cool breeze overwhelm her, and allowing it to distract her from her wandering thoughts. 

Hope entered the parking lot in a matter of minutes, and quickly spotted the twins’ car. Deciding to park next to them, she turned down the volume of her music and rolled up her windows, swiftly parking into the spot but not moving from the driver’s seat. She didn’t want to get out of the car yet, or even look in a different direction. 

A loud tapping on the glass startled her. She turned her head to see Lizzie peering through the window. Hope’s attention went right behind Lizzie to the familiar brunette. Josie was wearing a plain white blouse covered with light blue overalls. Hope simply smiled at her but the brunette looked away as soon as she could. 

Lizzie turned back to see what Hope was staring at; Josie. The blonde looked back and rolled her eyes before aggressively tapping on the window again. This time Hope got the memo and scrambled out of her car. 

Josie had already walked away towards the entrance as Hope stood beside Lizzie. 

“Talk to her.” Lizzie casually says.

“But-” Hope wanted to protest.

“No buts, just do it.” Lizzie interjects.

Hope sighs not having the energy to fight, and crossed her arms as they walked towards the entrance. 

The automatic doors slide open, as Hope and Lizzie see Josie talking to the receptionist. Seconds later Josie walks to the left towards the waiting room and plops down onto one of the chairs. 

Lizzie yanks Hope by the arm towards the direction of the brunette. She forces Hope to sit down next to Josie and situates herself next to Hope.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence Lizzie groaned. “You guys are so difficult,” She stands up. “I’m gonna go get coffee.” It came out more of a question, Lizzie doesn’t even like coffee. It almost seemed as if Lizzie ran away from the two to force them to be alone together. 

More minutes of awkward silence pass by until one of them decides to speak up. “I know we aren't on that good of terms-” Hope started.

Josie lets out a small scoff. “Yeah.” The brunette saw Hope visibly deflate. “I’m sorry.” 

Hope turned her head towards Josie. “For what?” A hint of curiosity in her voice.

“For avoiding you these past days, I’ve just been…” Josie didn’t want to give herself away. “I’ve just been dealing with stuff.” A small smile flashes across her face.

“I will always be here for you,” She mindlessly fidgeted with her rings. “If you ever want to talk.”

“Not about this.” Hope nodded in an understanding manner. “But thank you.”

“Of course.” Hope said just above a whisper. They held each other’s gazes until Josie broke eye contact.

“I miss how we used to be.” She speaks her mind. “How one of us would ask the other if we wanted to go to lunch.” 

“Yeah me too.” Hope opens her mouth to speak again but clamps it shut.

“I just want us to be friends again, no drama or anything, just friends.” Josie confesses.

Hope nods her head along. “Friends.” It’s a start. “Yeah, for sure.” 

“Josette?” A nurse from afar calls out. 

Josie looks up before looking back at Hope. The older girl nods and Josie gets up to walk alongside the nurse.

Hope sinks back into her chair, staring at the floor before someone stepped in front of her. She reluctantly looked up to see Lizzie.

“So did you confess your love?” There was no hint of a joke in her voice.

“Lizzie!” Hope harshly whispered.

Lizzie rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Hope. “Did you?” She was impatient, Hope could tell. 

“No, I didn’t, but I think we’re on good terms.” Hope smiled to herself, knowing she has her friend back.

“Why didn’t you?” Lizzie was now curious.

Hope turned to Lizzie. “If I tell you something personal will you promise me to not tell anyone?” 

“What is this elementary school?” Lizzie jokes. Hope just gives her a pointed look and Lizzie softens up. “I promise.

“Okay.” Hope looks around, her leg bouncing anxiously, then turns back to Lizzie. “Summer before freshman year I went to a party.” 

“At that party we played spin the bottle.” She paused, thinking of her next words. “I spun the bottle and it landed on this girl, her name was Dana.”

Lizzie was quiet, examining the girl in front of her, and really listening to what she had to say.

//////

_Hope had been at the party for a few hours, before some random girls had asked if she wanted to play spin the bottle with them and a few others. The only reason she agreed was because her crush at the time, Roman was also playing, and she hoped that by some chance the bottle would land on the both of them._

_She follows the girls into a room she remembers vaguely passing, and seeing about five others in a makeshift circle on the floor. Besides Roman, she only recognizes one other person; Dana Lilien, Mystic Falls High’s most popular._

_Her and the random girls sit down, and Hope mentally screams when she sits down next to Roman, the boy giving her a small wave, to which she returns. She tried to focus on the music in the background which she quickly recognized was_ **_505 by Arctic Monkeys._ **

_Once everyone’s settled, Dana speaks up. “I’m sure everyone knows how to play. Whichever two people the bottle points towards has to kiss. Now can we get started.” The tone of her voice seems annoyed._

_After a few rounds, Hope finds herself getting more into the game, eager to see who the bottle lands. A boy, who’s name Hope thinks is Connor, spins the bottle, landing on Hope._

_“Oooo, who’s gonna kiss the freshie.” Sasha, one of the girls who had asked her to play teases, causing Hope to blush, and she internally prays that it’d land on Roman._

_Connor spins the bottle again, everything in slow motion as it slows to a stop. At first, it points to Roman, before moving slightly and pointing to Dana instead. Hope stares at the empty beer bottle, eyes wide. ‘I’m about to kiss the most popular girl in school,’ she thinks. The idea of kissing a girl didn’t sound horrible to her, but she kept the thought to herself. All eyes seem to go to Dana, waiting eagerly for what’s about to happen._

_Dana angrily stands up, her face full of disgust. “Me? Kissing a girl? That’s absolutely disgusting.” She then points her finger towards Hope. “Aren’t you appalled at that?”_

_At first, Hope is in shock, not expecting Dana to target her question specifically at her. “I-” She stutters._

_“Wait,” Dana pauses, before looking Hope up and down, inspecting her. “Don’t tell me you’re into girls.”_

_Hope’s eyes widen even more, and she can’t seem to form a response that rejects the idea. She can feel all eyes on her, and she starts having trouble getting oxygen into her lungs._

_When Dana realizes Hope isn’t going to answer, she laughs. “You were actually going to kiss me. What a freak!”_

_“Well-” Hope gets cut off by Connor who starts to laugh along with the blonde, and one by one each of them join in on the laughter. Even Roman, who Hope had thought was a good guy, laughs the loudest out of everyone in the room._

_Hope sits there for a moment, the laughter of everyone ringing in her ears, as she feels tears threatening to escape from her eyes. All she does is get up and run away. When she exits the room, the party is still in full swing, everyone completely unaware of everything that happened in the small little room she was just in._

_All she can do is run. Far away. As fast she can._

_She doesn’t remember how she got home that night._

_//////_

“Ever since then, I’ve always been afraid to like…” She trails off. “I’m afraid of what people would say behind my back, the looks, everything.”

“Wow, Hope I-” Lizzie gives an apologetic look to Hope. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re the second person I’ve told.” A silent tear slips down Hope’s cheek.

“Who was the first?” 

“My mom.”

//////

_By the time Hope returns home, her mascara is all over the place, her makeup completely ruined from all the tears shed. Before entering, she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she opens the door, she sees the faint light of the tv coming from the living room, a random comedy being played._

_Hope silently curses, and tries to sneak past her mother, but no avail._

_“Not so fast.” Hayley grabs the remote, turning off the tv before switching on the light. When she does, she gets a clear look at Hope and the current state she’s in. Her face immediately turns to one of worry and concern. “What happened at the party?”_

_At first, Hope doesn’t say anything, only pulling her mother into a hug and crying into her white t-shirt, leaving makeup stains all over. All Hayley can do is whisper sweet nothings into her ear while rubbing her back soothingly._

_Once Hope is somewhat calm, her breathing still slightly fast and her tears running more slower, Hayley speaks up again, ruining the quiet yet comforting silence. “Do you want to talk about it?”_

_Hope nods and together they sit down on the couch, with Hope staring at the floor and Hayley staring at her makeup stained face, waiting for an explanation. Finally the auburn-haired girl speaks up. “The party was fine at first, just a typical high school party. Then I got asked to play spin the bottle, it landed on me and a girl.” She pauses, taking a deep breath, before continuing. “I didn’t mind, but everyone, they were so hateful. They said it was disgusting and so was I for actually liking the idea.” When she’s done with the whole story, more tears escape and she’s back to hugging her mother like her life depended on it._

_Hayley lifts up her daughter’s chin, sharing right into her bright blue eyes, before deciding to speak her thoughts. “Hope, love is love, and you can’t escape it. No matter who you love, just know I’ll be here supporting you. As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy.”_

_Hope sniffles. “But what will other people think about me? About… who I love?”_

_“Don’t let them get to you. When you meet the right person, nothing will matter as long as they’re with you.”_

_“But how do I know when I’ve met the right person.” Hope questions, her tears having now stopped._

_Hayley simply chuckles. “You’ll know when you meet them.”_

_//////_

Now Lizzie felt sympathy for Hope, a tear had rolled down her cheek. She gave Hope a small smile before engulfing the auburn-haired girl into a hug. Hope relaxed into the hug, instantly being filled with warmth and comfort from the blonde.

Lizzie pulls away first. “Hope, you shouldn’t worry what other people say,” Lizzie shook her head. “No, fuck those people who say otherwise, if you really like, you know who, go for it.”

“Thinking will not overcome fear, but action will.” Lizzie confidently says.

“Did you just quote someone?” Hope says, a look of confusion on her face

“No.” Lizzie denies. “That’s not the point, tell her how you feel before it’s too late.”

“But what if it’s already too late?” Hope negatively thought.

“You still gotta try.” Lizzie simply responds. Hope was about to open her mouth to speak when Josie came back out with the nurse.

Both Hope and Lizzie stood up from their spots and walked over to Josie.

“Are you her sister?” The nurse points at Lizzie who just nods. “And are you her partner?” She points to Hope.

Hope’s eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burn up into a blush. “No, no we’re just friends.” The nurse nods and looks at Lizzie.

“It appears Josette has been dehydrated, causing her to faint.” The nurse looks down at her clipboard. “She’ll have to rest for the remainder of the day, drink lots of water and she should be good.” 

Lizzie nods and the nurse walks away, before whipping around to face Josie. “Dehydrated?” 

Josie looks everywhere but at Lizzie, and simply shrugs. Lizzie huffs and walks away leaving the two alone again.

“I was wondering if, I don’t know, you would want to go to my aunt's diner again and have lunch or brunch, I have no idea what time it is.” Hope softly chuckles. 

“Yeah, that sounds like fun.” Josie smiles brightly.

“I understand maybe next ti- oh you said yes!” Hope’s face brightened. The brunette nodded. “My car?”

“Your car.” Josie repeated. For Hope it had been a good feeling to have her _friend_ back. 

Lizzie was annoyed that she had to drive back alone but also proud for Hope to do at least something. 

“So.” Josie buckled her seatbelt. “Paramore?”

“Is that even a question?” Hope scoffed. She tried to give Josie her phone, which she denied.

“No need, I have all the songs downloaded.” Josie froze at the confession. She turned and smiled before pulling out her phone. Hope’s heart fluttered, had she really taken time out of her day just to download Hope’s favorite band?

The first song that came on was **Fast in My Car,** in Hope’s mind, this song was a must hear. 

“At least you didn't open the door for me this time.” Josie started a conversation.

Hope gave a smug smile. “I am respecting your boundaries since last time I almost made you walk back to school.” 

Josie simply leans back. “I kinda miss it.” 

Hope tightens her grip on the steering wheel trying to control her impulses. “Oh.” Is all that came out. Josie had been playing with her hair.

Sooner or later they arrive at the newly opened diner. The both exit the vehicle, Hope happily opening the diner door for Josie, who just thanked her and grinned.

“Hope!” Keelin walked towards the front. Her face in shock as she sees the brunette next to Hope. 

“Josie!” She walked closer to the brunette. “It’s nice to see you back here.”

Josie smiled to herself then nodded. “I’m glad to be back here.”

Keelin clasped her hands “Well let’s get you guys a booth shall we?” She grabbed two menus before turning back around. “Oh Hope, your aunt Freya has been meaning to call you, so if you could just go to the back and call her I'll take Josie here to the booth and meet you there.”

“Okay.” She eyes her aunt suspiciously and hesitantly walks towards the back.

Keelin motioned Josie to follow her to a booth a couple feet from the entrance. Since the diner was officially open there were some people already here.

“So you and Hope are friends again?” She sets the menus down. “She talks about you sometimes.” 

Josie almost trips while entering the booth. “Oh really?” She could feel a light blush creep up her cheeks. 

Keelin nods and leaves the brunette to be. Quickly, she walks to the back and meets back with Hope. “Why didn’t you tell me you guys are friends again?”

“Why did you lie to me about aunt Freya wanting to talk to me?” Hope argues back avoiding the question.

“I needed to talk to you.” Keelin crosses her arms.

Hope sighs and drops it. “I don’t know, I guess we became friends again just recently.” She looks around and lowers her voice. “And I don't wanna mess it up again.”

“Okay.” Keelin whispers. “You should go back, she’s probably waiting for you.” Hope’s eyes widened as she realized and rushed back to Josie.

“Sorry Freya had to ask me something about…” Hope was struggling to find an excuse. “All my rings that I have.”

Josie lightly giggles. “It’s okay Hope, really.”

  
Hope releases a sigh of relief. “Thank you, shall we order?”

“Yes, but only if I-” Josie starts only to be caught off by Hope.

“I’m paying.” Hope casually says, a smug smile plastered on her face. 

“Hey, that's not fair.” Josie whines. Hope simply shrugs. A sudden vibration came from both of their phones at the same time.

It was the band group chat.

**saturn’s rings (7 people)**

Liz: Pack your bags losers we’re going to Maple Hollows.

Kale: What why?”

Raf: ^

Liz: 2 words. Escape room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	19. i think of all the things, what you're doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is fluff for y'all enjoy it....
> 
> while it lasts...

Hope gets abruptly woken up at 5:30 a.m. by her alarm, and she stays in bed for a few seconds, silently cursing at Lizzie for making her wake up this early. The blonde had insisted all the band members meet up at her house before 6 so they could have enough time to explore Maple Hollows. Memories of yesterday come to the front of her mind.

//////

_ After the two had gotten Lizzie’s text the both of them groaned. “What’s your sister planning?” Hope questions, wondering what the blond was scheming in her head. _

_ “I have no idea.” Josie admits. “But it could be fun. I’ve never been to an escape room before.” _

_ “Me neither.” Hope shrugs. “I guess you’re right, you deserve a break after what happened yesterday.” _

_ I told you, I’m fine.” Josie puts a reassuring hand over hers. “Now can you stop worrying.” Hope nods, and tries to ignore how her heart skips a beat from Josie’s hand being on top of hers.  _

_ After a few minutes, Keelin comes over to take their order, and during the rest of the meal they engage in mindless chatter. It feels good, just like how it was before. As expected, Hope rushes to take out her wallet and pays for the meal before Josie can even reach down her back pocket for cash. She smugly grins at her, while a pout forms on Josie’s face.  _

_ They’re just about to leave the diner, when Hope remembers something. “Wait, we have to talk to my Aunt Keelin.” Josie has a look of confusion on her face, before Hope continues. “It’s about the band and performing gigs here.” _

_ The brunette nods in understanding, and she follows Hope into the back, seeing Keelin writing something down on her notepad, before noticing the two’s presence and looking up. _

_ She smiles at them. “Hope, Josie, was the food alright?” _

_ Josie returns the smile. “It was delicious, we’re definitely coming back sometime.”  _

_ Hope secretly cheers in her mind, the brunette’s response indicating that they were going to hang out again. _

_ “Oh? Well, you’re welcome here anytime.” Keelin gives Hope a knowing look, before returning her eyes back to Josie. “Was there anything you needed?” _

_ “Yeah, actually.” Hope speaks up. “You said the band could perform gigs here.” _

_ Keelin nods. “Obviously you won’t have to perform here everyday. But every now and then I’d like the band to put on a show. Why don’t you guys come perform this Saturday, the diner’s probably going to be busy.” _

_ “That would be perfect.” Josie can feel her excitement growing. “Thank you so much.” _

_ “It’s no problem at all.” Keelin says, and Hope can’t help but smile at seeing how happy Josie was.  _

_ “Shall we go now?” Hope nods towards the entrance, to which Josie agrees. Just before leaving, they wave back at Keelin, who now seems busy in a phone call, but nonetheless waves back. _

_ When Hope gets home after dropping off Josie, she hears another buzz from her phone. _

**_saturn’s rings (7 people)_ **

_ Bird: Sorry, but I can’t come. I think I caught a cold or something. I’m not feeling well. _

_ Liz: Even better.  _

_ Hope: Are you okay? _

_ Bird: Yeah, I’ll be better after a day’s rest.  _

_ Hope contemplates on whether or not she should stop by Landon’s and see if he was alright, but knowing the boy he’d probably be binge watching star wars or something along those lines.  _

_ She makes a mental note to visit him tomorrow after they get back from their trip.  _

_ ////// _

Hope knows she already woke up later than she should have, so she wastes no time in doing her usual morning routine. When she arrives at the twins’ house, she sees all of them starting to pile into the minivan that Dr. Saltzman let them use for the day.

“Took you long enough Mikaelson.” Lizzie says once she sees the auburn-haired girl parking in their driveway and making her way towards them. 

“Whatever.” Hope murmurs, clearly not in the mood for Lizzie this early in the morning.

“I called shotgun.” Lizzie says as she opens the door to the passenger side of the vehicle. “MG’s driving, you and Josie are sitting together in the back.” 

Hope gives the blonde a knowing look. “Why do we have to be squished in the back?”

“Kaleb and Raf already called the seats in the middle. They’re bigger and there's no room for them in the back. Besides, you’re tiny. You can fit.” Lizzie gives the girl a shrug before shutting the door right in front of her.

The auburn-haired girl rolled her eyes, before making her way to the back of the van. She notices everyone already in their respective seats, except one. “Where’s Josie.” She questions. Hope can’t help but slightly panic,  _ what if she decided not to come.  _ A small part of Hope only came along because she knew the brunette was coming too and she wanted to spend time with her, especially since they had just rekindled their friendship. 

Before Lizzie can answer, she sees a figure locking the house and quickly rushing towards the van. “Josie, what took you so long?” The tone of Lizzie’s voice clearly indicates annoyance. 

“Sorry.” The brunette yawns sleepily. “I was just making sure all the entrances to the house were locked before we left.” She sits herself down next to Hope, giving her a small and sleepy smile, to which Hope returns. The auburn-haired girl can’t help but stare at Josie for a moment, thinking about how someone could look this beautiful, even with deep eye bags, messy bed head, and no makeup on. She shakes her head to rid herself of these thoughts,  _ I have a boyfriend _ , she mentally reminds herself. 

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Lizzie clasps her hands together and gestures for MG to start driving. From the corner of her eye, Hope sees Josie plug her headphones into her phone. She nudges her side gently with her elbow.

“Can I listen along with you?” She asks.

“Sure.” Josie nods and hands her one of the earbuds, giving the girl her phone. “You can choose a song, I don’t mind.”

Hope scrolls through her playlist, settling on **Chanel** **by Frank Ocean**. Since there’s barely any space in the back, every so often their knees brush against each other, Hope feeling an electric shock everytime they do. 

An hour into the road trip, they stop at a random gas station to refill the tank, as well as get some breakfast. They settled for some packaged pastries and gas station coffee, which was mediocre but nonetheless gave an energy boost. 

Every now and then, some small talk would be made, but for the most part they sat in a comfortable silence, each of them doing their own things. Despite having coffee, most of them were still tired, so Lizzie spent most of the trip sleeping. MG continued driving, too focused on the road to start any conversation. Kaleb had his own headphones plugged in, tapping along to the beat of his music against the window, while Rafael was on his phone, playing some video game. 

Between Hope and Josie, they spent about a half an hour whispering and chattering amongst themselves about nothing too serious in particular. Eventually, they fall back into a comfortable silence, the few hours of sleep the night before finally catching up to them. Hope spends the majority of the time looking out of the window, observing the beautiful landscape of trees as they pass by, the faint music from her earbud acting as white noise. 

Hope gets startled when she feels a head land gently on her shoulder, looking over and seeing Josie sleeping peacefully. She can hear soft snores coming from the brunette, finding it adorable. All the auburn-haired girl can feel in this situation is comfort and warmth, and ultimately she decides not to wake up Josie. After a little while she starts to get sleepy, and eventually dozes off into slumber.

When she wakes up, she no longer feels a weight on her shoulder, and she looks to her side to see Josie now on her phone, scrolling through her instagram timeline, and occasionally liking a post. 

Josie notices the other girl’s consciousness, and looks up. “Did you sleep well?”

Hope nods, she was honestly surprised she fell asleep in the first place, not really being the type of person to nap. “What time is it?” She asks while reaching her arms up to stretch as best as she can in the small space.

“A little over ten.” Josie replies.

“Are we there yet?” Hope can hear Lizzie call out from the front.

“In two hours.” MG reponds, still having all his focus on the road. Lizzie groans, putting her head against the window. By now, the blonde has started to get bored and impatient, wanting to get to Maple Hollows right now. 

Lizzie repeats the same phrase about twenty times, before MG finally pulls into a parking lot, louding announcing to the whole band, “We’re here.”

////// 

Lizzie had been rambling on and on about partners as they entered the building. Everyone was still tired since it was still early.

“Lizzie how do you know about this place?” Kaleb interjects Lizzie’s speech.

“There’s this magical thing called Google.” She sarcastically comments. “Alright so partners.”

“I call Josie.” Raf calls out. Hope’s head perks up at the name of the brunette.

“Hey, I call Josie.” Kaleb argues. Josie stands there awkwardly not knowing whether to speak up or stay quiet. 

“You two, shut it.” Lizzie’s eyes shot darts at the two of them. “I’ve chosen partners.” 

Lizzie smiles and clears her throat. “I will partner with MG.” She looked between the four, Raf and Kaleb looked like they were begging.

“Josie will go with…” She trailed off in a very climatic way. Kaleb and Rafael were  _ very _ impatient while Hope rubbed her eyes tiredly. Josie had her arms crossed, displaying all her weight on one foot waiting for something to happen.

“Hope.” She redirected her attention to the auburn-haired girl. “And Kaleb with Rafael.”

Both Kaleb and Rafael sighed before shrugging. Hope and Josie looked at each other and shyly smiled towards one another. Lizzie clasped her hands and started walking towards the employees of the place. 

Lizzie was ahead of everyone else and once she got to the front the blonde annoyingly rang the bell on the counter numerous times.

A blonde guy came out from the back with a tight lipped smile. “Welcome, how may I help you.”

“Hi, I’m Lizzie, and I called to book us three escape rooms.”

“Last name?” The guy pulled out a tablet out of nowhere. 

“Saltzman.” Lizzie said with a boost of confidence.

Meanwhile, Hope and Josie somehow got to the topic of Glee performances.

“The best performance was Santana singing Songbird for sure.” Josie grinned widely.

“No no, Santana singing Valerie was the best especially when she sang it for the first time in season 2.” Hope rebuttals.

“Please-” Josie starts.

“Hey love birds, rooms are ready.” Lizzie shouts from across the room, cutting off Hope and Josie from their debate. Both girls tensed up and started blushing intensely. 

All 6 of them followed no name guy into the back where multiple doors were displayed, probably the escape rooms. “My name is Isaiah, and I will be here to instruct you.”

He leads the first pair, Lizzie and MG into the first room. About 10 minutes later he comes out and does the same thing with Kaleb and Raf, leaving Hope and Josie all alone. 

“So, are you feeling better?” Hope awkwardly asks.

Josie simply nods. “Yeah definitely, thanks.” They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Isaiah unexpectedly comes out making both girls jump back a few inches.

“You guys ready?” Isaiah clasped his hands together and led them to a room down the hallway. “This is the Zombie Apocalypse escape room.”

Both girls hesitantly nod. “You’re stuck in a house, the walking dead are right outside, you have to escape the house and make it to the bunker.” He briefly explains.

“There will be clues,  _ everywhere _ , there are 60 minutes on the clock after that you’re a goner.” Isaiah makes a click noise and stands upright. 

Josie swallows, her throat visibly bobbing, it had been known that she wasn’t one for scary things. Hope on the other hand was a bit more calmer but still tense.

“Ready…” He stretches out the word as he sets the timer. “Go.” Both girls made it inside the room. It was dark, the lights flickering on the ceiling. The old worn out wallpaper dangling from the sides of the walls. Hung on the walls, were torn paintings, all of them being off centered. Many cabinets were randomly placed around the room and two other doors (aside from the main one) were shown. A small table on the back side of the room showed a map with small clues alongside. 

“I must say this place is very detailed.” Josie said very cautiously as she walked around the room.

“Yeah you’re not wrong.” Hope breathed out. 

Josie walks towards one of the cabinets and sees that one is unlocked. She pulls it open, dust particles flying everywhere, to reveal multiple flashlights along with some torn up paper with letters written on them. “Hey I found flashlights.” Josie talks just above a whisper to Hope.

The auburn-haired girl swiftly makes her way to the brunette and grabs a flashlight, then turns it on. “Okay this will help.” 

20 minutes in, the pair had done much progress, piling up on clues and solving most of them. “Have you found the key yet?” Josie asked rummaging through a pile of stacked papers.

“Which one, for the drawer or cabinet?” Hope’s forehead creased in frustration as she tried to open a door. 

“Either one.” Josie stood up and walked to Hope. 

“Umm, I have a key that looks like it might open a cabinet.” Hope shrugged. In order to walk to the other side of the room, they had to go through a door. 

The two made their way and a sudden loud banging on the door startled Josie so much she jumped back and landed into Hope’s arms from fear. Her face was buried in Hope’s neck. Hope almost stumbled over by the sudden impact but found herself embracing the brunette.

“Jo, it’s okay there’s nothing there.” The nickname rolled off Hope’s tongue in ease. The brunette slowly backed away. She shyly looked down and muttered a quick “Sorry.” Hope smiled to herself and continued her way towards the cabinet. 

50 minutes in, Hope heard Josie humming a familiar melody, then started quietly singing. “ _ Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water.” _

Hope recognized the song as  **Amy Whinehouse’s Valerie.** She looked at Josie who just smiled in embarrassment. “ _ And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture.” _ Hope continues the song.

Josie looks at Hope and smiles. “I blame this on you.” 

Hope looked offended. “I told you this was the best so-”

“ _ Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess.”  _ Josie cuts her off and grabs Hope’s hands, leading them into a small dance. 

“ _ And I've missed your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress.” _ Hope laughs as they dance together. 

Soon they start singing together. “ _ Why don't you come on over Valerie? Valerie? Valerie? Valerie?”  _ Grabbing random things to use as a microphone. It was no secret they sound good, but even better together.

“ _ Why don't you come on over Valerie?”  _ They end the song together. Both breathing heavily, they break out into laughter. Clutching their stomach in pain from all the laughter, they calmed down and smiled at each other. The gaze was held until the 5 minute mark was reached then the pair scurried away to escape the room. 

5...Hope rushed to open the door inserting the key 4… twisting it 3… and finally opening the door with 2 seconds to spare. 

Hope and Josie squealed in excitement as Isaiah met them on the other side. No hesitation, they jumped into each other's arms tightly. Engulfing the warmth they gave each other, neither of them wanted to let go. 

“Ahem.” Someone behind them cleared their throat. They quickly separated and turned around to see Lizzie with an intense glare. 

“How’d they do?” MG came up behind Lizzie.

Isaiah cut in. “They escaped with 2 seconds to spare.” 

Lizzie snorted. “Ha, losers.” Both Hope and Josie scoffed. 

“Okay let's go, I kinda promised dad we’d leave before night time.” Lizzie pressed her lips into a thin line.

“Okay.” Josie stretches the word out as she furrows her eyebrows. Kaleb and Rafael came out of the room visibly upset, and it seemed like they didn’t escape. 

“You guys good?” Hope questioned. The two nodded sadly and walked the other way. Lizzie rolled her eyes and followed them back out. 

Hope and Josie followed lastly behind. 

Once they got back into the vehicle, Josie mindlessly plugged in her headphones and gave an earbud to Hope. 

“I like when you choose the songs.” Josie confesses as she hands over her phone. Hope thinks twice before ultimately taking the phone and plasters a small smile on her lips. 

Hope spends some time scrolling through Josie’s playlist then decides on  **Wish You Were Sober by Conan Gray** . Looking ahead on the road, both of them move slightly to the song.

//////

The ride home went by surprisingly quick, and Lizzie didn’t complain even once, shocking Hope even more. As they get closer to Mystic Falls, the blond breaks the comfortable silence. “It’s pretty late, do you guys wanna have dinner at the grill.”

A string of agreements can be heard. They hadn’t eaten lunch, opting for snacks on the trip home, so all of them were starving. When they get to the grill, it’s relatively quiet, considering it was the middle of the week.

Hope looks around, and one of the tables instantly catches her eye. There, she sees a familiar mop of black hair, sitting across from a boy who she recalls meeting a few days ago at their gig. He seems perfectly healthy, laughing along to whatever the boy has said. As if sensing her stare, he looks up, the smile on his face instantly dropping.

“Landon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.


	20. falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...
> 
> whoops...
> 
> sorry...

Hope‘s expressionless face had not shifted since she spotted the mop of hair so called Landon, and she heatedly walked to where he was.

She stood at the front of their table and crossed her arms. “I thought you were sick.” Her voice went cold. It felt as if the whole room had gone silent. From afar was the brunette, nervously standing waiting for something to happen. 

“I- I felt better.” Landon shriveled under Hope’s dangerous gaze. “A-and I came here to grab something when I ran into Wade here.” Hope’s eyes snap at the boy across from Landon. He avoided Hope’s gaze, sitting nervously in his spot. 

“So w-we decided to grab some food and talk.” Landon had been tripping over his words like he was hiding something. Hope was tired and was not up for a fight, so she dropped it. 

Without another word, Hope walked away leaving the two guys stunned. Landon visibly sunk back into the booth. 

Still no noise coming from the auburn-haired girl as she slid into the edge of the booth across from the brunette. Hope was yet to show a different emotion. 

And to make things worse for her she sees Penelope walk over to their booth. She rolls her eyes and leans back into the booth unbothered.

“You okay Hope?” Rafael decides to poke.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She mumbled, turning away from everyone. 

“May I get your guy’s drinks?” Penelope eventually arrived at their table, mostly paying attention to Josie. Everyone else answered but Hope, she was too busy staring at nothing drifting away from the real world.

“Hope? Hope?” She snapped out of her trance and looked up to see an impatient Penelope. “To drink?”

“Oh, um water is fine.” She managed to show a tight-lipped smile. Penelope nodded and walked away. 

Josie frowned. “You usually get the peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom.”

Hope shrugged not wanting to talk. Josie deflated, she felt the mood shift between them. 

Sooner or later Penelope came back with the drinks, then taking a few minutes to have a small conversation with Josie. Out of jealousy Hope played with the rings on her fingers not knowing her right leg has been bouncing up and down aggressively. She eyed them, seeing how Penelope could say something so simple and Josie would burst out laughing.

Their chat died down and Penelope started taking orders. Once she reached Hope, the older girl couldn’t meet Penelope’s eyes. She rushed out of the booth and quickly rushed towards the exit to be met with Landon once again. 

“H-hope, let me explain I-” The mop-head boy starts only to be completely ignored.

Without saying a word Hope turns around and dashes out of the diner. She had no other way to get home other than the van. By now, it had started drizzling, but the girl couldn’t care less. 

Josie was worried causing her to follow after Hope. The brunette now knows how fast Hope is because she was nowhere to be seen. It started raining a bit harder, and she impatiently looked around the parking lot to see a figure sitting next to the van, knees to chest and head low. Josie sighed in relief but also felt her heart sting to see the auburn-haired girl so upset.

She carefully makes her way towards the girl, not caring about having her clothes drenched. She slid down until she was sitting right next to her. 

Silence was among them, Josie didn’t know what to say. Hope, still hugging her knees, faintly looked up.

“He lied to me.” A small whisper escaped Hope’s lips. The brunette felt stuck, she really didn’t have a response. Hope visibly gulped and turned her direction to Josie.

“H-he lied to me a-and broke my trust.” Silent tears rolled down the latter’s cheek. She didn’t expect an answer from Josie, heck she didn’t expect herself to talk. 

Everything is just easier when she’s with Josie. 

The rain started easing up. The same time Hope leaned over and rested her head on Josie’s shoulder, Josie resting her head on top of Hope’s, with her hand gently rubbing small circles on Hope’s back.

Once Hope calmed down she lifted her head away from the brunette’s shoulder, she looked at her with a sad smile. “Thank you, for being here with me.”

Josie expressed a soft gaze and small smile. “Of course, I’ll always be here for you.”

Hope sniffled a few times before nodding. 

”Now we should get you inside before you catch a cold.” Josie stood up and held her hand out for Hope. Hesitantly Hope reached up and grabbed the brunette’s hand, the immediate contact felt like a burn against Hope’s hand. 

The rest of the time at the Mystic Grill, Hope and Josie freshened themselves up, had a good meal, and ultimately made it through the night without any trouble from Landon, or Penelope for that matter.

//////

When Hope wakes up the next morning, her throat is sore, her nose running, and she feels her head spinning. She must’ve gotten a cold yesterday from being in the rain for too long. She tries to get up, but immediately lays back down into bed when her head pounds faster. She reaches blindly for her phone, knowing she can’t go to band practice in her current state. 

She had expected to see a text from Landon apologizing to her and begging for her forgiveness, but to her surprise the only text she wakes up to is from Josie. She scoffs when she sees nothing from the mop-headed boy, but instantly brightens when she reads the brunette’s text. 

**_Hey, are u okay? Well considering everything that happened yesterday at the grill…_ **

_ Hi, I'm okay mentally. Physically I’m sick, must've caught a cold yesterday from the rain. _

**_Omg are u sure you're fine??_ **

_ Yeah, a day’s rest should help me. But I can’t come to practice, it’s pretty bad _

**_Its fine, just get better soon. Your health is my top priority_ **

Hope can’t help but crack a smile and her heart flutters reading the last text.

_ Thank you <3 i guess ill see u at the diner on saturday? _

**_Yup, until then <3_ **

Once their conversation ends she lies in bed for a few moments, closing her eyes and trying to make her head stop spinning. She then again tries to get up, this time more slowly and cautiously. She does her usual morning routine, feeling more refreshed after a hot shower, and starts to make her way downstairs. 

Hope sees her Aunt Freya in the kitchen, typing away on her laptop while sipping a mug of coffee. When the blonde looks up, her face falls into one of concern when she sees Hope’s paler than normal face and red nose. “How did you get sick?”

The auburn-haired girl shrugs. “It was raining a lot yesterday and I didn’t bring a jacket when I went out.” She makes up an excuse, knowing she’d definitely get yelled at if she told her aunt she purposely sat in the freezing rain. 

“Be more careful next time, okay?” Hope nods, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and helping herself to the freshly brewed coffee sitting in the pot.

“I’ll be in my office, if you need anything just call me. When Keelin gets home I’ll ask her to whip up some soup? How does that sound?” Freya suggests, giving her niece a kiss on her forehead.

“Amazing.” Hope smiles, watching her aunt retreat to her office. 

For the rest of the day, Hope lays in bed, every once in a while grabbing a tissue to blow her nose. She has her laptop on her lap, deciding to binge watch one of her favorite shows, Glee, making her reminisce of yesterday with Josie. She feels her eyes start to droop, and she’s about to fall unconscious when she hears her doorbell ring. Knowing her Aunt Freya was probably busy, she forces herself to drag her decaying body out of bed and to the front entrance.

When she opens the door, she expects to see Keelin, but her face fills with shock and her eyes widen once seeing the familiar brunette with a giant brown bag in her hands.

“Josie? Wh-what are you doing here.” Hope snaps out of her initial shock.

“You said you were sick, I thought I’d come by and cheer you up.” She raises the mysterious bag in her hand.

“Um y-yeah, sure, come in.” Hope opens the door wider for Josie, who enters but stays by the entrance, looking around at everything,

“I’ve never been inside your house before.” The brunette points out.

“Yeah, you haven’t.” Hope realizes, she blames her aunts. They do have a tendency to embarrass her, and the last thing she wants is to get embarrassed by her aunts in front of Josie. She also realizes how unflattering her appearance must be right now. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing a pair of sweatpants along with an oversized Rolling Stones t-shirt.

Hope gestures for the girl to follow her, and when they reach the auburn-haired girl’s room, Josie instantly rushes her into bed. Hope can’t help but roll her eyes.

“I’m fine Jo.”

Before she can continue, Josie shushes her. “Just let me take care of you. Please?” 

All Hope can do is nod, watching the brunette open up the paper bag, gently setting down a bowl of soup in her lap. She opens the lid, and hot steam instantly rushes out. Josie hands her a spoon, gesturing to the bowl. “I picked it up on the way here, drink it while it’s hot.”

Hope stares down at the soup, then at Josie, then back at the soup. When she looks back up at Josie, who’s seated by the foot of her bed, she has a glare on her face. “What? Stop giving me that look.”

“I will if you drink the soup.” Josie deadpans. Hope rolls her eyes, but nonetheless starts drinking the soup. Josie grins, and then proceeds to pull something out of the bag, revealing a small wolf stuffed animal. She places it next to Hope, who in return gives her a look of confusion.

“What’s that for?” She questions, before taking a big spoonful of soup.

Josie shrugs. “Nothing in particular. I saw it at the store the other day and it reminded me of you.”

“Oh.” Is all Hope can say. She has no idea how a stuffed wolf reminded Josie of her, but she won‘t question it. She thinks it’s endearing how Josie bought the wolf with the thought of her in her mind. “Thank you, for everything.”

“It’s no problem.” Josie gives Hope a small smile. They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Hope drinking her soup and Josie looking all over her room.

When Hope finishes, she sets the empty bowl down on her bedside table, and Josie speaks up. “How are you feeling.”

“Better now. I guess the soup did help a little.” The auburn-haired girl admits. A few moments pass by, before she blurts out, “Can we talk?”

The brunette looks startled for a split second, before her face returns neutral. “About what?”

Hope takes a deep breath, calming herself down, and staring at the blank white bedsheets in front of her. “Lately, I’ve been trying to figure out some things about me… things that shouldn’t be this hard to figure out.”

Josie gives the girl a confused look. “Hope, what are you talking about?”

“I-,” She pauses, taking another deep breath and swallowing hard, her throat bobbing. “And after figuring those things out it made me realize something else, my feelings.”

“Hope-,” Josie tries to cut her off, but Hope stops her before she can.

“Let me finish, please.” Josie nods, staring intently at the girl’s face while she continues looking down at her bedsheets. 

“Ever since I joined the band, everything started to get more and more confusing.” She looks up, making eye contact with comforting brown eyes, before looking back down. “A-and meaning the more time I got to spend with you. L-like, every time you walk into the room, I feel my heart beating uncontrollably and butterflies in my stomach. And every time you laughed or even smiled everything inside of me just wanted you.” She looks up again, wanting to see the brunette’s reaction, but her face remains blank.  “Seeing you with Penelope made my heart ache and I thought that this was just a small crush so I started dating Landon to help me get over it, but it just made everything worse.” 

Hope can feel her throat close up, but Josie places a reassuring hand over hers, gently pushing her to continue. Hope nods, before taking yet another deep breath and continuing. “I don’t want to have these feelings but I can’t help it. Every moment that I’ve spent with you has been the best ever since…” She goes off, not wanting to talk about her parents. “A-and it’s been hard for me to accept these feelings because of the past… things that’ve happened to me.” She lets out a deep sigh, before laughing humorlessly. “So yeah, that’s what i’ve been struggling with.”

A few moments of silence pass, before Josie speaks up. “You don’t know how I felt when you got with Landon. I was in so much pain, but I just kept it inside and pretended it was okay. When I saw you two kiss, my heart felt like it just got stabbed, and I was so jealous. For a whole fucking school year, I liked you and wanted you.” Her voice gets slightly louder towards the end.

“Josie-,”

“No, no. You had your chance to speak and now it’s my turn.” Her voice raises, now full of anger, but still at a normal volume, being aware of Hope’s aunt downstairs. “I only agreed to go out with Penelope to get over you, because I knew you were gonna go out with Landon.”

“Did you? Get over me?” Hope’s voice is soft.

“No, of course not. I tried so hard but i can’t. I fucking can’t.” An angry tear rolls down her cheek.

“Then please.” The tone of Hope’s voice is pleading and desperate.

““Look Hope, you’re with Landon and things are going well with me and Penelope.”

Hope visibly deflates. “So what I’m getting at is I lost my only chance?”

“No.” Josie squeezes her hand, and Hope looks up, her head tilted at the brunette. Deep brown eyes meet ocean blue ones. “Let’s say if things don’t work out between Penelope and Landon and our feelings are still there then maybe something could happen between us, but just not now.”

Hope releases a frustrated sigh. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”

“If your feelings are strong enough, you’ll wait.” Josie gives their linked hands another reassuring squeeze.

“I’m really sorry.” Hope whispers softly.

“Yeah, me too.” Josie gently whispers back in the same tone. 

Not long after, Josie leaves, leaving Hope devastated. 

To get her mind off of it (for now at least) she decided to turn on her stereo. Unfortunately the song that had decided to play was  **Falling by Harry Styles.**

**“** Great.” She gritted through her teeth. She let out a wet laugh only to turn into a small sob. She laid back on her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Having no expression, she lets the silent tears glide down the side of her face. The one time she decided to confess, it backfires, and it hurts. She laid there in silence, letting the soft piano and vocals overwhelm her thoughts.

_ I'm in my bed _

_ And you're not here _

_ And there's no one to blame but the drink and my  _

_ wandering hands _

_ Forget what I said _

_ It's not what I meant _

_ And I can't take it back _

////// 

The next morning Hope wakes up feeling much better than yesterday, well physically, mentally she’s still shattered. Her nasal congestion had gone down and her throat wasn’t as sore anymore.

Ever since she was a little kid, Hope has been able to get over her sicknesses unexplainably fast. 

Rubbing her eyes tiredly she sits up and picks up her phone. Memories of yesterday come flooding back, not wanting to think about it she drops back down into bed and huffs. 

After yesterday, she doesn’t think she could handle facing the brunette. Just thinking about it brings heartbreak and embarrassment to her body, sending shivers down her spine. 

She runs a hand through her tangled hand as an attempt to calm herself down. Suddenly, she hears a buzz from her phone, and she opens it up to find a message from the band group chat.

**saturn's rings (7 people)**

_ Liz: EMERGENCY BAND PRACTICE! _

_ Jo: Jeez Lizzie I could basically hear you screaming through my phone. _

Hope swallows a thick knot in her throat as she sees the brunette’s name pop up on her screen.

_ Liz: Whatever, that includes you too Mikaelson. _

_ Hope: Do I have too? _

_ Liz: Yes, I don’t care what condition you’re in, you better be here. _

_ Hope: Fine. _

The rest of the messages are the other band members, either complaining or agreeing. 

Hope internally groaned. She was afraid of what will come in the future. Instead of getting up and ready to go to the Saltzman’s house, she sits up on her bed, knees to chest, trying to comfort herself.

It’s not difficult for Hope to overthink everything. She tends to reach into the back of her mind where all her negative thoughts wander. Sinking herself into a deeper hole she finds herself asking questions like.  _ Will she ever talk to me again? Did I just ruin everything? Why am I so stupid? Why can’t I ever do anything right? _ Any question she could think of to beat herself up about.

Eventually, she had the strength to quickly do her routine, lazily dress herself, pick up her case, and make her way to the Saltzman residence. 

//////

“Where’s Mikaelson, she’s 30 minutes late.” Lizzie complained while her sister stood in the middle of the garage watching everyone set up. 

“I don’t know, maybe she just decided she didn’t want to come.” Josie shrugged.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her twin. “Okay cut the crap, ever since you came home yesterday you’ve been off.” 

“It’s nothing.” Josie replies with a hint of coldness in her voice.

Lizzie scoffs. “I can tell it’s not nothing you-”

“Sorry I’m late.” Hope comes jogging in, small pants indicating she was out of breath. “I- I had to um…” She trails off accidentally making eye contact with the brunette. It felt as if she was stabbed in the heart… again.

Josie’s throat visibly bobs. Hope scans Josie’s face finding it incredibly difficult to read her expression. Hope is the first to look away only to make eye contact with Landon, who lowers his head almost immediately. If Hope looked any longer at any of them she’d probably run as far as she could, away from this garage. 

“Okay now that the whole band is here, we should start planning for Saturday.” Lizzie comments in a joyful tone. 

Hope stood in her spot awkwardly before Lizzie came over and dragged her by the arm. With her luck Lizzie stopped Hope next to Josie. She eyes the two before going to help MG with something Hope couldn’t quite figure out. 

Hope mindlessly takes out her bass and plugs it into the amp, quickly tuning it. Josie decides it’s the best time to talk.

“You seem better.” Josie’s lips quirk up into a small smile, falling down quickly after.

“Yep.” Hope made sure to emphasize on the ‘p’.

She hears Josie sharply inhale. “Look, about yesterday…” She trails off realizing Hope hadn’t paid any attention to her. “Hope, please, can we talk?” 

Hope finally looked up, her face expressionless. She bit the inside of her cheek before answering. “There’s nothing to talk about.” Her voice slightly cracked at the last syllable.

“Okay.” Not even attempting to hide her disappointment she goes to stand with Lizzie and MG. 

For a moment, Hope stands there, Landon had been avoiding her gaze. She takes the guitar strap off her shoulder and walks towards Kaleb. Josie, eyeing her every movement, sees Hope whisper something in his ear, to which he seems to agree and starts typing something on his computer.

A simple guitar strumming played in the background. Josie perked her head up as she recognized the tune as  **Conan Grays’s Heather.**

“ _ I still remember, third of December.”  _ Hope had changed the key of the song to fit the pitch of her voice. It was soft and soothing, Josie felt the guilt overwhelm her.

“ _ Only if you knew, How much I liked you, but I watched your eyes as she walked by…”  _ Hope quickly glances at Josie, who shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

“ _ It's just polyester, but you like her better, Wish I were Heather…”  _ Throughout most the song Hope had shifted her eyes between Josie and the floor. The rest of the band stood there mesmerized while at the same time confused, except for Lizzie who eyed between them.

Josie tried distracting herself by mindlessly playing with her fingers as Hope continued.

“ _ Watch as she stands with her holding your hand..” _

Josie’s mind instantly goes to Penelope, and that day at the mystic grill where they had their first date. She shut her eyes tightly wanting to forget everything in that moment, forget all her problems.

“ _ Wish I were Heather…” _ Hope’s voice has shrunk quieter, her hands gripping tightly onto the mic stand.

The brunette now had her arms crossed around her waist, head low in distraught.

“ _ Wish I were…”  _ Hope finishes and steps away from the mic, not caring about the attention of others.

Josie stood there frozen, eyeing Hope. Hope tore away her eyes from the brunette and shyly went back to her bass.

“Anyways,” Lizzie completely dismissed the show Hope had put on. “What are we gonna play for tomorrow?” That seemed to start a conversation around the room. Hope and Josie being the only silent ones.

“We can play some of the ones we already know.” Rafael suggested. Overlapping voices of agreement seemed to acknowledge his statement. 

“Kaleb, make a list and let’s practice.” MG spoke up with his usual wide grin. Kaleb gives a thumbs up.

/////

A couple hours had passed and it was on a certain song that Hope kept messing up. She kept cursing to herself under her breath and muttering quick sorries to the rest of the band.

That is, until she had messed up for the last time.

She snapped.

She flung the strap from the bass off her shoulder dropping her guitar and letting it hit the floor. 

Landon visibly scrunched his face as if he felt the pain of the bass guitar. The band mates watched as Hope rushed out of the garage almost as if she’d explode if she didn't get away.

She doesn’t stop until she’s at the end of the driveway and now at the corner of the sidewalk. The sky had been grey all morning and the cool breeze was enough to send goosebumps all over Hope’s skin.

Hope sat on the edge of the sidewalk her hands tangled into her air. She wants to cry, but her body isn’t letting her, she feels stuck, like she’s constantly falling down a big hole. 

She couldn’t be there anymore, she just couldn’t. Hope knew she had to repair the bass since she basically threw it in the ground. 

Hope might as well lay in the middle of the road and hope that a-

“Hope?” A small voice appears from behind. Hope doesn’t wanna turn around, she doesn’t wanna relive the heartbreak she had experienced.

Nothing else comes from the figure. All Hope hears is an audible sigh and feels the presence of someone next to her. Hope looks up to see the brunette and then lets out a small scoff. 

“Hope please talk to me.” Josie pleads.

“Why?” She mumbles. “So you can let me down again?” 

Moments pass.

“I said if anything happens between-,”

Hope cuts her off. “I also said I couldn’t wait that long.”

Josie bit her lip nervously, she lowered her head in guilt. 

“I just...” Hope trails off, her own words in the back of her throat not wanting to come out. She turns her head to face the brunette. “Do you really wanna be with her?” 

“I-I don’t know.” Josie mutters. “I think so.”

Hope looked away and blinked a couple times, fighting away the fluids from her eyes. “Oh.” A small whisper managed to escape her lips.

“Can I be alone?” Hope breathed. 

“What?” Josie asked carefully.

“I-It hurts to be around you,” She lets out a shuddered breath. “I just need to be alone.”

The brunette just nods before wiping her eyes and standing up. She leaves Hope alone on the sidewalk as she walks back towards the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Cause who am I to be in love  
> When your love never is for me”
> 
> \- Billie Eilish’s “8” lyrics


	21. how would you feel if I said to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... hi new chapter 😃

When Hope wakes up the next day, all she wants to do is stay in bed and forget about everything that’s happened in the past 48 hours, but she can’t. The only thing that prevents her from sinking deeper into her mattress is the loud buzz she hears from her phone, indicating a text from someone. To her surprise, she sees that it’s from Landon.

**_Hi, can we talk?_ **

As much as Hope wants to ignore the message, she knows they have to talk eventually, might as well get it over with now.

_I guess…_

**_Great, meet up at the park in an hour?_ **

_Yeah, see u then_

Hope sets her phone down, releasing a deep sigh. Her eyes catch sight of the small stuffed wolf Josie had given her, and out of frustration she throws it, so hard that it lands on the other side of her room with a loud thud. Her eyes then settle on the broken bass in the corner of her room that she had wrecked yesterday, and she sighs making a mental note to bring it to a repair shop.

She takes her pillow and shoves it in front of her face, releasing a muffled scream into it. Once she finishes with her muffled screams, she takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down. 

A half an hour after her miniature meltdown, she’s fully dressed and ready to leave. Before she does, she makes sure to peak her head into her aunt’s office to inform the blonde. She arrives at the park about ten minutes early, sitting on a random bench and simply staring around at her surroundings. 

Not long after, Landon can be spotted from the corner of her eye. She watches as he gives her a small wave and sits down next to her on the bench. For a few moments, it’s an awkward silence between the two, before Landon breaks it.

“I guess I have some explaining to do.” 

Hope chuckles, but without any humor to it. “Yeah, you do.”

She looks over at the boy, who’s keen on staring at the tree in front of him, as if he’s purposely avoiding eye contact. A few more moments pass before he speaks up again. “I wasn’t actually sick, I lied.” He admits.

Hope scoffs. “Yeah, no shit. But why?”

“I just really wanted to hang out with Wade. And escape rooms aren’t really my thing.”

‘You could’ve just said that, no one would’ve cared if you said you didn’t want to come.” Hope states, annoyed with how he handled the situation. 

“I know, I know.” He pauses for a moment. “It-it’s just when I’m with Wade, everything feels different, not like when I’m with you or anyone else.”

Hope looks shocked, her eyes widen and all she can say is a simple, “Oh?”

“No! I- I mean, don’t take that offensively. Haven’t you ever felt a certain way around someone? I don’t know, you start feeling things that you’ve never felt before?” He asks.

Hope’s mind immediately goes to Josie, and how she feels when the brunette is with her. But she can’t tell Landon that, especially since she’s been having these feelings for her while they were dating. In this current situation, Hope decides to tell a small little lie. “No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

‘Well, it feels exhilarating, but sometimes scary. Like if you make one wrong move you could mess everything up. Everything feels so new and exciting, even if it’s not.” He tries explaining, and the only person Hope can think about is Josie. The auburn-haired girl finds herself relating to Landon on this ‘feeling.’ Yeah, she’s definitely felt the same feelings towards Josie.

Hope releases a deep sigh. “I think I sort of get what you’re trying to say.” She says in a more gentler voice.

“So you’re not mad?” Landon’s voice is hopeful.

“No, but you’ve lost my trust. I just need some time for you to gain it back.” She admits. 

Landon nods. “Of course, I completely understand.”

A few seconds of silence pass until Hope breaks it. “And I think we should break up.”

Landon turns his head towards her so fast he almost gets whiplash. “What? Why?”

Hope gives him a tight-lipped smile. “Isn’t it obvious? You like Wade, as more than a friend. And it’s okay, I’m okay.”

Landon stutters. “I-I don’t think so. I don’t even know if I’m…” He goes off.

“Landon, no matter what you are, you should explore these feelings with Wade. You said it yourself, you’ve never felt this way before.” Hope begins to stand up. She gives one last departing smile and waves towards her now ex-boyfriend, before making her way to the car. 

Landon returns the wave, but stays seated on the bench, staring intensely ahead of him, and thinking over Hope’s previous words.

//////

Freya had just dropped off Hope at the Saltzman residence. Was she ready to face her ex and the one who rejected her?

Definitely not.

But, she still had a band gig to attend to. She hopes tonight can go by in a flash with no drama and no heartbreak, meaning a perfectly smooth and successful gig. 

As Hope walks up the driveway she spots a big Chevrolet truck by the garage. Behind that she spots Rafael lifting up his drum set onto the truck bed floor. 

Out the door came two Saltzman twins bickering about something Hope couldn’t quite figure out. She shrugged it off and saw that Landon had been rounding up the amps the band needed. They make eye contact and Hope plasters on an awkward smile. Landon returns the gesture with the same expression.

Inside the actual garage was Kaleb, and he seemed to be working on his computer, probably something band related Hope guessed. MG was nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off and stood in the middle of the driveway awkwardly before Lizzie rushed to her side.

“Okay game plan.” Lizzie drags Hope by the arm off to the side where no one could hear them. 

“What?” Hope asks, still dazed by the sudden movement. 

“Okay, since you haven’t made a move, I’m gonna help you.” Lizzie says it as a demand. Hope’s eyes widen, _has Josie not told Lizzie what happened between them?_ She thought. 

“Uh, Lizzie, I’m gonna lay low for a while, so no moves.” Hope presses her lips into a thin line and tries to walk away from Lizzie.

The blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Hope back. “What do you mean, no moves?” 

“Oh please, you stare at her like you’re gonna mount her, which you won’t.” She sends a glare at Hope who tenses up. “Sooner or later she’s gonna realize and get all weirded out. 

Hope scoffs, very offended. “What? I-” Her words were cut off by an engine turning off. The two turn around to see MG get out of the car, and on the passenger side Jed comes out.

“Jed?” Kaleb came walking out of the garage, face confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Kaleb, hi.” Jed simply says. “I came here to ask you a question, and maybe go to the gig with you guys.” The boy looks down seeming almost nervous.

Josie is the nearest to MG. “What? Huh?” Josie sputters out to Greasley boy.

“He asked me if he could get a ride here.” MG shrugged. Josie just nods and quickly glances at Hope, their eyes locking, causing the brunette to look away almost immediately. Hope lowers her head almost in embarrassment. Josie nibbles on her bottom lip, her eyes filled with guilt, and she decides to turn her attention back onto the guys.

“Recently we’ve been getting closer, and I like spending those moments with you.” Jed confesses. Kaleb looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Josie’s face scrunches up in confusion, then it hits her and she immediately softens, a small sweet smile forms on her lips. 

Hope steals glances every once in a while at the brunette, seeing the small smile Josie had made Hope’s heart flutter. 

Yes, she had just ended a relationship with Landon, and she needs some time to figure her shit out before she does anything extreme, but for her it’s hard when every part of her body wants to claim Josie as hers, and protect her like Hope’s life depended on it.

In conclusion, Hope’s feelings were getting stronger by the day, but she doesn’t wanna mess up anything so she shoves them right back down. It wasn’t easy, but she had to managed.

“And I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me?” The nervous boy trembled in fear of rejection. Huh, Hope can relate to that.

Kaleb froze in surprise, his mouth parted slightly open and eyebrows raised. “Yes!” She shouted and smiled widely, they went in for a hug and Hope saw how wide of a smile Josie had. 

Lots of congrats and whistles filled the air. Hope stayed quiet while the rest of the band congratulated the newly made couple. Landon seems to notice her because he walked towards Hope’s side.

“You wanna talk about it?” He simply asked. 

Hope shook her head. “About this? No I do not.” 

“I know we just,” He paused. “Broke up, but I’ll still be here as a friend.” 

Hope released a sigh. “Yeah, I know thank you Landon.” 

“I hope everything goes well.” Landon tries his best to comfort the auburn-haired girl. 

“So do I.” She mumbles while keeping her gaze on the brunette. She looks at Kaleb and Jed and how happy they look, which thus takes her mind back to her and Landon’s conversation from earlier. 

The group calmed down and everyone seemed to be going back to what they were doing previously. Hope didn’t know exactly what she should be doing, making her feel pretty useless.

Eventually, Lizzie had forced her to drive to the diner with the twins. As much as she didn’t want to be in the same vehicle as Josie, Lizzie was hard to deny.

Hope stayed quiet almost the whole car ride, every now and then Lizzie would try to start conversation but neither Hope nor Josie would speak, only mutter small phrases. Josie had concentrated mostly on her driving letting music overwhelm her thoughts.

Josie got annoyed by her sister’s attempt to get the two to talk, so she turned up the radio, letting **boy pablo’s Losing You** fill the volume of the car.

Lizzie turned down the volume almost immediately as they parked. “Okay someone tell me what's going on or I’ll do something drastic.” Lizzie practically demanded.

“Nothings going on.” Josie turned off the engine.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Is all Hope says before she forces herself out the car —bass guitar in hands— maybe with a small amount of anger.

“Tell me what?” Lizzie tilted her head in confusion.

Josie let out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t wanna talk about this right now.” She then proceeds to get out of the car and head into the diner. Lizzie rolls her eyes and gets out of the car as well. 

As Josie enters the diner she already sees Hope talking to Keelin. She feels as if it would be rude to interrupt them, so she decides against it and stands near the door.

“Aren’t you gonna go talk to your _friend?”_ Keelin _really_ emphasizes on the friend part. 

“Right.” She quietly mumbled. “Well I guess we’ll set up and start playing?”

“Sounds perfect.” Keelin clasped her hands together. “Now hurry along so you all can eat after.” Hope nods and turns around to face Josie. The corners of her lips quirk up just to falter back down. Josie looks down, not meeting Hope’s gaze. The auburn-haired girl’s chest swelled, she tried to shake it off but it had already affected her and done the damage. 

The rest of the band entered asking Hope for directions on where to set up. Hope hadn’t really had the chance to look around, but the surprise to her was seeing the diner mostly full. 

20 minutes later, Rafael’s drum set, Kaleb’s synthesizer and the amos were set up, all they needed was the guitar and the lead singer. 

Hope had brought her favorite bass. Well to be more specific, the bass her dad taught Hope every hard thing she had to learn. Things ranging from slapping the bass to riffs, and even more. A small smile appeared, this was more than a bittersweet moment for her. Even though the bass was a Yamaha matte black, it still held lots of memories and went through a lot of tough moments. 

“Hope? We’re ready.” Kaleb walks up to Hope. 

“Yeah I’ll be there.” She quickly tunes her bass from ear (her father taught her how, she had always had quite the ear.) She takes a deep breath and walks up onto the small stage.

Josie had started out with the song Hope recognized the first time she had ever gone to her house. Her voice was amazing then and still amazing now.

The next song was the song they played for their school project. God how Hope loved that baseline. During practices Hope would nonstop play that baseline.

For their final song they played Hope’s favorite aka **Ain’t it Fun**. Of course it was Paramore, if it were up to Hope she wouldn’t let a gig go by without performing a Paramore song. 

After they finished, the whole diner clapped as the band walked down from the stage. Josie had gulfed down a bottle of water, well almost everyone did, but Hope couldn’t help but stare at the way some water drops would slide down her lips. Even though she had just drank water, she felt as if her mouth was drier than ever. 

The group sits down at a booth in the back reserved specifically for them, and a few people come up and complement them. Somewhere in the middle of their performance, Penelope and Wade had come in, the both of them being invited by Josie and Landon. Shortly after, they join the band at the booth, Penelope instantly going towards and giving her a hug. 

“You sounded amazing.” Penelope says, her voice slightly muffled from being covered by Josie’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” The brunette murmurs. 

Hope feels a surge of jealousy rise in her, but she looks away, silently taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down. She can faintly hear Wade saying something similar to Landon, to which responds by thanking him, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

After they get settled, Keelin comes to take their orders, and the group bursts into loud conversation rights after. Immediately, Hope feels lonely, not having someone to talk to. It seems each couple at the table is having their own little conversation, while she’s sitting there awkwardly at the end of the booth. Eventually, Lizzie notices and tries to include the girl in her and MG’s conversation, which works well for the most part. Thankfully, both Josie and Landon are sitting on the opposite end of the booth, making it easier for her to ignore them. It doesn’t help that every so often she can hear Josie’s faint laugh at whatever stupid joke Penelope has said. 

It isn’t long after that their food arrives, everyone instantly digging in. For a few minutes the group is silent, the only sound that can be heard is the white noise of other conversations from the booths around them and cutlery scraping against plates. Once everyone is almost finished with their meals, Lizzie decides to break the peaceful silence.

“So Hope, you haven’t sung anything yet.” Lizzie hints, subtly nudging her head towards the stage.

Hope instantly catches on to what Lizzie is trying to make her do; sing a song about Josie in front of Josie, and she starts shaking her head. “I’m a bass player, not a singer.”

“C’mon, you’re a great singer. Why not give the customers one last song.” She suggests, seemingly innocently, but Hope can see right through it

Hope is about the protest, but the others start agreeing along with Lizzie, even Penelope. Eventually, she gets peer-pressured into going back up stage, and she wants to so badly wipe the smirk off the blonde’s face. 

She goes in front of the mic, and once most eyes are on her, she starts to speak. “Hi, I’m Hope, and I’ll be singing the last song of the night.”

_“Oh Hannah_

_I wanna feel you close “_

She starts to sing once she hears the background music that Kaleb set up start playing.

_“Oh Hannah_

_Don't look away_ _”_

_She stares directly at Josie while she’s singing, and her bright blue eyes meet deep brown ones, before Josie breaks eye contact and starts looking at everything but her._

_“Oh hannah_

_I will follow you home_

_Although my lips are blue and I'm cold”_

By now, Hope singing has gotten the attention of most if not all of the people in the diner. She can see a few people moving along to the music, and it encourages her to sing with more confidence. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_ _”_

Hope once again brings her gaze towards Josie, who looks up and yet again their eyes meet. What shocks Hope is that for the remainder of the song Josie holds her gaze, never once looking away. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend_

_Lose my breath_ _”_

When she finishes, she releases a deep breath, as the whole diner starts clapping for her. She thanks the crowd and makes her way back towards her booth. The group starts their own string of applause at Hope, who blushes at the attention and thanks them. Lizzie still has a smirk on her face, knowing exactly who the song was about, but decides to stay silent. The rest of their meal goes by quickly and smoothly, the group now in one whole big conversation. Strangely enough, Penelope seems to be quieter than usual, but Hope doesn’t mind. If anything it only makes her happier. 

When it’s time to leave they start loading their equipment onto Rafael’s truck, and Josie knows she has to part ways with Penelope. She walks the raven-haired girl to her car, which is parked on the other side of the parking lot. She finds it strange how the girl has not yet said a single word to her since leaving the diner, but she figures she must be tired or something. 

Soon enough, they reach Penelope’s car, now far away from the rest of the group. Josie decides to speak up. “I’ll text you tonight okay?”

Penelope finally looks up, staring right at the brunette. “Do you have feelings for Hope?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	22. things are better...maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey 😀

“W-what?” Josie stumbled over her own words.

Penelope blinked slowly and swallowed. “Do you, or do you not have feelings for Hope?” She slowly stretched out the sentence, like she doesn’t wanna know the answer but she has to know at the same time.

A wave of guilt had washed over Josie, not knowing how to answer. She opened her mouth but her body wouldn’t allow her to speak. The brunette clamped it shut and looked down in shame.

“Well, that answers that.” Penelope scoffs a laugh. “I don’t, I don’t think we can do this anymore.” 

Josie snapped her head up. “What?” A small tremble managed to escape.

Penelope shot out an unenthusiastic laugh. “Is that all you have to say?” She shook her head. “We can't do this if you have feelings for her.”

“Pen.” She reaches out to grab the girls hand but she pulls back.

“No,” Penelope wipes at her eyes ever so slightly. “Goodbye Jo.” she whispered as she placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s cheek then got into her car.

Josie stood emotionless as she watched the car back out of the parking lot and left. 

Once Josie got the strength to move she gripped her car keys tightly and quickly walked back towards the car. 

She walked past Lizzie tossing the car keys at her, the blonde barely managing to catch them and clutching them towards her stomach, careful not to let them fall.

Josie jerked the passenger door open and harshly sat down in the seat slamming the door behind her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she ran a hand through her hair.

In the car was Hope, looking miserable, probably feeling it too. Her head was leaned against the window, her headphones plugged in, blankly staring at the driver seats headrest. She felt Josie come in looking distraught. 

“You okay?” Hope sat up with genuine concern in her voice.

“I’m fine.” Josie spat out, not even bothering turning around. Hope knew not to push it so she just left it at that. 

Moments later Lizzie came in the car more confused than concerned. The blonde looked back at Hope, giving her a look that said “ _Do I ask?_ ” Hope shakes her head quickly but subtly. Lizzie nods and turns in the engine. 

The ride home was completely silent. Josie leaning against the window, every now and then the brunette would wipe her eyes. Everytime Hope saw that she couldn’t help but feel a burden of worry. If she could, Hope would engulf Josie into a hug that would last forever, but she couldn’t, and she won’t. 

Once they arrived, Josie didn’t hesitate to scramble out of the car as fast as she could. Hope watched as she ran inside the house. She felt her heart swell, she knew something was definitely wrong and every bone in her body aches to find out exactly what.

Unfortunately Lizzie beats her to it, already chasing after her twin sister.

Lizzie appears in the brunette’s doorway and gently knocks on the hardwood door. “Jo, what’s wrong.”

Josie was laying on her bed, sideways clutching her very favorite stuffed bear she had kept since primary school. Lizzie softens her gaze and goes to sit by Josie.

“What happened?” Lizzie places a careful hand on Josie’s arm.

Josie takes a couple moments before she speaks up. “Penelope said she couldn’t do this anymore.” She blinks a few times, the dried tears making her skin feel uncomfortable.

“Come sit up.” Lizzie patted on the bed, Josie sat up lazily on the bed. Lizzie wiped the new coming tears off of Josie’s cheek. “She didn’t deserve you.”

Lizzie shrugged. “Well, no one is good enough for you. I mean maybe-” She stopped herself before she could get carried away. “That wasn’t my point, my point is you’re a good person, and you deserve the best.” 

The blonde twin puts a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, softly squeezing it in a sense of comfort. 

Josie chews on her bottom lip before nodding. “Thank you Lizzie.” Her eyes seem to get glossy again but this time Lizzie notices and pulls her sister into a hug. Josie doesn’t hug back tightly, but holds on tight enough so she feels safe.

Lizzie notices a presence near the door. She parts from the brunette and stares at the auburn-haired girl leaning against the doorway. The same time, Josie turns to see Hope.

“I’m gonna go check on the rest of the band.” Lizzie reluctantly gets up and heads towards the doorway only to stop next to Hope. 

“You’re the only one who can make her feel better.” Lizzie whispered, then walking away immediately after not leaving time for Hope to respond.

Hope awkwardly walks towards the brunette next to the bed. They spend a few minutes of silence, neither of them knowing what to say. 

“Look, I know recently things have been _weird_ between us.” Hope starts. “But I do want you to know you can still talk to me, whatever it is.”

“B-but I understand if you don’t wanna talk about this, I just want you to know I’m available.” Hope instantly starts to get nervous and rambles on.

“And by available I mean to talk to someone.” She lets a nervous laugh. “Please say something before I continue speaking-”

Hope is immediately cut off by the brunette embracing her into a hug. Hope almost stumbles back at the sudden impact but finds herself wrapping her arms around the brunette. Josie clutches her arms tightly around the auburn-haired girl, she finds herself safer in Hope’s arms than anyone else. 

“Can you stay the night.” Her voice is muffled in Hope’s neck. “Please?” 

“Yeah okay.” Hope whispers as she rests a hand on the back of the brunette’s head.

Josie feels like she could stay in Hope’s arms forever, surrounded by the comfort and secureness the auburn-haired girl seems to bring. Unfortunately though, they break apart once Lizzie enters the room, trying to seem as if she weren’t snooping around.

“Everything alright in here?” Lizzie questions, giving Hope a certain look that Josie can’t decipher.

Josie nods. “Yeah, I asked Hope to stay the night. Is that okay with you?” She asks. Too busy being caught up in the moment, the brunette had forgotten about the blonde twin, being selfish for once and asking Hope to stay without her permission.

Lizzie, obviously seeing the pleading look in her twin’s eyes, agrees. “Fine, as long as she sleeps in your room.” 

The thought of Hope sleeping in the same bed as her causes a blush to rise on her cheeks. “Okay.”

“Great! I’ll be in my room, which is right next door might I remind you. I better not hear any funny business.” Lizzie doesn’t wait for a reply as she walks out of the room, her door purposely slamming shut as if to emphasize her close proximity. 

Josie’s faint blush now turns bright red, and she can see Hope turning into a shade of dark pink, but tries to subtly hide it by sharing at the sheets, letting her hair cover her face. The brunette coughs awkwardly, breaking the tension left in the room by her blonde twin. 

“I should probably tell my aunts.” Hope pulls out her phone. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” She points towards a door in her room; her bathroom.

“Oh yeah, I probably should too…” Hope goes off.

Josie instantly gets the hint, and walks towards her closet. “Let me try to find something that you can wear.” She finds an old pair of shorts that have shrunk and a t-shirt that she’s worn a few times. _That’ll probably fit her_ , she thinks. She hands the auburn-haired girl the clothes, before going back into the closet and getting her own change of pyjamas. “You can shower in that bathroom.” She points again to the same door attached to her room. “I’ll shower in the one downstairs.”

Hope nods, getting up and heading towards the door, while Josie starts walking down the stairs. When Josie enters her room again, freshly washed, she still hears the faint noise of the shower running. She lays in her bed for a few minutes, scrolling through her phone when she hears the shower turn off, and not long after Hope comes out. 

Josie can’t help but stare at the girl wearing her clothes, who pulls it off better than her. The shorts seem to fit her just fine, but then again Josie wouldn’t know, she can’t even see them. The shirt she had given her fits perfectly on Josie, but since Hope is a lot shorter, it reaches just above her knees. Hope doesn’t seem to mind though. In fact, she’s internally overjoyed with wearing Josie’s clothes, and she feels warm being engulfed by the scent of her on the t-shirt. 

Eventually, Josie realizes she’s staring, and breaks it off, suddenly interested in her hardwood floors. “How do the clothes fit? I’m sorry I don’t have anything in your size.” Josie asks, not making eye contact with the girl. 

Hope starts walking towards the brunette. “Don’t apologize. I love baggy clothes, they’re really comfy.” She reaches the bed and takes Josie’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Josie finally looks up, staring into Hope’s mesmerizing eyes. She wonders what exact shade of blue they are, before Hope pulls away. Josie is about to complain, before Hope speed walks to the other side of the bed and gets situated into the blankets right next to her. 

Once she does, she sinks her head into the pillows, sighing deeply, which gets Josie’s attention instantly. Hope stares at the ceiling for a few moments, before finally breaking the silence. “Today was a rough day.”

“How so? You can talk to me about it, if you want.” Josie gently offers, turning off her phone and placing it on her bedside table. She slides down so that her head lays on her pillow instead of the headboard, and stares at the ceiling alongside Hope.

“Um- well for starters, Landon and I broke up this morning.” Hope confesses.

Josie looks shocked for a brief moment, before getting herself together. “Why? I thought you two were going strong.” She tries her best to sound supportive, but the back of mind cheers gleefully at not having to see them together anymore. 

“He likes someone else.” Hope says simply, not really wanting to go deep into it. In all honesty, she wasn’t too terribly sad. She knew once she realized her feelings for Josie that they weren’t going to last long. It was only a matter of time. 

“Who?” Josie questions, the curiosity getting the best of her. Just a few days ago, Landon was head over heels for Hope. And now he likes someone else? Josie finds the thought to be strange. If Hope were her girlfriend, she’d never have her eyes on anyone else. 

“Oh, um,” Hope pauses. “It’s complicated, and I don’t think Landon would appreciate me talking about it right now.”

Josie gives her a gentle smile, not being mad. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure I’ll hear all about it when Landon feels comfortable about it.” A brief moment of silence passes. “How’re you feeling?”

Hope shrugs. “It’s fine. I’m over it.”

“That’s good.” Josie contemplates whether or not telling Hope, and in the end decides to confide in her. “Since we’re talking about breakups, Penelope sort of ended things with me.”Josie turns to look at Hope for a few seconds, her face showing a mixture of shock and confusion. 

“You guys seemed normal during dinner.” Hope recalls them being all flirty and lovey dovey with each other. 

Josie nods, “Yeah, we were. I thought things were going good between us. And then all of a sudden she ended things when I walked her to her car afterwards.”

“That’s stupid.” Hope comments. ‘If I were her, I’d never let you go.” She admits.

Josie blushes, but decides not to tell Hope the reason for their breakup. “I mean, we weren’t even officially dating in the first place. But it still hurts.”

Hope finds herself relating to the brunette. “Yeah, me too. I don’t think Landon and I were really in love with each other at any point in our relationship. But nonetheless, it was still painful to end things with him. It was probably for the better anyways.” She puts her head on Josie’s shoulder, to which Josie reponds by gently laying her head on top of hers.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the presence of one another. Hope sighs in content. “What does this mean for us? Now that we’re both single.” She asks.

Josie contemplates for a while. “I think we should take things slow. We’re both still nursing broken hearts after all. Let’s just stay as friends for now?” She suggests.

Hope nods. “Okay.” She’s a little bummed out, but at least they’re making progress. The room falls silent again, and Hope can feel her eyes slowly drifting close. Before she succumbs to her slumber, she hears the brunette next to her.

“Hope.” Josie whispers so quietly that Hope thinks she’s dreaming.

“Yeah?” She murmurs back in the same tone. 

“I’m glad you stayed.” 

“Me too.” 

If Josie says anything after, Hope doesn’t know. With those last words, she falls asleep in the brunette’s arms, never wanting to wake up. 

//////

The next morning, Josie stirs awake first, the sun shining through the windows making her wince. She tries to get up but only to be held down by a weight. She looks down and sees Hope clinging onto her. Josie tries to gently push the auburn-haired girl off of her, only to be held on tighter. The brunette would think she’s suffocating if she didn’t feel so warm and comfortable with the girl's presence against her.

With that, Josie decides to fall back asleep, but not before putting an arm around Hope. 

To say the least, she feels safe and at peace (also internally panicking by the contact) and if it were up to her she’d never move.

She is so screwed.

Around 2 hours later, Hope slowly blinks her eyes awake. She inhales the scent of cotton candy making her feel warm inside. That one scent was enough to calm herself down, the scent that Josie would always wear.

Josie.

Hope’s eyes burst open to notice she was holding onto the brunette. She slowly lets her hands off the brunette and tries to unravel herself from the brunette’s arms. In doing so, Hope hears the brunette make a small noise and freezes. 

Hope manages to untangle herself from Josie’s embrace. She swiftly gets up from the bed and when she passes by the door she hears a faint noise come from downstairs.

Curiosity fills her senses so she decides to check it out. She slowly opens the door to listen and this time hears a firm knock come from the front door.

Who could be here at this time?

No one seems to be awake so Hope decides to head downstairs and open the door.

She unlocks the door and opens it to be faced with a familiar figure.

Penelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so close so so close...


	23. can’t look back, can’t look too far ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like mango :)

Silence. 

It’s suddenly become so quiet that Hope could probably hear a pin drop. The two stay standing still in front of each other for a few awkward moments, before Hope decides to speak up.

“H-hi, I guess you’re here to see Josie?” Hope gives Penelope a tight-lipped smile, before opening the door wider for her to enter. 

“Yeah, but um, since you’re here, could I talk to you instead?” Penelope asks timindly, her attitude being completely different than what Hope’s used to. Whenever Hope had been around the raven-haired girl, she always seemed to radiate a cocky and bold aura, but currently, the girl seemed shy and tired.  _ Is this the same Penelope Park from yesterday? _ Hope briefly wonders.

Hope’s eyes widen at the girl’s request. Ever since she had started hanging out around the band because of Josie, they hadn‘t really interacted much. Hope blames it on her jealousy getting the best of her. “Umm, okay?” Her reply comes out as more of a question. Not wanting to wake up either of the Saltzman twins, she steps forward, gently closing the door behind her. “Let’s talk outside.” 

Penelope nods, and the two walk a few feet away from the front door to lean against the edge of the porch. It’s a crisp morning, and Hope closes her eyes as she inhales the fresh summer air, soft breezes of wind drifting by every now and then. Penelope seems to be doing the same thing, letting herself mentally prepare before the talk she’s about to have with the girl her ex has feelings for. “I’m guessing Josie told you I broke up with her.”

“Yeah.” Hope nods. “She didn’t tell me why though, and I didn’t want to push it.” She recalls the moments from last night, and remembering Josie’s sad mood, makes her mad at Penelope for being the cause of it. “You really hurt her.” She says, her voice slightly raising in anger and a little rough from being just woken up. 

“I know you like her.” Hope’s anger immediately vanishes after hearing those words, and she could feel guilt eating up inside her.  _ Was she that obvious? Yes, considering she sang a whole song directed at Josie, it was very obvious. _

For a few seconds, Hope is speechless. She starts stuttering incomprehensible sentences, before eventually stopping herself and taking a deep breath. “Are you mad?” She asks once she’s calmed herself down. 

Penelope contemplates her answer for a little while, before admitting, “At first yeah. It stings when the person you’re into doesn’t feel the same way about you. But I can’t be with someone who so obviously has feelings for someone else.” 

“Oh.” Hope pauses. “Why are you telling me this? If I were you I’d hate me.”

Penelope sighs. “Because at the end of the day I just want Josie to be happy. And she’s the happiest when she’s with you.”

Hope tries not to get too carried away at the confession. “Thank you.” 

The raven-haired girl shrugs. “You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

Hope nods, before holding her hand out towards the girl, who looks at her in confusion. “We didn’t really get off on the right foot. I was always jealous and mean around you. Let’s start over. Friends?” The auburn-haired girl has a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Penelope returns the handshake, with a gentle smile. “Friends. Now could I talk to Josie?” Hope nods and signals Penelope to follow her.

Once Hope steps back into the house she sees Josie walk down the stairs.

“Who is it?” Josie said tiredly as she continued making her way down the stairs in her pink bunny slippers. She looks up and sees the raven-haired girl standing outside. She stops dead in her tracks and sucks in a breath.

“Oh.” She swallows the thick knot in her throat. “Penelope, w-what are you doing here?” 

A small smile appears across the raven-haired girl as she hesitantly walks in the house, causing Josie to almost fall back at the edge of the stairs. “I came here to talk to you, so can we?” 

Josie looked between Hope and Penelope (mostly at Hope, like she needed confirmation.) It seemed like forever for Josie to make up her mind but the simple nod that came from the auburn-haired girl was all she needed.

“Yeah, okay.” She cautiously follows Penelope outside. Immediate chills travel down her spine making her shrivel in her own arms. She let out a shuddered breath. “Why did you come here?”

“I needed to apologize for how I ended things last night.” Penelope confessed. “I shouldn’t have acted that way, and I’m so sorry for how I left you there.”

Josie lightly scoffed. “Yeah, that was a really shitty move.” She recalls  _ exactly  _ how she felt the night before.

Penelope lets out a frustrated sigh. “I know, and I just wanted to come here and apologize.”

“Is that all?” Josie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“I know you like her.” Penelope blurts out, her tone with obvious hurt embedded. This causes Josie to snap her head up, a flash of worry crossing her face. “And I just want you to be happy Jo, and from what I’ve seen between the two of you, she makes you really happy.” A single tear free falls down her cheek.

Josie bit her bottom lip fighting back hot tears. A sad smile was plastered on the raven-haired girl. “I’d still like it if we stayed friends.” 

Josie nods and swallows thickly. “I’d like that to.” She finally lets go and lets the free tear roll down her cheek. Penelope goes up to her and wipes it up with her thumb then takes in Josie for a hug. Josie doesn’t resist, but does quite the opposite; she hugs back.

Penelope pulls apart first and squeezes Josie’s shoulder. “I gotta go okay?” Josie understands and nods. The brunette watches as Penelope steps down from the porch and gets into her car. After she sees Penelope drive away she goes back into the house where she sees Hope sitting on the couch waiting for her.

“Hey, why don’t we go out and get breakfast, and then maybe pick up some snacks and watch a movie when we get back? Lizzie could join in too if she wants.” Hope suggests, not wanting to be noisy and ask about how her talk with Penelope went.

“Yeah sure, just give me a few minutes to get ready.” The brunette replies. A few minutes later, the both of them are dressed and ready to leave, Hope being in the same set of clothes she had on the previous day.

Josie, still being tired, allows Hope to drive her car, tossing her the keys on the way out. Hope easily catches them and slides into the driver’s seat, adjusting it to her comfort. Josie happily goes into the passenger's seat and plugs her phone into the aux. “Let’s play your playlist.” 

“We could play your songs if you want. It is your car and your phone after all.” Hope says as she pulls out of the driveway.

“No, I like it. And we have similar songs anyways. Except that yours has way more Paramore.” She teases. To further prove her point, Josie presses the shuffle button on Hope’s playlist, and  **Caught In the Middle by Paramore** comes on.

“Is it that obvious that they’re my favorite band.” Hope lets out a soft chuckle.

“Yup.” Josie emphasizes the ‘p,’ chuckling along with her. After a little while of comfortable silence, with the sound of Paramore softly playing through the speakers, Josie realizes she has no idea where Hope is driving to. “Hey Hope?” She turns to face the aurburnette.

“Hmm?” She responds, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

“Where are we going?”

“To get breakfast.” The girl says simply.

Josie can't help but roll her eyes. “I know that smartass. I mean where are we getting breakfast.”

Hope cracks a small smile. “It’s a small bakery shop not too far away. They have amazing pastries and breakfast sandwiches. Is that okay?” Hope starts to worry, not knowing if the brunette was the mood for something else.

Thankfully, when Hope turns towards her at a red light, Josie nods, smiling back. “That sounds great.” Hope secretly releases a sigh of relief, and suddenly almost jumps back when Josie grabs one of her hands and interlocks their fingers. For a second Hope thinks her heart completely stops beating, and she’s in a trance where she’s just staring at their interlocked fingers in Josie’s lap. 

After what feels like eternity, she’s broken out of her trance by the same person who put her in it. “Hope? Hope!” Hope looks up only to face a frantic Josie. “It’s a green light.” She points towards the traffic light, just as the car behind them starts honking loudly.

“Oh right!” Hope presses on the gas pedal, and starts blushing furiously from both embarrassment and holding hands with Josie. Not long later, they arrive at the bakery, still hand in hand. 

“I’ve never been here before.” Josie admits. “What do you recommend?”

Hope contemplates for a little bit. “I’ve tried most of the menu, and everything’s delicious. But the beignets here have a special place in my heart.”

Josie nods. “I’ll get one of those then.” They walk together towards the cash register, ordering two beignets along with some other pastries that caught Josie’s eyes from the display case (and of course coffee). She makes sure to order extra for Lizzie and to eat later, with the intent of her paying. However as per usual, Hope hands the cashier her card quicker than Josie, causing her to roll her eyes once again. “You don’t always have to pay for me.”

Hope shrugs. “I want too.” Josie’s heart swells, but she pretends to be annoyed. Hope can see right through it, and grins at her.

The worker quickly packages up their food into neat boxes, and hands it to them before complimenting, “You guys seem like a cute couple.”

Both of their eyes widen, a deep blush spreading throughout the both of their faces and making Hope turn a bright red. Josie nervously laughs and says, “Thank you.” before taking Hope’s hand and leading them out towards her car.

Hope figures the brunette must’ve not corrected the worker in order to avoid awkward tension, but a part of her still cheers that she didn’t deny that they were dating. 

When they make it to the car, Hope silently starts driving again but in the opposite direction of the house, which leads to a look of confusion on Josie’s face. “Where to now?” She asks.

“The convenience store for some snacks. Unless you want to watch a movie snackless, which is just sad.” Hope says with a lifting tilt to her voice as they drive farther into town.

The bell above them chims as they walk in, and an old man greets them with a kind “Hello! Welcome!” 

They walk together through the aisles, picking out a mixture of different flavors of candies and chips, wanting to have a bunch of snack options knowing how picky Lizzie was.

Josie gleams when she spots small individual buckets of cotton candy in the middle of the aisle, and grabs two of them. Hope gives the brunette a look, as if saying  _ we already have enough _ , but Josie ignores it and continues going through the aisle.

“Josie.” Hope’s hands are filled with an assortment of snacks, and she silently hints to put it back. 

Josie gives the girl an innocent shrug. “What? It’s my favorite.”

Hope rolls her eyes, but doesn’t force the girl to put the cotton candy back on the shelf. She tells herself that maybe Lizzie might want some, but she knows she just doesn’t want to upset the brunette or see her sad for that matter.

They go to the beverages section, and scan all the options. “Choose what you want.” Hope says, not really caring as she enjoyed all of the drinks shown.

“No, no. You should choose.” Josie insists. “You are the guest after all.” They go on like this for about five minutes, before Hope gives up and chooses the lemonade, knowing it was Josie’s favorite. She can see Josie’s face visibly brighten when she chooses it, and she tries to keep her face neutral, while mentally applauding herself for knowing that small detail about the brunette.

Begrudgingly, Hope lets Josie pay, but in return opens the passenger door for her, knowing it makes the brunette annoyed whenever she does that. Josie shoots her a glare, to which she cheekily smiles and makes her way to the driver’s side. The whole car ride home consists mostly of comfortable silence with the faint sound of Paramore yet again playing through the speakers.

////// 

Hope opens the door for Josie who is struggling to carry most of the bags from the store. “You know I can help you with that right?” Hope let out a short laugh.

“No, you can’t damage the food.” Josie protested as she eyed the couple small boxes Hope was carrying. The auburn-haired girl rolls her eyes as she sets down the boxes at the nearest counter and goes to help Josie with the rest of the bags. 

“Let me help.” She punctuated each sentence as she grabs two bags off of Josie’s arms. The brunette doesn’t fight back and in the end lets her take the bags. 

She muttered a quick, “Thanks.” 

Lizzie came rushing to the front where she grabbed the boxes and walked away again, without even saying hi. The two scoffed and made their way towards the kitchen when MG magically appeared. 

“MG? Hi.” Josie says confusedly but with a hint of excitement. Hope stood there, eyebrows furrowed deeply.

“Oh, Lizzie invited me over for a movie day?” He turns toward Lizzie.

“Yes,” Lizzie beams. “Like a double date.” A casual reply comes out.

Both Hope and Josie immediately reddened at the blonde’s words and looked anywhere but Lizzie, or each other for that matter of fact. 

“Joking.” Lizzie reassures annoyingly. “Not really.” She mumbles under her breath. MG snaps his head back at Lizzie and raises an eyebrow, Lizzie simply shrugs in response.

“Now are we gonna eat or not?” Josie cuts off the awkward silence between the four. Hope relaxes her tense shoulders. 

The multiple agreeing voices in the room were enough to motivate them to move. 

While eating, Lizzie explains a new song she found and would be great for the band. She reluctantly pulls out her phone and puts the song on. 

When Hope hears the baseline she frowns. “It’s the same note on the bass for 18 measures and then 8 measures of like three different notes.” She complains.

Josie whipped her head around to Hope with an expression that screams shocked and confused. “How did you know the amount of measures and and, what?” 

Hope shrugged. “It’s simple counting, that is if you know the time measure.” She gives a small reassuring smile. Josie lightly scoffed.

“Mikaelson.” Josie replies, almost proud.

“Hey, lovebirds, attention is on me.” Lizzie snapped at them. “Anyways, I think it would fit Josie’s voice perfectly.” 

Hope thinks of Josie singing this song and it doesn’t take long for her to jump on the train. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“But I thought you-” Josie starts only to be quickly cut off by Hope.

“Nope, changed my mind.” Hope raises her head confidently. Josie squints at her before turning her attention to Lizzie.

“Alright, so movie?” Lizzie clasps her hands together, a deadly smile pointed at Hope and Josie.

“Where are we gonna watch it?” Hope questions, curiosity definitely showing.

“You’ll see.” Josie grins.

“Well great.” Hope didn’t leave the sarcasm out. 

“Let’s go!” Lizzie shouted and abruptly stood up, startling the other three. As on command, the rest stood up and followed Lizzie into a dark room. Hope had never been in here before, but at first glance it looks like a gaming room, or something like that. 

There was a large tv mounted onto the wall. Carpet ran all around the room, fitting comfortably against all the furniture. Multiple bean bag chairs were placed in the room along with a large couch in the middle facing the tv.

“So, Mikaelson, this is basically a hang out room for the band members.” Lizzie grabs the remote to turn on the LED lights that are plastered on the wall. 

“So, what movie?” MG interjects the welcome. 

“You’re new here, you choose.” Lizzie tosses the remote to Hope and sits down on the far left of the couch where MG joins her seconds later.

Hope glances at Josie who’s already heading towards the right end of the couch, leaving only a small space next to Josie. 

The auburn-haired girl chooses a movie on netflix. Unfortunately for the brunette it was a horror movie. Hope saw the hint of fear in Josie and smirked slightly. Josie hesitantly patted down the spot next to her signaling Hope to join her, and she gladly does. A shy smile appears and Hope returns the gesture. 

A couple minutes in the movie, the twins had gotten some blankets for each pair, and the snacks. Hope could feel how tense Josie would get at every quiet scene in the movie. 

On a jump scare, Josie jumped and buried her face in Hope’s arms. The sudden contact made the older girl freeze but let Josie hide anyways. 

Halfway through the movie, Hope thought of the moments from earlier, especially the one at the red light. 

She contemplates in her head, unknowingly biting her bottom lip ever so slightly. Hope spots Josie’s hand resting on the brunette’s thigh, merely inches away from Hope’s. The auburn-haired girl deliberately twitches her hand towards the brunette’s very slowly. Her mind is screaming at her to grow a pair and just do it.

Hope closes her eyes and takes in a sharp breath. She moved her hand closer to Josie’s, as she made skin contact her heart skipped a beat. She swallows thickly as the brunette swiftly flips her hand, palms facing up giving Hope permission to slip her hand into hers. Her heart rate speeds up after every second as she slowly interlocks their fingers. Hope hears Josie take in a deep breath, but not moving her gaze anywhere. 

Hope smiles to herself, a dark blush quickly appearing on her cheeks. She internally congratulates herself.

The older girl feels the brunette tense up as another climactic scene appears in the film. Almost instinctively, Hope starts rubbing soothing circles on Josie’s thumb, instantly relaxing her. 

When Josie calms down, she gently squeezes Hope’s hand as a gesture of reassurance that she’s fine. 

Tiredly, Josie rests her head on Hope’s shoulder. “Hey Hope?” The brunette whispers.

Hope just hummed in response, still dazed by the contact.

“Do you think we could hang out this weekend?” She sits up slightly. “Like just the two of us?” A small whisper manages to escape her lips, so small Hope has barely managed to hear it.

Hope turned her head, blue eyes met brown. “Of course.” She responds, voice just as soft. Her eyes dip down to Josie’s lips but instantly snaps back up. 

“Good.” Josie’s voice lowered almost an octave as she rested her head back on Hope’s shoulder. 

For the rest of the movie, they stay like that. Every now and then to refill on their chip bowl or something but that's besides the point. 

As soon as the movie finished Lizzie turned on the lights, everyone wincing at the sudden brightness of the room. Hope unhooks their hands and Josie lifts her head before anyone could see.

Well, almost everyone. 

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at the two sitting so closely next to one another, but decided to ignore it. 

Hope takes out her phone and sees a text message from her aunt Freya that she should be arriving in 5 minutes. 

“My aunt Freya will be here in five minutes.” Hope stretched as she stood from the couch, her shirt lifting up a couple inches revealing her stomach. Josie’s eyes shift towards Hope’s abdomen, she snaps herself out of it as the shirt covers back up Hope’s stomach. 

Josie steps in front of Hope. “I could walk you out.” The brunette shrinks slightly desperately waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Hope fixes herself up, flattening out her clothes and fixing her hair.

Alone, they walked out of the room and towards the front door. Josie looks out the window and sees a car parked outside, a familiar blonde woman sitting in front; Freya.

Hope decided to break the silence between them. “Just to be sure, I didn’t imagine the whole two of us hanging out this weekend did I?” Hope jokes, kinda.

An instant smile was brought to Josie’s face as she shook her head. “No, that definitely happened.”

Hope holds her gaze on the brunette. “Great, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“C-can I hug you?” Josie hesitantly asks. As if they weren’t holding hands earlier. Hope nods—almost needily—towards the brunette.

Josie leans in and wraps her arms around Hope’s neck, the older girl immediately returning the gesture wrapping her own arms around the brunette’s waist. 

“Thank you for staying over.” Josie whispers in Hope’s ear. Hope parts first and gives Josie’s shoulder a small squeeze.

“For you, always.” In the middle of their personal moment they hear a honk come from outside. Hope shoots Josie an apologetic look. “I gotta go, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, Hope.” 

“Bye, Jo.” The nickname rolls off her tongue with ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skdjksdjkskdjsjdjsjdjsjskskakdkjsjd
> 
> sooo... SK won the poll... bet.


	24. for the hope of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE 
> 
> we had been busy the last few days
> 
> i hope this makes up for it<3

Surprisingly for Josie, the rest of the week runs smoothly for her, and soon enough it’s Friday. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened in the past few days, and they had yet to book another gig to prepare for, so the band had been less stressed. Practice went on as scheduled, and her relationship with Hope had never been better. She had also finished writing her song she worked hard on.

Though they had broken up, her and Penelope have still been texting daily, whether it just be telling each other horrible corny jokes or about their days. The awkwardness between them seemed to fade after a few days, and they were back to normal (without the dating part of course.) For a moment Josie thinks about how she actually considered starting a romantic relationship with the raven-haired girl, when they seemed to get along so much better as friends.

Josie’s Friday starts out the same as every other day, until about 1 in the afternoon when she hears a knock on the door. They didn’t schedule a band practice today, so it couldn’t have been any of the band members, and Lizzie was home with MG watching a movie, so it couldn’t be them. When she opens the door, her eyes widen and her mouth parts in surprise.

“H-hope? What are you doing here.” Josie says once her initial shock wears off.

Hope doesn’t answer her question. “Remember when I asked if you were doing anything over the weekend?” The auburn-haired girl nervously plays on the rings on her fingers.

“Uh huh.” The brunette responds, still confused. 

“Well, pack your bags. You did ask if we could hangout this weekend.” Hope recalls. “We’re going on a little getaway.”

The memory suddenly pops up in Josie’s mind, and she mentally scolds herself for forgetting. “Oh yeah, of course. Just give me like ten minutes.” Hope nods, walking to the porch railing to wait for her. 

Josie tries her best to calmly retreat back into her home, but starts to freak out once the front door is fully closed. She rushes to her room and pulls out a large duffel bag, frantically shoving clothes in and grabbing only the necessities. In the middle of her haze, Lizzie stands in her doorway, and knocks on the door to get the brunette’s attention. 

“Make sure to pack a swimsuit.” Is all the blonde says once she has her twin’s attention, before walking back downstairs towards the living room. 

“You knew!?” Josie exclaims, but no reply comes from the retreating figure. She groans, before continuing to frantically pack. 

The duffel bag is significantly heavier when she lifts it up and rushes out the door, hearing Lizzie yell out, “Have fun.” Her tone sounds slightly suggestive, but Josie is in too much of a rush to care. 

When she opens back up the front door, she sees Hope in the same spot as before, and Hope turns around to face her with a soft smile. “That was quick.”

“Yeah, I mean it’s only two days. I don’t need to bring that much.” Josie carelessly shrugs, as if she didn’t spend the last ten minutes rushing to pack everything. Her room was surely a mess, but she’ll worry about that when she gets home. 

“Okay, let’s get going.” Hope twirls the keys on her finger, taking Josie’s duffel bag and making her way to her car. 

“I can carry my own stuff.” Josie rolls her eyes, but Hope pretends she doesn’t hear it and continues walking, opening up the trunk and placing it next to her own duffel bag. 

The brunette just scoffs and opens up the passenger door. A moment later Hope gets into the driver’s seat, and starts the car, but not before noticing Josie”s change in mood.

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” She comments mindlessly, causing a blush to rise on the girl’s cheeks.

“No I’m not.” She protests, but she doesn’t look very intimidating; with her pink cheeks and small pout. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Hope is unconvinced. 

Josie huffs, and turns towards the window. She takes out her phone and plugs it into the aux, putting on her own playlist and pressing the shuffle button. A few minutes of silence pass between them, when Hope quietly slips her hand into one of Josie’s free ones, resting them across the console. Josie’s heart can’t help but swell, and she sighs in content. 

When she notices them driving farther and farther away from Mystic Falls, she speaks up. “Let me guess, where we’re going is a surprise.”

Hope can’t help but chuckle. “How did you know?” She says teasingly.

“It’s always a surprise.” Josie rolls her eyes.

Hope pouts. “Where’s the fun if you always know?”

“Hmm maybe I don’t know. It’d help me prepare better?” The brunette shrugs.

The latter chuckles again. “Fair enough, but you’ll see when we get there.”

“Which is when?” 

Hope checks the digital clock in the car, before looking back up to focus on the road. “About 6 hours.”

Josie nods, before yawning and leaning back against the headrest. “That’s long. Seems like you’re driving me far away from town to murder me.”

Hope bursts into laughter. “Maybe I will. Either way you got into my car willingly.” She teases.

“Touche.” The brunette says while yawning again. The auburn-haired girl immediately notices this. 

“You should get some sleep, it’s gonna be a long car ride.” Hope’s eyes are still on the road, but she reaches into the backseat and pulls out a simple gray neck pillow, handing it to the tired brunette. Josie thankfully accepts the offer, and soon enough drifts into unconsciousness. 

When she wakes up, she sees a beautiful sunset outside of the window. It’s a mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges, and Josie stares at it in awe for a few seconds before turning towards Hope. The girl’s eyes are still on the road, slightly humming and tapping her fingers along to the beat of the music playing. 

Josie tries to imprint the view into her mind forever. The image of Hope next to her, her pale skin and ocean blue eyes shining brighter from hues of the sunset in the background. 

“Hey you’re awake.” Hope’s voice snaps the brunette out of her trance. If she caught Josie staring at her she doesn’t comment on it, although the small smirk forming on her face gives it away.

Josie starts turning a shade of pink, before facing away from the auburn-haired girl. “Yeah, are we close?” She brings her arms up to stretch while at the same time moving her neck around in circles, hearing incredibly loud cracks from being in the same position for so long. 

“We should be there soon, 30 minutes max.” 

Josie nods, and the rest of the car ride is in a comfortable silence, the both of them enjoying the sunset along with the music playing through the speakers acting as white noise. After about 20 minutes, they drive into a small town, in which Hope easily finds a parking spot and parallel parks perfectly into it. “I ordered us takeout at a place here. It’s the closest town from where we’re going.” Hope explains. “I hope you’re okay with pizza?”

“Pizza sounds good.” Josie smiles, to which Hope reciprocates. Together they get out of the car, Hope sneakily slipping their hands together and leading them towards a small shop in the corner. 

When they walk in, the smell of melted cheese, pizza dough, and multiple spices hit her almost instantly. The place isn’t overly crowded, with a few groups of people sitting scattered around in booths. 

Hope walks towards the counter and clears her throat, getting the attention of the man standing there. “Pickup for Hope Mikaelson.” The man nods, going into the back and handing her a large pizza box. Hope slips him her card and they walk back into the car hand-in-hand. 

Soon enough, they drive away from the town and go off the main road, following a dirt path that brings them to a small lake house. Hope parks in front of it and slips out wordlessly, going into the trunk to get out their luggage. Josie continues to stare at it, before scrambling to get out of the car to help the auburn-haired girl. “Hope, what is this place?”

“My parent’s old lake house. It became my aunts when they died, and I asked them if we could spend the weekend here.” Hope nervously plays on the rings on her fingers.

“The whole house is ours? For the entire weekend?” Hope nods.

“If you don’t like it we could always go back home-” The girl doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Josie cuts her off with a hug, causing her to drop the duffel bags she was holding to bring her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

“It’s perfect.” She whispers into Hope’s ear, causing chills to run down her spine. They break apart far too fast for Hope’s liking, Josie picking up both duffel bags and skipping to the front of the house excitedly. Hope can’t help but roll her eyes, but nonetheless gets the pizza from the backseat and follows Josie suit. 

When Hope unlocks the door, Josie walks around, observing everything in wonder. It’s a simple two bedroom cabin, with nothing extremely fancy in particular, but Josie can’t help the squeal that comes out from looking around. Hope busies herself in getting out plates from the kitchen and setting them out on the dining table. 

A few minutes later Josie returns, and her stomach rumbles from the aroma of the freshly made pizza. They don’t do much talking during dinner, the both of them hungry from not eating during the long car ride. Since the house only had one bathroom, they take turns showering, and when Josie comes down the stairs from her shower she sees Hope laying on the couch, phone to her ear seemingly having a conversation with her aunts on the other line. 

“Yeah, we’re fine. The car ride went smoothly.” She hears Hope say. She goes to take a seat on the couch, moving Hope’s legs so she could sit down, and then placing them back on her lap. 

Hope stops talking mid-sentence due to Josie’s actions, her heart skipping a beat. “Hope? You there?” She can hear her Aunt Freya say from the other side of the phone. 

Josie gives her a small smile, and nudges her to continue her call, to which Hope does. Josie busies herself in mindlessly flipping through the channels on the tv, before settling on a random disney movie. It isn’t long after that Hope ends her call, saying a quick, “love you,” before drawing her attention to the brunette. 

“Hey, how’s the house so far?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s amazing.” Josie’s excitement can be heard in her voice. “I don't really go out of town often. Dad’s usually too busy with his job to bring Lizzie and I to places like these.” 

“Does it ever get lonely? Not having your dad around, I mean.” 

Josie thinks about it for a moment. “Not really, I always have Lizzie, and Dad’s always been busy ever since we were kids. I guess we just became used to it and Lizzie and I started to depend more on each other.”

Hope nods, before turning her attention to the tv. “Mulan? Isn’t that like, for kids?”

Josie gently slaps one of Hope’s legs resting on her lap. “You’re never too old for disney. Besides, Mulan’s my favorite.”

The auburn-haired girl instantly gives in at seeing the frown forming on the brunette’s face. “Fine, we can watch it.”

At her response, Josie cheers, pulling Hope in by her legs so that they can cuddle together. With that, they continue to watch the movie, the two of them in each other’s arms. In all honesty, Hope doesn’t pay much attention to the movie, opting to stare at Josie’s face. The latter doesn’t seem to notice, too engrossed in watching Mushu and Cricket bicker with each other to realize she’s being stared at. 

When the movie ends, Hope stands up first, yawning loudly. “I think I’m gonna head to bed now.”

Josie stands up with her. “Me too.” 

She follows Hope up the stairs to one of the bedrooms, and Hope turns around to face the brunette, giving her a soft smile. “Goodnight.” She goes up on her tippy-toes to wrap her arms around her neck, to which Josie responds by bending down and wrapping her arms around her waist. Hope discreetly inhales into Josie’s neck, the scent of cotton candy instantly filling her nostrils. The both of them sigh in content, and they break apart far too quickly. 

“I’ll see you in the morning?” When Josie nods, Hope gives her another soft smile before gently closing the door, and Josie finally comes to the realization.

_ Oh. _

They’re not going to be sleeping in the same bed together. They were just friends, why would they? That one time the other day was just an exception, she wasn’t going to let Hope sleep on the couch, after she was the one who had asked her to stay. For a moment she thinks about just walking in and getting into Hope’s bed, but she stops her thoughts from getting too far. If Hope wanted to sleep together, she would’ve asked. 

Begrudgingly, she makes her way to the room right next door, finding it cold without the presence of Hope. She gets settled into the sheets and though the mattress is soft she still finds it to be uncomfortable. 

That night, Josie wakes up panting heavily and her body covered in sweat: a nightmare. She doesn’t get them often, but when she does, they’re always really bad. Sometimes they’re realistic, and other times it’s bizarre supernatural things. Either way, they always scare the shit out of her. 

After contemplating for a few minutes, she ultimately decides to get up. She slowly makes her way to Hope’s door, opening it gently and seeing a head of auburn hair on the bed, the rest of her body being covered by the blankets. When Josie gets closer to the bed, she can now see Hope’s face clearly, illuminated by the moonlight peeking from the window nearby. 

“Hope?” The brunette cautiously whispers.

“Hmm?” Hope begins to stir, and her eyes open to face the brunette’s deep brown ones. 

Josie looks down shyly. “C-can I sleep here for the night?” 

Hope nods, moving to the other side of the bed and patting the space next to her. “Of course.” The brunette gleefully gets in, nudging her face into the crook of Hope’s neck, and Hope responds by wrapping her arms around her waist. “What happened?”

At the thought, Josie clings to Hope tighter. “I had a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hope’s voice is full of concern.

Josie shakes her head. “Not really.” She sighs in content, being surrounded by Hope’s warmth. “Can we just go to sleep?”

Hope nods, and they do just that. 

//////

Hope slowly blinks her eyes open. The bright sun peeking through the windows instantly burning her retinas and making her wince. She tries moving when she feels a weight next to her. 

Her eyes snap open as memories of last night came flooding into her mind. A peacefully sleeping brunette was gently pressed up against Hope. Head in the crook of her neck, one arm across her stomach. 

Somewhere along the night, Hope’s top has ridden up revealing most of her stomach. The warm touch of Josie’s fingers flat across Hope’s abdomen was enough for a rush of heat to flow through her. It took all her strength to not make a single noise, or even move. 

Hope twists her body slightly towards the brunette. Even though she was unconscious, Josie reacts in her sleep and holds onto Hope tighter. 

Hope feels her eyes start to droop as she realizes she had started getting sleepy again. Hope was slightly more forward on the bed than Josie, and with her accessibility she placed a chaste kiss on the brunette’s forehead before fully closing her eyes again. 

Merely seconds later—right before Hope was about to drift off to sleep—the brunette stirrs awake. 

“Did you just-” Josie starts, voice immensely groggy.

“Shhh.” Hope cuts her off. “Go back to sleep.” She says in a low whisper.

The brunette does quite the opposite, instead she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. As if instinctively, Hope tries to grab her to go back into their earlier positions but Josie dodges. Hope let out a small huff and kept her gaze on the younger girl. A small smirk forms on the brunette’s face.

“I need to shower.” Her voice still soft and tired, as she puts her hair up into a messy ponytail

“Oh.” Hope murmurs. 

Josie tilts her head in confusion. “What, do you wanna join me or something?” She decides to tease.

Suddenly the auburnette couldn’t speak anymore, something lodged in her throat was holding her back. A rush of heat had also welcomed itself inside Hope’s body. 

“I’m kidding.” Josie reassures, her face softens. “Sorry for waking you up last night.”

A kind smile replaces Hope’s looks of panic. “Don’t apologize, you had a nightmare I was here to comfort you.”

“Thank you.” The brunette’s voice was small, almost shy. Her eyes dart from Hope’s lips back to her eyes, but she tries to rid herself of those thoughts, shoving her impulses deep down. “I’m gonna go shower now, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Hope nods and Josie goes her own way. 

Hope finds her phone on the bedside table and unplugs it from the charger. She spends about five minutes scrolling through insta, mostly finding bass videos on her feed. She finds herself clicking off of instagram and shuffling one of her playlists. The first song that comes on is  **august by Taylor Swift** . 

Hope thought Taylor’s new album was her favorite, especially this song. Seconds later she found herself humming along with the music.

“ _ Will you call when you're back at school? I remember thinking I had you.”  _ She closes her eyes as she softly sings along. Sure she was a sucker for rock music, but her heart always had a spot for these types of songs. 

“ _ And then canceled my plans, just in case you'd call. _ ” Her dynamics rose a small amount.

“Hope?” A voice startles her causing her to jolt up from her spot. She turns her body to see Josie, subtle drops of water falling from the tips of her wet hair, standing by the doorway.

“Josie.” She mimics the brunette’s words.

A smug smile appears across Josie’s face. “You were singing.” 

“No I wasn’t.” Hope tries to deny, but fails to cover it up.

Josie playfully rolls her eyes and goes to walk over to Hope. She sits down next to Hope on the bed, picking up the blanket off the floor and giving it to auburn-haired girl. 

“One day, I’ll get you to sing for me.” A tint of disappointment was embedded in her tone. 

“Josie.” Hope whines. “I hate when you do that, it makes me feel bad.” 

“Do what?” Her pout only intensifies, leaving Hope feeling even more guilty.

Hope lets out a sigh. “Fine,” Josie immediately brightens. “But not today, I have some surprises for you.” Josie visibly dims, but still remains happy knowing the girl was going to in the future. 

“Deal!” Josie grins. “Wait what surprises?”

“Come on.” Hope stands up and starts walking out the door. Josie reluctantly stands up as well and follows Hope suit into the kitchen.

Hope had started gathering ingredients from the pantry and fridge. Josie tries to help with everything, but the older girl simply denies, offering to do everything herself. 

Almost an hour later, Hope finishes cooking breakfast. Josie had been sitting on a stool, watching her most of the time, picking the music that played throughout the air. She sets a plate in front of the brunette

“Crepes inside are filled with chocolate, the outside sprinkled with powdered sugar, strawberry drizzle and fresh cut strawberries.” Hope explains, wiping her hands with a napkin. Josie freezes, her mouth parted open. 

“H-how did you learn to make this?” She stammers.

Hope shrugs. “Youtube, now dig in we have about an hour before our next activity.” 

“Eat with me.” It was more of a demand than anything.

“No, it’s okay.” Hope protests.

“Hope.” 

“Okay.” She gave in and sat next to Josie. 

The two of them scarf the whole thing down in thirty minutes. Hope denies the idea when Josie tells her she should start a business in cooking. 

Josie wasn’t kidding.

//////

“Let’s go!” Hope jumps in excitement. 

Earlier, the only context Hope gave Josie was that this activity included water. 

“Someone’s excited.” The brunette observes.

“Shut up.” The latter laughs. “Now let’s go.”

Josie chose to wear short shorts and a simple white tank top, with a bikini top under, while Hope went with a similar fit. The weather was just above ninety, perfect for swimming, or anything water related.

The walk to the lake was roughly ten minutes, they could’ve taken a car but Hope  _ insisted _ on walking. Hope took the lead and led them near a canoe. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Josie lets out a nervous laugh. 

“Yep.” Hope makes sure to emphasize on the ‘p’ as she walks closer to the canoe. It was a long dark blue kayak and Hope rushes to be the first one in. Just by looking at it, Josie became very hesitant.

“Come on, I promise It's fun.” Hope tries to convince the brunette, which seems to work. A few moments later Josie nods, struggling slightly to get herself settled into the kayak.

“Okay, now I’ll slowly start paddling to get you used to it okay?” Hope grabs her oars and starts paddling very slowly, and soon enough they start to move.

A few minutes later, they haven’t traveled far, probably a few yards from where they had started previously, but Josie feels more comfortable now. She grips firmly onto her oars, and starts doing the exact same motions that she sees Hope doing. 

Too focused on paddling, she doesn’t notice Hope turning around and staring right at her, a big smile on her face. The two of them work together, paddling in perfect synchronization with each other. Eventually once they’re in the middle of the lake, they stop to take a rest.

“My arms are hurting.” Josie complains, not being used to this much physical activity.

“Aw, poor you.” Hope teases. “We can start heading back if you want?” Hope asks, not wanting the brunette to be tired for what she’s planned for later on in the day.

“Yeah, in a minute. I just want to enjoy the view for a while.” 

Hope agrees, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of saltwater and oak trees around them. Josie does the same, but when she opens her eyes she looks down into the water, and swears she sees something moving closer towards them. This causes her to panic and she abruptly picks up her oars, paddling frantically, but not in the correct technique that they had used before. 

“Josie! What are you doing?” Hope tries to calm the brunette down. 

Josie doesn’t answer, but instead paddles faster. Of course, they aren’t moving very far though. As expected the kayak tips over, the two of them instantly coming back up to the surface of the water, just as they see a small fish swim by.

Josie heaves a sigh of relief, and the two of them make eye contact with each other, before bursting out into laughter. 

After their laughter dies down, Hope is the first to speak. “Let’s dry up and go get lunch.” The brunette agrees and the two work together to flip back over the kayak and make their way back to the house. 

//////

For lunch, Josie had chosen a small restaurant near the entrance of town. The young brunette was always one to support small businesses more than big companies. 

It was nearly five in the afternoon, hours after they had finished lunch. The two were in the small backyard of the lake house, laying in a fairly large hammock together. Josie was practically on top of Hope, head on her chest listening to auburnette’s racing heart. 

“Hope?” Josie mutters as she tilts her head upwards to face Hope.

The auburn-haired girl hums in response. 

“Thank you for everything, this getaway, I mean it was perfect.” The brunette explains with such dedication in her voice.

“Anything for you.” Hope whispers letting a small smile snake its way onto her lips. Josie lays her head back down and picks up one of Hope’s hands which were flat across her stomach. She plays with the other girl's hand for a few quiet seconds. 

“What do your rings mean?” Josie asks, genuinely curious.

“Most of them are my father’s, but this one,” She wiggles her index finger. “Is my favorite, mostly because it holds much of the history of my family.” 

“Oh.” The brunette mumbles. Falling back into a comfortable silence, she continues playing with Hope’s hand before deciding to interlock them.

“I have one more surprise for today.” Hope breaks the silence. “And I think you’re gonna like it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close...


	25. i think we could do it if we tried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌅 s u n s e t s <3

“Hope, where are you taking me?” The brunette prodes.

Hope ignores her question and keeps on driving, a sly smirk plastered on her face. 

“Hope?” Josie was now annoyed, she knew it was a surprise but Hope hasn’t said a single word. 

“We’re here.” Hope parks the car. Josie looks around, seeing a small park near a pond, and towards the back of the park there was a small hill. It was nearing sunset and the brunette still had no clue what they were doing here.

Hope got out of the car and went around the back towards the trunk, Josie following close behind her. The younger girl watches as Hope pulls out a large basket and a small blanket out of the car. 

“Follow me.” Hope distinctively says. Josie shakes her head but follows her nonetheless. The auburn-haired girl leads them towards the hill Josie had spotted earlier.

“Hope, what is all this?” Josie was curious to why Hope had surprised her with this.

“Picnic.” Hope simply says, a large smile appearing on her lips.

“A picnic?” Josie questions, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“I thought it’d be great, and also bonus points because it’s almost sunset, do you not like it?” The older girl’s expression turns into one of small panic.

“No, no of course I like it.” Josie quickly reassures. “I was just curious.”

They arrive at the top of the hill. “Well, I brought some of your favorites.” Hope lays out the blanket and then sets down the basket in the middle. “Come.” 

Josie sits down next to the older girl, still unsure of her surroundings.

Hope opens the basket and pulls out multi-colored containers, each holding food in them. Josie’s eyes widen at the amount of food in her field of vision.

“That’s a lot of food, Hope when did you get time to do this?” The brunette exclaims.

“I have my ways.” The older girl gives a mischievous smile. “Here, I have chocolate covered strawberries, I know they’re your favorite.” 

Josie gladly grabs one from the light blue container and takes a bite. She closes her eyes in satisfaction, proceeding to finish the rest of the first strawberry.

“Hope this is amazing.” The brunette couldn't express how happy she felt at that moment.

“Meh, I guess this was okay.” She shrugs, obviously joking.

“Shut up.” Josie laughs as she nudges Hope’s shoulder. Together they eat the rest of the food, mindlessly talking about their favorite things. Josie had also learned that Hope had been practicing playing the ukulele ever since Josie showed it to her.

They sit in a comfortable silence as the bright yellows and blood red colors melted into the sky. Hope had put the basket behind them and sneaked her way towards Josie’s side. The brunette allowed the action to come as even herself scooted closer towards the older girl. Josie sits up, knees up near chest, mesmerized by the flowing colors in the sky.

Hope was more intrigued by the astonished brunette beside her.

“It’s so beautiful.” Josie exclaims, breaking the silence between them.

Hope continued her gaze on the younger girl. “You’re beautiful.” A soft whisper rasps out. 

A small smile and a deep blush appears on the brunette’s face. She bites her bottom lip ever so slightly before bravely grabbing a hold of Hope’s hand, slowly interlocking their fingers. Hope mindlessly starts rubbing comforting circles on Josie’s thumb. 

“Thank you for everything.” Josie turns to face Hope. “This is amazing.” 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay after everything that happened.” The aurbunette confesses. 

“I am,” Josie reassures. “As long as I’m with you.” 

Hope seemed impatient, almost jittery, like she’s about to get something out of her system. The silence between them seemed to nerve her even more. 

“I really like you.” She blurts out all of a sudden. She shocks herself at the sudden boldness, but nonetheless continues. “I still really do, I still liked you even when we weren’t on the best terms.”

She bites the inside of her cheek as Josie curiously watches her spill everything. 

“I like the way you bite your bottom lip when you’re frustrated or shy. I like the way you twirl your hair while you’re distracted by something.” She lets out everything she has to say. “What I feel, feel for you is strong, like scary strong.” 

“Hope.” Josie begins only for Hope to ignore her.

“And it feels like I need to tell you every single time or I’ll explode.” She continues rambling.

“Hope!” Josie raises her voice loud enough to grab Hope’s attention. 

“I really like you too.” The brunette lets out a short laugh. “More than I ever thought possible.” She doesn’t talk after that, most likely indicating Hope to do something. 

Inches apart, Hope attempts multiple times at speaking but fails each time. Josie’s eyes zone from Hope’s lips to her eyes. 

“Josie?” Hope asks carefully, which Josie responds with a hum. “Can I kiss you?” 

Josie’s eyes slightly widen as she swallows her nervousness down. “I’d like that.” She responds, almost needily.

Hope doesn’t lean in immediately but stares at the brunette, taking in her exquisite features. When she does lean in they ghost each other's lips for a quick second before connecting them. 

It started at a slow pace and was kept at a slow pace. They made sure it was pure and gentle. Josie raises a hand to caress Hope’s jaw as she deepens the kiss. The latter feels as if her problems had washed away and was left with pure bliss. The same feeling was applied for Josie, who felt as if she was floating on clouds. The two had felt as if their lips were meant for each other, melting so perfectly onto one another.

Releasing a content sigh, they both part away, letting out subtle pants.

“Wow.” Hope breathes out.

Josie swallows, her throat bobbing, and breathes equally as heavily. “Yeah, wow.”

She blinks a couple times, not sure if she was living in reality. “I really liked that.”

Hope’s smile doesn’t fade away as she speaks. “Yeah, me too.”

“C-can we talk about this later?” Josie asks just above a whisper. “I just wanna enjoy the sunset with you.”

“Of course.” The auburnette agrees.

During the sunset, Hope holds onto Josie like she’s the most precious thing in the world. Well to Hope, she is.

“It’s getting dark, we should head back.” Josie murmurs while her head is in the crook of Hope’s neck. 

“You’re right.” Hope mumbles as the brunette sits up. Hope packs up the basket and neatly folds the blanket. Josie tries to help but Hope refuses, to which the brunette rolls her eyes. 

As they were walking back to the car, Hope had the basket in one hand and she swiftly slipped her other free hand into Josie’s. She felt as if their hands were molded specifically for each other, as they fit so perfectly together.

Josie gets into the passenger seat while Hope puts the stuff in the back, getting into the driver's seat. “I want to listen to your music this time.” Hope explains as she fastens her seatbelt. 

Josie nods and plugs in her phone into the aux. The first song that comes on shuffle is  **Love by Lana Del Rey** . It was no secret their music taste was similar, though it still amazes Hope how every song the brunette played, she always loved.

By the time they got back to the house Josie was already tired and ready to fall asleep. 

The only thing is, she really wants to have a conversation with Hope. 

“Hey.” Josie softly says as she knocks on Hope’s bedroom door. Hope herself had been looking at the family pictures on the tv stand. She looks over to the brunette and gestures her to come in. Josie walks by her shoulder and looks at the woman in the picture hugging a small Hope.

“This was my mom and I from when I was five.” Hope speaks up.

“She’s beautiful.” Josie softly whispers as she leans in to take a closer look.

“Yeah she was.” She responds with the same soft voice. 

“Now I know where you get it from.” Josie teases. That statement earns the brunette a shy smile from the older girl. “I was also wondering if we could talk about earlier.”

Hope turns to face the younger girl, and nods. She grabs Josie’s hand and pulls her over to sit on the bed.

Josie takes a deep breath before speaking up. “You’re special, special to me, and I wanna do this right with you.” 

“Can we take it slow? It’s just that this is very new to me.” Hope speaks with an apologetic tone. “And I don’t wanna tell anyone yet.”

“Oh, yeah of course, I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable, or make you feel like you’re under pressure.” The brunette was quick to reassure. Josie was always one to care about others feelings before her own. It’s who she is.

Hope slips her hand into Josie’s and gives it a light squeeze. “You’re the best you know that?” 

“Oh, I know.” She teases.

“Be quiet, i’m being serious.” The auburn-haired girl frowns, but can’t help but laugh right after. The two of them burst out into laughter, and once calming down, they stare at each other for a few seconds. 

“Can I kiss you again?” This time, Josie was the one to hesitantly ask.

Hope nods eagerly and leans in, meeting Josie’s lips in the middle. The kiss lasts way too short for Hope’s liking.

“I gotta go brush my teeth.” Josie hates to ruin the moment.

“Do you wanna sleep here tonight?” Hope requests, silently hoping the brunette says yes.

Josie pretends to think about it for a moment, making the latter anxious. “Yeah, okay.” She says eventually.

With that, the younger girl goes to brush her teeth and immediately returns back to Hope’s room.

The auburn-haired girl had already made her way under the covers, and pats the space beside her, initiating Josie to come next to here. So she does, and the brunette slips under the covers and scoots closer to Hope. 

Hope closes the distance between them as she places her head in the crook of Josie’s neck and interlocking their fingers under the sheets.

“Goodnight Hope.” Josie mutters.

“Goodnight Jo.” 

//////

Once again, Hope wakes up with Josie right beside her, the brunette’s arm being wrapped around her waist and spooning the smaller girl. She sighs in content, pressing her back further into Josie, enjoying the comfort of her arms around her. 

Unfortunately the moment doesn’t last long as she suddenly feels the need to empty her bladder. Very slowly and gently, she tries to get the brunette’s arms off of her, not wanting to wake her up. At first, it seems as if everything is going well, Josie remains softly snoring and Hope is almost up when the younger girl suddenly tightens her arms, as if knowing she was about to leave. 

Hope turns to face Josie, seeing her closed eyes and her face resting in its normal pout. She sighs in relief once she realizes she hasn’t woken up the brunette, and tries once again to get up, but to no avail as Josie tighters her arms again.

“Don’t get up yet.” She whispers into Hope’s ear, causing a chill to run down her spine. 

“I need to pee.” The auburnette states as she rolls her eyes. 

They lay in a comfortable silence for a few seconds until Josie hesitantly unwraps her arms around the older girl. “Fine.” She reluctantly agrees.

Hope feels considerably colder, but nonetheless gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she goes back to the bedroom, Josie is still in bed, only now she’s sitting up and stretching. Hope tries her best to avoid looking down at the brunette’s exposed stomach, and instead focuses instead on the younger girl’s face. She still looks slightly tired from just waking up, and her pout seems to be accuentated, yet she seems so peaceful and happy. Hope tries to engrave the image in her mind forever. 

Once Josie notices Hope’s presence, she gives her a sleepy smile, getting up from bed and going into the bathroom. Hope decides to get a headstart on making breakfast while Josie is busy, so she searches the pantry and gathers the ingredients she needs. 

She’s in the middle of mixing pancake batter when Josie appears in the doorway of the kitchen, seemingly upset. Hope immediately notices the change in Josie’s mood.

“What’s wrong?” She asks as she sets the bowl of batter down and walks up the brunette. 

Hope grabs their hands, but Josie continues to look down. “I wanted to make you breakfast.” She murmurs quietly, to which Hope chuckles. 

“Do you want to help with the batter?” Hope offers, and Josie instantly brightens. They make their way farther into the kitchen and Hope hands her the bowl of batter and the whisk she was using previously. It doesn’t take long for the batter to become fully mixed, and Hope lets the brunette pour the substance into the pan, while she flips. They work in a synchronized manner, and twenty minutes later they both have a stack of pancakes, which they devour in a matter of minutes. 

Hope checks the time on her phone and her eyes widen, noticing that they’re behind schedule. “We should get going.” 

“Where exactly?” Josie questions.

“I thought we could go hiking, I heard there’s a bunch of creatures that you can spot during the walk.” The words immediately cause Josie to perk up in excitement, always having a soft spot for nature and animals. 

“That seems fun.”

//////

This is not fun at all. 

Hope and Josie are about halfway up the mountain, and the brunette already feels tired. On the other hand, Hope still hasn’t even broken a sweat, already being used to a lot of physical activity. All Josie wants to do is tell Hope to turn back around so they can head back to the house and relax. The only thing that encourages her to keep going are the wild animals that pass by every now and then, and the way her hand is firmly interlocked with Hope’s. Every time they go up an especially steep step, Hope squeezes her hand, reassuring the brunette that she’s fine. 

“Are you alright so far?” Hope asks, noticing how the brunette seems to be slower than normal panting loudly.

“Yeah,” She pauses, taking a deep breath. “Just not used to this much exercise.”

Hope chuckles, purposely walking more slowly for the rest of the hike up, which Josie is internally grateful for. When they finally make it up, Josie’s breath is taken away by the amazing view. The both of them stand there for a few moments, just simply gawking at how high up they are, being able to see everything; from the small town to the lake house which seems tiny from where they are. 

“Hey, let’s take a picture together.” Hope suggests, wanting to capture the moment, to which Josie agrees. They stand near the cliff, not too close that it’d be dangerous but close enough to capture the little details in the background. Just as Hope snaps the picture, Josie leans forward and presses her lips against the auburn-haired girl’s cheek, causing a deep blush to form. 

“What was that for?” She asks, semi breathlessly. 

The brunette just simply shrugs, a small playful smile gracing her lips. “We should start heading back down.” Is all she says as she takes Hope’s hand and starts leading them down a different trail, specifically used for going down. 

SInce they’re going downhill, Josie finds it slightly easier to hike, and she walks side-by-side with Hope instead of behind her. 

Eventually, they make it down the mountain and are back at the lake house. Josie lets out a sigh of relief as they enter, getting prepared to just stay in bed and cuddle with Hope until they leave later on in the day. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, we’re leaving soon.” Hope says once she sees Josie plop down on the couch.

The brunette groans. “What else are we doing?”

Hope stands in front of the younger girl, taking both of her hands and lifting her up from the couch. “I thought we could explore town a little bit. We’ve only been there twice and all we did was get food. I saw a bunch of stores that seemed interesting when we went out for lunch yesterday.”

Josie thinks about it for a moment. As much as her legs are hurting, she knows she’ll probably never come here again and that this is her only chance to explore the area, so she ultimately agrees. 

Hope’s face visibly lights up, a wide grin making its way on her face. “Great!” She says excitedly. “You have a few minutes to rest, I’m gonna go take a shower.” The older girl walks to the bathroom with a pep in her step. 

Josie rolls her eyes, sitting back down on the couch and scrolling through her phone. They take turns showering and as soon as she’s done they’re out the door and once again in Hope’s car. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m starting to spend more time in this car than my own.” The brunette comments as Hope starts the car and drives in the direction of town. 

“I haven’t heard any complaints so far.” The older girl states, her tone teasing.

“Well, this is me right now, complaining.” Josie decides to tease back.

Hope shrugs. “Guess we’ll just have to start using your car more often. I’ll have to deal with your awful driving.”

“Hey.” She playfully slaps Hope’s shoulder. “You haven’t even seen me drive.”   
  


“I don’t need to. I just know.” Hope answers confidently. Josie rolls her eyes, but starts to giggle. They arrive into town not long after, and stroll through the streets hand in hand. Josie’s eyes catch sight of a window display that interests her, and she gently squeezes Hope’s hand to get her attention. 

“Can we go there?” She asks, to which Hope agrees. Together they walk into the store, which ends up being a small clothing boutique. Nothing in there seems like something either of them would wear, but nonetheless they walk further into the boutique. 

She scans the racks, and finds a really cute top that she knows Lizzie would absolutely adore, and ultimately decides to buy it for her. Hope ends up finding a few pieces she thinks her Aunt Freya would like, and figures she could gift them to her as a thank you for letting her use the lake house. Hope offers to pay for Josie’s top, but the younger girl insists on paying, knowing she’d feel guilty if she gave her sister something that she didn’t technically buy. 

After that, they roam around town for a few more minutes until they stumble upon an old antique shop. Though Josie wasn’t an antique collector of any sorts, something in her gut was encouraging her to go in.

Hope notices this, and points towards the shop. “Why don’t we go in there?” She suggests, to which Josie eagerly nods. When they walk in, it appears to be a lot smaller than she had expected. All the antiques seem to be plain, and Josie wonders why she even wanted to come here in the first place. The man behind the register seems to take notice of the two girls, but continues working on paperwork. They’re just about to leave, when something catches her eyes, causing her to turn back around. She comes across a beautiful and extremely detailed talisman, and she can’t help but stare at it for a few seconds. 

“You know, it’s said that talismans hold some sort of magical properties.” The man behind the register says, noticing Josie’s interest.

“Do you know what kind of magic this one holds?” She asks, very curious about the small stone.

“It’s said that it makes quiet things heard.” The man informs, going back to his paperwork.

“How much would it cost?” She questions.

“You don’t want to know.” He chuckles, but Josie raises an eyebrow, indicating she isn’t joking. He writes down a number on a piece of scrap paper, showing it to Josie, who’s eyes widen and mouth opens in shock. 

“I’m good, have a good day!” She grabs Hope’s hand and reluctantly walks away from the store. 

“Well how much was it?” Hope asks curiously as they walk back towards the car, seeing as it was getting late.

“You don’t want to know.” Josie repeats the man’s words. 

//////

When they get back to the lake house, they immediately start packing, not wanting to arrive home so late. The car ride is relatively silent, similar to how it was on the ride there. This is the first time today that Josie gets to rest for long, and she lays her head against the headrest and lets out a contented sigh. Not even ten minutes into the car ride, she can feel her eyes drooping, and soon enough she falls into unconsciousness. 

Josie wakes up to Hope gently shaking her shoulder. “Jo?” She softly whispers.

“Mhmm?” The brunette groggily replies, still half asleep. 

“We’re here. You slept through the entire ride.” The older girl chuckles slightly. 

Josie blinks a couple times, and once she takes in her surroundings she notices that they’re parked right outside her house. 

“Oh.” Is all she says, upset to part ways from Hope after being so close to her for the past two days. 

“Don’t be sad.” Hope pouts at seeing the upset brunette, but leans in to kiss her softly on the cheek, Josie’s face turning an adorable shade of pink. Hope offers to carry her duffel bag to the door, but Josie declines, walking to the trunk to take out her luggage, and giving one last goodbye wave to Hope, who in return blows her a kiss. 

It’s not until Josie enters her house that Hope drives away, knowing the brunette is safely home. “Lizzie. I’m home!” She calls out, but hears no response. She would’ve expected her twin to come rushing down the stairs, threatening for her to spill the details on her weekend getaway. 

Just as she checks the last room in the house, which is empty, her phone starts vibrating. She looks at the caller ID to see MG’s name, and answers with a sigh of relief.  _ Lizzie’s probably staying with him. _

“Hey-” She starts but gets cut off.

“Josie, you have to come to the hospital, it’s urgent.” MG exclaims worriedly through the phone.

“What happened. Is there something wrong with Dad?” She assumes maybe their dad needs something, and is simply sending the twins to the hospital to deliver some documents he left at home.

“It’s Lizzie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know spider webs were used as bandages in ancient times?


	26. i never said it would be easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi how are you?
> 
> did you drink water?
> 
> did you eat?
> 
> if not go do that <3

For a moment Josie thinks her heart stops, and her entire body fills with fear. She can feel herself shaking and her phone almost slips from her hands.

“W-what’s wrong with Lizzie.” Her voice cracks.

“It’s better if you just come.” MG urges, sounding desperate. “She needs you.”

Josie takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before nodding, even though the latter couldn’t see. “I’ll be there as fast as possible.” She hangs up before MG can respond, quickly calling the one contact who she knew would be there for her.

“Miss me already?” Hope teases through the phone.

“Can you turn back around? I need you to drive me to the hospital.” Josie ignores the girl’s teasing, the situation being too urgent to play games.

“Okay, turning around as we speak.” Hope senses the change in Josie’s mood from when she last saw her, and chooses to obey. It’s only about five minutes later when Hope pulls into the driveway of the Saltzman residence again, and Josie practically shoves herself in.

“Hurry, please.” The brunette begs, to which Hope nods. Hope speeds up, and she’s borderline going over the speeding limit, but neither of them seem to care. Josie stares out at the window, barely making out any of the places they pass due to it being pitch black outside. Her left leg bounces uncontrollably without her noticing, a habit she’s picked up whenever she’s nervous. 

She feels a warm hand on her thigh, and her eyes snap over to see Hope focused on the road, but rubbing comforting circles on her leg, ultimately stopping it from bouncing. “It’s going to be okay.” The auburn-haired girl reassures, still not knowing anything that’s happening and why they’re heading to the hospital.

“I hope so.” She whispers softly. They remain in silence for the remainder of the car ride, Josie’s head full of thoughts. She enters the hospital first, Hope urging her to go in while she finds a parking spot. The brunette practically runs to the front desk, immediately catching the attention of the woman behind it. “I’m here for my sister. Lizzie Saltzman.”

Loud typing can be heard as the receptionist types something into her computer, before looking back up at Josie, her face seemingly emotionless. “She’s with the doctor right now. You’ll have to just wait and see.”

Josie groans, but nonetheless makes her way to the waiting room, immediately spotting MG sitting on one of the chairs in the back, a cup of coffee in his hand and snacking on some trail mix. From the looks of his bloodshot eyes and messy hair, she can tell he’s been here awhile.

“MG!” At the sound of his name being called, he looks up. “What happened?”

He nervously shifts in his seat, taking a sip of coffee and fumbling with the foam cup before deciding to speak up. “I-I was just trying to teach Lizzie how to skateboard since she insisted on wanting to learn how. And you know how stubborn she is. So I agreed to teach her, but she refused to wear a helmet, saying that she wouldn’t need it. The next thing I know she falls and hits her head the wrong way, and she won’t wake up.” He puts his head in his hands. “I shouldn’t have agreed to teach her. I should’ve made her wear a helmet.” He repeats mindlessly.

“Hey, hey.” She takes hands away from his face, putting them in hers and squeezing ever so gently. “It’s not your fault. Don’t blame this on you. If anything it’s just Lizzie being Lizzie.”

He releases a shaky breath. “I just can’t stop thinking about it. You weren’t there when it happened. You didn’t see her unconscious body on the floor.”

Josie does what she does best; comfort. She lets MG rant to her about everything and anything, rubbing soothing circles on his back and squeezing his hand in a reassuring manner. 

Sooner or later, Hope joins them, sitting right beside the brunette and slipping her hand into hers.

She puts her head in the crook of Josie’s neck, and Josie lays her head gently on top of hers. This time, it’s her turn to be comforted. Hope rubs her thumb over her hand softly, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and the brunette instantly feels a lot calmer than before. She internally wonders if Hope is some sort of witch, casting a spell over her to make her feel this way. 

They sit in a comfortable silence for a long time, but Josie not quite falling asleep due to the hospital’s atmosphere. She’s always hated hospitals; from the overly cold temperature to the way everyone’s mood seemed to be miserable. She closes her eyes though, finding the pitch blackness under her eyelids to be more comforting than the bright lights of the waiting room. 

She doesn’t know how long it’s been when she hears footsteps approaching them, and she looks up to see her dad. “Hey.” 

She stands up to give him a long hug. “I was dealing with a patient when Lizzie was admitted, but I spoke to the doctors that are with her. They said she’s suffering from a concussion. She should be fine, but she’s currently still unconscious.” He says as he hugs back tighter. 

Josie lets out a sigh of relief, and beside her she can hear Hope and MG doing the exact same thing. For a few minutes Alaric stays in the waiting room, Josie filling him in on everything that’s been happening in the past few days. She tries to savor the moment, knowing they won't have a long talk like this for a while, her dad always coming home late and leaving early. She doesn’t complain though, she knows how hard he works and he’s the reason they live comfortably in a nice two-story house in a decent neighborhood. 

Eventually, his break comes to an end and he goes back to tending his patients. She turns towards MG and Hope. “You guys should go home, you heard my dad. Lizzie’s not gonna leave until tomorrow morning.”

“Are you coming with us? You look tired, you should get some rest at home and then we’ll all come and get Lizzie tomorrow.” Hope suggests with a concerned tone.

The brunette shakes her head. “I’m staying here, and I’m not leaving until the doctors come in here and confirm that she’s fine.” 

The latter rolls her eyes. “Then I’m staying too.”

“Hope, you don’t have to.” Josie argues. 

The girl simply shrugs. “But I want to.”

Josie sighs, wanting the auburn-haired girl to rest knowing she’s been driving nonstop for the past five hours. Suddenly an idea comes into her mind. “How about a compromise? We go home to refresh ourselves and then come back.”

Hope thinks about it for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons, before nodding. “Okay, let’s go.”

Together they walk out and Josie follows Hope mindlessly to her car, not knowing where she had parked it. The drive home consists of comfortable silence, the both of them too tired to say or do anything. 

When they arrive back at Josie’s house, they take turns at showering, and since Hope doesn’t have an extra set of clothes she beams at getting to wear Josie’s again. She gives the auburnette a random hoodie she finds in her closet, along with a pair of sweatpants. The sweatpants end up being too big on Hope, and she has to cuff them so they don’t drag along against the floor. She doesn’t complain though, since all of Josie’s clothes smell like her, and whenever the brunette isn’t looking she discreetly takes a deep breath into her hoodie, inhaling the scent of cotton candy and vanilla.

Before they leave, Josie makes sure to grab her songbook, tucking her safely under her arm before locking the front door and going back into the passenger’s seat of Hope’s car.

“Can we stop by my house before we go to the hospital? It’s gonna be a while until we can see Lizzie so I want to grab my sketchbook.” Hope asks once the brunette enters. 

“Sure.” The latter agrees.

As Hope parks in the front of the driveway, Josie notices all the lights are off, so she assumes the both of her aunts are sleeping, which makes sense considering it’s a little past one in the morning. 

“Stay here, I’ll be quick.” Hope turns to face brunette after she turns off the engine. Josie nods, and she watches as Hope gets out of the car and retreats into her home.

She sees one of the lights turn on in a room; Hope’s room, before she sees it switch back to darkness. Soon enough, she sees Hope coming back with a small black bag slung over her shoulder. 

The auburn-haired girl enters the car, swiftly tossing the bag in the back. “Let’s go.” 

As she drives, Josie closes her eyes and rolls down the windows of the car, feeling her hair blow wildy in the wind and taking in the coolness of the night. Hope looks over and savors the image, her hand itching for her sketchbook, wanting to capture this moment on paper. Josie’s face looks serene, and it bothers Hope when they finally make it to the hospital and they have to go back to reality.

Hope offers to get them coffee at the small 24-hour cafe across the street, and the two of them split up, Josie making her way into the hospital and back to the corner of the waiting room. She takes out her songbook, and starts writing lyrics mindlessly. It’s a bunch of random words that have absolutely no order, but that’s just Josie’s song writing process. Eventually, after establishing the melody she incorporates the lyrics, and that’s when it starts coming together. 

About ten minutes later Hope comes in, handing Josie a cup of piping hot coffee. She burns her tongue while taking a sip, but it’s worth it for the caffeine instanting rushing through her body. Together they sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying their coffees and just the presence of one another.

During the hours of waiting, the both of them do their own things; Hope mindlessly drawing in her sketchbook, and Josie thinking of lyrics, jotting them down when she thinks of a good one. 

The sun has started rising when the doctor comes in, and Josie stands up instantly. “Is Lizzie okay?” 

The doctor nods. “She just woke up and should be released soon, she’s perfectly fine now. You can see her now.” 

At those words, Josie lets out a huge sigh of relief. She and Hope follow the doctor to Lizzie’s room, and the blonde is spotted laying groggily on the bed.

Lizzie groans, her eyes adjusting to the bright light above her. “W-what happened?”

Josie rushes towards her, and then rolls her eyes. “You hit your head while being an idiot.”

The blonde glares at her, before defending herself. “I thought skateboarding was gonna be easy.”

“Well, apparently it isn’t.” 

Before the two can start bickering like little kids, the doctor interrupts them. “You’re all set to go, make sure to take it easy for the next few days.” He drones on about what to do and how to have a fast recovery. 

With the help of a nurse, they drag a sluggish Lizzie into the backseat of Hope’s car, and start to make their way home.

///////

“Okay,” Josie breathes. “How are we gonna do this?” She glances over at Hope.

The both turn to see a dazed Lizzie sitting in the back seat. MG had said he’d meet them at the house, but was going to get food first. 

“Shoulder and shoulder?” Hope suggests to which Josie ultimately nods in agreement.

Casually opening the door, Josie swings one half of Lizzie over her shoulder and Hope the other. Yes the blonde could walk, but Josie being the worried sister she is, she takes drastic measures. Well that, and Lizzie said she had a small headache.

“Mikaelson, you’re too short for this.” Lizzie mumbles, making their way towards the front door. Hope rolls her eyes and opens the door for the twins. The auburnette hears a small laugh come from the brunette twin. 

“It’s too early for this.” Hope complains. 

“MG should be here soon, be patient.” Josie reassures Hope, who just lets out a sigh. “Here let’s set her down on the couch.” 

Hope does as instructed and (semi) gently places the blonde onto the couch. Josie was quick to sit next to Lizzie and ask continuous questions to see if she needed anything, to which the blonde felt overwhelmed by. 

“The doctor said to minimize the amount of technology used.” Josie begins to remind Lizzie while Hope stands back near the wall. The brunette seems too busy to pay any attention to her. The older girl had been checking her messages when the doorbell rang. She gracefully went up to answer it to be faced with MG. 

“Thank god.” Hope sighs in relief. “You’re here.” 

MG furrows his eyebrows but doesn't question it. Instead, he hands over the bags of food to Hope and goes to go check on Lizzie.

Of course. 

The auburnette overhears some of their conversations and decides to ignore it. She heads towards the kitchen to set all the food down. 

Hope opens the bag and the scent of cinnamon instantly fills her nostrils, making her mouth water. Sooner or later, Josie comes to join her.

“Hey.” Josie seemed to have startled Hope because she jumps back a few inches. Afterwards, she calms down slightly and softens her gaze. 

“How’s Lizzie doing?” She asks, her tone genuinely concerned.

Josie takes in a deep breath. “She says she’s still a bit dizzy but overall she’s doing better.” The brunette goes to check in the bag when Hope stops her and gently grabs her arm. Josie tries to show a small smile but Hope could see right through her. 

“How are you feeling?” Hope slides her hand down into Josie’s.

The latter worried her bottom lip before giving Hope’s hand a small squeeze. “It’s just, I was so worried about Lizzie, I still am, and in that moment my mind went to the worst place possible.” 

“I know how you feel, trust me.” Hope moves in closer to Josie. She looks around first to see no one in view. “You’re not alone, okay? You have me, talk to me, anything, I’ll always be here.” 

Josie nods and snakes her arms around Hope’s neck. Hope herself responds by wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist and melting into the hug, inhaling the sweet scent of Josie’s perfume. 

“Come on, we should eat.” Hope whispers as the two reluctantly pull apart. Josie easily agrees and starts digging through the food. 

For the next hour, the four of them spent their time sitting on the couch, eating and telling each other how their weekend went. Well, everyone knows how Lizzie’s and MG’s weekend went but not Hope and Josie’s.

“So, how was your guys’ weekend?” Lizzie teasingly raises an eyebrow at the two. 

Hope and Josie look at each other in panic.

“We uh, it was,” Josie swallows, her throat suddenly dry. “It was fun. Right Hope?”

“Oh mhmm definitely fun.” Hope rushes her sentence. 

Lizzie glares at the two before she comes to a conclusion. “Something happened.” 

“What?” Hope exclaims a little too loudly for her liking. “No nothing happened, r-right Josie?”

“Yeah,” Josie seemed to dim slightly at the words. “Nothing happened.” 

Josie had remembered what Hope had said about not telling anyone yet. As much as she respected Hope’s wishes she was bummed out she couldn’t tell her sister. 

MG seems to be the one to break the awkward silence between them. “Aw man, my mom wants me home.” 

Hope internally sighs in relief and says her goodbye to MG. While Josie started getting busy taking care of Lizzie, MG left, leaving the three alone.

The first few minutes were fine. Josie kept asking Lizzie if she needed anything every five minutes. Hope sat on the one seater next to the couch completely bored. That is when she remembered she had brought her sketchbook in case she had nothing to do. 

She gets up and goes to find her bag which had her sketchbook. When she finds it, the auburnette also searches her through her bag for a few pencils, and takes them out. At the sight of her art supplies, her mood starts brightening slightly. Sitting back down on the couch, she flips to an empty page and starts drawing whatever her hand led her to do. 

Time went on, Josie was still stuck by Lizzie’s side like glue. Every so often the brunette would send a quick glance and small smile at the older girl. 

Hope would try to get the brunette’s attention most times but Josie would place her attention back on her twin. 

She knows it’s selfish, but she can’t help wanting to be with the brunette every second of her life. She persuaded herself that she felt useless in this situation. She keeps telling herself to leave, that Josie doesn’t need Hope’s presence here and that she’s being clingy. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Hope abruptly stood up and darted towards the stairs, sketchbook in hand. 

“Oh okay.” Was all Josie could say before Hope was out of ear range. 

Hope didn’t actually need to use the restroom, she just needed an excuse to leave the room. 

Instead, she sat down somewhere in the middle of the hallway in between the stairs and beside Josie’s room door. Of course Hope wouldn’t go inside of Josie’s room without permission. 

Her back was pressed up against the wall and knees towards her chest, and the auburnette opened her sketchbook once again. This time her mind kept shouting at her to draw something so specific. Something meaningful and important to Hope. 

She sat there for what felt like hours. In reality, she had barely started her sketch.

“Hope?” 

Hope snapped out of her trance, startled. She turned to face the familiar voice. “Josie, hey.” 

Josie scrunched up her face in confusion, and then went and sat down next to Hope (who quickly shut her sketchbook.) 

“Doesn’t Lizzie need you?” Hope questions, her tone showing care.

“She fell asleep.” Josie presses her lips together thinly. “What are you doing?” She asks, her voice just above a whisper. 

“Drawing.” Hope says, fidgeting with the pencil in her hand. 

“Well that’s kinda obvious,” Josie lets out a short laugh, then proceeding to take the pencil from her hand and replace it with her own. “I mean, why are you up here alone?”

Hope shrugs while playing with Josie’s fingers. “I don’t know.”

“Of course you do,” The brunette scoots up closer to Hope. “You said you’d be here for me, and I also wanna be here for you.”

Hope shakes her head. “No, it’s stupid, and selfish.” The younger girl tugs at Hope’s hand, indicating for her to look at her, and so she does. The auburnette catches Josie’s pout and sighs in defeat.

“It’s just, I don’t know, I was feeling left out earlier so I felt the need to be alone.” She looks away and stares into an empty wall. “I told you it’s stupid and selfish.” 

“It’s not stupid, as much I would  _ love to spend every minute  _ with you, Lizzie is my twin and I’d do anything for her, even if it is me taking care of her all day.” 

“I know, that’s something I really like about you.” Hope teases.

“Trust me, you’re always on my mind.” The younger girl smiles and nudges Hope gently on the shoulder. 

“And you’re always on mine.” Hope nudges back. Their faces falter as they become merely inches away from each other. Hope looks between Josie’s eyes and plump lips for a sign of consent. Josie licked her lips slightly and nodded. The brunette leans in first followed by Hope, lips connecting in the middle. It wasn’t rushed, but instead cherished and treated specially. 

After parting, Josie rests her head on Hope’s shoulder and eyes the sketch pad in her lap.

“What are you drawing?” Josie lets a small whisper escape her lips.

Josie feels Hope tense under her skin. “N-nothing.”

“Are you ever gonna show me any of your paintings or drawings?” She mumbles slightly.

“One day.” Hope makes herself comfortable next to Josie and rests her head on top of the brunette’s.

“Are you ever gonna show me your songs?” Hope rebuttals back in a teasing manner.

“When I’m ready.” Josie simply shrugs. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what type of pencil hope uses to draw? 
> 
> 😖 
> 
> also i like music 😋
> 
> ALSO the ending was supposed to be different but i don’t want to do anything... yet.


	27. that’s how you get the girl, girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE
> 
> me and sage have been busy :(

The week flew by quicker than expected. Josie had been hanging out with Hope almost everyday this week. She had thought that by now, maybe they would’ve made it official, which had bummed her out slightly. Though, she did say they would take it slow, and knowing Josie she would wait eternity. 

Friday morning, the band had their usual practice. Well, not yet, as no one had arrived, and the brunette had barely woken up. 

At eight in the morning Josie was up and out of bed, going downstairs pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Once she was halfway finished with her breakfast the brunette notices Lizzie lazily walking down the stairs. 

“Morning Liz.” Josie enthusiastically greets her.

Lizzie stops and glares at the brunette. “How are you always this energetic so early in the morning?” She drags out, her voice still groggy from barely waking up. 

Josie simply shrugs and offers her a bowl. They spend most of the morning eating and talking, Lizzie still trying to pull herself into the real world. 

About an hour later, MG and Kaleb show up at the Saltzman residence with equipment. 

During that hour, the twins pass time by making themselves look ready. Lizzie was still dreading the day, however Josie was quite the opposite, the brunette being excited to see Hope even though they saw each other the day before.

The four of them walk into the garage mindlessly. Kaleb begins setting up his little area as MG goes to get a snack from inside the house. Josie walks around pacing and bored, until she lets out a breath and walks up to Kaleb. 

“Can I sing a warm up song?” She asks almost impatiently. The latter immediately agrees and lets her type the song into his laptop. 

Before typing in the song she stops herself and quickly sets up the microphone stand and mic. After doing that, she proceeds in finding the song and pressing play. 

Specifically  **How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift.**

How ironic.

“ _ Stand there like a ghost _

_ Shaking come the rain, rain” _

About 30 seconds into the song, Josie sees a familiar car pull up into the driveway. Nonetheless, she continues singing through the mic while the auburnette steps out of the car. 

Hope locks eyes with the brunette and shyly smiles toward her. Josie smiles back while singing, not taking her eyes off of her.

_ ”And that's how it works _

_ That's how you get the girl” _

Hope starts making her way towards the group inside the garage. At the same time she begins lip syncing with Josie, actively becoming her backup vocals. 

_ “Remind me how it used to be _

_ Pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks” _

That was the moment Hope became her hype woman. Hope would always encourage Josie to use her full potential. 

_ “That's how you got the girl” _

As soon as Josie finishes she walks up to Hope.

“Hey.” The older girl greets softly. “You were good.” She teasingly pokes the brunette’s stomach. 

A small blush creeps onto Josie’s cheeks as she starts smiling uncontrollably. “Shut up.” She shyly replies.

Lizzie furrows her eyebrows in such confusion while trying to comprehend what was happening in front of her. 

The blonde clears her throat, annoyingly trying to get the pair’s attention. They both stop their obvious flirting and turn towards her, a bit embarrassed.

“The others should arrive shortly, get going.” Lizzie orders them.

Hope narrows her eyes at the other Saltzman twin, sending her a glare. The blonde glares harder at Hope making her slightly flinch. “Bossy.” Hope mutters, Josie letting out a small chuckle. 

The rest of practice was normal. Landon and Hope were on good terms (by that meaning they were speaking to each other casually) and some subtle flirting between Hope and Josie here and there. 

They start to learn a new song, one where Hope was not happy about the baseline, but excited to hear Josie sing. 

Once the band practice ends and they start packing up Josie finds herself leaning against the wall when a sudden notification pops up on her phone. She opens it to see it was from Penelope.

**Josie!**

_ Pen! _

**I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to this party I’m hosting tonight.**

**Would you come?**

_ Can I bring anyone? _

**Yes. Bring as many people.**

A small part of her wanted to decline the invite but the other half wanted an excuse to hang out with Hope. 

_ Sure. What time? _

**Starts at 8.**

_ Will be there. _

She turns off her phone and pushes herself off the wall. “We’re going to a party.” The brunette speaks over all the voices.

“Who’s?” Hope’s curiosity comes out.

“Penelope’s.” Josie simply replies. 

“Oh. Great.” Hope gritts through her teeth.

“Come on it’ll be fun.” Josie pleads, the only reason she’ll go is if Hope goes.

“You know I’ll go if you’re there.” Hope manages to reassure the brunette. She smirks in victory and looks over to see everyone's face in approval.

//////

Nothing much had happened in the hours leading up to the party. Band practice had gone smoothly, and soon she was in Lizzie’s room helping the blonde do her hair. She was in the middle of straightening one of her blonde locks when Lizzie abruptly turned around to face her, the straightener almost burning Josie’s hand in the process.

“Lizzie-,” The brunette begins to scold, but doesn’t get to finish her sentence.

“So what’s going on between you and Hope?” Lizzie gets right to the point.

The question causes Josie to freeze, and a faint blush rises to her cheeks. “N-nothing.” 

“There must be something.” The blonde twin pushes. “The two of you are both single and you’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

The brunette simply shrugs, forcing Lizzie to turn back around so she can straighten the rest of her hair. Now that her twin isn’t directly looking at her, she finds it slightly easier to lie. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Are you sure about that?” The blonde asks suspiciously. 

“Yep.” Josie purposely emphasizes the “p.” 

The latter huffs, realizing she won’t be able to get any information from her twin. They sit in silence for a few moments before Lizzie thankfully changes the topic, rambling about how much fun they were going to have. 

In all honesty, she’d rather stay home, but Penelope was her friend and she wants her to be there, the least she could do was make an appearance. Besides, she invited Hope and she knows the highlight of the party would be spending time with her.

After the both of them are finished getting ready, they make their way downstairs and to their shared car, letting Lizzie drive. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Hope was right when she said the brunette was a bad driver. She’s still surprised how she and her twin had passed their driver’s test on the first try, despite both being equally as bad behind the wheel. 

When she first sits down on the passenger’s seat, it feels odd. Over time, she’s become so used to sitting in Hope’s leather seats that her own car feels foreign to her. Nonetheless, Lizzie gets in and starts driving, and Josie internally triumphs at remembering that she gets to pick the music. She plugs her phone into the aux, and without realizing it puts Hope’s playlist on shuffle. 

Thankfully, Lizzie doesn’t seem to notice, as she and Hope had very similar music tastes. The short drive to Penelope’s house was silent for the most part, aside from Lizzie’s long ramble every now and then, to which Josie would just mindlessly nod to. When they arrive, the party is in full swing. Penelope’s house doesn’t look too big, but it seems to be crowded with teens around their age. She’s surprised, seeing as the girl barely knew anyone from this town. She can’t think about it too much since she’s practically dragged out of the car by her blonde twin. 

“Hurry up, everyone else is already inside.” She complains, not wanting to miss out on any of the fun.

Josie instantly perks up at the words. “So Hope is here?” She questions, her eyes instantly scanning around the room she was currently in.

All Lizzie can do is roll her eyes. “Yeah she’s here. They’re all up in Penelope’s room.” 

With the newfound knowledge, Josie starts walking faster, pushing past the people dancing against each other to make her way up the stairs. When she gets to the second floor, she sees a bunch of closed doors lined up against the hallway, but a lot of noise particularly comes out one, and she recognizes it as MG’s laugh. 

She knocks on the door just to make sure, and soon enough she’s face-to-face with Rafael, who flashes a small smile and opens the door wider for her and Lizzie to come in. 

Sure enough, she sees her group of friends talking amongst themselves, their voices at a normal tone as the music from downstairs was now faint.

The brunette can’t help the smile on her face when she sees Hope, the older girl talking with MG in the corner of her room.

She approaches them with a smile. “Hey.” She casually says to the two of them. 

“And that’s my cue to leave. It was nice talking to you Hope.” MG grins widely at both girls, before making his way towards Lizzie. 

“So you’ve finally started socializing with people?” Josie teases, nudging her shoulder.

The older girl rolls her eyes. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“It’s just,” She pauses, trying to find a way to word it properly without it sounding offensive. “You don’t really talk to people.”

“That’s not true.” Hope frowns. “I talked to you before I joined the band.”   
  


This time it’s Josie’s turn to roll her eyes. “We were working on a project together. Of course you had to talk to me.”

Hope pouts, and Josie can’t help but think about how adorable she looks right now. Hope ignores her and instead changes the subject. “Do you wanna go downstairs?”

Josie looks around the room, seeing everyone in their own little conversations. Eventually, she faces the auburn-haired girl again, and nods. “Sure.”

Hope links their hands together and leads them down the stairs, the music which used to be faint slowly getting louder and louder. The entire first floor of the house seemed to be completely full,  _ Penelope really wasn’t kidding when she said to bring as many people.  _ As Hope leads them to God knows where, Josie recognizes some familiar faces, most of which were her classmates from school. She smiles at each one of them, and apologizes everytime they accidentally bump into someone.

Eventually after going around in circles, they make it to the kitchen, which is completely empty except for the two of them. 

“Why are we here?” Josie questions.

The older girl shrugs. “It’s quieter, and I’m hungry.” They head towards the kitchen counter, where a bunch of snacks and drinks are lined up, and Hope grabs a brownie from one of the trays, taking a big bite.

The auburnette offers Josie one, to which she refuses. “I ate before coming.”

“C’mon, they’re really good.” Hope says as she finishes her first one and goes to take another. 

“Fine.” Josie finally agrees, taking a brownie from the tray. She eats one, and for some reason can feel herself instantly relaxing.  _ This is strange _ , she thinks, but tries to ignore the feeling. 

After Hope is done eating her third brownie, they make their way to the makeshift dance floor and blend easily into the sea of bodies. They sway against each other, and due to the crowded space they get way too close to be considered friendly, yet neither of them care. Most of the songs playing are generic pop songs which Josie doesn’t particularly enjoy, but nonetheless keeps dancing too, as it gives her an excuse to be closer to Hope.

After about forty-five minutes of playfully dancing with each other, Hope reaches up on her tippy toes and screams into her ear while giggling. “I’m tired.” The brunette can barely hear her words over the extremely loud music. 

Josie nods, before screaming back. “Let’s go get a drink.” 

She leads them back towards the kitchen, stumbling and laughing uncontrollably along the way. She doesn’t know why, but she enjoys the way Hope laughs too everytime they almost fall over. When they walk in, she sees Penelope pouring herself a drink.

“Hey, you guys came.” Penelope welcomes as she hands both of them a red solo cup. Now that Josie thinks about it, this is the first time she’s seen the raven-haired tonight. She recalls not seeing the girl earlier in her room, and assumes the latter was probably downstairs talking and getting to know everyone. 

“Yup.” Josie says with a giggle, emphasizing the “p.”

“The brownies were really good, you’ll have to give me the recipe another time.” Hope compliments. At the end, she randomly bursts out laughing, and Josie can’t help but laugh too. 

Penelope looks between the two as they calm down, before realization dawns on her. “How many brownies did you eat?”

Josie thinks about it for a moment. “Uhhh, I think one.” 

“I ate three.” Hope butts in as she takes a sip from her drink.

“Shit, you’re high as fuck.” Penelope chuckles. 

“Huh?” Josie looks at her in confusion. 

“Those were weed brownies.” She gets straight to the point. “You were only supposed to eat half of a brownie.”

The two of them stare at each other, eyes wide as they take in Penelope’s words. And suddenly, they burst out laughing again.

“I guess we’re high.” Hope says, taking deep breaths to stop herself from laughing, but to no avail.

“Yep.” The brunette replies, before grabbing Hope’s hand and running away.

Penelope rolls her eyes at the two retreating figures, as she sips her drink thoughtfully. 

//////

“I want to sing a song.” Josie stands up straight grabbing onto Hope’s shoulders, pausing after every word.

Hope nods in agreement a little too quickly than intended. “Please do.” 

Josie giggles. “Okay, stay here.” She orders in a playful tone.

She spends about thirty seconds staring at Hope before actually moving. 

The brunette looks around and sees a small area with a microphone. She assumed it was Penelope and went up to it. 

“Hey party people!” She yells into the mic after turning it on. Everyone in the house cheers, despite not knowing exactly what was happening. She looks into the crowd and even sees Hope cheer, her face filled with delight.

On the other side of the room, both Lizzie and Penelope look at the optimistic brunette on stage. 

And then they remembered.

“How about.” Josie clicks her tongue. “A throwback?” 

Soon she locates the area to actually play the song and sluggishly types it in. The younger girl presses play and  **Katy Perry’s I Kissed A Girl** starts to boom around the house. 

_ “This was never the way I planned _

_ Not my intention” _

Hope stares at Josie, mesmerized. Perhaps it was because she’s high, or that every single second she keeps falling more and more for the brunette. 

_ “I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_ The taste of her cherry chapstick” _

Josie looks over at Hope and winks at her. Hope could feel the air in her lungs get sucked out. How could one little gesture be enough to knock Hope off her feet. It’s like Josie is some sort of witch casting a spell on her.

_ “Us girls we are so magical _

_ Soft skin, red lips, so kissable” _

Just the mere thought of kissing Josie was enough for Hope to feel dizzy, and for a second she thinks she might even faint. She was so focused on brunette that she forgot what was happening around her.

Not realizing the song finished she was almost knocked off her feet when a weight and arms wrap around her. Giving herself a few seconds to recover everything she had just felt, she responds by wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

Without speaking Josie pulls away from the auburnette and starts dancing to the song now playing in the background. Sooner or later Hope joins in too, getting as close as possible to the brunette. 

After a while of dancing Hope speaks up. “Do you wanna go outside?” She raises her voice over the blasting music. The latter nods and interlocks her fingers with Hope’s. The auburnette leads her to the back door and outside. 

“That was an experience.” Hope breathes out 

“Yeah.” Josie giggles, obviously the weed still affecting her. 

Josie immediately bursts into laughter. Having such a contagious laugh Hope couldn’t help but join in. 

After the laughter dies down, Hope finds herself backed up against a wall and Josie in front of her, merely inches away from each other. Hope could have sworn it was cold not even two minutes earlier. The cool air had been replaced with a building heat feeling. 

They lock eyes, both of their breaths getting caught in their throats. Josie inches forward almost hesitantly, silently begging for Hope to do something, anything. As if on cue Hope lunges forward and smashes her lips into Josie’s. The brunette gets taken back but reciprocates the kiss eagerly. Lips locking, Hope impatiently grabs onto Josie’s neck, tilting her head to get a better angle, desperately needing to deepen the kiss.

Hope almost feels embarrassed when she lets out a small whimper as Josie slips her tongue into her mouth. Hope had never felt so hungry and desperate for something more in her life. She manages to tangle her hand into the brunette’s hair. The older girl wanted it all, and she never wants it to stop.

As Josie presses herself up against Hope (practically pinning her to the wall) she lets her arms roam free, tightening her grip on Hope’s hip. The sudden touch makes Hope let out a small hum in approval, knees almost buckling as her head starts feeling dizzy.

Hope’s heart bursts when she realizes she has a new desire (and also realizing this is their first time making out.) 

When neither of them have any oxygen left Josie pulls away, parting only a few inches away from Hope’s face. 

Hope feels Josie’s hot breath as she lets out small pants. The auburnette inches further, almost instinctively, wanting their bodies as close as possible. 

Before she can, Josie steps back, making Hope almost whine. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” The brunette suddenly blurts out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally sent my dad an idea for a fanfic and i had to come up with an excuse 


	28. you know i talk too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kaylee made me sad :( but here’s another chapter :)

Hope blinks her eyes slowly, reluctantly letting them hit the bright sun. She winces, and briefly looks around, realizing she isn’t in her own room.

It’s Josie’s.

She tilts her head down to see a peacefully sleeping brunette letting out small hot breaths on the crook of her neck. Hope stares for a while in adoration until memories of last night come rushing back.

_“Will you be my girlfriend?” The brunette blurts out quickly catching the auburn-haired girl off guard._

_After taking in the information she had just heard, Hope blurts out with no hesitation. “Yes, I would love to.”_

_The pair smiled widely at each other. Electricity fired through their bodies as Hope didn't waste any more time and reconnected their lips._

Hope’s eyes shoot wide open at the sudden memory. She swiftly turns her head to the bedside and checks the clock, seeing that it was almost noon. 

She really needs to be home soon.

At the same time, Josie stirs awake. Hope tries to carefully untangle herself from the younger girl’s embrace, but fails once Josie seems to notice, the brunette clinging on tighter.

“Stay.” She mumbles sleepily. Hope freezes, not exactly knowing how to react. Now, she had no other choice than to stay. 

Somehow during the night, Hope’s shirt had ridden up exposing half of her stomach. At this advantage, Josie lays a hand over the auburnette’s flat abdomen. The warm touch of Josie’s fingers felt like lava against Hope’s skin, but she didn’t seem to mind it at all.

“It’s almost noon.” She whispers, gently stroking Josie’s soft tangled brown locks.

Josie finally blinks her eyes open tiredly releasing her grip from Hope to rub her eyes. The younger girl smiles softly at the auburn-haired girl. 

“How did you sleep?” Hope asks, her voice coming out rougher than expected.

“Really well.” Josie lightly giggles. “You?”

“Really good.” Hope lets out a short laugh. Their smiles falter into soft gazes. “About last night when-”

“I wasn’t joking by the way.” The brunette cuts her off, recounting the moments from last night. Knowing what Hope was talking about, Josie had already been thinking about it. “I really wanna be with you, and I don’t know, make it official?”

Josie shyly breaks eye contact with Hope who interlocks one of her free hands with Josie’s, giving it a light squeeze.

“You beat me to it.” Hope pouts.

“I guess high me is more ambitious.” Josie teases, causing a small smile to make its way onto Hope’s lips.

“So,” The auburnette lowers her voice. “We’re official now.” 

“I guess we are.” The younger girl had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

“Which means,” Hope scoots closer towards the brunette. With their hands still interlocked, she starts rubbing small circles on Josie’s thumb. “I get to take you out on a date, a real one.”

“A date?” Josie repeats with a hint of surprise. 

“Yeah.” Hope’s voice comes out quieter than expected. “Preferably today.” 

Josie stays quiet, possibly making the older girl more nervous than she already was. The brunette then untangles their hands and puts her own around Hope’s neck. 

“I would love that.” The younger girl accepts with pleasure. Josie doesn’t hesitate to close the distance with a kiss. Hope gets the memo rather quickly and reciprocates the kiss. That is until Hope tilts her head slightly and looks at the time again. She swiftly breaks the kiss in a hurry.

“As much as I would love to stay and do that more,” She softly pokes at Josie’s stomach. “I need to get home.” 

Josie gently laughs at the small gesture that comes from the auburnette. “I get that, do you need a ride home?” 

“Actually, I don’t know,” Hope scrunches her face in confusion. “Do you remember how we got here last night?”

“I vaguely remember Lizzie driving us home and I think MG taking your car back here as well.” Josie remarks, thinking hard to recall the events of last night.

“Thank you MG.” Hope briefly mumbles under her breath. She looks around trying to find her phone, locating it right next to her keys. She silently cheers as she starts to get out of bed, Josie reluctantly pulling her arms away from the auburnette.

Hope finds her shoes and easily slips them on, then looking back at the brunette. “Give me a few hours and I’ll come pick you up okay?”

“Okay.” Josie copies softly.

Hope stands there knowing she’s supposed to leave, but felt as if she was missing something. 

Oh right.

Hope leans over to place a tender kiss on the brunette’s cheek, which flushes with a bright pink blush. 

This time Hope felt fulfilled and managed to leave the room. Quietly she was able to pass by Lizzie’s room and the front door without disturbing anyone else. 

The ride home was silent. The night before Hope had warned her aunts that she might stay over at the twins house if it got too late, and that she’ll notify them if she does. 

Surprisingly, when she looks through her phone she expects to see a thousand messages from her aunts but only wakes up to a simple ‘Okay, stay safe I love you.’ Hope realizes she had texted them at around one in the morning saying that she was sleeping over. 

Unless it was Lizzie, or MG. Either way she was happy knowing she wouldn’t get in trouble. 

It’s around one in the afternoon when she arrives home. As she pulls into her driveway she sees her little cousin Nik playing in the front yard. That’s when she notices Keelin standing on the porch watching over him, and then waving at Hope. 

Hope runs up to Keelin and engulfs her in a hug. 

“Wow, what has gotten into you?” Keelin chuckles.

“A good morning I guess.” She shrugs. 

“You know, lately you’ve been spending a lot of time with that girl.” Keelin narrows her eyes. “Did something happen?”

Hope opens her mouth to speak, but it only turns into a large grin that she couldn’t seem to hide.

“I knew it.” Keelin chants. “What happened?”

“I would tell you but,” Hope pauses, grabbing the handle of the door. “I have a date to plan.” 

As Hope enters the house, the older woman stands there with her mouth partially opened and an expression which shows determination to know the details later. 

Hope practically runs upstairs, desperate to get things planned. Before doing anything else she had to make a quick call.

Well, two actually.

The phone rings four times before the other end of the line picks up.

“Mikaelson.” On the other line was Lizzie, who sounded as if she didn’t want to talk.

“I need a favor.” Hope ignores the other girl's tone.

“No I will not buy you a step ladder.” The blonde interjects.

Hope continues, ignoring Lizzie’s snarky remark. “Hypothetically if someone were to give Josie flowers what would they get her to make her happy?”

“I don’t know,” Lizzie goes silent before speaking up again. 

Then the realization hits her. “Mikaelson are you-” Hope hangs up before Lizzie could get another word out.

Hope lets out a sigh and goes on to her second phone call. 

Luckily it went just as planned.

After ending the call she goes to take a quick shower. 

She spends a whole hour just looking for what to wear. At least the whole time she was listening to Josie’s playlist, which seemed to calm her everytime she felt frustrated. 

Finally, it was five in the afternoon. A few minutes before Hope had to leave, she walks by the small green house in the back of her home and picks out a few roses. 

Fixing the final touches on her hair, clothes and light makeup, she was ready to leave. 

Hopping in the car she suddenly got hit with a wave of anxiety. Nothing had ever made her more anxious than the need to impress Josie and make her happy. 

Getting the guts to put the car in drive she pulls out of her driveway. 

//////

When Hope parks into the driveway of the Saltzman residence, she feels particularly more nervous than she has every other time coming here. She stays in her car for a solid minute, mentally preparing herself before finally stepping out. 

Hope walks onto the porch and stands in front of the door for another few minutes. In that time, she rearranges the bouquet of roses in her hand to seem more aesthetically pleasing, and smooths out her outfit multiple times. Eventually, she knocks on the door, silently wondering if its too late to turn back around. She doesn’t get to think about it for too long because soon Josie answers the door, and the yellow hues of the sun capture her face perfectly. 

Hope’s hand itches for her pencil and sketchbook to capture the image, and she tries to imprint it into her mind. Hope gawks at Josie for so long that the brunette begins to notice, and she coughs to get her attention. 

Once Hope snaps out of her trance, she immediately starts speaking. “Oh, s-sorry.” She mentally scolds herself for stuttering, and shoves the bouquet of roses into the brunette’s arms. “I-uh I got these for you. I actually don’t know if you like roses. We um never talked about flowers, for all I know you could be allergic to them. Roses just seemed to be romantic and-”

Josie stops the auburnette mid-rant to give a tight hug, and the latter almost falls over from the force of it. “They’re perfect.” She whispers into her ear. She pulls away far too soon for Hope’s liking, but receives a kiss on the cheek from the brunette, causing a faint blush to rise. 

“Let me just put these in a vase and we can go.” Josie says, to which Hope nods. She waits outside nervously playing with the rings on her fingers as she hears noise coming from the kitchen, and the sound of the sink running. 

Soon enough, Josie comes out again, together walking toward Hope’s car. As per usual, Josie plugs her phone into the aux and presses shuffle on Hope’s playlist, and **Talk Too Much by COIN** , comes on. 

In the middle of the song, Josie notices them driving closer into town, and she turns towards Hope at a red light. “Let me guess, it’s a surprise.” 

“Gee, how did you know?” Hope teases as Josie rolls her eyes.

“Lucky guess I suppose.” The brunette teases back.

The conversation ends when the light turns back to green, Hope turning her focus back onto the road. Josie enjoys these car rides, and the comfortable silence between them. She likes how she and Hope don’t always have to talk when they spend time together, and how sometimes the silence is just as comforting. 

Soon enough, Hope pulls into the parking lot of a restaurant she’s never been to before. She heard the townspeople talk about it, but she doesn’t know much else besides that it’s expensive. The older girl gets out of the car and Josie follows suit. 

“Hope, we didn’t have to eat here.” She says as the two walk side by side to the entrance. Even from the exterior of the place she can tell that it’s extremely lavish.

Hope simply shrugs as she opens the door. “I know, but I wanted to.” The shorter girl grins as Josie sends her a glare and walks into the restaurant. She scans the place, observing that no one their age is here. Hope confidently walks up to the hostess. “I have a reservation under Mikaelson.”

The hostess looks through the small tablet in her hands, nodding as she leads the two of them to a secluded table, handing them menus and walking away. Hope mindlessly starts scanning the menu. 

Josie anxiously looks through the menu, her eyes widening at seeing the prices. She looks up at Hope, whose face is completely neutral. 

“The pasta here is amazing.” She comments. “Oh and the garlic bread too.”

“Hope.” This gets the auburnette’s attention, and she looks up to meet Josie’s eyes. “I can’t let you pay for this.”

The latter frowns. “Why not.”

The brunette looks around, noticing everyone in fancy clothing while her and Hope are in their casual clothes. “It’s too expensive.” She murmurs.

All Hope does is roll her eyes teasingly. “I was the one who asked you out, and this is our first date. I want it to be perfect, as cheesy as it sounds.”

Josie’s heart flutters, but she still can’t help but protest. “We look so out of place here.” 

Hope shrugs. “We were made to stand out anyways.” She reaches over to interlock their hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Relax.”

As if on command, Josie’s tense posture releases and settles into a more relaxed one. Eventually, the younger girl gives in and starts looking through the menu. She orders the cheapest item, which ends up being a salad. 

While waiting for the food, the two engage in small talk. Throughout the dinner, Hope can see Josie eyeing her pasta as she mindlessly pokes at her salad.

“Hey, I just realized I’ve never had the salad here before. Wanna switch?” She offers, trying not to make it seem obvious.

Josie looks at her weirdly, but nonetheless agrees. Hope smiles, noticing the brunette let out a sigh of relief at not having to eat the flavorless leaves anymore, and she tries to ignore the small moan that the girl lets out by accident when she has a bite of the pasta. 

In all honesty, Hope herself was never a big fan of salads, but she purposely shoves it down, just happy that the brunette was now content. For desert, Hope insists on them sharing a slice of chocolate cheesecake, claiming it was the best in town. 

Josie tries to skip dessert, being full from the large portion of pasta, but can’t help herself. The brunette always had a soft spot for sweets and all things sugary, and this was no exception. Hope takes smaller bites and chews slower, letting Josie have most of the desert. 

After they finish, Hope calls for the check, and the two of them argue for a solid five minutes, Josie insisting on splitting the check, while Hope proceeds to state that she’s paying for everything, regardless of what the brunette says. 

Hope abruptly stands up. “I’m gonna use the bathroom. We can split the check when I come back.”

Josie internally cheers in triumph at winning the argument, and reaches into her purse to grab the amount of money she needs. What she doesn’t notice is Hope silently taking the check from the table, and going towards the waiter with her credit card in hand. 

When Josie finally looks up from her purse, she sees Hope back at the table, putting on the leather jacket that was hung across her chair previously. 

“I paid already. You’re too late.” She teases.

Josie groans. “I should’ve known.” She murmurs under her breath as she stands up, a pout on her face.

Hope reaches high on her tippy toes to give the brunette a small kiss on the cheek. “Yep.” She emphasizes the “p.”

To get back at Hope in a way, she quickly walks faster past the auburnette to open the door, and smiles smugly.

Hope rolls her eyes, but sends her a thankful smile as she passes.

When they make it to the car and Hope starts driving, Josie realizes they aren’t driving towards the direction of her house. She turns to face the auburn-haired girl, who has a knowing smile on her face. 

“Another surprise?” She groans, looking outside the window and noticing the blue sky slowly fading in a pitch black darkness.

“Of course, what else did you expect.” Hope says with a teasing grin on her face.

They don’t drive too far, and soon they’re in the parking lot of a giant building with the word “Arcade” illuminated in bright red. 

“An arcade?” Josie questions. After a fancy dinner she would’ve expected something completely different.

“Yeah.” Hope looks down and nervously readjusts the rings on her fingers. “I thought it could be fun.”

The younger girl lets out a small squeal of excitement, which startles Hope in the quiet and darkly lit car. “Sorry.” Josie apologizes. “I just haven’t been to one of these in a while.”

Hope finally looks up, giving the brunette a small smile. “Well, let’s go then.”

When they get into the arcade, Hope goes ahead and buys each of them cards, which has a certain amount of credits that you can swipe in order to play any game. The Pac-Mac machine instantly catches Josie’s eyes, and she tugs at Hope’s sleeve, pointing to the game. 

“Could we play that one?” She asks, to which Hope nods.

Josie swipes her card in the respective slot, and the game begins. Hope watches intently, cheering her on as her Pac-Man eats all of the pellets. Eventually though, she gets cornered and loses the game.

“Stupid ghost.” She murmurs as “Game Over” appears on the screen. Hope chuckles, finding the brunette adorable. 

As Josie swipes her card to play again, Hope looks around, and sees two people playing Dance Dance Revolution in the far corner of the arcade. The game has always interested Hope, but being an only child and having no friends meant that she couldn’t play. Sure, she could play with a random stranger, but she knew it’d be awkward. 

Hope waits until Josie loses to ask her. “Do you wanna play DDR with me?” She points towards the now empty machine. 

Josie lets out a chuckle. “Sure, but just a heads up. I suck.”

The auburnette chuckles along with her. “Don’t worry, I’ve never played before. If anything I’ll be worse.”

They step onto the metal dance pad, opting for a random song which has a difficulty set to easy. Both of their eyes are glued to the screen as the arrows show up and pass at a moderate speed. 

Unfortunately for Hope, she can’t seem to get the timing right, and steps on the arrows on the dance pad either too late or too early. She looks over to Josie, who looks to be struggling just as equally. 

When the two of them look up and make eye contact, they both burst into laughter, realizing how bad the both of them are. She can definitely feel a few judging eyes on her, but she doesn’t care as she watches the brunette next to her trying hard to focus on the game. Ultimately, she fails and lets out a giggle when she misses a step. 

At the end, Josie wins by only a hundred points, and she jumps in triumph. “I won.” she semi-shouts as she smiles cheekily at the auburnette. Though Hope is usually a sore loser, she can’t find it in herself to be sad, and continues to let the brunette gloat in her victory. 

Together they continue to go around the arcade, stopping whenever they see a game that interests them, and cheering the other on as they play. 

//////

Walking onto the front porch hand in hand, Josie stops them before she goes inside. “I want to thank you for this evening, I really loved every second of it.”

“It’s the Mikaelson gene.” Hope jokes but stiffens every so slightly. “I just wanted everything to be perfect, especially with you.” 

“You still didn’t have to get us a place at that _really expensive_ restaurant.” Josie breathes out.

“Yeah, but I’d spend all the money in the world for you in a heartbeat.” Hope replies _very_ casually.

“I knew I liked you for a reason,” Josie playfully teased.

Hope starts to lose herself in Josie’s warm welcoming chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly a voice in her head was screaming at her to kiss her, one she usually gets when she’s close to the brunette. 

“Next time,” Josie inches forward. “I’m doing the planning.”

“Oh,” Hope speaks up in fake surprise. “So there is gonna be a next time?” 

“Shut up,” Josie lightly punches Hope’s shoulder. “You know there is.”

“I know.” She speaks quieter.

“Also, how did you know roses were my favorite?” Josie questions.

A smug smile plasters onto Hope’s face. “That is a secret.” 

“Lizzie.” Josie instantly guesses.

“Aw man, well she didn’t really tell me but more like made fun of me for being short.” Hope visibly deflates. There is a moment where they both stop speaking and just stare at each other, mesmerized at the beauty of one another.

“You’re adorable.” The brunette points out.

“Am not.” Hope reacts quickly and protests.

“Sure you’re not.” Josie pushes further. Hope only scoffs and deepens her pout.

“It’s getting late.” Hope lets a whisper escape her lips. “Don’t want Lizzie to get suspicious.” 

“Can we stop talking about Lizzie?” The younger girl suggests. “Or maybe not talk at all?” 

Hope gets the message and nods quickly. Josie has a small smirk, now knowing the quickest way to instantly lift up Hope’s mood. 

The both lean in, instantly capturing each other’s lips delicately. Starting out slow, they weren’t afraid to start speeding it up a bit. Josie cupped Hope’s jaw as Hope placed her hands on Josie’s waist.

“Josie is that-” The door opens unexpectedly leaving the pair exposed to the person behind the door frame.

Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh


	29. can you see me? i'm waiting for the right time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it’s been 2 weeks sorry for the wait :/ 
> 
> BUT here’s an extra long chapter :D

This wasn’t the plan. 

This wasn’t the plan at all.

Hope parted unbelievably fast from the brunette, making sure there’s a large gap between them. She was afraid. Afraid of what Lizzie would say about their relationship. Even thought the blonde had been the one to push Hope into telling Josie about her feelings, she still feels as if there’s a chance Lizzie had a change of mind. Her mind a thousand miles away from reality. She was snapped out of it when Josie walked closer to her and put a reassuring hand on hers. 

As much as it did comfort her, she was still afraid. She slipped her hand out of Josie’s grip and started nervously playing with the rings on her fingers. The brunette noticed the change in mood around them and decided not to push it.

Though she was disappointed, Josie knew Hope wasn’t ready for this to be public.

“Hey.” Josie whispered gently. “Are you okay?” She noticed Hope visibly gulping and nodded slightly. The brunette knew she wasn’t, but will try to do anything to make sure Hope is okay.

“Let me talk to her okay?” The brunette is quick to comfort. “It’ll be okay, I _promise_ you.” That manages to get Hope’s attention. The auburnette nodded again, not wanting to talk.

Josie turned to Lizzie who was still there, a pointed look on her face. “Is anyone gonna tell me what’s going on?” The blonde sounded impatient. Josie quickly hurried and pulled her sister inside the house.

“Did I just see that?” Lizzie recoiled. “You and Mikaelson?” She scoffed.

“I knew it.”The blonde doesn't allow the older twin to get a word in. “How long? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Lizzie!” Josie snapped. Lizzie looked taken back as if this became serious.

“Look,” The brunette quieted down. “Please don’t tell _anyone_ about this, and the reason I didn’t tell you is because I promised Hope I wouldn’t.” 

Lizzie seemed to visibly soften. She recalls their conversation in the hospital and how Hope had told her a very personal story. 

“I just don’t want her to be uncomfortable, she means a lot to me a-and I wanna make this right.” Josie continued.

The temptation of teasing was hard for Lizzie especially since it was her specialty. “Okay, you don’t have to worry, I knew this would happen sooner or later.”

Josie let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “Thank you Lizzie, I’m gonna go talk to her.” Lizzie simply nodded and went upstairs. 

The brunette then turned around and registered her words. “You what?” Still the blonde didn’t turn back. 

As Josie exited the front door again she met eyes with Hope. The auburnette seemed to be in the same position as before, letting all weight go into one foot and her head held low. The brunette allowed a soft smile to appear on her lips. 

She walked up to the older girl and lifted up her chin to face her. Josie could practically see the hint of fear in her eyes. Quickly, the brunette engulfed Hope into a hug who reciprocated the gesture back. 

“I’m sorry,” Hope rasped out a whisper while pulling away. “I’m sorry I acted that way.” 

“Hope,” Josie steps closer, “you don’t have to apologize.” 

“But I-” Hope started only to be cut off by the younger girl.

“I talked to her, don’t worry baby she won’t say anything.” Josie voiced out quietly.

“Baby?” Hope raised an eyebrow with a sly smirk. Of course that’s the only thing Hope managed to get from that sentence. 

The brunette blushes under the gaze of the older girl. “You like?”

Hope puts her arms around Josie’s neck, completely forgetting the situation. “More than like.” She leans in and places a tender kiss on Josie's lips. 

The kiss ends way too early for Josie’s liking when Hope checks her phone, her pupils widening twice its size at the seeing the time.

“Oh god, I gotta go.” She panics knowing it’s getting really late. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Definitely.” Josie pressed her lips together, like she was waiting for Hope to do something. Right, a goodbye kiss. The auburnette goes up on her tippy toes to Josie and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

//////

The next morning, Josie wakes up with a smile on her face, recalling the events from the night before. She checks the time, noticing it’s pretty early in morning, but nevertheless deciding to start her day. She walks with a pep in her step towards the bathroom, and once finishing with brushing her teeth she gets into the shower. If she wasn’t awake before, she definitely was now from the cold water that makes contact with Josie’s skin.

When she makes her way into the kitchen, she busies herself in making a pot of coffee and filling up a bowl of cereal. She’s scrolling through her Instagram feed when she gets a text from Hope, her smile instantly growing wider.

**Hey, do you wanna come with me to the park?**

_Sure, what for?_

**No reason in particular, maybe for some painting inspiration, mostly to spend time with you :)**

Josie smiles at the text, not realizing Lizzie walking in and automatically going towards the pot of coffee.

_When?_

**I’ll pick you up in an hour?**

_Sounds good, see u then :)_

“Look at what Mikaelson has done to you.” Lizzie teases as she takes a sip of her coffee, Josie jumping back in response and almost knocking her bowl of cereal off the counter in the process.

“Lizzie!” Josie scolds as she tries to regain her composure. 

All the blonde does is shrug carelessly. “What? You’re being too smiley this early in the morning Even for you.” She notes thoughtfully.

Josie can feel herself growing slightly red, and she looks down, swirling her spoon around the fruit loops in her bowl. ”Am not.” She murmurs quietly, but loud enough for Lizzie to hear.

“You totally are.” Lizzie responds as she reaches her arm up to take another sip from her coffee. 

The brunette decides not to answer back. A silence drags on between the two.

Lizzie stares at her twin intently, before sitting down across from her with her own bowl of cereal. When Josie looks up, she still sees the blonde’s eyes on her, and she subconsciously wipes at her cheek, thinking she may have something on her face. 

“What?” She finally breaks the silence.

“Do you really like her?” Lizzie asks, her tone serious.

Josie’s eyes widened. _I guess we’re having that talk right now_. She was planning to hold it off for as long as possible, but she knew how curious her twin got, especially when it comes to her love life.

She doesn’t have to think for long when she easily responds, “Yeah, I do.”

“Are things serious between you two?” Lizzie takes a big spoonful of cereal.

Josie has to think about this question for a lot longer, before she eventually shrugs. “Not yet, but I imagine it could be. We haven’t been going out for that long.”

“How long have you been together?” 

“Since yesterday morning, well officially that is.” Josie recalls, becoming even redder when she remembers how stoned she and Hope were.

Lizzie nods thoughtfully, before grabbing the brunette’s hand across the counter and giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I’m happy for you Jo.” She gives her a small smile, to which Josie returns. “Like I said, I won’t say anything.” 

“Thank you.” She lets out a sigh of relief.

When they finish up with breakfast, Josie goes back into her room and just as she finished dressing up, she hears another ding from her phone, and text from Hope saying that she’s parked outside appears. She quickly responds before making her way down the stairs and hearing Lizzie yell out a teasing “Have fun!” at her just before she closes the door.

As expected, she sees Hope’s car parked in her driveway with a familiar auburnette in the driver’s seat, staring at her as she makes her way across the front lawn.

“Hey.” Josie greets when she enters the sleek black car, giving Hope a quick kiss on the cheek and catching her off guard.

“H-hi.” Hope stutters back, internally cursing herself for it. Before she can embarrass herself even more, she turns on the engine and swiftly backs out of the driveway and onto the road. 

“So how did it go with Lizzie?” Hope questions, sounding anxious.

“She’s happy for us, and don’t worry she won't say a word.” Josie reassures as she holds Hope’s hand.

Hope visibly sighs in relief, letting Josie take their joined hands and placing them on top of the brunette’s lap. “Does that mean I have to deal with the ‘don’t hurt my sister or I’ll hurt you’ talk? 

The older girl shivers in her seat at the thought, and Josie giggles in return, tilting her head back in laughter. Hope smiles, and once again makes a note to sketch the sight later on. When the brunette finally calms down, she speaks again, her tone teasing. “Maybe. I’ll tell her to go easy on you though.” 

The rest of the short drive was in a comfortable silence, and soon enough Hope pulls into a spot within walking distance from the park. Josie vaguely remembers picking up trash here a few months ago as volunteer service for her school.

Hope reaches her hand into the backseat, and it’s then that she notices the large brown bag which she assumes has food. 

“I saw this really nice burger joint that I wanted to try. I know you’re a vegetarian so I hope you’re fine with a veggie burger? It’s fine if it doesn’t taste good, we could always find a place near here-” Hope’s rambling is stopped by Josie’s hug, to which she immediately sinks into.

“It’s perfect.” The brunette whispers into her ear, relaxing the older girl. 

Together they walk hand in hand towards the park, and get comfortably seated at a bench, where they begin munching on their burgers and making mindless small talk. Josie hasn’t had many veggie burgers in her lifetime, but she can definitely say that this one’s the best, and the two of them agree that they should go there sometime soon. 

Everyone once in a while she tosses a fry on the ground, and smiles when almost instantly the group of pigeons nearby race toward it. They look like an old married couple right now, and honestly Josie isn’t too opposed to the idea. 

They’re about halfway through their meal when Josie hears a faint whimpering nearby. She looks around and spots nothing out of the ordinary, but she hears it yet again. Hope doesn’t seem to notice the sound, as she rambles on about different colors of paint and which ones are her favorite. 

“Do you hear that?” Josie cuts her off in the middle of her rant.

“Hear what?” Hope questions as she tilts her head in confusion. Just then Josie hears the sound again, and judging by the expression on Hope’s face she hears it too.

The two of them share a look. “Where’s it coming from?” 

Josie shrugs. “I don’t know, but let’s find out.” 

Hope nods in agreement, before packing up their belongings and walking around, following the sound of the soft whimpers. 

Thankfully the park is small, and it isn’t long when they stumble upon a bush where the source of the sound is coming from. 

“What do you think it could be? A big scary monster?” Hope says, trying to imitate a monster but only failing miserably.

“How can a monster hide in this tiny bush?” Josie snorts, rolling her eyes.

“Well, maybe it can shapeshift and turn itself into an innocent ladybug or something.” Hope retorts.

In the middle of their fighting, another sound erupts from the bush, but this time, it’s a small, soft bark. 

The two look at each other, their eyes widening, before Hope slowly pulls away one of the branches, revealing a small puppy. 

Josie gasps, quickly kneeling down and cradling the puppy towards her chest. It continues letting out soft whimpers, and Josie lets out a tear from the sight. 

She can visibly see how skinny it is, and can practically feel the puppy’s bones as she pets its matted fur. 

Upon more inspection, she notices that the puppy is a she, and though she’s stopped whimpering, she’s still shaking violently under her arms.

“Hope, we need to take her to the vet.” 

The aurburnette nods quickly, and Josie’s surprised when the puppy has no objections, only cuddling deeper into Josie as they run to the car.

Hope drives as fast as she can to the nearest vet, while Josie tries her best to calm the shaking puppy, feeding her bits of Hope’s leftover burger patty, thankful that Hope had asked for no spices so it was safe for dogs to eat.

Josie almost screams in frustration when they get to the vet, and the receptionist tells them they have to wait at least an hour for their turn. Hope rubs the brunette’s shoulder as they get seated, trying to calm her down as best as possible. 

“Hey, it's going to be okay, she’s going to be fine.” The older girl tries to reassure.

All Josie can do is release a frustrated sigh. “I really hope so.” She looks down at the puppy who’s now asleep on her lap. “What do you think happened to her?”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Hope smiles sadly. “She looks like she’s been through a lot.”

“Yeah.” Josie agrees, trying not to tear up again.

//////

The two of them stand patiently aside the examination table, watching as the vet inspects the puppy, interrogating them as he does.

“Where did you find her?”

Josie responds to each question easily. “At the park, she was hiding in a bush. No one else seemed to be around her.”

Hope’s hand is intertwined with Josie’s, squeezing it in reassurance whenever the puppy whimpers in pain. 

After what feels like an eternity the vet finally finishes with his inspection. “Thankfully she’s okay. She’s highly malnourished, but aside from that and having fleas, there’s nothing else wrong with her.”

The two of them release a sigh of relief, before realization hits Josie. “Well what’s going to happen now? She doesn’t have a collar or anything so there’s no way we can find her owner.”

The vet nods, jotting something down on his clipboard. ‘We’ll keep her here for around two days or so, and if no one claims her by then, she’ll be sent to a shelter.”

This causes anger to bubble up inside of the brunette. “So she can go back to being mistreated?” 

“There has to be another option.” Hope adds on.

The vet unfortunately shakes his head. “I’m sorry ma’am but there’s nothing else we can do if she isn’t claimed.” He thinks about it for a moment. “Unless you want to adopt her?”

“Me?” Josie stares at the vet in shock. Of course she’s wanted a dog before, but she’s aware how high maintenance they are and she’s just not sure if she can give it the care it needs. Nonetheless, she hasn’t even known this dog for a day and she’s already grown an emotional attachment to her.

The vet nods. “The puppy seems to be very fond of you, just consider it and think it over, alright?”

“Okay.” Josie agrees, already making up her mind to adopt her if she isn’t already claimed, the only tough part will be trying to convince her dad and Lizzie.

//////

The drive home was mostly silent, small chat here and there. 

“Do you think I can convince Lizzie and my dad to adopt her?” Josie blurts out.

“Are you really thinking about adopting her?” Hope questions, her eyes focused on the road. 

“I mean,” Josie exhales while pausing. “If no one claims her in the next two days I really don’t want her to go to a shelter and be alone.” 

“You’re such a caring person you know that?” Hope admits almost proudly. “I really like that about you.” 

The aurburnette glances over to see a small tint of pink on Josie’s cheeks, and she smiles to herself. “You’re always adorable when you blush.”

The tint on Josie’s cheeks seem to turn a darker shade and the brunette shakes her head. “Shut up.” Hope lets out a teasing smirk, before pulling up to Josie’s house. 

When Hope turns off the engine, she turns her attention to the brunette and smiles. “I really hate to leave you here.” Her smile falters into a disappointed look.

“Babe,” Josie grabs ahold of Hope’s hand. “I’ll see you again, don’t worry.” 

“Woah,” Hope breathes out. “the whole name thing, I really like it.” She points out, completely missing the whole point of the conversation.

“And I know, but I’ll miss you.” She continues to whine.

The younger girl leans in dangerously close. “Show me how much exactly.” 

“Maybe I will.” Hope whispers back, ultimately closing the distance in a passionate kiss. She shoves all her care in this kiss to prove herself to the brunette. 

The kiss may have lasted for about a minute.

Maybe five. Who knows?

All they knew is that it wasn’t enough. No time was ever enough. 

Josie pulls away far enough to rest her forehead on Hope’s. “Okay, I gotta go.” 

The older girl visibly deflates but lets her go nonetheless. “Okay, bye I-” 

Too early. It’s way too early to explain. But it seems as if there are no other words in the whole world to describe the feelings Hope felt for this specific girl. 

“I’ll miss you.” She decides to finish.

“I’ll miss you too.” The brunette replies with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Josie gets out of the car hesitantly and waves Hope goodbye. The auburnette pulls out the driveway and out onto the main street, but not before pulling out the famous ”Mikaelson smirk” and fully driving off. 

Entering the house, Josie rushes to talk to Lizzie.

“Lizzie!” She exclaims when she saw the blonde sitting on the couch with a magazine in her hands.

“Let me guess,” Lizzie sets her magazine down and inhales. “Mikaelson proposed to you?”

“What?” Josie furrowed her eyebrows. “No.” Josie made herself comfortable on the couch next to her twin.

“Hope and I found this dog earlier and we took it to the vet…” For the next couple minutes Josie explains everything that had happened. 

“You need to help me convince dad to let me adopt her if she doesn’t find a home.” She finishes. 

The blonde seemed to quickly get on board. “Okay, what’s the plan?” 

“I haven’t actually thought of one.” The brunette pouted.

“Ah, I know.” Lizzie squints her eyes suspiciously. “Use your puppy dog eyes on dad?”

“What?!” Josie protests. “I do not have puppy dog eyes.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

Lizzie simply chuckles. “Oh dear sister, I have many witnesses who say so, even Hope.”

The mere mention of Hope’s name caused shivers to go down Josie’s spine. She already missed her, even if it has only been 20 minutes.

“Whatever.” The brunette muttered under her breath. The blonde smiled in victory. “So how are you and Mikaelson doing?”

Josie forced down her smile that came and looked down. “Things are going good, actually really good.” Her dorky grin falters into a soft smile.

“Blegh.” The blonde comes off as bored. “Okay plan.” The rest of the time Lizzie rambles on with the perfect plan to convince their dad to adopt the dog. 

////// 

Apparently using puppy dog eyes do work. 

Over the course of two days the twins had been able to convince their father to let them adopt the puppy if able to. Knowing they had minimal time to see their dad their goal was accomplished.

Luckily for Josie, shortly after their father had agreed the animal shelter called her letting her know that she could go and adopt her.

Of course Josie wouldn’t do this alone so she decided to shoot Hope a text the morning of before getting out of bed. 

_Hey beautiful ;)_

**Getting bold I see**

_Shut up, I was just wondering if you’d come pick me up before band practice today?_

**And for what exactly?**

_You’ll see_

**You’re really not giving me a choice huh?**

_Nope <3 _

**Okay give me a few minutes**

_Yayy :D_

By the end of the conversation, Josie has a dorky smile on her face and goes into her closet to choose some casual clothes to change into. 

Brushing her teeth, the brunette decides to put on Hope’s playlist. She isn’t surprised when one of those songs was **(One of Those) Crazy Girls by Paramore.** She smiles to herself knowing that it was Hope’s favorite band. 

Leaving the bathroom, Josie thought about a name. She had many options but nothing stuck to her. _Nika? Lana?_ None of those were interesting enough. 

That is till she hears a honk outside her window. Josie quickly glances out and sees Hope. Immediately brightening, she rushes downstairs. Knowing Lizzie had plans with MG she made sure to send the blonde a quick text message. 

The brunette makes it outside and towards Hope’s car. 

“Hey.” Hope instantly glows when her eyes land on her girlfriend. 

“Hi.” Josie says impatiently mixed with excitement. 

“So,” Hope starts right off the bat. “Where exactly are we going?” 

Josie presses her lips together and squints, almost fearful of Hope’s reaction.

“What is it?” Hope asks carefully. Josie still doesn’t answer. “Josie?” 

“I got the all clear to adopt the dog.” Josie blurts out, hurriedly. 

Hope releases a sigh mixed with a chuckle. “Is that all?” The brunette nodded in confirmation. The older girl caressed Josie’s jaw.

“You’re adorable.” Hope teases. 

“Why does everyone think that?” Josie pouts. 

Hope perks up defensively. “Who else called you adorable?” 

It was Josie’s turn to chuckle. “Calm down babe, what I meant is that Lizzie thinks I have puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh you do.” The auburnette over exaggerates. 

“No I don’t!” Josie protests while frowning. Hope stares at her with a face of adoration. “What?”

Hope leans in and places a chaste kiss on Josie’s lips. Though it was short, it didn’t fail to give her that euphoric feeling each time. 

“Just drive.” Josie shakes her head then places a tender kiss on the pink tint of Hope’s cheeks. 

Most of the drive consisted of small talk, conversations about their favorite kind of book genre, or the book series they grew up reading. They somehow got to the conversation of their favorite mixolydian scale. 

Dorks.

“So how does Lizzie feel about us dating?” Hope manages to ask the one question that has been nagging at her for days.

“Hope, you don’t have to ask that every time, she actually supports us.” The younger girl answered truthfully. “And I know I can trust her, she’s my sister, she always has my back.”

Hope sometimes wishes she had a sibling. The closest thing she has to that is Nik. Maybe being a twin wouldn't be that bad.

Moments later, the pair arrived in front of the strangely familiar animal shelter. 

Once inside, the two were greeted with a middle aged woman. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The woman spoke in a firm voice.

Josie stepped up towards the counter. “Um, my name is Josette and I’m here to...” She trailed off, struggling to find the correct words. “Adopt a dog?”

The lady typed something into her desktop and brightened up. “Ah yes, Josette Saltzman?”

The brunette perked up at her name and nodded proudly. 

“Okay, she's woken up from a nap, she’s clean, fed and prepared. Have you chosen a name yet?” The woman waited patiently for Josie’s answer, who apparently didn’t have one. 

That’s when it hit her. “Jessi.” She smiles proudly at her final answer. 

The woman smiled back in return and continued typing loudly on her keyboard. “Great! Now are both of you adopting or just you?” She looked between Hope and Josie. 

The brunette looked at Hope with pleading eyes. Hope sees Josie’s face and completely melts. She sighs in defeat and walks forward. “I guess the both of us.” 

“And what is your name?” The woman directs the question to Hope.

“Oh uh,” Hope starts muttering. “Hope Mikaelson.” She simply states. The woman stands up and goes into the back. Minutes later she comes back out with a small dog crate. Walking up to Josie the woman sets down the crate on the counter and Josie could see the small creature peeking through the opening. The brunette stared at the dog in adoration. 

“C-can I take her out of the crate?” Josie asks kindly, afraid of making too much noise. 

“Of course.” The receptionist insists.

Hope watches as Josie picks up the mutt from inside the crate and delicately handles it, almost like it was fragile.

Well, it was, but Josie was extra careful. In her hands the puppy sniffed Josie eagerly and playfully, before eventually calming down and slumping over Josie. The brunette noticed how much healthier the creature looked, and lets out a sigh of relief to see the puppy happy and healthy. She mentally promises the dog that she’ll do anything to keep her this way.

“You guys have a wonderful day.” The lady finishes and lets them go.

Josie tilts her head to the crate for Hope to grab. She quickly got the memo and grabbed it. When she turned back around her eyes laid on the brunette already walking out.

Josie can’t take her eyes off the small mutt in her arms. It’s like she forgot Hope existed when she tried speaking to the brunette.

“Josie?” Hope impatiently attempted to grab Josie’s attention. The brunette snapped up and smiled. “Let’s go.”

“Okay okay.” The younger girl lowered her voice, like she’s afraid to wake up the small creature. 

Carefully, Josie got into the passenger side (Hope opening the door for her as always) and set the small dog down in her lap.

On the other side Hope gets in almost as quietly. “Jessi.”

Hope slightly nods. “It suits her.” 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Josie coos. “So, we’re parents now.”

“I guess so.” The older girl lets out a short laugh.

“Wow, I feel like you should’ve proposed first.” Sometimes Josie makes herself laugh. That is when her laughter immediately fades when she sees Hope pull off a ring from her finger. “Hope I was kidding.”

“Don’t worry,” The auburnette was quick to reassure. “This isn’t a proposal, I’ve been meaning to give you this ring for a couple of days now.”

She grabs Josie’s right hand and delicately slides the ring onto her middle finger. Josie’s eyes dart between the two.

“Why this one?” Curiosity was the one word to describe her the many emotions she was feeling.

“It’s my favorite one.” Hope shrugs. “It’s also the one that holds the most meaning in my family, It’s pretty important if you ask me.” 

Josie’s mouth gapes open. “Hope I can’t wear this, it’s clearly important to you.”

“Yes you can,” Quickly interlocking their fingers Hope leans in closer. “You’re important to me, like really important, and I wanted to give you something to show you how much.” 

The brunette’s state of panic dies down. Leaning forward as well, she connected their foreheads. “You’re important to me too.” They both let out a short laugh. “You’re such a romantic.”

“I know.” Hope smirks, then connecting their lips into a deep kiss. 

After parting, Josie starts playing with the new ring on her finger. Hope looks ahead but doesn’t miss the small smile that appears on Josie’s face. 

“Before we go, do you have enough supplies for her?” The older girl asks.

“I asked Lizzie earlier if she could pick up some things on her way back, and I’m thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go on a small shopping spree for Jessi.” The brunette quirks up slightly in her seat, and Hope nods understanding the girl's motives.

At last, Hope turns on the engine and backs out of the parking lot. 

Josie puts on a low tempo song as an attempt to not cause any chaos in the car. 

A few minutes away Josie was curious about the different shaped case in the back of the car.

“Did you bring a different bass today?” Josie brought her eyebrows together.

“Uh yeah, it’s a matte black StingRay HH.” She simply shrugs but Josie is more confused than ever.

“A what?” She blinks a few times, finding herself dumbfounded.

“I’ll tell you more when we get set up.” Hope simply replies. Josie quietly geeked herself up in excitement. 

Pulling up the driveway, they could see that Lizzie had already arrived meaning she had picked up the supplies and returned home. 

Josie waited for Hope to open the door for her (this time _with_ a reason) so she could get out. The sleeping puppy in her arms had gone limp from being tired, and Josie stared at it in adoration realizing this breathing and living creature is gonna be a big part of her life now. 

“You need some help there?” Hope teasingly laughs at the cautious brunette.

“No I got it,” She struggles to be steady. “I think.” Hope sees Josie regain her balance and makes her way to the front of the house. 

Hope grabs the case from the back of her car and follows the brunette into the house. As she enters she immediately hears the twins’ baby voices towards the dog. Hope shakes her head knowing she might not be getting attention from her girlfriend _anytime_ soon.

Josie hands Jessi to Lizzie with MG, before walking towards Hope.

“Pre-practice song?” She raises an eyebrow trying to hint at something. 

Hope nods, almost too needily. She missed hearing the brunette sing. “Please, I mean yes...please.”

The brunette chuckles, turning to see MG and Lizzie being too preoccupied playing with the puppy. She turns back, grabbing Hope’s hand and leading her towards the garage. 

“You can play by ear right?” The taller girl eyes the latter suspiciously.

“Uh, yes I can,” Hope stretches out the word, slightly unsure of herself. “Why?”

“Good.” Josie takes out her phone. “Listen to this song.” She passes the phone to Hope. The auburnette puts it up to her ear, listening closely, and muttering the notes to the song.

“Okay, I think I got it.” Hope gives the phone back to a stunned Josie. She didn’t actually think that it would work. 

“Great.” Josie clasps her hands and goes to grab the mic stand. Since Kaleb wasn’t here, she relied on the speaker, aux cord, her phone, and Hope for this to work. The older girl takes out the bass from out of the case, and the spotless matte black body of the bass was almost blinding for Josie. 

It indeed was beautiful. And when Hope put the strap over her shoulder Josie couldn’t take her eyes off her until Hope cleared her throat. The brunette snapped out of it and went to her phone.

She takes a deep breath, before pressing play and letting the simple melody take over while Hope joins in on her bass. 

“ _Every second counts I don't wanna talk to you anymore,”_

Though Hope’s part was a majority of only four notes, it was an excuse to watch the brunette sing.

About a minute in, Josie starts dancing ever so slightly near Hope. 

“ _Can you see me? I'm waiting for the right time”_

Hope jams along with her. Continuously smiling at Josie, Hope stares at the brunette with so much feeling, more than she can comprehend. It’s overwhelming but yet nice and comforting.

“ _Walking out the door with your bags”_

She knew what it felt like to like someone. But this was different, it was stronger, to Hope at least. Deep down it was killing her, but she knew what it was. It was her falling in love with Josette Saltzman. The girl she had met in chemistry. 

“ _But what's the rush? Kissing, then my cheeks are so flushed”_

Josie continues to dance freely. She walks up to Hope and plasters a chaste kiss on her checks, immediately flaming them with a deep red. 

Before she could start the next verse, the two were interrupted with a high pitched scream coming from inside the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s been too much fluff...i’m getting bored...
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> WALKING OUT THE DOOR WITH YOUR BAGGSSSSS
> 
> :)


	30. so kiss me now before i-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooo new chapter :D

Hope and Josie both look at each other with a panicked look and dart into the house. 

As they enter the room they realize it was only Kaleb, overly excited about the new addition. The two let out a breath of relief.

Kaleb notices them immediately and rushes to their side. “Since when did you guys get a dog?”

Josie stammers to talk and looks at Hope.

“Long story.” Hope manages to breath out. Kaleb stood in a state of both shock and excitement, and neither of them could tell which one. 

While the rest of the band were still arriving, Kaleb and Josie spent their time playing with the small mutt. 

After a while the small creature starts to get tired and lays in Josie’s lap sleepily. The brunette stares in awe as if she could watch Jessi sleep forever. Hope stares from afar. She was starting to feel a little jealous that Josie had her attention elsewhere instead of her.

Elsewhere being a puppy. 

Lizzie had been almost annoyed the whole time.

“Alright dummies, it’s practice time, and stop playing with my dog.” Lizzie stands up and clasps her hands together. When no one moves she clears her throat and narrows her eyes towards everyone.

Hope turns to hide the small snicker that comes out of her, and Josie giggles. “Okay okay, also Lizzie technically she’s mine.”

The blonde rolls her eyes and huffs, walking towards the garage door. 

Josie was about to follow her before she turned around. “MG, could you watch Jessi, I know you’re not busy today?” 

“Of course Jo.” The boy smiles as he picks up the small creature and starts nurturing it. 

Hope gestures for Josie to walk towards the garage. The brunette eyes Hope and gives a deadly smirk. 

Once the two were near the small hallway behind the stairs, Josie dragged Hope into an area where no one could see them and pulled her into a kiss.

Once pulled apart, Hope was sent into a daze. “W-what was that about?” The auburnette swallowed.

The younger girl shrugged and walked off, leaving Hope stunned. 

//////

“It’s a Black Phoenix Gretsch.” Landon shows off his new instrument. 

It’s been almost two hours into the practice and they were in the middle of a break.

“A what?” Josie tilts her head. Second time, the second time she’s gotten confused by an instrument.

Landon chuckles. “Okay so remember like a few months ago you wanted to play a song, but we didn’t have the right instrument or guitar thingy?”

Josie scrunches up as an attempt to recover her memories. Then it clicks. “Oh!” She excitingly brightens. “I do yeah.”

“Well.” Landon stretches out the word and starts strumming the strings on the instrument.

Hope perks up instantly recognizing the chords being played. The rest of the group looks puzzled and give each other looks. 

The older girl picks up her bass and wraps the strap around her shoulder falling into place with Landon’s strumming. 

Josie recognizes the song as  **Upsahl’s Kiss Me Now** . 

Knowing Josie, she walks up to the mic and grabs it.

**“** _ My Dinner’s getting cold but your eyes are on fire, on fire.” _

MG comes out the door with the puppy in his hands. This manages to bring an even bigger smile to her face. She eyes Rafael as he joins them on the drums. 

“ _ So kiss me now before I go!” _

The brunette lingers her gaze a bit longer than needed on Hope. The auburnette stares back in a flirty gaze.

Josie winks and turns around, almost stumbling Hope’s performance. 

The aura around the group seemed to be fun and energetic. Lizzie and Kaleb were lip syncing the lyrics, while Hope, Raf, Landon and Josie were jamming out to the song. 

“ _ So kiss me now before I” _

A literal mic drop happens. Josie squeals in excitement knowing they could perform the cover again. She was so happy she even ran up to Hope and engulfed her in a hug. Predictably, the older girl stumbled back but regained her balance as she wrapped her hands around the brunette. If there weren’t as many people here, Hope might have just kissed her then and there. 

Everyone else in the group shared glances at each other. One of them clears their throat, interrupting the moment Hope and Josie were having. 

They parted, both slightly blushing.

No, that was a lie.

They were both blushing intensely.

//////

“So,” The two of them are now alone in Josie’s room. Jessi had also been sleeping on Josie’s lap for a while now. “I think I’m gonna tell my aunts about us, I mean.”

“Wait really?” The brunette was quick to say. “Because you don’t have to if you’re not ready-”

“I’m sure,” Hope reassures. “More than sure actually.”

It was in fact true. Hope hasn’t talked to either of her aunts about Josie since a few weeks ago,

and she almost blurted it out of thin air.

The layer of comfortable silence was enough to satisfy the pair, just being near each other making them feel happy.

“How are you doing?” The older girl genuinely asks.

Josie inhales sharply and takes one of Hope’s hands. “I feel…” She pauses reaching for a specific word. “Happy, now that I’m with you, there’s nothing to come between us, and I feel safe around you.” 

“And I also think that-” The brunette starts again only to be distracted by the small mutt yawning and stretching awake. Josie cooes at the small puppy and starts to play with its little paws.

Hope scoffs a laugh mixed with adoration from the girl in front of her. The auburnette lays down on her back on Josie’s bed.

“I swear, you love that dog more than me.” Hope laughs to herself before realizing what she had just said. She sits up faster than possible and starts stammering. “I- uh, I- what I meant I-”

Josie cuts her off with a small kiss, letting out a small giggle. “You’re cute when you’re flushed.”

In return, Hope lets out a forced chuckle. At the moment Hope hears a notification come from her phone. She looks at it and sees that it’s Freya.

“Who is it?” The brunette tilts her head to the side.

“Freya.” Hope simply answers, still internally recovering from her incident.

“Do you have to go?” A hint of disappointment comes from Josie’s tone.

The auburnette looks up and plasters a small reassuring smile. “Not yet.” 

The younger girl starts grinning widely. She suddenly stops and replaces it with a small smirk. and gently grabs Jessi placing her on Hope’s lap.

“See she loves you.” Josie’s sweet tone convinces Hope enough, but the girl was far away from the attention of the puppy. She had her gaze fixed on Josie, who seemed to be too busy playfully fighting off the small bites coming from Jessi. 

The brunette finally looks up to see the latter in front of her staring, and blushes under her gaze. “What?”

“Nothing.” Hope whisperes. “Just admiring my  _ girlfriend. _ ”

“Oh.” Josie’s voice was quiet and delicate. 

She starts to sit up. “Well,” 

Long story short, she doesn’t finish her sentence. Instead she lunges forward to capture Hope’s lips. 

////// 

“Aunt Freya!” Hope walks through the front door. “Aunt Keelin!”

“In here!” A familiar voice shouts from inside the kitchen. 

Hope sets down her case near the front door and makes her way towards the kitchen. As she enters she already feels the two pairs of eyes on her. Hope couldn’t tell if she was about to get scolded or teased.

“Come sit.” Keelin pats down on the chair beside her. Now Hope was starting to get more nervous.

“Okay.” Hope stretches out the word cautiously as she makes her way to the chair in between her two aunts. 

Keelin lifts up her mug and raises an eyebrow at Freya, who somehow gets the gesture.

“So Hope,” The blonde woman sat her hands on the table. “How’s it going? Anything  _ new? _ ”

“Well actually,” The auburnette lets her uncontrollable smile take over. “There is something new.”

“Ooh do tell.” Keelin bumps into the conversation. 

“Remember that girl I talked about every now and then?” Hope began.

“You mean the girl you wouldnt stop babbling about ever since you joined that band?” Freya steps in.

Hope opens her mouth to talk but her blushing overtook her ability to speak. 

“Anyways,” She forces out a short laugh. “Josie and I are together.” She rushes her sentence at impeccable speed.

“That’s amazing!” Freya cheers. 

“So proud of you Hope.” Keelin continues. 

“Yeah,” Hope smiles to herself. “She makes me happy, I’d probably do anything for her.

“Oh,” Keelin teases. “Honey, our niece is whipped.”

Hope darted her eyes between the two aunts and sputteres. “W-what, how do you even know what that means?” 

The two older women shrug, before standing up, as if their mission had just been completed. “We have to get groceries, will you watch Nik?” The blonde woman asks.

“Yeah, okay.” Hope accepts, still clearly flustered.

//////

The next morning Josie struggles to keep a very excited Jessi from moving too much in her lap, Hope chuckling as she watches the brunette.

“It’s not funny.” She whines as Jessi gets up to lick her face happily. They’re currently in Hope’s car again, as per usual, driving to the town’s local pet store to get some essentials for her new pet.

Unfortunately, she had the great idea to bring Jessi along so that she could pick out her own toys, which didn’t seem to be working in her favor so far.

“But it is.” Hope says, stopping at a red light and reaching over to pet the small puppy, ultimately causing Jessi to climb over the console and settle on Hope’s lap instead.

“Hey, not fair. I’m supposed to be her favorite mom.” Josie complains, watching Hope coo at how adorable Jessi is, before taking off again when the light turns green. 

Surprisingly, Jessi seems to become relaxed and curls into a comfortable ball, and Josie huffs, her mouth going into a pout. “Traitor.”

This of course causes a giggle to erupt from Hope, and Josie can’t seem to stay mad for too long. “I’m her favorite. What did you expect?” The brunette rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smile that escapes her lips

The pet store is relatively large for the size of their small town, but it may be just because it’s the only pet store in town. Jessi practically jumps out of the car when they unlock the door, and the both of them have to chase the small puppy across the store’s parking lot for a few minutes. 

“Gotcha.” Josie jumps in victory as she scoops her up when the dog stops for a few seconds to catch its breath. After struggling to put her in a leash, the two finally walk in, her excitement coming back as she explores the new area. 

‘It hasn’t even been a day and she’s already being chaotic.” Hope teases as Jessi picks out random toys in the aisle, playing with one for a few seconds before going towards another one. Josie makes sure to put everything that she’s played with into their cart.

“It’s only going to get worse as she gets older. What did we get ourselves into?” Josie sighs as the leash tugs against her hand. 

Hope shrugs, smiling as the small puppy runs around the aisle. “Possibly one of the best decisions of our lives.”

After Jessi picks out a generous amount of toys, they then grab the necessities; pee pads, dog food, new leashes, a comfortable bed, and a few bags of treats (they may not be necessary, but Josie couldn't help herself.) 

Okay, so she may have spoiled her dog and her wallet may be crying, but she finds it worth the price at seeing how happy the small pup looks right now, her tongue sticking out and her tail wagging furiously. She can’t seem to imagine what her life would be like if she hadn’t adopted Jessi, despite barely having her for a day. 

After walking out the store with a handful of bags, Josie looks at the satisfied puppy in her lap. “You’re expensive you know.” She fake-glares at the small creature, who in return only lets out a soft bark. 

“It’s not her fault you spoil her.” Hope playfully rolls her eyes.

“Don’t act like you didn’t put that stuffed bear in the cart even after Jessi showed no interest in it.” She retorts with the same tone.

The older girl simply shrugs. “I can’t it help it, it was too cute. Kinda reminded me of you.” 

Josie’s mouth parts in shock, but she can’t help the blush that appears on her cheeks. “Me? It looked more like you.” She says once she gains her composure back.

“How so?” The auburnette asks cockily as she backs out of the parking lot.

“You're both tiny and adorable.”

Now this time, Hope is the one blushing, and she tries to cover it up by having her hair drape over her face and facing the road, thinking that if she isn’t staring directly at the brunette it’d be less visible. 

“I’m not tiny. Nor am I adorable.” She protests, but the softness in her voice says otherwise. 

“You’re like five foot. Tiny, exactly.” Josie repeats teasingly.

“Five two.” She murmurs weakly, as if it made any difference compared to Josie’s height. A pout forms on the auburnette’s face without her realizing. 

“And you look adorable right now.” Josie comments, staring directly at Hope who still has her eyes glued to the road.

“I do not.” She once again states, but the tint of pink on her cheeks only turns deeper, until it's almost a crimson red.

The brunette giggles at the latter’s current state. “Look at yourself in the rearview mirror.” 

Hope complies, her eyes instantly widening at how red her face looks, but doesn’t say a word. 

Josie only smiles smugly, before breaking off her stare to turn and look ahead of her on the road. “I rest my case.”

“Whatever.” Hope says, rolling her eyes, but her tone is anything but annoyed. 

//////

Upon arriving home, the two of them start to unpack and put away all of the supplies they had bought. Luckily, Jessi had fallen asleep during the car ride, exhausted from the eventful trip to the pet store. Josie can’t help but awe when she places the small pup gently into the newly-bought dog bed.

Just as their finished installing a little playpen in the corner of Josie’s living room, the dog comes running in energetically, going up and licking her face excessively,

The brunette grimaces at the slobber all over her face, while Hope giggles a few feet away, her legs criss crossed as she sits inside the pen next to Josie.

“What do you think?” Hope asks Jessi in a higher pitch than normal, gesturing towards the newly built pen, to which she tilts her head in confusion.

In return, Hope huffs, before grabbing a random chew toy from the toy box and waving it around, ultimately causing Jessi to get off Josie’s lap to start playing with it.

Josie watches as they play tug of war with the small toy, Hope acting as if she can’t easily pull it away, and eventually purposely lets Jessi win. They play with the energetic pup for the next hour or so, deciding to test out all of the new toys that they bought. 

After a little while, Jessi starts warming up to the little stuffed bear, and Hope triumphs in that she hadn't bought it for nothing, to which Josie simply rolls her eyes. 

Wanting to try out some of the new leashes and which one was the best fit, they decide to take Jessi on a walk. It takes the two of them a few minutes to get the dog completely still, before Josie slips the red harness on her, adjusting it while Hope rubs her belly soothingly. 

They attach a matching red leash, before leading her outside. Josie watches as Jessi immediately starts sniffing around the front porch, getting a feel of the new environment. 

Slowly, but surely, they manage to move away from their house. The small pup, as adventurous as ever, tries to smell everything and anything, whether it be a random cluster of flowers, or an old tree. 

It all starts going downhill when they pass by a driving car with a dog inside the passenger’s seat, who wildly starts barking at them, to which Hope and Josie pay no attention to.

However, this only causes Jessi to bark back and chase after the moving vehicle, dragging Josie who had been holding the leash along with her. 

Thankfully, there weren't many people around them because if there were, Josie was sure that she’d bump and push into all of them. For such a small dog, she sure could run. 

The brunette tries to gently tug at the leash for her to stop, but to no avail. Hope, being the more athletic one of the two, has to run past Josie to pick up the dog, easily scooping her into her arms and kissing the top of her head. 

“Okay, I think its time we head back home.” The auburn-haired girl suggests with a small chuckle.

“Yeah, me too.” Josie agrees with soft pants, trying to catch her breath.

As per usual, the dog looks as clueless as ever, looking at the two so innocently that they can’t seem to be too mad. 

“She’s evil.” She says, gesturing towards the small puppy in Hope’s arms as they start walking back towards the direction of home. 

“She’s cute, she can get away with anything.” Hope tries to justify. Just as she says that, she can feel the bottom of her shirt getting wet, and immediately drops the dog as gently as possible.

Hope’s eyes widen. “Did she just pee on me?” 

They look back at the puppy, who’s now next to a small wet patch on the sidewalk, the innocent look on her face never leaving. 

Josie bursts into laughter at seeing her shocked expression and the part of her shirt that’s become a slightly darker shade than the rest. 

“It’s okay Hopey, she’s cute. Isn’t she.” The brunette teases.

“Touche.” She murmurs back in response, picking back up the dog and glaring at her. “Hopey?” She asks after a few moments of walking alongside each other in silence. 

“Yeah, that’s my new nickname for you.” Josie smiles.

Hope rolls her eyes. “I don’t like it.”

“Too bad, I do. Deal with it, Hopey.” 

“Only for you.” Hope responds mindlessly, causing Josie’s heart to burst in affection. 

When they make it back home, they see MG and Lizzie cuddled together on the sofa watching a random romance-comedy movie, and decide to join them after putting Jessi to bed and getting Hope changed into another shirt. 

“These movies are always so cliche.” Josie complains as they reach the ending to the movie.

“Shut up, it's cute.” Lizzie retorts as she throws a handful of popcorn at her.

“It’s boring.” The brunette deadpans. 

Just as Hope senses a fight about to happen, a phone rings, breaking the tension from the two twins.

From the ringtone, Josie knows that it isn’t hers and she watches as the blonde scrambles around the room trying to find her phone, before calmly picking it up.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMM
> 
> i’m thinking thoughts...non-fluff thoughts...


	31. do you think we can move closer, baby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooooo.
> 
> anyways, soon.

For almost two minutes now Lizzie had been pacing around the room. The nerve wracking silence from the blonde made everyone else in the room anxious.

“Okay, thank you.” Lizzie simply replies after two minutes and then proceeds to end the call.

The sudden noise causes everyone to jump back. 

“What was that all about?” Josie speaks up first, her curiosity crawling up her spine.

Lizzie looks between the three of them, before inhaling sharply. “Emergency meeting.” 

Josie glances between MG and Hope as a signal for help. Unfortunately, neither of them got the gesture since they’re equally as confused. The blonde starts making her way out the door before she turns back around.

“Now.” She deadpanned. It frightened the trio at the sudden tone change, and they couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad thing. Since they had no clue what to expect, they prepared for whatever would come next. 

While MG follows Lizzie into another room, Hope pulls Josie off to the side.

“Oh,” The brunette lets out a surprised sound. “Hey.” She smiles shyly while looking at the latter.

“Hi,” Hope returns softly. She slid her hands down to grab Josie’s, “So I was thinking…” She trailed off recollecting her thoughts while exhaling slowly.

“I think I’m ready to tell them,” Hope says in a quick, rushed sentence, “About us.”

Josie’s playful face falters into a soft gaze. “Really?” 

“Yes really.” She answers. “I want to let everyone know you’re mine.” Teasingly, she poked Josie on the stomach.

Josie playfully rolled her eyes at how cheesy that sounded. “Yeah yeah, now are you going to kiss me or not?”

Hope instantly propped herself up straight. The brunette wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and leaned into a tender kiss. 

//////

“Hey Josie!” Landon waved his hand as he ran up to her looking excited. “I learned a new riff.” 

Josie’s eyes widened. She loved seeing new things her friends learned no matter how small, or big. “Show show show.”

“Not now bucket twins.” Lizzie snarked. “I have something to announce.” 

“Bucket twins?” Josie muttered under her breath. She shook her head and stood next to Hope. 

“So, here in Mystic Falls there is going to be a festival in a few weeks.” Lizzie pressed her lips. “I got a call saying that,”

The blonde felt the need for this to be very climactic. Plus it was working because everyone was eager to know. 

“We got a gig!” Lizzie blurted out fairly loud. The band mates eyes went wide. This is the biggest gig they’ve gotten so far. Sure they would play in small places but a festival? They couldn’t believe it.

“A festival? Like a lot of people, food and activities festival?” MG jumped excitedly. The blonde nodded with the same amount of excitement.

Everyone looked at eachother with wide grins on their faces. 

Then, Hope looked at Josie ready for their own special announcement. The two shared a look before the brunette nodded and Hope cleared her throat.

“Since we’re sharing surprises…” All the attention was on Hope. Lizzie looked confused until she realized what was going to happen, and then smirked. 

Hope interlocked her fingers with Josie’s and looked at her. “Josie and I are together.” 

“Oh my god finally.” A voice blurted out. They all turned to look at Landon. 

“What?” He shrugged. “It was kinda obvious you two liked each other, even when Hope and I were dating.” Landon mumbled the last part.

The two stood there with their mouths parted slightly. 

“Anyways,” MG interrupted the silence. “Congrats!” He waved his hands in the air. The rest of the band congratulated them.

“Well then,” Lizzie butted in. “We should start practicing.” 

“I have a song request, for Josie to sing” Rafael jumps up from his drum seat.

Everyone stared at him beyond confused. “Josie, sing  **Softly by Clairo.”** The brunette tilted her head to the side, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows furrowed to the maximum.

“You. Rafael Waithe, listen to Clairo?” Josie  _ had  _ to ask.

“What?” Rafael responded innocently. “Her music helps me sleep at night.” He turned back to his drums.

Hope couldn’t hold back her small laugh, and in return Josie lightly poked her in the stomach teasingly. The older girl smirked, before poking back.

Their moment was interrupted when a certain blonde cleared their throat. The pair muttered a quick sorry before scrambling along to their areas. 

“Kaleb you got it?” The brunette stands almost tiredly near the mic.

“Yup.” Kaleb emphasizes on the ‘p’

_ “Is it alright to feel this way so early?” _

It isn’t new that whenever Josie sings about something special she specifically looks at Hope. Looking at her like there’s not enough words to express how she feels for her. 

_ “Touch you softly _

_ I call you up late at night” _

The brunette’s soft gentle voice could put Hope in a daze for who knows how long. It’s so calm and sweet, the auburnette just wants to go up and hug her until they can’t breathe anymore.

_ “And all my life, been wanting this forever” _

As soon as Josie finishes and innocently places her mic in the stand, Hope walks up to her and engulfs her in a hug. Well, not really walk up to Josie more like almost tackling the poor younger girl. They both stumbled for a few seconds before they regained their balance and Josie hugged back. 

A few short seconds later they parted. “What was that for?” Josie curiously asked, her cheeks flustered.

“You.” Hope shrugged then smiled softly. 

“Alright then.” Lizzie clasped her hands together. “Let’s get this fiesta started!”

For several hours they had spent planning and practicing for the big day.

//////

It had been a week since Josie heard the news that the band had booked the gig, and since she and Hope announced their relationship publicly. Things have never been better for the brunette, with the gig hopefully bringing more recognition for the band, and her and Hope now being freely together in public. 

Jessi, as usual, kept being her rambunctious self, and as much as Josie hates it when she chews a pair of her socks or destroys another one of the blank notebooks she has in her desk drawer, she couldn’t imagine her life without the little devil. 

Currently, she’s in the middle of writing in her songbook, her headphones plugged in and music blasting loudly in her ears as she comes up with a few lyrics, humming a random melody that she thinks may fit well with them.

All of a sudden, Lizzie bursts into her room, and as a result Josie becomes startled, automatically closing the book and ripping her headphones out of her ears. 

“Lizzie!” The brunette stands up from her bed sharply. She hadn’t made any plans to hang out with Hope, and just wanted to spend her Saturday peacefully by herself.

“I just realized we have nothing to wear for the festival.” The blonde twin deadpans. “We need to go shopping.”

Josie groans. “Again? Didn’t we just go like a few weeks ago?” 

At those words, Lizzie gasps. “Has it been weeks? That was ages ago. Besides, that was to pick an outfit for your date. This is for a completely different reason.”

“I’m not going shopping with you.” The brunette declares as she lays back down and makes herself comfortable on her bed.

Lizzie crosses her arms, whining slightly. ‘Why not?”

“You’re you.” Is all Josie says before plugging her headphones back into her ear. “No other explanation needed.”

The latter rolls her eyes, thinking for a few moments before an idea pops into her head. “What about if the whole band came? It’s probably not just us that needs an outfit for the festival.”

At that, Josie’s ears perk up. If the whole band came, that means Hope would come, and shopping with Lizzie would definitely be a lot more bearable if she was there with her.

“Fine.” She says after a seconds of contemplation, and Lizzie smirks as if she knew what the brunette twin was thinking.

‘I’ll text the group chat. You focus on getting ready.” The blonde eyes her appearance, before taking out her phone and texting something as she walks out of her room, without closing the door might she add. 

Soon after, she begins to hear a string of texts coming from her phone, and she decides to read them after getting changed and trying to look somewhat presentable. 

**Saturn’s Rings (7 people)**

**Liz: Get in losers, we’re going shopping**

**Jed: ?**

**MG: Huh?**

**Liz: We don’t have anything to wear for the festival, so I figured we could go shopping as a group so our outfits can match and we can plan accordingly.**

**Kale: Sounds good to me, wbu?**

Multiple texts of agreement come from all the members, except from the one she really wants. Landon and Rafael were out of town for the weekend camping with Seylah, but everyone else plans to meet up at the mall’s food court in about an hour. 

Lizzie comes into her room again, looking excited and jumping up and down. “It’s settled then, we’re leaving in 10.”

Josie groans. “I thought we were meeting up in an hour, and the drive to the mall only takes about 20 minutes.”

In return, the blonde only rolls her eyes. “Check the time Josette. Those texts were from 30 minutes ago.”

Josie glances at her wall clock, and her eyes widen. She hadn’t thought she had taken that long to get ready, but perhaps she was trying to look good for a certain someone, who didn’t seem to even be showing up. “Oh.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs, you’re driving.” The blonde narrows her eyes. “Don’t be late.”

The brunette nods. “I won’t.” As much as Josie didn’t feel like driving, she didn’t want to argue. Besides, Lizzie was even worse at driving than she was, and the last thing she wanted was to get into a car accident because of her sister’s carelessness on the road. 

When the blonde leaves her room, Josie rushes to her songbook.  _ I still have a few more minutes _ , she tells herself as she jots down the last of her ideas before running down the stairs. 

“Right on time. Impressive.” Lizzie says nonchalantly as Josie shuts the door to the driver’s seat, breathing heavily. 

“I told you so.” The brunette replies as she buckles up and backs out of their driveway. Her twin ignores her, tapping furiously on her phone, and at the same time she hears several buzzes from her own phone. She ignores them, trying to focus on the road.

“Hope says she just woke up. She’s gonna meet us as soon as possible, but she’s gonna be late.” Lizzie announces, reading out the texts to her sister. “Jed’s also gonna be tagging along apparently.”

Josie’s heart flutters, and starts beating rapidly at the realization that she’s going to get to see her girlfriend after all. 

“Cool.” She says calmly, but can’t help the big smile that appears on her face.

//////

When they walk into the mall’s food court, they immediately spot MG waving frantically, gesturing them over.

As Josie gets closer, she sees Kaleb and Jed talking quietly amongst themselves, and it’s obvious that MG was feeling like a third wheel.

“Hey.” Lizzie says casually once she’s within hearing distance, getting the group’s attention. Since it didn’t seem to be busy, they split and plan to meet at the same exact spot, the each of them going to their desired food place. Josie settles on a simple burger joint, ordering food for both her and Hope.

She’s the last one out of the group to get back to the table, and Josie visibly deflates when she sees no sight of Hope. 

“She’ll be here soon.” Lizzie whispers into her ear as she sits down. 

The group instantly starts talking, and thankfully no one notices how quiet the brunette seemed to be.

When she finally spots a certain auburn-haired girl entering, she lets out a breath of relief. Hope scans the room, making eye contact with Josie and smiling widely as she makes her way towards them.

“Hi.” Hope says as she sits down next to Josie, quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

Josie’s cheeks turn pink at the public display of affection, and she waves shyly. “I got you a burger.” She points to her tray where there’s two burgers, two orders of fries, and two milkshakes.”   
  


“It’s perfect, thank you.” 

“Look who decided to show up.” Lizzie says, making everyone aware of Hope’s presence. “Took you long enough.”

Hope rolls her eyes. “It’s nice to see you too.” She replies sarcastically. 

After a few minutes of random conversation, the group starts discussing the gig and what they’re going to wear.

“What kind of theme are we going for?” MG asks, popping a fry into his mouth. 

“Well I did some research.” Lizzie starts. “Apparently it’s gay festival.” 

“Oooo sounds fun.” Kaleb beams, seemingly more excited now.

“We should dress in rainbow colors then, to match with the theme of the festival.” Josie suggests, and a string of agreements follow. 

Everyone in the group plans to go to different stores, so to save some time they decide to split up into pairs.

“MG’s with me.” Lizzie declares as she drags him into a store with her, the boy having no complaints.

“Jed and I were actually planning to get him a new skateboard.” Kaleb says, scratching the back of his head.

“Great, it’s settled then. You guys go and we’ll text in the group chat whenever we’re all done.” Josie says as the two nod and head towards a store that Josie would never step foot in.

After they’re a considerable distance away, Josie faces the auburnette, grabbing her hand. “I guess we’re partners now.” She grins widely. 

Hope returns the grin. “Guess I’m unfortunately stuck with you for the next few hours.” 

“How unfortunate, you poor baby.” The brunette teases, leading them into a random clothes store. She had no idea where she was planning to go, or what she should even buy, but as long as Hope was with her she could manage. 

As Josie starts to scan a random rack, Hope stands awkwardly beside her. “I don’t go shopping a lot.” She says quietly next to the brunette. “What do I do?”

Josie giggles, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand to prevent the sounds from coming out too loud. 

Hope narrows her gaze at her. “It’s not funny.”

“It kinda is.” She replies, picking out a shirt and holding it against her, looking into one of the wall mirrors near them. “Would I look good in this?”

“Of course.” Hope nods, appreciatively. “You look good in anything.”

The aurburnette’s words cause another rush of heat to appear on her cheeks, and she tries to hide it by turning back around to face the rack. “Thanks.” She murmurs, and makes no motion to put the shirt back onto the rack. 

Hope still follows her as Josie walks around the store, never picking anything up for herself. Even from afar, anybody could notice her tense posture and the uncomfortable look on her face. 

Josie links their hands together and gives her a reassuring squeeze, and almost simultaneously Hope’s shoulders relax and she instantly looks a lot calmer.

“Just pick out anything that catches your eye.” Josie suggests, to which Hope nods. She’s seen Hope’s house, and she knows one of her aunts is a businesswoman, so money was definitely not a problem to her. 

At the first store, the aurburnette ends up buying a plain red top that she liked, but knew she wasn’t going to wear to the festival. Josie had also picked out a few items for herself, but none of which were for her outfit either.

At the second store, which was more of a small arts and crafts stand, a packet of rainbow scrunchies catches Josie’s eye, and she decides to use them to do her hair in a fun hairstyle. At the same time, Hope picks up a small package of glitter stars, reading the label carefully.

“What are you thinking about babe?” Josie asks casually, noticing the auburn haired girl inspecting the package.

In response, Hope only shrugs. “I thought it’d look cool if I used them on my face. I’m not sure though.” She goes off.

“I’m sure It’d look pretty.” Josie nods in agreement, happy that they were getting somewhere. 

By the time they get to the third store, the both of them are already tired. She begins to lose hope on finding something to wear, and it’s when she’s looking through a hidden rack in the corner that she sees something that sticks out to her. 

She pulls out a simple white and black dress, with a single rainbow stripe down the each side. It was nothing too extravagant, and that’s what made it appealing to Josie. 

Quickly, her eyes scan around the store, spotting the short auburn-haired girl a few yards away. She dashes up to her excitedly.

“I think I found my outfit.” She says as Hope turns around to face her, holding a black long-sleeve with a rainbow butterfly on it. 

Hope cheers alongside the brunette. “That’s great! I think I found mine too.” She gestures towards the shirt. 

After trying on her dress and making sure it was the right fit, she and Hope both make their way to the cash register. 

“Finally.” Hope breathes a sigh of relief as they walk out of the store. “We’re done.”

“It’s not over yet.” Josie sounds equally as tired. “We still have to wait for the others, and knowing Lizzie she’s gonna take forever.” 

The auburnette groans, and in return Josie pulls her closer. They step aside so that they’re standing by the side of the store, away from disturbing anyone who may be walking by. 

“Hey, at least we don’t have to deal with anymore shopping right?” She gives her a reassuring smile.

“Yeah.” Hope nods, returning the smile. 

“And besides, we have each other.” The brunette quickly leans in, giving the latter a small kiss on the cheek, knowing she wasn’t completely comfortable with public displays of affection yet. 

She pulls away too soon, and Hope almost whines, wanting to be closer to Josie. The auburnette pulls her in again, only this time for a hug that she wishes could last forever. It’s silent between the two for a few moments before a voice breaks them out of their trance. 

“Hope Mikaelson.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't WAIT!
> 
> love ya.


	32. (un)lucky ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven’t noticed, yeah theres just a few chapters left :(

Hope turns to face the person who interrupted them, ready to give them a piece of her mind. When she actually saw who it was, she froze.

It was Dana. 

Hope remembered what happened the last time they had talked to each other. That night at the party. The night she...

“Wow, little miss Mikaelson,” The girl chuckles. “Didn’t expect you to turn out like this, I thought you knew better.” She snarked.

Hope gulped, she felt stuck, she wanted to run, run as far away from here as possible. 

“Actually, it all makes perfect sense, you just had to get yourself a pretty girl.” Dana simply laughs.

Hope was about to speak up when she heard a small scoff led by a giggle beside her. 

Josie.

The brunette stepped in front of her. She held up a finger trying to calm herself down. Both Hope and Dana were confused. The blonde steeled up and crossed her arms.

“You think this is funny for you?” Dana barked.

“Yeah actually I do,” Josie playfully smirked. “You see, this all sounds like you’re,” She spins her hand around in circles contemplating on what to say.

“Hmm what’s the word?” Josie pretends to think for a second. “Oh right, jealous.” 

Dana sputtered, “I’m most certainly not.”

The older girl in the back seemed equally as surprised, knowing Josie wasn’t the bold type.

The brunette put her hands to her sides and pressed her lips together. “No, I think you are.”

“So let me get this straight, you come here, involve yourself into something that never included you in the first place, then try to say that we’re the wrong ones here?” The younger girl scoffed. “I can’t tell if that’s jealousy or even obsession.” 

“Well you two aren’t going to see the light!” Dana awfully used it as a comeback.

Josie had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Hope was still in too much shock to react to anything. 

“Yeah okay,” The younger girl sarcastically commented. “Now, I’m going to give you a choice.” She lowered her voice and walked closer.

“You can either A, walk away and stop embarrassing yourself,” She stepped closer, her voice lower and huskier than usual. “Or B, keep talking and humiliate yourself from whatever this is.” She narrowed her eyes deeply into the blonde.

Dana gulped, a flash of fear running through her eyes. Without another word she huffed and walked away. 

With that, Josie turned back and faced Hope, plastering an innocent smile. The auburnette had her mouth parted open, still having no reaction to what had just happened. 

A few seconds passed and Hope wordlessly grabbed onto Josie’s wrist, pulling her back into the store and into one of the changing rooms. She allowed Josie in first before following right behind and locking the door. 

“Hope I-” Josie started only to be cut off by Hope quickly turning around and practically lunging forward, attaching their lips. 

It didn’t take long for Josie to catch on because she reciprocated the kiss, further deepening it. Hope broke the kiss only to start trailing hot wet kisses on Josie’s jaw, slowly making her way down to her collarbone. 

Josie backed herself into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She steadied herself while at the same time forcing herself to make as little noise as possible. The brunette tilted her neck to give Hope more access. 

This happened for a few minutes before Josie snapped back into reality.

“W-wait.” Josie says breathlessly. Hope stopped and looked up. “Are you okay?”

Breathless herself, Hope smiles and nods. “What you did there was kinda...” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. Josie got the message and swallowed thickly.

“Oh.” Her voice was small. 

“I um,” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I- thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” She teased. “I would do it in a heartbeat.”

The older girl couldn’t help but smile. Her eyes dipped down to Josie’s neck and widened almost immediately. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows and looked down. She couldn’t see anything so she turned around and saw her neck in the mirror. Her eyes nearly popped out at the sight of three big red marks settling on her collarbone. She turned around almost fast enough to cause her whiplash and gave a frightened look towards Hope.

“Hope!” She nearly yelped.

“I’m sorry!” Hope whispered. “I got carried away.”

Josie scans the room hurriedly until her eyes land on something.

“Give me your sweater.” She frantically pleaded. “You did this to me, it’s the least you could do.”

Hope nodded and quickly took off her sweater, handing it to Josie. The brunette quickly put it on, zipping it up all the way and covering her collarbone.

When she noticed the marks weren’t visible anymore she visibly sighed in relief. The younger girl walked up to Hope and hovered her mouth over her ear. 

“I will get my revenge.” She whispered softly, so soft it sent major chills down Hope’s spine. With that, Josie walked out of the changing room, Hope trailing shortly behind, her expression still shocked. 

Josie giggled to herself as she picked up her speed, practically running down the path of the mall. Hope saw this as a challenge and ran after her. Ultimately Hope caught up to her and engulfed her into her arms causing a loud laughter to come out from both girls. 

“I think I’m gonna barf.” A familiar voice behind them fake gags. The girls turn around to see Lizzie and MG, not surprisingly MG carrying all the bags in his hands. 

Josie rolls her eyes then untangles herself from Hope’s arms. The auburnette frowned, already missing the brunette being close to her. 

“Did you guys finish?” Josie asks.

Lizzie sighs. “Yeah, I think so.” She looks over at MG who just shows a polite smile.

“Great then let’s find the others.” Josie perked up excitedly, knowing she won’t have to stay here longer.

Before Lizzie could agree her eyes went somewhere else. “Josette what is that?” She exclaimed.

Josie followed her sister's eyes, which were glued to her neck. Her eyes widened as she fixed the sweater to cover up the marks.

“Nothing.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

“Mikaelson did you mark my sister?!” The blonde calls out loudly.

“W-What no!” Hope defends, then looks away. “Not really.” She muttered under her breath. 

Lizzie gives a death glare at the older girl and starts walking mindlessly in front of Hope and Josie, MG following shortly behind. 

After a few seconds of walking, the older girl reached her hand down and swiftly interlocked her fingers with the brunette. 

//////

Later that day, after arriving home from the mall, Hope and Josie had been playing with Jessi in the brunette’s room. 

The small creature had been worn out and is now ready for a nap. Josie noticed the small noises that came from Jessi’s yawns and picked her up. She let the mutt rest on the small dog bed at the other side of her room. 

“You know you’re really good with animals.” Hope admires the younger girl. 

The brunette smiled shyly as she made her way next to Hope on her bed. “What, it’s true, you’re like magic.” Hope reassures. 

“Yeah well, dating you feels like magic.” Josie teased. 

“Is that a good thing or…” She trails off unwary.

“Trust me, it’s a good thing.” The younger girl grabs one of Hope’s hands and starts playing with the rings on her fingers.

“I’ll always trust you.” Hope looks at her with soft eyes. “No matter what.” 

“I know you will,” She responds gently. Her eyes averted to Hope’s, which were staring at my neck. 

“They’re gonna be there for a while.” Josie sighs.

“I’m sorry.” Hope apologizes.

“I was thinking,” The brunette leans in, her lips hovering just above Hope’s. “Maybe it’s time for my revenge.” 

Hope audibly gulped as she controlled her urges to lunge forward. Only this time she didn’t have to before Josie closed the distance. 

Hope cups Josie’s jaw with one hand while the other hand is preoccupied holding the brunette’s other hand. Josie sits up on her knees as she breaks the kiss and starts moving down from Hope’s jawline down towards her neck. 

Hope let out a gasp as Josie reached a sensitive spot. Almost instinctively, Hope tilted her head leaving more room for Josie to work with. 

This continued for who knows how long. 

Five maybe ten minutes. 

“Hey Josie have you seen my-” Lizzie stops dead in her tracks when she noticed what she had walked in on.

The two girls jumped back, both breathing heavily. 

Lizzie almost looked grossed out. “Why don’t you lock the door?” She complains.

“Knocking could’ve been great.” Josie rebuttals as she wipes the smudged tinted chapstick from her mouth. 

Lizzie scoffs. “This is funny, you know the last time something like this happened was that night of your project thingy.”

Hope and Josie snapped their gaze on eachother remembering the exact night the blonde was describing. 

Hope nervously laughs then scratches the back of her neck revealing the whole thing.

When Lizzie noticed she stared blankly at the wall and turned around. “Nope, I’m leaving.” 

The blonde closed the door behind her and both girls let out a sigh of relief.

“That was weird.” Hope commented, pressing her lips together.

“Mhmm , talk later.” Josie needily responds immediately connecting their lips again. Hope didn't fight but acted on it. But, the sudden impact made both girls lay down on the bed. 

The rest of the day was a blur.

//////

Another week passes with Josie on edge as the day of the festival approaches. It’s like she can feel something bad that’s going to happen, but the brunette simply shrugs it off and blames it on her nervousness every time she gets the feeling. 

Her and the band have been practicing non stop due to Lizzie’s insistence that they have to play absolutely perfectly, claiming that since it was a big gig they had a high chance of getting noticed. Though the blonde’s words were true, Josie knew she was pushing the band a little too hard. She’s barely gotten any time to herself and because of that, she’s spent less time with Hope. The only time they’ve really gotten to see each other was during band practice, and even then their time was limited. Despite that, the two still text and call each other constantly. 

Eventually, the big day comes along, and Josie is a nervous wreck. That morning, Josie gets the same feeling, but she pushes it away and busies herself with doing Lizzie’s hair. When she finishes, they swap places with Josie now sitting down and Lizzie right behind her while they face a mirror. 

“What kind of look are you going for Jo?” The blonde asks, her hair in a half up in a bun, and half down, tied with a rainbow hair tie. 

The brunette shrugs, thinking for a moment. “Surprise me. Just make sure it’s something fun.” She says, semi-scared of what her sister was going to do, but also knowing she’s in good hands. 

Lizzie observes her hair for a few moments, before grinning widely. “I know just what to do.”

While her hair is being done, Josie goes on her phone, seeing a bunch of texts from the band group chat light up on her screen. In about an hour, Rafael would drive here with his dad’s truck to load up all of their equipment, along with the rest of the band. 

In the middle of scrolling through her instagram timeline, she receives a text from Hope. 

**Hope: Goodmorning babe <3**

The brunette smiles at the simple text, and immediately responds back.

_Josie: Hey, goodmorning :)_

**Hope: Don’t be nervous, everything’s gonna be fine**

_Josie: Who says im nervous??_

Josie can practically see the auburnette roll her eyes. She pictures the girl lying on her bed comfortably as she’s texting right now, and suddenly she wishes that she was with her right now. 

**Hope: You always get nervous before a gig, just relax**

_Josie: I’ll try to_

**Hope: Good, i’ve got to get ready now, but i'll see you in an hour?**

_Josie: See you then <3 _

“And voila.” Josie looks up into the mirror for the first time in a while to see her hair in perfect space buns, and she can’t help the squeal that she lets out. 

“I love it Lizzie, thank you.” She hugs the blonde twin tightly, letting go only when Lizzie starts complaining that she’s losing circulation. 

“You’re,” She starts before taking a deep breath, still recovering from the hug. “welcome.”

//////

One by one each of the band members slowly arrive at the Saltzman residence, Hope being the last one out of the bunch. The auburn-haired girl rushes into the garage, apologizing profusely to everyone as she mumbles a response about getting carried away while practicing the bass. 

When the two make eye contact, Josie can feel her nerves instantly going away and she smiles widely, taking in all of Hope. She checks out the older girl from head to toe, and it seems that the latter is doing the exact same thing. 

Before they stare for too long, Lizzie clears her throat loudly, getting their attention. “What are you guys waiting for? The equipment isn’t going to just pack itself.” She says sassily, though she herself isn’t even doing any of the heavy lifting. 

The blonde turns around and walks away before they can complain, and Josie gives Hope a sheepish smile. She busies herself with helping Kaleb pack up his keyboard, while Hope and Landon help Raf with his drum set; the heaviest instrument in the band, and the hardest to transport. 

Once everything’s all loaded into Rafael’s truck, they each go into their designated car. To save parking space at the festival, Hope decides to ride with Lizzie, MG, and Josie in the car that the twins share. As per usual, Lizzie demands to drive, and Hope is too tired to argue. Besides, it is her car after all. She especially doesn’t complain when Josie sits next to her in the back. 

The shorter girl puts her head on the brunette’s shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing into her neck, taking in the scent of cotton candy; Josie’s perfume. 

“Tired?” Josie asks as she clasps their hands together and mindlessly plays with the rings Hope’s fingers. 

“Yeah.” She mumbles into her neck. “Couldn’t sleep. I guess you weren’t the only one that was nervous.”

Josie squeezes her hand reassuringly in response, repeating her words from earlier. “Don’t be nervous, everything’s gonna be fine.” 

Hope finds herself nodding along, and turns her head to make eye contact with the brunette. Her dark brown orbs are a shade lighter from being in front of the morning sun, and for a second Hope gets lost in them. 

“Hope?” Josie questions after a few moments pass with her not saying anything. 

“You look beautiful.” She blurts out so suddenly that it startles the latter, her cheeks turning a faint pink. The auburn-haired girl is thankful when she looks towards the front and sees Lizzie and MG in their own deep conversation. If the blonde heard her previous words, she knew she’d be teased for the rest of her life. 

Josie smiles in return. “Thanks. You do too.” She leans in closer to the shorter girl so that her lips are to her ear. “So beautiful. You don’t even know babe.” 

Hope looks down, suddenly too shy to face the brunette. “Well you make me feel beautiful.” She doesn't see Josie’s face, but she imagines her giant and loving smile as she goes back into the same position as before, with her head on the taller girl’s shoulder. 

The festival is at the outskirts of town, and soon enough they reach an area of vast flat land, where afar a giant stage can be seen. It isn’t open yet, but she can already see a line of people waiting at the entrance. They park at the spots reserved for only the bands performing, before Lizzie hands each of them a badge. 

“This indicates that you’re one of the performers. Make sure you wear it at all times. After we’re done performing we’re free to roam around the festival.” The blonde informs, the others giving nods of approval. 

Luckily, they’re the first band up stage which means that after they’re done they still have the whole day to explore the festival and see other artists. Hope immediately starts getting excited at the idea of her and Josie having a day to themselves. 

They go through a separate entrance, easily passing security and getting permission to start setting up. It’s around 11 in the morning now and they’re expected to play at 12, meaning they have just about an hour before it’s show time. 

Josie steps onto the center of the stage and for a while just simply stares ahead of her, imagining what it’d feel like when hundreds of people are in front of her, listening to her and watching her every move. 

She can feel her nervousness grow, but before they become too drastic a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she feels a light kiss on her shoulder. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” Hope repeats once again, and Josie nods, taking a deep breath and turning around to help the rest of the band set up. 

//////

“Saturn’s Rings! You guys are up in five. Make sure you have everything prepared.” One of the staff members calls out towards the group, before rushing somewhere else. 

Josie takes a sneak peak of the audience, her eyes widening at the amount of people in the crowd. Another feeling rises deep within her, but she knows for sure that it isn’t nervousness.

Excitement?

Adrenaline?

Josie can’t decipher it, but whatever this feeling is encourages her to look ahead and stand up straighter.

Hope is right next to her, whispering words of assurance, and Josie can’t help but relax as if she were under a spell. 

The same staff member comes rushing back in. “You guys are up in one minute.”

Before going up, the band huddles together in a circle, where a silent prayer is said between them. In the background, they can hear the announcer call them out into the stage.

“Please welcome this new and upcoming band, Saturn’s Rings.” The announcer says dramatically, as the five of them make their way towards the front of the stage. Josie waves at the crowd with a wide smile on her face as they start cheering the band on. 

They start immediately with Landon’s solo, who sings perfectly and hits every note. The hours and hours of practice in the days prior seemed to pay off, despite how tortuous they were. 

From there on, they sing song after song. As time passes, the crowd only seems to get bigger and louder, and so does Josie’s confidence. By the end of their last performance, the brunette is full on belting all of the lyrics, and Hope’s heart can’t help but skip a beat at hearing the brunette’s voice. 

As Josie closes what she assumes is their last song, the brunette speaks into the mic. “For the final act, I’ll be performing an original.” 

Hope’s eyes widen and her mouth parts open. She looks towards Lizzie, who has an equally shocked expression, and then towards the rest of the band, who are all showing a mixture of both shock and confusion. 

Just then, music starts playing from the speakers as Josie begins to sing. 

_“Standing in the shadows_

_I thought that I earned it_

_Feeling invisible_

_Believing I deserved it”_

Hope can feel the raw emotion in Josie’s voice, and she can’t help but admire the brunette even more. 

_“I’m climbing over walls that I’ve made_

_I’m finding my place on the stage”_

The whole crowd starts swaying from side to side as Josie sings, which only seems to boost her confidence even more. 

_“I’m gonna be leaving all those doubts behind_

_I’m step, I’m stepping into the light”_

The brunette’s voice is loud and clear throughout the whole festival. Even from far away Hope sees people who are walking by stop dead in their tracks just to listen in to the brunette on stage. Josie’s voice is absolutely ethereal, and Hope is disappointed when the song reaches an end. The crowd goes into a frenzy of cheers and applause for Josie and the rest of the band, and the brunette says one final goodbye before the five of them try to calmly walk out from the stage. 

Once back behind the stage, Hope practically leaps on top of the taller girl into a bone-crushing hug. 

“You were amazing.” She whispers into Josie’s ear.

The brunette chuckles, before facing the rest of the band “We all were.” 

“That original was incredible.” Hope can’t help but complement, and a chorus of agreements come from the rest of the band. 

“You should sing more originals. We’d be happy to learn the notes for the instrumentals and play them with you.” Kaleb suggests, taking a swig from a cold water bottle. 

Josie shrugs. “Maybe, I’ll think about it. Can we just celebrate and enjoy the rest of the festival now?”

Lizzie nods happily. “Definitely, we are finally stress-free for at least a few days. I was breaking out like crazy.” The blonde complains while the rest of them chuckle. “It’s not funny.” She glares at each and every one of them. 

//////

The past few hours have been the longest Hope and Josie have spent together in days. They mindlessly go from one stage to another, just enjoying each other’s presence and the music that acts as white noise. 

After a while, Josie’s stomach begins to rumble, and she just then realizes that she hasn't had lunch yet. There are a few booths that sell food located at the entrance of the festival, and the two decide to check out what they have. 

Just as they’re turning around a corner to look at another booth, Josie bumps into someone, almost knocking them down.  
  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorr-” Her reply is cut short once noticing the person she’s bumped into. “Jade?” 

The mysterious blonde looks up to make direct contact with Josie, her face instantly becoming surprised.

“Josie, hey. How’ve you been?” Jade asks, but not before looking at Hope, who’s standing quietly slightly behind the brunette. 

“Good, I thought you moved out of town?” Josie questions.

“I’m just visiting.” She says. “I actually came here to meet someone.”

Josie tilts her head in confusion. The last she remembered, Jade didn’t have any other friends in town besides the band, who she no longer talked to when she moved away. 

Just then, someone comes up behind Jade, holding two cotton candy cones. 

Penelope Park stands in front of her with a big smile on her face, which drops slightly once seeing Josie and Hope together. 

“Hey JoJo.” A smirk forms on Penelope’s face, as Josie looks between the two, trying to connect the dots. 

“I don’t understand.” 

‘You guys know each other?” 

Jade and Josie speak at the exact same time, and Josie clears her throat to speak up again.  
  


“We used to date for a little while. We broke up because we were better off as friends.” The brunette explains.

“Wait, how do you know Josie?” Penelope’s question is directed towards Jade.

A few moments of awkward silence pass, before Jade decides to speak up. “I used to live in this town. Josie and I used to date. We broke up before I moved.’’

“Oh.” Penelope says, and for once a snarky remark never leaves her mouth. 

Josie stays still staring between the two. “I still don’t understand.”

The blonde and ravenette stare at each other, before nodding and turning to face the brunette. Penelope speaks up first. “Jade and I met over social media a few weeks ago after we broke up. Long story short, we’re dating now.”

Suddenly, everything comes crashing down on Josie.

_Everything’s gonna be fine._

She replays Hope’s words over and over again in her head, but to no avail. 

_This is not fine at all._

She can feel her breathing become heavier, and all three of them stare at her in concern. 

“Josie?” Hope gently lays a hand on her shoulder, but Josie simply shrugs it off. 

She can feel the tears forming in eyes.

This whole time she had thought that Penelope was recovering from their breakup, but in reality she had been talking to Jade; her ex-girlfriend.

“Babe?” Hope tries to talk to her again, but the brunette seems to have turned emotionless.

“Babe?” Jade repeats, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I want to go home.” Is all Josie says. 

//////

The ride home was silent. Only the soft noise of the radio station music barely fills the air. 

Josie hadn’t spoken a word after her encounter with Jade. It hit her even harder after she found out Jade had been seeing someone else; Penelope.

The brunette’s head rested on Hope’s shoulder. With their fingers loosely interlocked, Hope placed a small kiss on Josie’s head. The auburnette couldn’t see the younger girl’s face.

“Josie, hey.” She calmly whispered making sure not to startle her. When Josie didn’t respond Hope assumed she had fallen asleep and decided not to speak anymore. 

In reality, Josie was far from asleep. Instead, her mind wouldn’t let her rest, everything was so confusing and she felt as if she started to feel herself suffocate. Her mind racing a thousand miles a second, she couldn’t think correctly. 

She swallowed thickly, guilt burning down the sides of her throat. Old memories, feelings, heartbreak came rushing back; it was all so overwhelming.

She was on edge. So on edge she might do something completely stupid without realizing. So overwhelming it wouldn’t be fair. 

It wouldn’t be fair.

Fair. 

It isn’t fair. 

Those words kept looping in her mind. _It’s not fair, It wouldn’t be fair, It isn’t fair._

_To her._

She swallowed again, and god does it burn her throat five times as worse as the first.

Josie hears the car come to a stop and feels the engine slow down as it was turned off. 

She blankly lifted her head off of Hope’s shoulder. 

The older girl barely had anytime to register Josie’s consciousness before she saw the brunette rush out of the car. 

Hope, being her concerned self hurried out of the car and followed the latter. What she didn’t get was the direction the brunette was going. 

Josie led herself to the end of the driveway and onto the sidewalk. She sat down at the edge of the concrete floor and buried her hands into her head. That is when she only realized Hope had followed her.

The older girl carefully sat next to her making sure to leave enough room for Josie to breathe.

“Josie, are you okay?” The genuine worry was heavy in her tone. 

No response. 

The brunette had her knees propped up against her chest, arms wrapped around and head buried. 

“Please talk to me.” Hope pleaded, desperate for an answer as to why Josie was being this way. 

Josie finally lifted her head and released a shaky breath, before turning her head to face Hope.

Small tears rolled down her cheeks with a pained expression. 

“I think,” She inhaled sharply. “we should take a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol


	33. look into my eyes and tell me we're okay (and we both can be forgiven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> don’t forget to drink water.

“What?” Hope felt confused and worried. “What do you mean?” 

With fear filled eyes, Josie turned to face Hope. “What happened earlier,” Her voice cracked, so vulnerably. “It brought back feelings I wish it didn’t.”

“A-and I don’t,” She takes a shuddered breath. “I don’t want you to deal with me because I’ll just hurt you.” 

The brunette had turned away. Overwhelmed to handle the look on Hope’s face. “More than I already have.” She finishes, her voice croaking, it sounded so broken. 

The older girl opened her mouth to speak but clamped it shut as she attempted to process what Josie was telling her. 

“Josie,” Hope started. The latter clenched her eyes shut, scared of the older girl’s response.

“Is this what you really want?” Her voice was gentle but shaky, afraid of what Josie could say. 

“I don’t know.” The brunette managed to mumble out. “I’m sorry.” 

It all happened so quickly, neither of them spoke for a few minutes. The silent tears drying up on both of the girls faces, leaving dry uncomfortable marks. 

Hope’s feelings for this girl were strong. And not just any kind of strong. The type of feeling that feels as if you’re hypnotized by this one person. You feel like home around them, and your mood instantly lifts the second you land your eyes on them.

And for Hope, she’d do anything for Josie. And if that meant taking a break, she’ll wait a thousand years just to get her back.

“I’ll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes Josie.” As much as she wanted to break down into tears there and then, it was true. She pushed herself to steady her voice as much as she could and reassured the brunette that everything will be okay. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Promise?” Josie’s voice quivered and she worried her bottom lip.

“For you, always.” 

//////

By the time Hope makes it home, her face is covered with the tears that she had shed during the car ride there. Thankfully after the performance, she had taken off all of her makeup, so her face wasn’t stained with streaks of mascara, but the clear marks left from tears were still extremely noticeable. 

She tries to shut the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb her aunts and attract their attention. Once she does, she allows herself to lean against the door, her back slowly sliding down as more tears threaten to come out. 

Her breath quickens, and suddenly the oxygen around her seems to have trouble entering her lungs. 

She takes a deep breath, steadily breathing in and out for a couple of minutes. 

_ It’s just a break _

Hope tries to reassure herself. 

_ What if it’s forever? _

Her breath gets cut short again at the mere thought of losing Josie. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without her, despite barely being together for a month. 

A few more minutes pass by, and Hope uses all of her strength to pull herself back up, wiping the remainder of her tears on her long sleeve. 

She can hear the faint noise of the TV playing as she nears the living room, and she silently curses to herself once realizing that she’s at a risk of one of her aunts seeing her. She takes a small peak inside, seeing her Aunt Freya on the floor playing with Nik and cooing at him. There was no other way to make it to the staircase without passing the living room, and Hope groans in frustration. 

She takes a deep breath, before speeding pass and silently walking up the stairs. She has her hand on the knob of her bedroom before a gentle voice interrupts her.

“Hope?” Freya calls, and the auburnette turns around to be face to face with the blonde. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“That’s strange.” She pretends to be clueless. “Maybe you were too distracted with Nik to notice.” She shrugs nonchalantly, trying to appear normal. 

Unfortunately, Freya sees right through the facade, and her face softens. “How was the festival?”

The memory of Jade and Penelope resurfaces at the mention of the festival, and Hope can’t help her bitter tone. 

“It was just great.”

Freya notices, and goes to rub her niece’s shoulder soothingly. “Are you okay? What happened?”

As much as Hope wants to break down again, and cry any and sob in her aunt’s comforting arms as she reassures her that everything’s going to be okay, one emotion overpowers all; exhaustion. 

Hope is tired, and all the aubunette wants is to be alone. She tries her best to smile at Freya, shrugging off the hand that was on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine.” Her voice cracks slightly, but before her aunt can further question it she slips into her room. 

For what feels like hours, Hope lays in bed staring at the ceiling blankly, the music coming from her headphones acting as a white noise. 

She moves her head, and her eyes catch sight of the gleaming piece of jewelry on her desk. 

Hope’s legs move automatically towards the talisman, staring and inspecting it for a few moments. Finally, she picks it up, and even the cold silver feels warm against her hand. Her whole body had felt cold, despite the multiple layers of blankets she had covered herself with in bed. 

She slowly and reluctantly walks to the trashcan in the corner of the room, hovering over it for many seconds. She contemplates what she’s about to do, before eventually letting go. 

The talisman drops as if it were in slow-motion, and Hope releases a shaky breath when a faint thud can be heard. 

//////

Josie sat near the edge of her bed, knees to her chest and chin resting on the kneecaps. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were puffy. She wanted to cry, but nothing would come out, her body wouldn’t allow her. 

She stares into the blank emptiness of her wall like she’s waiting for something to happen,  _ anything _ . Her hands fidget around mindlessly. That’s when she feels something on one of her fingers. 

The brunette drops her head down and stares at her hand, her eyes immediately going onto the ring Hope had given her weeks prior. She sucks in a sharp gasp and swallows thickly, letting the acid of guilt rush down her throat. 

Painfully, she takes the ring off and plays with it in her hands before setting it down on her bedside table, right next to a photo of her mom. 

She gets startled when someone knocks on the door and slowly opens it. The hushed squeak of the door irritated Josie. Everything suddenly felt so sensitive. 

“Josie?” Lizzie spoke with a soft tone. “I saw you run up here and I wanted to come check up on you, is everything okay?” 

Josie felt her vision getting blurry when she looked up at her sister. 

Lizzie looked at her worriedly and sat down next to her. “Jo, what happened?” The blonde moved a piece of hair away from the brunette’s face, comforting her. It was far from comforting, instead a nonexistent harsh wind blew on her face, colder than imaginable. 

As her breath shuddered, Josie couldn’t handle it anymore and broke down, swinging her arms over her twin. “I messed up Lizzie.” 

Her voice cracked and almost didn’t want to come out. 

Lizzie didn’t push further but rubbed soothing circles on Josie’s back. She could hear the quiet sobs muffled on her sweater. She didn’t know what happened, only assuming it was about Hope.

“What did she do?” The blonde whispered into the brunette’s ear. 

Taking a deep breath, Josie pulled back just a few inches to rest her head on Lizzie’s shoulder. “It’s not what she did, It’s what I did.” Her voice croaked, dried out from all the crying. 

“After finding out Jade and Penelope were together I-” Josie started only to get cut off.

“Jade and Penelope were there?!” Her tone hissed. 

The brunette only nodded and continued, “Seeing Jade again brought back a year of pain. A-and I didn’t want Hope,” She winced saying the older girl's name. “I don’t want her to deal with me and make her feel bad because of me, so I told her that we should take a break” 

“Oh sister,” Lizzie breathes in. “That’s the thing about love, wanting to protect the other from hurting as much as possible.” 

Josie stayed quiet.

“From what I learned about Mikaelson is that she would do anything to make you happy.” The blonde remarked. “And if this is what you really want, you already know she’s going to respect your wishes no matter what.”

“Yeah.” Josie shriveled up in her sister’s arms, voice small and fragile. She calmed down and felt safe in Lizzie’s presence. “Can you sleep here tonight?”

“Of course Jo.”

////// 

A few days go by with Hope and Josie as miserable as ever. Aside from band practices, which Lizzie forces her to attend, Hope stays cooped up in her room, only coming out for food. Even so, the atmosphere during practice is no longer the same. The auburnette has tried to talk to Josie on multiple occasions, only to be ignored. The awkward tension between the two leaves everyone uncomfortable, but they decide not to question it. 

No one in the band seems to know what happened between them except for Lizzie, and they intend to keep it that way. 

Josie’s in her room all alone doing nothing in particular, and she immediately presses skip when Paramore comes on, anything related to them now reminding her of a certain person. 

Lizzie bursts into her room again, only this time the brunette doesn’t have the energy to yell at her. Josie rolls her eyes as the blonde twin makes herself comfortable on her bed, staring at her from where she’s sitting by her desk. 

“What?” She groans as she places her head on the desk.

“Didn’t you get the email from school? We have to pick up our schedules tomorrow.” She complains. “I really don’t wanna go back to that hell hole.”

Josie shrugs. “School isn’t that bad.” In a way, she sort of misses it. She misses seeing her classmates, the teachers, and even learning. 

She recalls looking forward to her last class everyday, not because it was the last class but because she would see Hope, and she shakes her head to get rid of all thoughts of the auburnette.

This time, it’s Lizzie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Easy for you to say, you always do good in school.”

Josie wants to argue, but she can’t disagree with the blonde’s words. After all, she was always the one to worry about grades and stress over upcoming tests.

“Anyways,” Lizzie continues when the brunette has nothing to say. “Let’s go in the afternoon, I don’t wanna wake up early.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Josie doesn’t seem to care, nodding nonchalantly. “Can you leave now?”

“Yep.” The latter emphasizes the “p” and jumps out of her bed cheerily, walking out the door without closing it. 

Josie huffs, walking up to the door to close it herself, completing ignoring the blonde’s strange attitude. 

The next day, Josie wakes up bright and early despite knowing that they wouldn’t have to go to school for another few hours. She’s surprised when she finds Lizzie in the kitchen, on her phone while sipping a cup of coffee. 

“Hey.” Lizzie jumps slightly, startled by the voice. 

“Josie, hi.” The blonde says after she composes herself.

Josie looks at her twin strangely before going towards the coffee pot to make herself a cup of coffee. “I thought you didn’t want to wake up early?” She questions as she pours a generous amount of milk into her mug, turning the dark brown liquid into a creme beige color. 

Lizzie shrugs. “I had a bad dream last night so I couldn’t sleep.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Josie’s voice turns to one of concern.

“I’d rather not, but I’m good now.” She smiles reassuringly at the brunette. 

“Okay.” Josie nods. “So I guess we could pick up our schedules now instead of later since we’re both awake-”

“No!” The blonde twin cuts her off, before her eyes widen. “I-I mean, MG and I already planned to meet up at the school later.”

Josie looks at her suspiciously, but agrees nonetheless. “Fine.”

When they make it to the school, Josie’s mood brightens slightly at seeing familiar faces, greeting those who she’s seen in her previous classes and introducing herself to the ones she hasn’t. 

She’s pleasantly surprised after getting her schedule, seeing that she has all of the classes that she wanted. Lizzie on the other hand, immediately starts to complain.

“I specifically told guidance I didn’t want chemistry.” She looks over the piece of paper again as if the words would magically rearrange.

“At least we have a few classes together.” Josie tries to lighten the mood, which doesn’t seem to work.

It only gets worse for the blonde when she lifts up her water bottle to take a sip, only for MG to come up behind her and startle her, causing the water to spill all over her top. 

Thankfully, it was only a plain black t-shirt, but the giant darkened spot was still obvious.

“MG!” Lizzie turns around to glare at the boy, who starts to apologize profusely. She shrugs it off, and then turns back to face Josie. “Could you go to the bathroom and get some napkins for me?”

“Of course.” Josie nods. The layout of the school is like muscle memory to her, and she easily finds the bathroom after turning a few corners.

It’s empty when she opens the door, and she decides to use the bathroom now that she’s here.

She locks herself in the tiny cubicle while she does her business, and just as she unlocks it the door opens. 

For the first time in a while, her eyes meet the clear blue ones that she’s been avoiding for awhile.

Hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL 
> 
> omg throwback to chapter... OH UM chapter 6 😱


	34. after all this time... i’m still into you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :D 
> 
> 2 chapters left 😮💔

For a few seconds, the both of them stood frozen, just taking in the close presence of one another after being separated for so long. Sure, they saw each other at band practices and were physically close, but this was the first time they were _actually close_.

It seems as if they both break out of their trance at the same time, and Hope immediately turns around, trying to open the door to get back out.

The door doesn’t budge.

The knob doesn’t move at all even as Hope starts rattling it violently, until she eventually resorts to banging on the door. 

“Hello!” She screams.

Josie stays planted in her current position, standing right in front of the bathroom stall that she had just gotten out of a mere few minutes ago. 

Almost instantly, a voice can be heard from the other side of the door. “Mikaelson, I’m not letting you out until you and Josie fix things. And you can stop the screaming, no ones gonna hear you’re on the other side of the school.” 

“Lizzie?” Josie speaks up for the first time since Hope entered.

She can practically imagine the blonde rolling her eyes. 

“Yes Jo, who else?”

The brunette walks over to the door to hear her sister clearer. “How did you even lock us in?” She tries herself to twist the knob, but to no avail. 

“Simple,” She again imagines her twin shrugging her shoulders. “I stole the janitor’s keys.” 

“You WHAT!” She takes a deep breath trying not to let her anger explode. 

“I said what I said, now stop talking to me and talk to each other. Like I said, I’m not letting you out until you do.” 

Josie can hear the sound of footsteps slowly fading away, and she leans her head against the door, sighing deeply.

She can feel Hope’s stare on her, but decides to ignore it as she walks over to the sink, turning on the faucet and pumping soap into her hands. She takes a risk and looks into the mirror above the sink, making eye contact with Hope through the mirror. 

Josie immediately breaks it off, her eyes going back down towards her hands that were still under the cold water.

It’s silent between the two, and Josie purposely takes forever walking over to the paper towel dispenser just to avoid Hope.

“H-how are you?” The auburnette breaks the awkward tension.

“Good.” She replies nonchalantly, trying to appear normal. 

“O-oh.” Josie sneaks a glance at Hope, only to see the older girl looking down towards the floor. She looks up, and tries to give Josie her best smile, but she can read the latter easily and knows that it’s forced. ‘I’m happy for you.”

The brunette reciprocates the same smile, forced and uncomfortable. “Thanks.”

Despite the weird atmosphere around them, Josie misses this. 

She misses Hope. 

There have been countless nights where she thinks back to that day, how everything was going so good until it wasn’t. She regrets her words, wanting nothing more than for them to be just like how it was before. 

But it isn’t.

Josie’s biggest regret was ever asking for a break when she needed Hope the most.

The memory of Penelope and Jade still appears fresh in her mind, but it no longer hurts her. Instead, she only thinks about the person she let slip away because of them. 

“What about you?” She asks, she’d rather have awkward conversation than just simply sit in silence. 

Hope still stands by the door, while she resorts to leaning against the sink after she finishes drying off her hands and throwing the wet paper into the trash. They’re far away from each other, yet she still feels so close. 

She shrugs. “Could be better.” Another uncomfortable silence passes. “How’s Jessi?”

Josie smiles at the mention of their dog. Their dog, who Hope hasn’t seen in weeks because of their break. Suddenly, she starts to frown. 

“She’s been great so far. Although she did pee on my bed one time.” She sees Hope fighting a smile. 

“Sounds like her.” The auburnette chuckles softly.

“Yeah, and she's gained a lot of weight. The vet says she’s perfectly healthy now.” A smile reappears on Josie’s face talking about her, as if she were a parent bragging about her child’s grades. 

More silence. 

“She misses you.” Josie blurts out after a while. 

The smile slips from Hope’s face. “I miss her too.” She says genuinely, and looks up again to stare directly into Josie’s eyes. “And I miss you.”

Josie reciprocates, staring deeply into Hope’s blue orbs, and she finally understands the saying that the eyes are the opening to the soul, because in those orbs she sees nothing but longing. 

The burnette stays silent for a while, taking in the older girl's words and letting them sink into her mind. 

_She misses me_.

“I-,” Before she can respond, she hears the shaking of keys coming from the other side of the door, and a few seconds later the door opens, the janitor appearing.

He opens the door wide, an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry girls, some kid your age stole my keys only to lock this bathroom for some reason.” He gestures for them to exit.

Hope rushes past him, murmuring a quiet “thank you” before Josie can do anything. She stares at her retreating figure, before the janitor clears his throat.

“Oh right! Thank you.” She gives him a friendly smile before leaving. Eventually, she finds her sister outside leaning against their car, looking as if she hadn’t done a thing. 

Angrily, she gets into the passenger’s seat, slamming the door and waiting for Lizzie to get in and start driving. 

When she does, Josie finally explodes. “How could you do that to me?”

“What? I couldn’t watch you sit and mope around the house any longer.” The blonde tries to defend herself. “I had to do something.”

“You could’ve, I don’t know, talked to me about it?” Josie scoffs, her anger only growing.

Lizzie sighs, sensing that nothing she’d say would calm down her sister. “I’m sorry Jo.”

The brunette only ignores her, turning towards the window and watching the scenery as they drive pass. 

It only gets worse when they finally arrive home, and she hears Lizzie curse silently as they park into the driveway. Josie looks up, following her sister’s glare to their front porch. 

“What’s she doing here?” 

From the windshield of the car, Josie spots Jade’s familiar standing outside. She doesn’t seem to notice them, as she faces the front door and her back is turned towards them. 

“I have no idea.” The brunette is equally as confused. But she knows one thing, she definitely doesn’t want to deal with her right now. 

“Can you talk to her?” She asks, silently begging for her to say yes.

“Me? She’s your ex.” The blonde retorts. 

“Please.” She turns towards Lizzie, giving her a certain look.

“Ugh, fine.” She gets out of the car, Josie following suit. “I better be forgiven for this.” She says as she shuts the door. 

To avoid Jade seeing her, Josie decides to sneak in through the back, letting Lizzie handle the situation while she stays in her room in solitude. 

Jade looks like she hasn’t been waiting outside for long, and when she turns around to leave after no one answers the door for several minutes, she’s surprised to be face-to-face with her ex’s sister. 

The two were never really close, but then again none of them made an effort to get along. Lizzie was always the over protective sister, and Jade was Josie’s very first girlfriend. 

The other Saltzman twin looks annoyed as she crosses her arms and shifts her weight onto one leg. “What are you doing here?”

“Lizzie hey, is Josie around?” She asks.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you. Especially after finding out that you’re seeing Penelope of all people.”

“Oh…” Jade looks down. “Is she okay?”

Lizzie shrugs. “She’s been miserable.” She replies curtly

The latter sighs, knowing that she wasn’t going to get anywhere if Lizzie wouldn’t cooperate with her. “Look, I just wanted to come here and check up Josie. I know we don’t really get along, but we both want what’s best for her.”

As much as Lizzie wants to argue, she can’t help but agree with the other blonde. Josie’s happiness was currently her top priority. 

“I’ve never seen her this sad.” Lizzie admits. “But I don’t think it’s because of you.”

“Why else would she be this way then?” She questions.

“Her and Hope are taking a break. She wants to get back together with her, but you know Josie. She doesn’t think she's good enough for anyone.” Lizzie purposely leaves out the reasoning for their break, not wanting Jade to feel guilty.

“Hope?”

“I think you might’ve seen her at the festival. Blue eyes, auburn hair, extremely short.” She tries to clarify. 

A look of realization passes through Jade, and she nods her head. “They’re cute together.”

“They are, and she’s good for her. She makes Josie happy.” Lizzie doesn’t think she’s liked any of her sister’s girlfriends as much as her. 

“Well, I hope Josie comes to her senses and realizes that.” She gives her a small smile, before walking off the porch. Just as she’s almost off of the front lawn, she turns around. “Just tell Josie that I’ll be here if she ever wants to talk. I’m still gonna be in town for a few days and she has my number.”

Lizzie nods, and for the first time ever the two have a mutual understanding of each other. 

//////

Another dreadful week passes as the band gets together for their final gig of the summer. Five days of that week, there were practices. Long dreadful hours of instruments and music.

It’s true, the days in the week were not easy for _some_ members. 

Earlier in the week, Hope had called Lizzie to ask for a favor. What was weird is that she didn’t want anyone to know, except for Kaleb and Landon.

The gig was tonight, at Keelin’s diner, again. It was a familiar area so it shouldn't have been too much of a hassle to manage. 

It was already five in the afternoon, and the gig started at eight. Josie and Lizzie had been moving in a synchronizing order while helping the others get ready. 

Currently, the brunette was fixing up the blonde’s hair, making it perfect. 

Josie had been much quieter than usual, memories of last week swarming her thoughts. Lately, it’s the only thing she's been able to think of. 

“Josie you’re thinking too loud.” Her sister interrupted her daze. “It’s our last gig, it’s best to enjoy it and not let anything disturb us.”

“Yeah I know but-” Josie dreadfully started.

“No buts,” The blonde cuts her off. “Only fun, now It’s your turn, sit.” She gets up and makes Josie sit down.

Josie let out a sigh and let her sister take care of her, for now.

//////

“I told them I’ll meet them there Aunt Freya!” Hope shouted from downstairs. She hadn’t realized how much of a rush she was in when she accidentally slept in. It was now a quarter past seven and she had barely gotten ready. 

“Okay have fun honey!” Freya reciprocated the shout from upstairs.

“Totally.” Hope muttered under her breath as she opened the door and left.

During the drive, Hope decided to play a playlist, and almost every song reminded her of a special brunette. Ultimately she decided to drive in complete silence.

Upon arrival, the auburnette noticed the mix of blood orange and yellows in the sky. 

Josie loves sunsets. 

//////

“These pedals help me navigate, pitch and modify my guitar.” The mop-headed boy shows Josie his new confusing mechanics. “They can make my guitar sound more distorted than usual.” 

The brunette smiled and nodded pretending like she knew what Landon was talking about. “Wow.” She decided say after his long rant. 

The boy lets out a short laugh. “You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“No.” Josie shook her head with a tint of embarrassment. 

“Hope!” A voice shouted from the other side of the room; Kaleb. The brunette whipped her head to look at the older girl. Their eyes met for less than a second before Josie looked somewhere else. 

Hope gave a tight lipped smile to the band and made her way to the amp where she would plug in her bass. 

From a distance Josie watched as Lizzie went over to Hope’s side and whispered something. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows wondering what they were talking about.

She noticed Hope nod and the blonde left to go back with MG.

The younger girl turned back and picked up her conversation with Landon once again.

Minutes later Lizzie came back, grouping the band together. “You guys are up.” The blonde exclaimed. “Go now!”

They all raised their hands in surrender and headed towards the stage. 

For their first song, it was an old cover that they’ve done before but enjoyed too much not to do it again. 

Next up was another old cover, nothing too special. Well, at least Hope was having a blast with her bass.

Their third and second to last song was Landon’s solo. It was more of a slow acoustic than the other songs. This also meant the rest of the band got a three minute break.

The final song was Josie’s original song from the festival but re-mixed and amped up by Kaleb.

Once they finished with their gig, the band headed to a booth to eat. Hope sat at the end of the booth since it’s where she felt most comfortable. She didn’t talk in the group and busied herself on her phone most of the time. 

After ordering their drinks a random girl came over to the booth and stood in front of the auburnette. The rest of the band became quiet realizing it wasn’t a waitress. 

“You’re Hope the bassist right?” The girl had straight light brown hair and was just a bit taller than Hope, standing with a bright smile. 

“Y-yeah?” Hope tried to sound less confused but came out more of a question.

“Cool.” The girl smiled wider and handed Hope a piece of paper and left. 

Josie had seen the whole scene and clenched her jaw. 

The auburnette had her mouth slightly parted open and eyebrows furrowed. Opening the piece of paper she saw a series of numbers, and realized it was the girl's phone number. Her eyes grew wide as she closed the piece of paper and placed it on the table, not wanting to deal with it. 

The older girl released a sigh and looked up to see the other band members staring at her. “What?” 

She then looked at Josie, who seemed to be calm. 

Wrong, on the outside she seemed calm, but on the inside she was fuming. 

“How come you’re the one that got the number and not me?” Rafael broke the silence. 

Hope laughed uncomfortably and sunk deeper into her seat. 

After a while, Hope sat up and cleared her throat. She glared at Landon and Kaleb and they both darted up.

Without any sound Hope slipped out of the booth first. MG, Rafael and Josie were all puzzled. Lizzie smirked cockily knowing what’s about to happen. 

Following behind Hope were Kaleb and Landon. 

The auburnette jumped back up on the stage and grabbed her bass. Landon did the same with the guitar and Kaleb got onto his computer. 

Taking a deep breath, the older girl looked over at the boys and nodded. 

The brunette heard the music and froze instantly knowing the song. **Paramore’s Still Into You.**

“Lizzie wha-” Josie started sputtering.

“Shh, _listen,_ ” The blonde cut her off, putting a finger to her lips.

_“I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better”_

Knowing the song, Josie mentally sang along. She cursed herself for this being her favorite Paramore song. Maybe it’s because it has a deeper meaning? Who knows.

_“I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you”_

Lizzie pushed MG out the booth so they could stand with the crowd near the stage. The same time she dragged her sister along. 

Josie started lip syncing the words as her eyes gazed into Hope's. She then averted her eyes to a happy Landon who seemed to be enjoying his guitar. The whole thing brought a small smile to Josie's face. 

“ _Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I”_

Hope lingered her sights on the brunette as if she was speaking to her and her only. Josie worried her bottom lip suddenly feeling large butterflies in the pit of her stomach. 

_“I’m still into you.”_

Hope doesn’t take her eyes off the brunette. She takes a couple deep breaths and puts the mic back on the stand. 

The older girl managed to get down from the stage and placed her bass on the edge. She walked up to Josie who was near the back of the crowd. A flash of panic beamed in Josie’s eyes as she realized Hope was heading towards her direction. Lizzie and MG went separate directions to leave them be.

“Josie.” Hope breathed out standing just inches from the younger girl. The brunette avoided her eyes which pained Hope to see, but nonetheless she continued talking, “I’ve been struggling all week to say something to you, and I’ve also realized that I needed to sing it.”

Josie still doesn’t look at her, but she hears the desperation in the auburnette’s voice. 

“Josie, you mean so much to me, much more than I ever imagined possible, and I’ve struggled to accept that early on because I was afraid,” The older girl paused to recollect her words, “Afraid of everything, and now I just wanna be with you because I feel safe with you, you feel like, you feel like home.” She whispered that last part, but Josie had managed to hear it.

“I haven’t been this happy in my life ever since before my parents...” She paused, the pain of her past still haunting her. “Until you.”

Finally, the brunette looked up to meet those glossy blue orbs. She quickly scanned the auburnette’s pained expression. 

“I don’t wanna be apart from you,” The blue-eyed girl lowered her voice. “I wanna go through everything together because I-” She cut herself off, contemplating whether or not to finish her sentence. That word alone grabbed Josie’s attention more.

“Because I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MY GODDDDD
> 
> WHATTTTTT


	35. if I meet you in the middle maybe we could agree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER IM SAD

Josie looked around feeling a bit overwhelmed with most of the attention on them. Hope’s words were soft and whispered, as if she only wanted her to hear. Finally looking back to Hope, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the diner towards the front door. 

No words came from both girls as the brunette led them through the parking lot and stopped in front of an unfamiliar car.

The younger girl started pacing around back and forth in front of Hope which made her far more nervous than concerned.

“Josie.” The older girl attempted to get the brunette’s attention. “Josie…” It was more of a pleading whisper.

The brunette finally stopped and looked up to meet her favorite blue orbs. Hope could clearly tell she was on the verge of tears and she wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and tell her everything was okay.

They were all alone in this parking lot. It was filled with many cars, all variety of sizes but, everyone was inside. 

Josie practically lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the auburnette’s neck. Startling Hope, she stumbled backwards a few steps but caught herself and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist. Josie tightened her grip almost afraid that if she lets go, she might lose her again. The older girl moved one hand to the brunette’s head and the other to her upper back. 

“I’m sorry.” Josie muffled out with her voice cracking as she finally let the tears stream out of her eyes. She proceeded to look up and connect foreheads with Hope. “I’m so sorry Hope.” 

The auburn haired girl looked into her chocolate brown eyes. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Stroking Josie’s hair, Hope whispered gentle and loving words while Josie still held on tighter.

The brunette slightly parted but still clung onto Hope. “I’m so sorry,” She exhaled a shuddering breath. “This is all my fault, I’m…” She choked on a sob and clenched her eyes shut. 

“Hey,” Her voice soft, Hope cupped Josie’s face. “This isn’t your fault.” The brunette looks at her with tender eyes.

“Please believe me.” The older girl pleaded. After the younger girl had calmed down, she had decided to speak up again. 

“Can we get out of here so we can talk?” 

“Yeah, come on I’ll drive you home.” Hope replies carefully, taking Josie’s hand and leading her to her car. 

Upon entering the vehicle Hope turns on the engine but doesn’t drive off just yet. “Music?” She puts on a sly smirk which makes Josie quirk her lips into a small smile and nod. “Yes!” The auburnette looks through her playlist and picks the one song that was in her current interest, **The Beach by The Neighbourhood**. 

The drive was mostly quiet, the music in the back managed to keep the noise level comfortable. 

Sooner or later they found themselves pulling up the driveway of Josie’s house. Once shifting the car in park, the two got out in a synchronized manner and walked towards the front porch.

Instead of heading inside they decided to take a seat on the two chairs outside. It wasn't too cold or warm outside, making it comfortable enough to stay out for a while.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. 

“I’m sorry, for everything,” Josie starts, taking in a deep breath. “I regret taking a break, it was the worst decision I’ve made, I was just so afraid that I was gonna lose you.”

“You never will, I promise you that.” Hope cuts in sincerely. 

“A-and I know that, I just wasn’t in the right headspace and I made the worst decision possible.” Josie deflated feeling even more guilty than she already was. “You’re too good for me.”

Hope bites the inside of the cheek, her eyes starting to burn as the tears start forming. “I actually think it’s the other way around.” She lets out a short laugh. “You’ve helped me in so many ways, ways I didn’t even realize until now.”

Josie had chewed on her bottom lip to the point where she had accidentally drawn blood. “Does this mean we get another chance?”

The auburn haired girl grabs the brunette’s hand and interlockes their fingers. “Of course it does.” Hope let out an exasperated sigh. “Josie, I would give us a million chances.”

That manages to place a soft smile on Josie’s face. “Okay, good.” 

“But,” Hope draws out the word. “I want to ask you out on a date.”

“A date?” Josie repeats.

Hope nods. “Will you,” She shrinks into her seat. “Go on a date with me?”

“I would _love_ to Hope.” The younger girl replies sweetly. 

The auburnette stands up and pulls up Josie with her. When she looked around she noticed it had started raining. 

“I should probably head back, my aunts want me home soon.” The older girl deflates. Josie watches her carefully, wanting to kiss her but maybe it’s too soon for that.

“Yeah, I should probably text Lizzie.” Josie realized her sister was worried about her disappearance with Hope. 

“I’ll text you about our date.” Hope dreads letting go of the brunette’s hand but does so anyways. Josie nods as she sees the older girl start to walk back.

“Hope be careful, I don't want you getting sick.” Josie worries as she sees the rain start to pour heavier.

Hope teasingly rolls her eyes. “Only for you.” She whispered a quick bye and proceeded to walk down the short stairs, until she turned around again. “I meant what I said, I do love you.” 

The brunette watched as Hope walked _slowly_ towards her car. She quickly contemplated in her head and ultimately made her decision.

“Hope, wait!” She shouted from the porch. Hope turned around as Josie quickly walked towards her. 

The brunette wasted no time and crashed her lips into Hope’s. It didn't take long for the older girl to reciprocate the action and deepen the kiss. At this point the two were drenched in water but neither of them cared.

Once the two parted they breathed heavily in pure euphoria. “Look who's one to talk about getting sick.”

Josie laughed, genuinely laughed. “Shut up.”

They calmed down and connected foreheads. “Hope?” Josie whispered. The auburnette hummed in response.

“I love you too.”

//////

The next morning, Lizzie waits patiently sitting on a stool against the kitchen counter, sipping on her coffee as she scrolls mindlessly through Instagram. 

She had seen her sister drag Hope out of the diner, and when they didn’t come back she started to get worried until a simple text came from the brunette stating that she was fine. 

When she hears footsteps approaching, she looks up and Josie finally appears in the doorway. The blonde immediately notices a difference in her, from the way she walked with a certain pep in her step, to the smile that never seemed to leave her face as she pours herself a cup of coffee. 

“You’re starting to scare me.” Lizzie breaks the comfortable silence between the two.

All Josie does is shrug mindlessly. “I’m having a good day.”

“Your day literally just started.” She rolls her eyes. 

The brunette ignores her remark, taking a seat across from her. If Lizzie hadn’t known any better, she would’ve actually believed her seeming as she sounded genuine. But this was Josie, and her twin was an open book to her. She becomes even more suspicious as she hears Josie’s phone vibrate, and watches as she reads over a text and smiles even wider. 

“Okay, something definitely happened between you and Hope.” Lizzie smirks as Josie blushes, knowing her suspicions were correct.

“I-I don't know what you’re talking about.”

The blonde rolls her eyes again. _The plan Hope had must’ve worked_. “It’s not good to lie, Josette.” She purposely uses her full name. “Spill.”

Josie sighs, realizing there was no way to escape her twin. She knew this was going to happen eventually, but wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. 

Which is why she had pretended to be asleep last night when she heard Lizzie shutting the front door, knowing that she was about to be interrogated. 

She looks down, swirling the coffee around in her mug. “Hope and I got back together.” She finally admits. 

When she looks back up, the blonde has a bored look on her face. “That’s it?” 

“W-what?”

“I thought there would be more to it. Everyone knew you guys would get back together eventually, took you long enough.” She states. “C’mon, where was the romantic love confession? The one that happens in all of those sappy teen romance movies.”

Josie contemplates for a moment, debating whether or not she should confide in Lizzie. Ultimately, she makes up her mind and takes a deep breath. “She told me she loves me.” 

That causes the blonde to do a spit-take, and Josie rushes over to pat her back as she starts coughing aggressively. 

“Did you say it back?” She asks once she’s calmed down enough. 

“Of course.” Josie nods, returning to her own stool. She decides to leave out the part where they kiss in the rain because that really seemed as if it came out of a teen romance. A fear that she’s thought about suddenly creeps up her spine. 

Lizzie tilts her head, observing the brunette, who’s mood seems to have changed. “You seem scared about it.” 

“It’s just,” She takes a deep breath. “What if I mess up again and I lose her?”

“You won’t.” The blonde reassures her.

“But-,” She starts. 

“No buts.” Lizzie cuts her off. “Hope loves you, and even if you mess up she’ll come back to you.” 

Josie hears nothing but sincerity in her tone, and she does her best to push those fears away. Slowly, as if unsure of herself, she nods. 

“Okay.” She takes another deep breath to calm herself down. “Moving on, Hope and I are going on a date later today.”

That causes the blonde to release a high-pitched scream that has Josie covering her ears, and soon, she’s being pulled and dragged up the stairs to her room. “Hurry up, or else you won’t have enough time to get ready.”

//////

A few hours later, Josie receives a text from Hope saying that she’s outside, and as per usual she says goodbye to Lizzie, who gives her a teasing wink and a knowing smirk, before shutting the front door and walking towards Hope’s car.

“Hey.” Josie greets as she opens the passenger door.

Hope takes a second to eye the brunette up and down. She was wearing a simple summer dress, but the way Hope looked at her was as if she were wearing a designer outfit. “Hi, you look beautiful.” 

A deep blush rises to Josie’s cheeks. “Thanks.” She reaches over to kiss the auburnette’s cheek, and soon they become equally as red. 

It’s as if they were never on a break. The two of them sit in a comfortable silence as Hope drives, one hand on the steering wheel and another clasped together with one of Josie’s hands.

Music plays softly in the background, and Josie closes her eyes to relish in the moment. When she opens her eyes, she notices that they’re far away from town, going into the woods. 

“Where are we going?” She asks.

Hope only smirks. “A surprise.”

“Of course.” The brunette rolls her eyes. “What else is new?” She says sarcastically. 

The latter chuckles, raising their clasped hands to place a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. “You’ll find out soon.”

Soon comes faster than Josie expects, because a few minutes later they park at a random spot in the woods, and she follows Hope out of the car. 

She watches as the auburnette opens the trunk, revealing a large picnic basket. 

“A picnic?”

“Yeah.” Hope nods. “Is that alright?” She looks nervous as she waits for Josie’s response.

“It’s perfect.” The brunette gives her a big smile, to which the older girl returns. 

Wordlessly, she follows Hope deeper into the forest, finally stopping in an area where there aren’t too many trees.

The whole time, their hands are still clasped tightly together, and they only part once Hope has to get out a blanket from the basket to lay on the ground. 

They work in unison, Hope taking things out of the basket and handing them to Josie, who sets it neatly over the classic red and white checkered blanket. 

The timing is perfect because when they finish, the sun has just started to set, and Josie stares in awe at the sky that begins to turn shades of yellow and red. 

“Isn’t the sky so pretty today?” She asks as she pops a grape into her mouth, her cheek now resembling a chipmunk. 

“It is.” Hope looks up, observing it before looking back down and staring directly at her. “But you’re prettier.” 

She almost chokes on her grape with the intensity that Hope’s eyes hold, and suddenly the sky doesn’t seem to be so interesting anymore. 

Hope slowly inches closer, and soon their lips connect in a soft and gentle kiss, before Hope pulls back to lean her head against the brunette’s shoulder. 

They watch the sunset in a comfortable silence as they eat the sandwiches and snacks that Hope had packed, and Josie frowns when the sun has almost completely set, realizing that they have to return home soon. 

Josie starts packing up the empty plastic containers, but Hope stops her. “Wait, I have another surprise.”

The brunette raises her eyebrow in shock. “You do?”

Hope nods nervously. “Yeah.” She reaches into the picnic basket, and pulls out a ukulele. _How did I not see that?_

The auburnette sits with her legs crossed, the small instrument in her lap as she mindlessly plucks a few strings. “I’m a beginner, so take it easy on me if I mess up.”

Josie feigns an appalled look. “ _The_ Hope Mikaelson? Messing up?”

“Happens all the time, more than you know.” She grins, before beginning to strum the chords to **Happy by Never Shout Never**. 

_“You make me happy_

_Whether you know it or not_

_We should be happy_

_That's what I said from the start”_

She begins to sing, and Josie can’t help but smile widely. It comes out shaky, but nonetheless it sounds perfect to her ears.

_“I'm happy knowing that you are mine_

_The grass is greener_

_On the other side”_

Hope quickly rips a piece of grass from the ground and throws it at Josie. It misses and barely grazes her knee, but the brunette still giggles. 

_“And ask why_

_It took us so long to see_

_We're meant to be”_

By now, Hope has gained some more confidence, and her voice doesn’t waver anymore as she sings. She stares directly into Josie’s soft brown eyes. 

_“That we could lie here for hours_

_And justa, reminisce”_

Hope takes a deep breath when she finishes, and then looks down, suddenly looking nervous again.

“I hope you liked it.” The auburnette plays with the rings on her fingers. “It’s just, I never got the chance to sing to you in private and-,”

She’s cut off by Josie tackling her to the ground, crushing her small body in a tight hold. Hope quickly reciprocates the hug and wraps her arms around her waist. “It was perfect.” She whispers in her ear.

Josie pulls back slightly, softly pecking Hope’s lips, before getting up and pulling the latter with her. “It’s getting really dark, we should start heading back.” 

Although Hope misses the brunette’s close proximity, she agrees, and the two work together to pack the empty containers neatly back into the basket. 

As they’re walking to the car, Josie stops in her tracks, and Hope looks at her in confusion.

“I think I’m missing something.” She looks around, trying to find the missing object.

“We could head back right now and check.” The auburnette suggests, already beginning to walk back.

“No wait,” She reaches into the pocket of her dress, revealing Hope’s ring. The Mikaelson crest shines brightly even in the darkness. Josie slips it onto her finger, and then smiles. “I found it.”

Hope looks shocked at first, but then her face forms into a wide grin. “Good thing you did.” She kisses her cheek, before reconnecting their hands and continuing their walk back to the car. 

Halfway through the drive home, it’s completely dark out, the dim street lights doing nothing to help. 

“Are you sure it's safe to drive? I can barely see a thing.” Josie points out.

Hope sighs, shaking her head. “Me too.” Suddenly, the auburnette gets an idea. “My house is closer, maybe you could stay the night?” She suggests.

Josie looks surprised, but snaps out of it once realizing she’s been quiet for too long. “Y-yeah, okay.”

//////

“Hey, you seem nervous.” Hope points out how stiff the brunette was. 

“I guess you could say that.” Josie fake laughs at an attempt to cope with her anxiety.

Hope reaches over and grabs the brunette’s hand, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. “Josie, it’s okay you’ve met them before.”

“But don’t they hate me?” Josie replied, her voice small.

“What?” The auburnette gasped slightly. “No they don’t, I promise you.” She brought up Josie's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“Come on, it’s getting late.” The older girl then proceeded to get out of the car, Josie following suit. Walking to the front door, Hope interlocked their hands and reassured her that everything will be fine. 

Upon entering the cozy home, Hope could see the kitchen light dimmed slightly and a bit of noise upstairs. The older girl scrunched her face in confusion. She led them towards the kitchen where Keelin stood. The middle aged woman smiled at Hope and smirked when she saw Josie standing next to her.

“Hey Hope, hey Josie.” Keelin said, eyeing both of them suspiciously. 

“Hey Aunt Keelin.” Hope started. “It was getting late and I asked Josie if she wanted to stay over, is that okay with you?”

Keelin narrowed her eyes, and at the same time Freya came in with a perfectly raised eyebrow. _So that’s where she gets it from._ Josie looked down shyly, almost afraid.

“What's going on in here?” The blonde woman asks.

“Can Josie stay over, it’s getting late and we’re both tired.” Hope requested for the second time now. “I promise we won’t do anything.” 

A small chuckle came from both aunts which caused Josie to blush deeply. Freya gave a certain look to Keelin, and then back to both of the girls.

“Yes she can stay over, but we have to have a talk with you both first.” The blonde says with a stern voice.

Hope and Josie look at each other almost concerned. “Yeah okay.” Hope spoke up. Josie had been awfully quiet, usually she’d at least try to talk to Hope’s aunts. The pair take a seat at the small table. 

“So,” Freya started. “how are things going between you guys, well after the whole break?”

The brunette looked down swallowing thickly, letting the guilt overwhelm her. 

“Aunt Freya.” Hope warned. “All that matters is that we care for each other and that I love Josie.” She let the last part out mindlessly. The younger girl snapped her head up and blushed furiously. Both aunts sent a teasing smile their way. Hope realized what she said and stuttered. 

“W-well y-you know i-its,” She trailed off not wanting to continue speaking. 

Keelin practically bursted out into laughter. Hope nervously laughed along. 

“You know you have strong lungs.” The woman teases. “And some good breath control.”

Hope realized she was talking about her performance the other night and smiled shyly.

“What exactly brung that out?” Freya starts questioning Hope almost like an interrogation.

“W-well you know, practice.” Hope mumbles out nervously. “And maybe Josie but that’s besides the point.” She rushed out the last part.

Both aunts chuckled and redirected their attention to Josie. 

“How about you sweetheart, how are you doing?” Keelin was the one to ask this time.

The brunette smiled sweetly, “I’m doing fine thank you.” 

“That’s good, how do you feel about Hope?” The woman said, her tone teasing

“Aunt Keelin!” Hope exclaimed not wanting to put Josie under the spotlight. 

“Hope, it’s okay,” The younger girl reassured. “I care deeply for Hope, and I want her to be happy.”

“I can tell you make her very happy. It's nice seeing her smile a lot lately.” Keelin points out. She looks back up at Freya who yawned. “You girls should get some sleep.”

Hope nodded and proceeded to stand up, Josie following shortly after. 

“And no fooling around!” Hope could hear her aunts yell from the kitchen as they walked towards the stairs. 

“Well that was fun.” The auburnette exhaled as she closed the door behind her. 

“You could say that again.” Josie scoffed a laugh. 

Hope noticed the shift in mood so she walked up to Josie and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Hey what's wrong?” 

Josie shook her head and planted a small smile on her face. “It’s nothing.” 

Hope knew it was a lie and something was bothering her. 

“It’s not nothing,” The auburnette whispered. “You can tell me anything, so what’s bothering you.”

Josie finally gives in and lets out a frustrated sigh. “It’s just I sorta wish I had more of a female role model in my life. I've always wanted someone to bond with who wasn’t already Lizzie, even though I do love her with my whole life.”

She paused for a moment, before continuing. “And I don’t know, seeing you bond with your aunts made me want that.”

Hope gazed tenderly listening to everything the brunette had to say.

“My biological mom died shortly after Lizzie and I were born, so I never really got the chance to get to know her at all.” Josie’s voice cracked unintentionally. Hope let go of her and led her to the edge of the bed, where they sat beside each other. The auburnette tucked a piece of hair behind Josie’s ear, patiently waiting to see if she’ll continue. 

Hope gazed tenderly listening to everything the brunette had to say.

The brunette turned her head to look into those reassuring blue orbs. “My dad always says I remind him of her, that I got her eyes, her selfless side and that I’m smart just like her.” 

“I can definitely see that.” Hope slightly cuts in. “You really are the most careless person I know, and that’s one of the many things I love about you.” 

“I just overall love you.” The older girl finished as she gently wiped the small tears from her girlfriend's cheek. “You deserve everything you know, If I could I would get you the moon or even the sun.” 

At the attempt of making Josie laugh, it worked. The brunette closed her eyes and took in a big breath. “At least i’ll have you and Lizzie and that’s all I need.”

“And,” Josie leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss on Hope's lips. “I overall love you too.” She then proceeded to reconnect their lips but stayed longer and deepened the kiss. 

Before it could go anywhere, they broke it off.

“I have some clothes and an extra toothbrush for you to use.” Hope mumbled, still obviously dazed by the kiss.

“Okay, thank you.” 

Soon after they got ready and changed clothes they climbed into the bed and under the sheets. 

Like nature, Hope laid her head in the crook of Josie’s neck and inhaled her favorite perfume. The brunette tangled their legs together and interlocked their hands.

“I’m really glad I spent this summer with you.” Hope muttered in Josie’s neck.

“I’m really glad too.” Josie let out a short laugh. “Say it again.”

With eyes closed Hope knew exactly what she meant. “I love you Josie.

“I love you too, Hope.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also is there anything you’d guys like to see in the last chapter?? 
> 
> also listen to the full song of Happy by NSN and connect it to hosie :P
> 
> also after this story i might be focusing more on my food wars au - saturn
> 
> idk what sage is doing 😃
> 
> (also the song The Beach was for Jada and Jada only.)


	36. you are in love, true love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it huh? :(

The days pass by much faster than Josie wants them to, and the start of school slowly approaches. Their last gig of the summer may have ended, but band practices go on as regularly scheduled. Lizzie insists that they do, considering they may have a gig every now and then throughout the school year. 

It’s about six in the morning when Josie hears a string of texts coming from her phone, and not long after **Willow by Taylor Swift** starts playing; her ringtone. She groans, wondering who could be calling her at this time, especially in the summer where everyone slept in until noon.

She looks at the contact name, and her eyes widen immediately, the tiredness from before suddenly disappearing. 

“Hope?” She answers, her voice rougher and scratchier from being just woken up.

“Can you open the door? Sorry I didn’t ring the doorbell but I didn’t want to wake up Lizzie.” The auburnette’s voice is soft and whispered. 

Before Josie can respond, the call has already ended. She quietly tiptoes down the stairs, slowly opening the front door so that it wouldn’t creek. On the other side of the door is none other than Hope, dressed in sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. 

“What are you doing here?” The brunette asks in the same, hushed voice. She’s confused, but nonetheless goes to hug the latter, her head fitting perfectly right on top of Hope’s. 

Hope sighs in content, the two staying in that position for a few moments before Josie reluctantly pulls away, waiting patiently for an answer. 

“It’s a surprise, just pack a duffel bag. We’re going somewhere overnight and coming back tomorrow.” She says, as if it were that simple. 

“Lizzie will wonder where I am when I wake up.” Josie looks up the stairs towards the blonde’s closed bedroom door, before turning back to the older girl.

“It’s okay.” Hope reassures. “She already knows.”

The brunette rolls her eyes at the words. “Of course she does.” She murmurs quietly underneath her breath. “Wait here, I’m gonna pack.”

Hope nods, and Josie rushes into her room. She only grabs only the necessities, along with a bathing suit just in case. After mindlessly shoving things in her duffel bag, she goes back down and pretends to act as if she isn’t out of breath. 

“I’m ready.” She says casually as she locks the door. Like always, Hope takes her bag and stuffs it into the trunk, then proceeds to open the passenger’s door for Josie.

Josie, once again rolls her eyes, but is too tired to argue as she gets into the car. To wipe the smug smirk off Hope’s face, she quickly kisses her, which indeed works in her favor as the latter starts blushing, her cockiness now gone. 

Hope stays frozen for a few seconds in the driver’s seat. 

“Are you going to start driving or are we staying in this driveway forever?” She yawns. 

Hope immediately snaps out of it, the faint blush of her cheeks only growing. She wordlessly looks away, pulling out of the driveway and driving through the quiet streets, heading into the main road.

Josie stares out of the window as a comfortable silence grows between them. It isn’t long when she can feel Hope’s hand blindly reaching for hers, first landing on her thigh and then her wrist, before succeeding in her mission. 

She lets her intertwine their hands, resting them on Josie’s lap. Barely ten minutes into the drive, the brunette yawns again, the lack of sleep coming back to her. 

“You should get some rest.” Hope breaks the comfortable silence. “We’re not gonna be there for a few hours.”

Josie nods, her eyes already beginning to close and soon enough she drifts back into dreamland. 

When she wakes up, Hope doesn’t realize at first, the latter being too focused on driving. She decides to take the time to stretch, taking in her surroundings along the way. She notices the area being familiar, but she can’t exactly place her finger on it. 

Hope is fully aware of her consciousness when she turns back to her, giving the aubunette a soft, sleepy smile.

“Are we there yet?” She asks groggily. 

Hope can’t help but chuckle at the sleepy brunette, but nods. “Almost. I’m surprised you haven’t guessed where we’re going yet.”

Josie shrugs, looking around once more. “It’s on the tip of my tongue.” 

“Mhm, sure.” Hope sounds unconvinced, smiling as she watches Josie think about where she’s seen the area before. 

It suddenly clicks for her when they pass by a specific sign, welcoming them into the small town that they’ve been to before. “We’re going to the lake house?” She raises her voice in excitement as Hope’s smile deepens.

“Ding ding.” By now, Hope’s passing through town, and Josie’s stomach rumbles at the sight of the restaurants lining the street. She had forgotten until now that she had skipped breakfast. 

Of course, this doesn’t go unnoticed by Hope. “How about we drop off our stuff and find a place to eat?” She suggests.

Josie agrees. 

It isn’t long later when they reach the lake house, and it's just as Josie had remembered it; warm and cozy. 

She doesn’t bask in the warmth of the house for long, her hunger overpowering her urge to just lay in bed with Hope for hours. 

The weather is a lot cooler since it's the end of summer, and they decide to walk into town instead of driving. Josie walks with a pep in her step, practically bouncing as Hope watches in amusement, trailing slightly behind her. Their hands are still linked, preventing the brunette from going too far away from her.

The town doesn’t seem to be too busy, but it isn’t exactly quiet either. It’s peak lunch hour, so all of the restaurants are bustling, yet every other store is empty, creating a weird dynamic.

“What are you in the mood for?” Hope asks, gesturing to the row of restaurants in front of them. 

Josie shrugs. “I’m fine with anything. You pick. Besides, I don’t know what’s good here.” 

Hope looks to be in deep thought for a few seconds, before a light bulb visibly appears above her head at whatever idea she’s just had. “Follow me.”

The brunette nods, and they walk through the street of restaurants, never going into any of them. Eventually, Hope stops at the very last place at the end of the street, which looks quite hidden from the rest of their surroundings. If Hope hadn’t stopped, Josie was sure that she would’ve missed seeing it when passing by. 

“Italian?” Josie asks, though it’s obvious from the italian name written in neat print above the restaurant, which she doesn’t dare to pronounce in fear of horribly butchering it. 

“I know it doesn’t exactly look the best compared to all the other restaurants, but it is, trust me.” The auburnette defends. 

“I do.” Nothing but sincerity is shown in Josie’s eyes as she reaches for the door handle and motions for her to walk in, causing Hope to roll her eyes. 

“I’m supposed to do that for you.” She interjects. 

The younger girl only smiles cheekily. “I know.”

The interior of the place looks quite nice compared to the outside, and it isn’t as crowded as every other restaurant, making it the atmosphere more intimate for the two of them. The waiter seats them at a table in the corner, and Josie thanks him as he hands her a menu. 

She watches as Hope scans the menu easily, before placing it back down on the table. She raises her eyebrow at the latter. “You already have your order?”

“Yeah. The penne alla vodka is my go-to.” 

“In that case,” She closes the menu and places it neatly above Hope’s. “I’ll have that too.”

Hope looks surprised, but nonetheless waves her hand towards the waiter, letting him walk over with a pencil and small notebook. He quickly takes their orders, before leaving them be. 

Josie takes the time to look around some more. “How did you discover this place?” 

“I spent most of my summers at the lake house.” A smile appears on the auburnette's face as she begins to reminisce. “My parents used to bring me here all the time. I guess I just grew up going to this restaurant.”

Josie can tell the topic of her parents is still slightly bitter to her from the way her small smile slowly turns into a frown. She reaches over to grab her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, which seems to comfort the older girl, as her shoulders relax ever so slightly. 

“That sounds like it was fun.” She doesn’t try to push the subject any farther.

Hope gives her a sad smile, looking down at the table. “It was.”

They’re silent for a few moments before Josie changes the topic. “Thank you.” Hope looks up in confusion. “For bringing me here. I needed a getaway before school started.” She clarifies.

“Of course.” The full-on smile is back on her face. “Anything for you.”

A blush rises in Josie’s cheeks, and she’s thankful for the dim lighting in the restaurant. 

Soon enough, their food arrives, and they make small talk for the rest of the meal, Josie being too busy indulging in her pasta to contribute to much of the conversation. 

After she’s fully fed, they leave the restaurant, though not without an argument over who pays for the meal.

Hope manages to pay discreetly, silently slipping her card to the waiter who passes by them, a knowing look on his face as he smiles at the young couple. 

The walk home is quiet but comfortable, the new environment being so much different from Mystic Falls. 

Josie tries to take in as much of it as she can. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Hope asks once they get home.

Strangely, Josie still feels tired, even after sleeping for most of the car ride. “Can we just stay in and watch movies?” 

Hope nods at the suggestion. “I’ll drive to the gas station to get some snacks.”

Josie agrees, giving her a soft peck on the lips as the auburnette grabs her keys. She busies herself with scanning the DVD rack near the TV, smiling as she realizes it's mostly childish movies; an arrangement of disney films and cartoons. There are a few comedy and horror movies at the top shelf, and she assumes those were for her parents to watch.

She can imagine a young Hope sprawled out on the couch, her eyes glued to the screen as something dramatic happens in the film. 

Just as Josie has finished picking out a selection of possible movies to watch, Hope arrives with multiple bags. 

“You didn’t have to get this much. There’s only the two of us.” The brunette jokes as she helps the latter carry some of the bags to the kitchen, setting them on top of the counter. 

Hope simply shrugs. “I wanted to.” They begin unpacking, working in unison. Josie gleams as she sees the brightly colored fluff in one of the containers; cotton candy. 

Hope got her favorite candy.

The coffee table is piled with snacks, but Josie feels as if the atmosphere is lacking something. “We should build a fort.” 

Hope perfectly raises an eyebrow. “Are we little kids?” She teases

Josie rolls her eyes. “It’ll be fun. Lizzie and I used to build them all the time when we were little.” 

The auburnette doesn’t seem to protest, going upstairs and coming back with a giant sheet, blankets, and a few pillows. 

Unfortunately, their fort building skills are below par, and it doesn’t look the best. Nevertheless, Josie is proud of it, and at least it’s extremely comfortable. 

The fort is small, and their sides touch whenever she moves even slightly. Hope isn’t surprised when she sees all the movies that Josie had picked out were all disney movies. 

Josie draps an arm across Hope’s stomach as she rests her head in the crook of the auburnette’s neck.

The first movie that starts playing is The Lion King, and Josie watches peacefully as she hears the steady heartbeat of Hope’s heart. She mindlessly picks at the loose string of Hope’s shirt, while Hope runs soothing circles across her arm.

Josie can’t tell how much time has passed, but they’re halfway into Beauty and the Beast when her eyes start to slowly close by themselves. 

“Josie?” She hears Hope genty whisper into her ear. She can feel a strand of her hair being tucked under her ear.

The brunette can’t tell if she’s dreaming or not, but nonetheless answers. “Mhm?”

“I love you,” is the last thing she hears before she drifts off into unconsciousness. 

//////

When Josie wakes up, she blindlessly pats the spot next to her, finding it empty. She frowns at that, quickly getting up and seeing Hope’s back in the kitchen, the aroma of pancakes and eggs hitting her nostrils. 

She slowly creeps behind the auburnette, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Hope jumps at first, before relaxing into Josie’s arms.

“Good morning.” She says softly as she watches Hope flip a perfect pancake on the stove.

“Morning.” Hope responds in the same tone. “I’m almost done. Just go ahead and get ready.”

As much as Josie wants to help, she can’t help but become self conscious of her morning breath, and so she agrees.

Quickly, she brushes her teeth and takes a quick shower. After she finishes, Hope has already set up plates at the dining table.

Once again just like the first time she’s tried Hope’s cooking, she’s astonished. It doesn’t take long for the two of them to devious the entire plate of pancakes and the side of eggs. 

Josie knows that they’re time here is coming to an end, so she has to make the best of it. “Let’s go swimming.” 

Hope agrees.

The house is pretty secluded, so they have the entire lake to themselves. 

Josie dives in first, but Hope is more reluctant. 

“C’mon, it's warm.” The brunette urges the latter to come in.

Hope inches more slowly towards the edge of the water. “Are you sure-”

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, Josie pulling her in before she can. Hope immediately clings onto the brunette, wrapping her arms around her neck, shivering. “It’s freezing in here.”

“I know.” Josie laughs, swimming deeper into the lake. 

“You’re evil.” Hope grumbles underneath her breath, but Josie still hears it.

“You still love me.” She remarks cockily.

“I do.” 

Butterflies erupt in her stomach. 

For hours, they swim around mindlessly. Every now and then, Hope splashes water at her, starting full-on wars.

When they get back to the house, it’s late noon and they really should be packing to head back home. So after they pack a few sandwiches for the road and take a shower together, they do just that.

All good things come to an end, and soon Hope is pulling back into her driveway. 

Hope takes out Josie’s duffel bag from the trunk and the two walk to the front porch, slower than usual, neither of them wanting to part ways.

“I had a really fun time.” She breaks the silence once they’re in front of the door.

“Me too.” Hope pauses. “I got you something.”

Josie raises her eyebrows in surprise. “You did?”

Hope shyly nods, reaching into her pocket and handing her a small box. “Open it.”

Carefully, the brunette unwraps the ribbon, revealing the beautiful carved stone around a silver chain; the talisman that she had been eyeing the last time they were at the lake house.

Josie’s mouth opens in shock, and she starts sputtering. “Hope, this is expensive.”

“I know.”

“Like really expensive.”

Hope only chuckles. “You’re worth it.”

Eventually, the shock wears off, and she attacks Hope in a hug. “Thank you.” She whispers into her ear.

Hope hugs back just as tightly. Josie pulls away, only to connect their lips together passionately, sighing in content.

She could never get tired of kissing Hope.

Before it gets too intense, she pulls away, and instead rests their foreheads together. “Help me put it on?”

Hope swallows thickly, before nodding.

The brunette turns around and leans down, knowing Hope was too short to reach her otherwise. She’s pretty sure the older girl even goes on her tiptoes to wrap the talisman around her neck. Hope struggles to clasp the chain for a few seconds, feeling her hands shake. 

Eventually, she gets it on, and Josie holds the intricate stone up, inspecting it in the bright moonlight. 

“It looks perfect on you.” Hope complements. 

She goes to hug the auburnette again, discreetly inhaling the scent of her shampoo. “I love it. And I love you.”

///// 

The next morning, Josie wakes up at a reasonable time; eight in the morning. Well for most people it’s early, for Josie it’s perfect.

She doesn’t have any plans with Hope today. All she could do was relax in the comfort of her home. Even though she would like Hope’s company, the auburnette is probably dead asleep. 

The brunette goes through her normal morning routine; skin care, choosing her outfit for the day and going downstairs for her morning coffee. 

It’s quiet in the kitchen, Lizzie’s still asleep (not surprised) and her father is again absent for his job. 

Quickly pouring herself a cup of coffee she sends Hope a goodmorning text for when the older girl wakes up. She smiles to herself knowing she’s happy with Hope, scary happy.

Yay.

For a few minutes she mindlessly scrolls through instagram and checks the band’s twitter page. Noting that they have gotten many new followers, she beams, happy with the band's current success. 

Making herself productive, she fixes a bowl of food for Jessi. The mutt had gotten bigger than before and much healthier. 

Around ten, Josie hears her sister lazily walk down the stairs. The blonde gives Josie a sleepy smile as she passes a freshly-brewed coffee to her. 

“You look like a mess.” Josie teasingly comments.

Lizzie squints at her twin. “I barely slept.” The blonde rebuttals groggily. “MG had me up talking about school projects.” Air quoting the last two words, she plopped down next to Josie.

“What kind of,” Air quotes, “Projects?” The brunette asked curiously. 

“Oh you know, he might direct the musical this year.” Lizzie mumbled nonchalantly.

Josie sits up straight in her seat and cocked her head to the side. “What musical?” Seeming intrigued, Josie directed her eyes right at the blonde. 

Before Lizzie could answer, a buzzing from the table interrupted the two. It was Josie’s phone. Seeing the name pop up on the screen made Josie lose her interest from Lizzie and onto the cellular device.

Hope.

Lizzie smirks and rubs her eyes. “I’m going back to sleep.” She stands up and leaves in the other direction. Josie—too deep in a daze— just mutteres a quick ‘okay’ without meaning. 

Continuing the message conversation, Hope had asked about her morning and how she was feeling. Josie admires how much the auburn-haired girl cares about her. 

**Hope: I’m needed somewhere but i’ll see you soon okay?**

_Josie: Okay, be safe for whatever you’re doing_

**Hope: I love you Josie.**

Josie’s heart skipped a beat seeing the words written out. Her chest filled with a comfortable warmth and her facial expression represented a dorky smile. After a few moments of geeking over a text, she decides to respond back.

_Josie: I love you too Hope._

For the remainder of the hour, the brunette fixated herself on the couch to watch a criminal show. 

It was eleven in the morning when Josie heard a knock come from the front door. She doesn’t recall inviting anyone over, and Lizzie went back to sleep. 

Nonetheless she sluggishly got off the couch and opened the front door. Blinking her sleepy eyes open, she recognizes the familiar auburn hair. Her eyes focused on the figure in front of her and stood there dumbfounded.

“Hope, wh-what are you doing here?” Josie asked, her toned mixed with excitement and cluelessness. Hope smiled shyly as the brunette moved out of the way, allowing the older girl to come in. 

“I wanted to take you out for lunch today.” Hope innocently shrugs. “Like how we used to?” 

Josie’s gaze softens as she softly laughs. Bringing the girl closer to her, she places a chaste kiss on Hope's forehead. 

“Can’t get enough of me I see.” The brunette jokes as Hope lowers her head to cover her blush. 

The auburnette looks up at her favorite brown orbs. “No I can't, I want to spend every minute with you.” She softly remarks, bringing her arms around the brunette’s neck. Josie’s breath hitched at their flushed bodies. Her eyes flickered between Hope's blue eyes and her lips. Mindlessly they both leaned in, soft lips meeting soft lips. Being too concentrated on the girl in front of her, Hope had completely forgotten why she had arrived in the first place.

Unwillingly Hope parted from the kiss, realizing they might be late. “I already got us a place, so you’re kinda stuck with me today.” 

Josie laughs bubbly, like music to Hope's ears. “I’m good with that, let me quickly change.” The auburnette nodded as the younger girl placed a tender kiss on Hope's cheek. At the same time a small presence surprises Hope. She looks down and sees Jessi, a large grin immediately spreads across her face as she picks the creature up and starts cooing at it.

“She’s missed you, you know.” Josie shyly mutters towards Hope. The auburnette gazes softly at the brunette as she heads up the stairs. For a few minutes Hope continues talking to Jessi, mostly about her _love_ for Josie. 

Even the dog can tell how whipped Hope is for the younger girl. As if the auburnette knew exactly what Jessi was thinking, she glares at the mutt in her arms. “I’m not whipped.” She scoffs babbly. 

  
“Yes you are.” A voice next to her responds to her remark. Hope froze and instantly turned around to be faced with the blonde twin. 

“Jeez Lizzie,” The older girl dramatically put a hand over her heart. “Warn a person?”

“Warning, I’m here.” Lizzie sarcastically rebuttals. Hope simply rolls her eyes and sets the dog down. “Mikaelson, what are _you_ doing here?”

“I’m taking Josie out for lunch.” The auburnette manages to breathe out and plaster a semi-innocent smile. 

Lizzie hums suspiciously, inspecting the shorter girl. “Yeah _okay_.” She draws out. Eventually, she lets it go and plops down on the couch. 

Josie was halfway down the stairs when Hope managed to see her. The second they lock eyes, it's like they’re in their own world where nothing can disturb them. Hope could practically feel her heart wanting to jump out. After a few seconds, they snap out of their trance and finally decide to move.

Josie wore a simple yellow t-shirt tucked into black jean shorts, exposing her long free legs. Though it was such a simple outfit, there was no getting rid of the heated feeling creeping up Hope, starting at the base of her neck and making its way onto her cheeks. In the background, Lizzie groans at the two dorks in front of her.

“Can you guys go already?” She seemed annoyed. “Again, bring me something back.” Is the last thing she says before abruptly turning around and turning on the television. 

Hope nods agreeingly and holds out her hand for Josie to take. Gladly, the brunette takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. 

The walk to Hope’s car was over quickly as the auburnette opened the door for the younger girl on the passenger side. The brunette stood in front of her with a pointed look. “Hope, don’t start this again.” She warns.

“Start what?” She responds, pretending to be clueless. Josie let out a short laugh and shook her head, then proceeded to enter the vehicle.

Knowing her victory, Hope silently cheered on her way to the drivers side. As soon as she enters, Josie doesn’t hesitate to grab one of Hope's hands and pull it onto her lap; it’s become a routine now.

Before driving off, Josie quirks up and puts on music. The first song immediately cuts the older girl off guard as memories from their first non-school encounter comes flooding back. The way their connection seemed to strengthen every time they would play. Now, Hope wonders how she got so lucky, capturing the heart of the most perfect person on earth.

Josie seemed to notice the shift of mood in the auburnette. “Babe, are you okay?” Her voice full of concern, she squeezed her hand in reassurance.

The older girl stared into those chocolate brown eyes she adored and smiled sweetly. “More than okay.” 

Josie nodded understandingly.

Navigating her eyes back in front of her, she started the engine and backed out of the driveway. 

The car ride there was mostly in comfortable silence. Josie mindlessly played with Hope’s fingers, closely analyzing the multiple designs on her rings. 

“You know it’s not safe to drive with one hand.” Josie comments as they stop at a red light. Hope looks at their conjoined hands and smirks. “But I don’t want to let go, so I’ll let it slide.” 

One more right turn and they park in front of Keelin’s diner. Business was running great for Hope's aunt. Knowing they had been going here ever since it opened (even before that) a warmth flows through them. 

“I love your aunt's diner.” Josie speaks up again brightly. “It’s become my new favorite place.”

“Mine too.” Hope smiled to herself before turning off the engine. “Um, I need to check something, wait here for a bit.” Hope gets out of the car quickly, leaving the brunette a tad confused. 

Before she knows it, Josie’s door is being opened, and on the other side; Hope. 

“I should’ve guessed.” Josie sighs making a clicking noise with her tongue. She doesn’t protest and gets out of the car, but not before thanking Hope. The older girl silently cheers again. 

Walking slightly faster than Josie, Hope slips past her to open the front door, the bell above them ringing. Josie stops dead in her tracks.

“You know, you’re lucky you’re cute when you do this.” The younger girl nonchalantly says. The auburnette just smiles proudly as she lets the door close behind her. 

“I’m your girlfriend, what'd you expect?”

Keelin is already at the front waiting for them with two menus in her hand. “Hey girls, welcome back.” 

Josie waves shyly and Hope responds with a simple smile. 

They get seated at the farthest booth from where everyone else was. 

“Would you guys like to start with something to drink?” The middle aged woman asks, a small notepad in hand. 

“I’ll have a strawberry lemonade,” Hope starts, then looks back at Josie. “And…”

“Strawberry milkshake please.” The brunette sweetly requests. Keelin wrote it all down and left the booth. 

“I've noticed how you always play with your rings.” Josie points out as Hope mindlessly twists around the metal accessory.

The auburnette looked down at her hands with her rings. “Oh.” She seemed surprised herself. “I guess it’s a also small habit I’ve picked up over the years, I mean it just-”

“Gives you comfort?” Josie finishes her sentence.

“Yeah it’s exactly like that,” Hope perks up in her seat. “How’d you know?”

The brunette holds up her left hand to show the ring Hope had given to her. “I have experience, this ring you gave me, it constantly has me thinking about you and just makes me feel safe.” 

Sooner or later, Keelin comes back with their drinks and takes their food order. After taking their order, the woman leaves again.

From the front counter, Keelin watches the big smile that finds its way onto her nieces face. She feels grateful knowing how happy Hope is after her late parents. She’s also proud of Hope for finding herself and finding someone as perfect as Josie. 

After they had finished eating, Josie quickly ordered something for Lizzie. Then it started again.

Hope insisted on paying for the whole thing after Josie requested to pay for it. They sat there arguing until Keelin interrupted them.

“I’m paying.” Hope speaks up. 

“Actually this is on the house.” The woman says as she sets down the to-go box in front of them. 

“What?” Hope exclaimed.

Keelin shrugs, “It’s just on the house, now go do whatever teenagers do these days and have fun.” 

Hope and Josie just look at each other mildly shocked, but nonetheless slip out of the booth. Hope walked to the front first, not looking as Josie slipped a ten dollar bill out and left it on the table. She saw Hope getting farther away and jogged a little to catch up. Of course it was no surprise when the older girl—once again—opened the door. 

The brunette sighed in defeat and proceeded to walk out the door. She stood in front of the passenger door so Hope could pass her the box. Instead the auburnette placed the box on the car temporarily.

“Remember that day when you were so fed up with me you told me you were going to walk back to school?” The shorter girl remarks.

The taller girl laughs shortly. “I definitely do remember and I’m considering doing it again.”

Hope’s face softens as she grabs both of Josie’s hands into hers. “You know I wouldn’t let you do that.” 

Josie blushes slightly as she attempts to hold back a smile. “I know.”

“I made the mistake of not fighting for you once, I’m not gonna do that again, because I love you.” She moves closer towards the younger girl, moving her hand up to gently caress her cheek.

A pinch of guilt runs through Josie as she worries her bottom lip.

“I mean it Josie,” Hope gently takes her thumb and softly traces her jaw. “I love you, I’m in love with you, I love you to Saturn and back.” 

Josie doesn’t hesitate before closing the distance and connects her lips with Hope’s in a passionate kiss. She puts all her love for her in that kiss, not wanting to ever let go. 

//////

It’s the weekend before the first day of school, and Jed is throwing his annual back to school party. The whole band meets up at his house early to set up before anyone arrives. Since it’s his senior year, he wants to make it bigger and grander than it usually is. And that’s saying a lot, because Jed’s parties are always top tier. 

Hope and Josie help Kaleb in setting up speakers throughout the house, making sure the quality of the sound is decent and all the machines are running smoothly. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the band is in charge of the alcohol, setting up a keg in the backyard and a variety of different drinks across the kitchen counter. 

Jed mixes up a random concoction before the party even starts. “Hey Josie, try this for me.”

She walks over to him as he hands her a red solo cup. The liquid in the cup is red, resembling fruit punch, but the smell of it reveals that it's anything but. 

The brunette takes a small sip, before pulling back immediately. The mystery drink isn’t horrible. In fact, it's quite sweet, and she would’ve kept drinking if it wasn’t for the fact that her head was already spinning. 

“I feel like I’m already buzzed.” It’s common knowledge among everyone that she’s a lightweight.

Jed laughs, taking the cup away from her. “At least that means it's strong.” He downs the whole cup. Josie doesn’t question how he’s able to tolerate alcohol so well. 

Afterwards, he offers Josie a bottle of water to sober up, but she refuses. “I haven’t been drunk in a while.”

He gasps dramatically. “Josie Saltzman drinking without anyone forcing her to?”

“It’s the end of summer.” She justifies. “I need to have fun before I drown in schoolwork.” 

One by one, each member piles into the kitchen, where they said they’d meet up after they were done with their designated tasks. 

Jed pours each of them a drink, a different one from his concoction; something more mild. “Cheers. To the end of summer.”

The rest of the band repeats after him. 

Josie notices that Hope’s cup is still full. “You’re not drinking?” 

Hope shakes her head. “I think I learned my lesson from last time.” She gets a flashback of the last time she was drunk and Josie had to drag her home.

Josie giggles at the memory.

Soon enough people start arriving, and it isn’t long after that the party is in full-swing. The first floor is completely crowded, and it seems as if Jed had invited the whole school. Actually, _knowing him_ , he probably did. 

Hope and Josie are part of the sea of bodies on the dance floor, surrounded by all of their other high school peers. Except Hope doesn’t pay attention to them, only focusing on the brunette in front of her. 

Due to how crowded it is, their bodies are pressed flush against each other. They jump up and down enthusiastically to the beat of the song, Josie softly murmuring the lyrics. 

Hope tries not to stare at her lips for too long. 

Eventually, Josie leans down to her level. “Can we get a drink.” She yells into her ear, which sounds faint because of the overly loud music. 

Hope nods, taking her hand and guiding her away from the makeshift dance floor. She makes sure to never let go of her hand, sure that if she did she’d lose the brunette in the crowd. 

Instead of going back into the kitchen, they walk out into the backyard, deciding to get a drink from the keg. It’s slightly less crowded, and Hope breathes in the cool summer air. 

Landon is at the keg, happily filling up people’s cups. He isn’t much of a partier, so it makes sense that he’d be out here instead of inside the house. 

When they walk up towards him, he smiles. For the most part, things are normal now between them, the awkward tension going away over time. 

“Hey.” He greets. 

“Hey Landon, could you pour me a cup.” Josie replies, her voice already slightly slurred from the drink she had with the rest of the band. Again, lightweight.

He nods. “Sure.” He hands the brunette a red solo cup, and the three of them talk for a little while, keeping Landon company. 

Josie quietly sips her drink until its gone, and she drags Hope back inside. While mindlessly walking around, they are stopped by Jed. 

“Does anyone of you want to play beer pong? It’s teams and we need one more person to play with Rafael against Kaleb and I.”

“I’ll play.” Josie happily volunteers.

Hope frowns at that. 

_Josie usually doesn’t drink this much._

_“_ Are you sure?” She asks.

“Yep!” She says happily. “Cheer me on?” 

Hope feels like there’s no way to convince her otherwise, and so she nods, following Jed to the cup pong table.

She wants to object when Josie lets go of her hand to stand next to Rafael on one side of the beer cup table. 

She blends easily into the small crowd watching them, yet she still stands out to Josie.

“Ready to lose?” Rafael teases them, his competitive nature coming out.

“Not a chance.” Jed matches his energy. 

It’s a pretty close game, but because of Josie’s drunken state and just in general her horrible aim, they lose. Rafael doesn’t seem to be too mad about it, shrugging it off while congratulating Jed and Kaleb, who cheer loudly. 

_Sore winners._

She overs over to Josie, who stumbles over to Hope. She’s significantly drunker than before, and Hope chuckles at her current state. 

“Babe.” Josie’s words are more stretched out and slow as she hugs the auburnette. “Did you see how good I did.”

“You lost. And you hit none of the balls in.” Hope has a lilt in her tone. 

“You’re supposed to be supportive.” Josie whines, cutely. “Tell me I did good.”

Hope chuckles. “You’re the best beer pong player I’ve ever seen.” She lies.

With that, Josie smiles, nuzzling her head into Hope’s neck. “I know.”

“Okay, I think it’s time for us to go home now.” Hope suggests, pulling away from the brunette.

Josie doesn’t let her, only holding on tighter. “But I’m having fun.”

“You’re drunk.”

Josie pulls away, pouting. “Only if you stay the night with me.”

  
Hope quickly agrees. “Fine.”

She sends a quick text to Lizzie telling her that they were leaving, before linking hands with Josie. The brunette doesn’t take her hand, opting to cling onto Hope’s arm instead. 

Hope chuckles, never seeing Josie this clingy before. 

It takes a long time for Hope to reach her car despite it being parked right in front of Jed’s house, Josie’s body weight slowing her down greatly.

She opens the passenger door, gently laying the brunette down onto the seat, while Josie stares deeply at her.

“Your eyes are pretty.” She blurts out, causing Hope to snap her head towards her. “They remind me of the ocean. Or maybe the sky on a clear day.” She begins to ramble.

She smiles softly, kissing her forehead. She murmurs a faint ‘thank you,’ before pulling away. 

She doesn’t get far, because Josie grabs her wrist, whining, “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not.” Hope reassures. “Just going to the driver’s seat.”

“It feels nice when you kiss me.” She doesn’t let go of Hope’s wrist. 

Hope chuckles, bending down back into the passenger’s seat and kissing all over her face. “Better?”

“Much better.” The brunette grins widely.

After a few more kisses, Josie finally agrees to let Hope go, the auburnette quickly rushes to the driver’s side. 

As soon as she’s seated, Josie grabs one of her hands, interlocking them and playing with the rings on Hope’s fingers.

“You know,” The brunette slurs her words. “I think that your smirk is what reeled me in.”

“Oh really?” Hope raises an eyebrow, amused. 

“Oh yeah.”

Thankfully, the drive home is quick. Hope listens as Josie drunkenly rambles about everything and everything; mostly about her.

In the bright moonlight, Hope can see the brunette’s face clearly, flushed red from the alcohol.

Adorable.

That’s the only word to describe Josie’s current state. 

It’s a struggle to get the taller girl up the stairs in one piece, but she manages. She gently lays the latter in bed, pulling away to get her a glass of water. 

Once again, Josie stops her. “Stay with me.” 

“You need to drink water to sober up.” Hope reminds.

Josie doesn’t seem to care, only pulling Hope in closer, inhaling her scent. “You smell good.” She murmurs quietly, 

Hope sighs. “At least let me take off your shoes.”

The brunette reluctantly nods, and once Hope finishes she tucks Josie into bed, before getting in herself. 

Automatically, Josie wraps her arms around the older girl’s waist, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of Hope’s neck. 

She sighs in content. “Did I tell you I love you.” Her voice is still slurred, but Hope can make out her words. 

She chuckles, combing her hands through Josie’s soft brown locks. “I know you do.” 

/////

It was the end of September, and school had started again a few weeks ago. The first few days were easy, not many teachers gave out homework and instead talked about their syllabuses. 

The end of September also meant that Hope and Josie’s two month anniversary was coming up. Luckily for them, it had landed on a saturday. 

Currently, Lizzie was helping Josie straighten her hair. It was a new style Josie had tried and seemed to like. For her clothing, she chose a grey embellished collar sweater and a deep forest green plaid skirt. 

At last, the blonde helps her put on the talisman Josie adored so much. 

Perfect.

Hope and Josie made plans to go out for a picnic and that whatever happened next was a surprise. The brunette had packed some supplies in a backpack as a mini surprise for Hope.

“And,” The blonde stretched out the word. “Finished, have fun sister, and if Mikaelson tries something I will-”

“Okay okay Lizzie.” Josie interrupts her twin. “Trust me I’ll be fine.”

Lizzie just lets out a sigh and moves so that the brunette can grab her stuff. Moments later, the doorbell rang and Josie darted towards the door. Jessi’s soft barks indicated she was also excited, knowing exactly who was on the other side. 

“Hope!” The younger girl excitedly squeals as she throws herself into Hope’s arms. The auburnette stumbled back but managed to wrap her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

After they parted, Josie eyed the two items in Hope’s hands.

“These are for you.” The older girl hands Josie a bouquet of yellow and white mixed flowers, with one red rose in the middle. The brunette stares in awe as she hesitantly takes the bunch. 

“And this is for you.” Hope continues, bending down to give Jessi a small chew toy shaped as a purple little dinosaur. Immediately taking it out of Hopes hands, Jessi runs around the house with it in her mouth. The auburnette looks back up to the younger girl, who leans in and places a tender kiss on her lips. 

“I’ve been team hosie since the beginning!” Another voice cheers from behind them. 

Both Hope and Josie frown, confused. Lizzie looks at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me that-” Hope starts.

“Yep.” The blonde emphasizes the ‘p,’ knowing exactly what the Hope was going to say.

Josie laughs to herself as a light blush crawls onto her cheeks. 

“Anyways, you two have fun,” Lizzie clasps her hands together then flares at Hope. “And _you_ better not try anything because I will do something drastic.”

The auburnette gulps visibly and quickly nods her head. 

After Josie hurriedly goes and puts the flowers into a vase, she grabs Hope’s hand and heads out the door. As per usual, the older girl opens the door for Josie. The brunette doesn’t argue. She puts the bag in front of her so it wouldn't bother her while they drive.

As Hope enters the vehicle, she eyes the zipped bag next to Josie and furrows her brows. “What’s that?”

“A surprise.” Josie shrugs innocently. The brunette takes this time to fasten her seatbelt when something in the back catches her eyes. “What’s _that_?”

It was a neatly thin boxed shape wrapped with perfect brown paper and a red string tying it together.

Hope pursed her lips together and smirked. “A surprise.” The brunette playfully rolls her eyes. 

The drive there was in comfortable silence. They were nearing the edge of town when Hope unexpectedly pulled over to the side of the road. 

“Oh no, now you actually _are_ going to murder me.” Josie teased.

The auburnette chuckled softly and shook her head. “Uh oh you figured it out.” Hope teased back, then softened up.

“Do you trust me?”

“Hope, I’ve told you so many times, of course I do.” The brunette replied, sincerity in her tone.

“Okay.” The auburnette breathed out. Out of nowhere she turned the steering wheel quickly and the car headed towards the woods. 

Josie sat there confused and almost terrified at the sudden movement. Before she knows it, a small lake appears in front of them. The brunette relaxed and closed her eyes. 

“We’re here.” Hope’s voice is gentle as she placed a hand over Josie’s. “Come.” 

The pair exited the vehicle in a synchronized manner. Hope led them to the back of the car and opened the truck to reveal a blanket and a basket. 

“I want to tell you a story, but first let’s get comfortable over here.” Hope tells Josie as she shuts the trunk. 

In one hand, the older girl holds the basket, blanket and present, while the other grabs onto Josie’s hand.

Once set up, Hope lays out the variety of different foods in front of them. Green grapes, chocolate covered strawberries, veggie burgers, all of Josie’s favorites. 

After snacking on the grapes for a while, Josie speaks up again. “What was the story?”

The auburnette smiles softly and interlocks her fingers with the brunette’s and starts playing with them. “When I was a little kid, I always used to come to this lake, and right behind the hill was where my grandparents house used to be…” She trailed off pointing at the hill.

“Where my dad grew up basically,” She paused, Josie knew that was a sensitive topic so she squeezed her hand in reassurance. “No one has ever known about this place, until you, it gave me a sense of nature and peace.”

The brunette looked at her with a tender gaze, quietly analyzing her features. “Hope, I feel so honored that you shared this with me, I can see how personal this is to you.” 

The auburnette brings up Josie’s hand and kisses the back of it. “You’re special to me.” 

“I guess this is a good time to give you my surprise.” The brunette lights up.

Hope gleams at that. “I’m excited.”

Josie zips open her bag, revealing a ukulele. Hope sits up fully and parts her mouth slightly.

“I promised you something a while ago,” She inhales slowly. “I promised you that I'd show you a more personal song when I’m ready and that’s now.” 

Hope nodded and pulled her bottom lip with her teeth, encouraging her to continue. 

The younger girl looked down at her ukulele and began strumming the strings. A gentle pattern started when she sang the lyrics. 

“It’s called **Crush On You,** I wrote it a few days after you joined the band so…”

_”My heart has a little crush on you_

_So immature, but these butterflies, they keep me laughing”_

As soon as the auburnette heard her voice she fell straight into awe. 

_“I just might love you, might love you_

_Just might love you, I might love you”_

Josie started vocalizing and Hope wanted nothing more than to draw this moment. She takes a mental image of her girlfriend in front of her, never wanting this moment to end. 

_“My heart has a little crush on you_

_So won't you take a listen and dance with me to the rhythm”_

The last strum was quieter than the rest. Josie moved the ukulele to the side and looked up to see a mesmerized Hope. 

“Did you like it?” She asks shyly.

“Liked it? Josie I loved it.” The auburnette exclaimed as she lunged forward and smothered Josie’s face with kisses. 

“One more thing, this is my songbook,” Josie pulls out a worn out leather covered notebook and hands it to Hope. “These are all the songs I’ve written and a lot of them are about you.” 

“Jo, these are amazing, do you not understand how talented you are?” Hope raises her voice, astonished. 

“MG and Kaleb are also helping me produce this professionally so I could put it out for the world.” The brunette continues. “What do you think?” 

Hope leans forward and kisses her passionately. The pure bliss and satisfaction of their lips connecting was enough for Josie to know how Hope felt. Parting, the auburnette rested her forehead on the brunette and whispered, “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Speaking of MG,” Josie worried her bottom lip. The older girl frowned not expecting the conversation to go to their friend. “I heard he might be directing the musical this year and I was thinking of trying out.”

“Do it.” Hope pleads. “It’s my last year here, I want to see you try new things at the school, it may be the only time to experience it with you.”

The auburnette notices the shift in mood of the brunette in front of her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Like you said,” Josie takes a deep breath. “It’s your last year here, what will happen to us after you leave for college.” 

Hope exhales slowly. “Babe, I know it’s my last year here, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy all of it, yeah long distance is going to suck, but I would literally wait a million years just to see you again.”

Josie pouts slightly as Hope continues.

“My feelings for you are strong, scary strong even and I love you so much and I think I always will, no matter what happens,” She raises a hand up to caress Josie’s jaw and looks right at her. “Let’s not worry about that yet, we still have time to figure it out okay?”

The younger girl leans into the touch and nods.

“Now it’s my turn for a surprise.” Hope scrambled to grab the present and hands it to Josie. “I think I also owe you something.”

Josie hesitantly touches it and slowly rips the paper to open it. As soon as the present came into full view, she gasped.

It was a painting.

More specifically, a painting of Josie, smiling, sitting next to a tree while hues of purples, pinks and oranges mix into the sky. The details are so vivid and delicately crafted. 

“Hope this is, oh my god.” She feels so overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by the beauty of the painting. She’s never been drawn or painted, but Hope made her feel seen. “This is beautiful, I-”

“You’re beautiful, I can't stop drawing you, this is just my favorite one.” Hope confesses shyly. “This is how I see you, and I want you to keep it.”

Happy tears start rolling down her cheek as she smiles. Josie sets the painting aside and hugs Hope tightly, not wanting to ever let go. 

“I love you Hope, I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and it’s the best think I could’ve asked for.”

“There’s this thing my family always says to someone that they care so much about,” She paused looking deeply in those brown eyes she completely adores “always and forever.”

She’s found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! hey! you made it until the end. uhm uhm oh gosh i feel like i have so many words but none at the same time. anygays, tysm for sticking with us until the end. until next time :)) 
> 
> RANDOM FACTS YEAH!!
> 
> -josie was suppose to be diagnosed with sickle cell anemia but we scraped that plot because we had no idea what to do with it  
> -maya was originally supposed to be written in the story as hope’s close friend who makes josie jealous at first, but uhh yeah we didn’t know how to incorporate her into the story  
> -i started co-writing at i think chapter 13?? hmm the convo went like:  
> saturn: hey i have an idea  
> me: what  
> saturn: what if you helped me write 😱😱  
> me: uhm ok!  
> also saturn makes a lot of spelling mistakes and half the time i dont understand her sentences -_-  
> :0 okok i am stretching out this a.n. but hugs and kisses for all of you xx 
> 
> -sage 🌱 ;)
> 
> holy crap this is the end, so this is actually my first ever fic that i’ve actually finished and WOAH, anyways i appreciate all those who actually read this story, i still couldn’t believe that people would read it but thank you so much :D ummm i hope to see you all again soon (maybe) :)
> 
> MORE RANDOM FACTS?  
> -uhh there was supposed to be a camping trip but i totally forgot about it so we scrapped that :/  
> -josie was supposed to teach hope how to skate… but we all know what happened instead  
> -i came up with the band name saturn's rings on the spot so…  
> -OH hope and josie were supposed to have a drunk kiss but then it didn’t fit into the story how we wanted to soooooo yeah
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it, i love all the kudos and the comments really helped me get motivated. I’ll miss this story to saturn and back :’)
> 
> -saturn 🪐 <3

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know when i'll update again because i'm pretty busy but I'll do my besttt :)) if you like it
> 
> twitters- @sixsaturns_  
> @jcsettemikaelsn 
> 
> also all the songs i use in this au are not mine but i love them so much so :))
> 
> also sorry if i use a lot of paramore 🙈


End file.
